


Legacy of the Lifestream

by gunitatsuhiko



Series: Gaia's Reclamation [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Graphic Torture, Implied Torture, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 171,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunitatsuhiko/pseuds/gunitatsuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to Harmony's Melody. Our beloved witch finally makes it to Gaia, only to find that life has been less than kind to her friends. Along with her sister and lover, she'll take on a new evil: One formed in the heart of humanity itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A World Away

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FFVII or its affiliates. I make no money from this exercise in literary creativity.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The young witch sat on the large stone just outside the circle of Drombeg. A few bags lay across the ground at her feet, waiting to be tossed into the portal the moment it opened. The crunching of leaves and dead grass broke the silence, two small feet wreaking havoc across the cold Irish soil. The little feet belonged to a young girl, about four or five years old from an outsiders opinion. Vibrant red curls bounced freely as the little girl joyously frolicked through the dried grass outside the circle. Piercing yellow-green eyes roamed the giant stone monolith, the child's mind trying to work out how she could find her way to the top of the massive stone to sit beside her mother.

"Mommy? When are we leaving?"

"As soon as the door opens, Sweetheart. It can't be too long, now. Maybe another hour at the most. After that, it'll be tomorrow, and it'll be too late."

The little girl nodded her head, wondering how long an hour was. Now that she thought about it, she was really tired.

That hour turned out to be a long one. Two years long, in fact. The girl could clearly remember her mother's cries of despair when the magical door did not open. She knew someone special was on the other side- she had known this all her life. Two special people, actually. Her mother's best friend... and her father. She tried her best to console her mother over the next two years, even convincing her to go back to Drombeg on the night that the seven year wait had passed. Her mother didn't see the point, sure that the door to their family would never open again, but had allowed her persistent daughter to win the argument- if only to show her how useless it was to dream... wishing on fallen stars was just a fairy tale, after all.

And when the brilliant light and rush of magic had erupted, she grabbed her mother's shocked hand with a wide grin, remembering a piece of the story her mother had told her. Words that had come from her mother's own mouth.

"Just have faith. Faith decides a lot of things."


	2. Home at Last

Chapter 2: Home at Last

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up! I think it worked! I think we're here!"

Harmony groaned and rolled over, wincing in pain at having slept in the... dirt? What? Her eyes flew open only to be met with the bright cat-eyes of her daughter. She forced herself to sit up and drew the six year old into her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep! You were sleeping for a long time, Mommy." The girl said in an accusing tone. Her face then brightened. "Are we here?!"

Harmony looked around. Surrounding the two were the most beautiful trees that she had ever seen. Their ethereal white glow saturated the air around them, lighting the forest brilliantly, even though no sunlight breached the trees. At her feet was a pool of the clearest water she'd ever seen, and beyond that, a great white tree carved into what looked like a tunnel.

"I... I think we are!" Harmony said. She thought back to the tales that her friends had told about the beautiful Forgotten City, and felt her heart rate pick up. Her eyes stung, her chest was tight. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. She was so sure that when the portal didn't open two years ago, that she would never see her sister, or her lover again. She had given up. It took the determination of a small child (and a very manipulative little guilt-trip on said child's part) to convince her to even go to Drombeg again.

All at once, the reality hit her. She was in Gaia. They were in Gaia. She would see her family again. 

A choked sob of pure joy left her throat and she fell over her bent knees, her body shaking with the force of her sobs as one thought ran through her mind like a prayer.

'We're home.'

!@!#$%^&*()

"Haha! Catch!" The little silver haired boy said to his sister. The blue ball soared at an unimaginable speed into the waiting hands of a nearly identical little girl.

"Got it!" She answered.

"You kids need to be a little more quiet. Your mother hasn't been feeling well today. You know how she gets." Yazoo called outside. He sighed when they confirmed his order, knowing that in only a few minutes, he'd have to issue it again. He wished Loz would just hurry up and get back from his races already. Babysitting was not befitting of a Remnant of his stature.

"Sassi will be okay, Yazoo. Today's the anniversary of the day we left their world. Its hard for her." Cissnei said softly from the table behind him.

"I know that. I miss her, too. We all do."

"Well. Not all." Cissnei sneered as Kadaj walked through the yard to the house, a fragile, petite brunette trailing along behind him. "Look. He brought her. Today of all days. Insensitive ass."

Yazoo closed his eyes and sighed again. This would definitely prove to be a trying day. Just as it was every year.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi lay on her bed, curled up in a ball. In her pale, freckled hand was a faded picture. Two teenaged girls making faces at the camera, their fingers intertwined to make the shape of a star. She hoped Loz would be back soon. She knew that his work was important to him- that following in his father's footsteps and becoming one of the greatest chocobo racers in the world made him the happiest man alive -but this day was the hardest day of the year for her, and she craved his comfort. She felt bad that her children were worried about her, but couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. Ever since she and Harmony had been separated by the walls of time and space itself, she'd felt this way. Like a part of her was missing. It was almost physically painful, and she knew that she could only blame it on the bond they shared as Cetra and Guardian. She'd felt the rush of power that morning, like she felt every year on that day, but unlike the first five years of her new life, she did not rush to get to the Forgotten City. Harmony would not be there. She felt the nagging ache that came along with resisting the power that was meant to draw her to her Guardian, and though she could admit that this time the ache seemed more severe, she refused to allow herself the pain of being disappointed again.

Besides, Vincent was already in the Forgotten City. The gunman made it his mission to go every year, if for nothing more than the memory of their friend. Kadaj had gone with him for the first few years. Sassi cut herself off at the thought of the youngest Remnant. It infuriated her that he was so willing to forget everything that Harmony had done for him and his brothers... everything that she had meant to him. His meek little girlfriend was sweet enough... almost too sweet. It was obvious that she was afraid of him, and that Kadaj hated it.

'Good.' She thought to herself. 'He deserves it.'

No one forgot about her Harmony.

!@#$%^&*()

Vincent slowly wandered the paths of the Sleeping Forest, once again making his way to the giant tree that marked the entrance to the Forgotten Capitol. He wasn't sure, really, why he kept coming back every year. He supposed it was because he hoped that one day, Harmony would come. Though they were never really that close, he understood that Sassi was one of the most important, precious people in the world... and he also realized that slowly, this separation was killing her. He didn't think she knew it, but he had found some scrolls in the basement of ShinRa Manor. Scrolls that Aerith helped him translate. They were filled mostly with riddles, but he thought he understood one of them well enough. Once the bond has been established, it is physically painful to be separated from each other, and slowly, time would eat away at the bond. The energies, the power, fed off of each other Without Harmony's power to sustain her own, Sassi would eventually die. And from the look of things, it would happen soon. She may only have a few years left. He was horrified and worried that Harmony might be in the same state. Sassi's children would be safe enough, having never created that bond... he hoped.

A soft sound in the distance snapped him out of his thoughts, his hand poised over the grip of the Cerberus. Slowly and cautiously he made his way toward the Cetran Pool*, intent on running off whomever was disrupting the sacred place.

"Mommy? Mommy, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Came the soft sound of a child's voice. Female, if he was right.

"Y-yes, baby. I'm sorry... I'm crying because I can't believe it! This is all I've ever hoped, for the past seven years!"

Vincent froze, stopping dead in his tracks at the new voice. It was so familiar... it couldn't be...

"So can we go see Daddy now?" The little voice asked, clearly excited.

"Well... Yes. But first we have to find our way out of here."

Vincent smirked. She always gave them the perfect opportunities. He knew just what to say.

"I think I can help with that." He said, stepping out from behind the trees. "You're late."

Harmony whirled around and nearly fell back to the ground when she saw the One and Only Darkness not twenty feet away.

"Vincent! We did make it!" She cried happily, rushing to the man and throwing her arms around him.

Vincent smiled and silently thanked his persistent lover for forcing him to open up to physical contact. He hugged her back, and then pushed her away, pointedly staring at the little girl who was wringing her hands and looking very nervous. "You've been busy." He said with a nod in the child's direction.

Harmony sobered and leaned in to whisper to him.

"Please don't say anything yet... I'm sure you can guess who..."

"Kadaj, right?"

Harmony nodded. "I found out a couple of weeks after you all left. I swear..." She coughed to loosen her tightening throat, "If I had known... I swear I wouldn't have stayed!"

Vincent nodded. "I understand. But now is not the time for this discussion. It will be night, soon, and this forest gets very cold after dark. I'll lead you to Bone, and we'll stay the night. I know how anxious you probably are, but Cid will be in the village to retrieve me tomorrow."

Harmony gave him a brilliant smile. "Okay. Do you have phones here? Can I call her?"

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Of course. Come on, we don't want to linger too long."

Harmony nodded and turned to face her daughter. "Come on, Kiku**. Let's go meet your Daddy."

!@#$%^&*()

"I'm sorry, Vincent, she's still asleep. I don't know what this 'big surprise' is, but you know as well as I do that this is a bad time to try to talk to her." Tifa's voice echoed through the shoddy connection. "I'll tell her you called, though. You'll be in Edge in a few hours, whatever it is, you can tell her then."

"Very well." Vincent said, shooting an amused gaze at the irritated look on Harmony's face. He finished his conversation with Tifa and hung up the phone.

"She's still asleep. This week, yesterday especially, is the hardest time of year for her. We all get together and have dinner... its to... remember you..." Vincent trailed off and thought of the best way he could say it. "She's wasting away. This week is hard for her, yes... but she hasn't been the same since we came here. She rarely eats, she sleeps a lot, her children have been worried sick-"

"Children?! As in... more than one?" Harmony choked.

Vincent smiled. Of course she wouldn't know. "Sassi had twins. Her daughter's name is Miriam***. Her son's, Fionn****."

Harmony choked. Twins? As in... two?

Vincent seemed to read her mind. "Yes." He chuckled. "Twins."

At that moment, Vincent's phone interrupted them again. He checked the ID and smiled. 

"Its Cid. What say we surprise him?"

Harmony smiled and nodded enthusiastically, reaching over to shake Kiku awake.

"Hm...?" The little girl made a tired sound. "Are we going to see Daddy now?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. Try to wake up, and I'll carry you."

"M'kay." Kiku said, before promptly falling back to sleep. Vincent smiled and shook his head. Like mother, like daughter.

The two walked quietly, Vincent a few paces ahead as they approached the massive airship and climbed up the platform, before one of the hands stopped Harmony.

"Uh. Miss? Captain Highwind doesn't take to strays. Get along now."

Vincent hung back, waiting to see how Harmony would react to this intrusion.

"Well," She started, "You get that chain-smoking, foul-tempered, shit-livered old goat down here, so he can tell me that to my face!"

The crew member she had addressed stared at her with shocked eyes, unable to believe that a woman would have the testicular fortitude to speak of their captain in such a manner. He looked to Vincent.

"Well, go get him. And be sure to repeat exactly what the Lady said." He told him, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

The man nodded and rushed off, and a few minutes later, the group on the ramp heard the loud roar of "What?!" and then the rapid stomping of booted feet.

"Alright, who th' fuck do you think you are t' talk t' me like-Harmony?" Cid started in, only to cut off in shock, his mouth hanging open, trademark cigarette dangling, holding on to nothing but the moisture of his bottom lip.

"Nice to know that you treat damsels in distress with such courteousy, Captain Highwind. Can I persuade you to give us a ride, or do I have to find my own way?" Harmony sassed good-naturedly.

Cid snapped his mouth closed, shaking himself out of his stupor. He turned to his crew. 

"Listen up, you shit-heads! This woman is one of the most important people in my life, and an honorary member of AVALANCHE! I don't care what you think, or what my rules say! She wants on board, you fuckin' let her on board and give her the best damn room we got! Got it?!" He shouted, waving his arms about.

"Yes, Sir!" Came the chorus from the group.

Cid then turned back to Harmony, calmed a bit. "Shit, its good to see you, girl!" He said. He then noticed the blanket draped around her shoulder. "What's that you're carryin'?"

Harmony smiled. "Not what: Who." She turned her body slightly so that the pilot could see the peaceful face of the slumbering girl. "My daughter, Kiku."

"No shit." Cid said with a small smile. "Well, come on out of the cold. Shera's up top, she'll make ya a nice hot cup 'uh tea and we can get you settled in." He turned to Vincent as Harmony walked ahead of the two. "Does Sassi know?"

"No." Vincent answered. "I tried to call, but Tifa said she was still asleep, and probably will be for a while, yet."

Cid chuckled on a sigh. "Well then, she's in for a shocker!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* - I'm not sure if the name of the lake in the Forgotten City is ever released, or if it even has a name, but I'm just going to call it the Cetran Pool. Because I'm the author and I say so :p

** - Kiku was Kadaj's twin sister's name.

*** - Miriam was Sassi's Mother's name.

**** - Pronounced 'Fin'. An Irish name, meaning 'Brave'.


	3. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up

Harmony felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to Vincent tell her about Sassi's declining health, and the scrolls he had found.

"I had no idea..." She said, her voice wavering. "I knew it would be hard for both of us... and I've been sick, too. But I just thought it was depression. That someday it would pass." She was silent for a moment, before letting out a soft sniffle. "Good Goddess... I could have lost her! And it would have been my fault!"

"Stop that." Vincent exclaimed, taking her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. "For twenty-six years I blamed myself for a death that was not my fault. I won't sit back and watch you travel the same road I traveled!"

"Well said, Vince." Came a smooth female voice from the doorway. Shining burgundy hair met Harmony's vision, followed by bright blue eyes. "Introduce us, lover." The woman said, walking to Vincent and possessively throwing her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Vincent gave a light, barely-there smirk. "Sytherea, this is the Lady Guardian. Harmony LeAnn Geordon. Harmony, this is my... partner. Sytherea Orianthe*."

The woman, Sytherea, rolled her eyes. "I'm his girlfriend." She clarified. Harmony's eyes widened, and then narrowed down into mischievous slits.

"You sly dog, you." She teased Vincent. "I wondered why you let me hug you at the Forgotten City. Seven years ago you'd have knocked me on my ass in the dirt before I even got close!" She turned to Sytherea. "Your handiwork, I assume? Good work." She added when the woman nodded.

"Thanks. So you're the Guardian. They've told me a lot about you. Sassi and I got pretty close when we met. She said I reminded her of you. Don't worry, I'm not insulted. They all speak very highly of you. I take the comparison as a compliment. And don't worry-" She rushed to say when Vincent looked like he wanted to interrupt, "-I understand the basic concept of the bond between you and Sassi, and I promise not to become jealous." That sounded slightly rehearsed, like the woman had been coached (or just heard it a lot) but sincere.

Harmony nodded, glancing to the door when a plain-but-pretty brunette woman appeared holding Kiku's hand.

"She woke up and came looking for you. She ended up in the control room, though." Shera said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Highwind! Kiku, you know you're not supposed to wander off like that!" Harmony said, pulling the little girl into her arms.

"Oh, don't worry about it. And please, call me Shera."

Harmony smiled and nodded. Now she knew how the others felt when meeting people from her world. This was all so surreal... and yet not. She felt like an outsider, and yet at home at the same time.

'I am so confused.' She thought with a shake of her head.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kiku said, tugging on the sleeve of her mother's shirt.

"Okay, sweetie. We'll see what we can find." Harmony assured her. She looked to Shera. "Is there anything...?"

"Of course. The poor dear has had an exciting day. We must keep up her strength." Shera answered.

Harmony suddenly wondered how such a sweet woman could put up with the roughneck that was Cid Highwind. Shera seemed to know her thoughts and smirked.

"A firm hand, my dear. And enough knowledge to tear his precious airship apart and hide all of the pieces."

Harmony blinked. "It makes so much sense now."

She followed Shera out the door and into the mess hall, where she was excited to find a large bowl of big, blue apples. "Are those dumbapples?" She asked reverently.

Shera smiled. "Indeed they are."

"May I?" Harmony asked. Receiving Shera's nod, she reached into the bowl and picked up the darkest piece of fruit she could see. With a deep breath, unable to believe that she was finally going to be able to taste her love's favorite fruit, she bit down.

She moaned in delight. The sweet flavor exploded on her tongue, making her eyes roll back. "This. Is. Amazing." She sighed.

Shera's smile widened. "I'm glad you like them." She turn and bent down to Kiku's level. "Now, why don't we see if we can find you something to eat?"

!@#$%^&*()

"How is she?" Loz asked, slipping his jacket off of his shoulders and laying it across the back of the couch.

Yazoo shot him a dry look and sighed once more. "You know how she is. She didn't leave her room at all yesterday. And when Tifa went in this morning to try to get her to eat, she threatened to catch anyone who bothered her in a glamour. I believe her threat to me included spending the rest of my life thinking I am a six year old girl."

Loz shot Yazoo a tired, apologetic smirk. His Squaw had not been the same since being forced to part with her best friend and Guardian. "I see. Well, I guess I'll head up there. If I don't come back, tell my kids I love them."

He smirked when two nearly identical faces poked out from behind the bar. "We love you too, Daddy!" They said at the same time. "Good luck!" Fionn shouted after him.

He waved to them and started up the stairs, a frown settling over his features. Sassi had explained why Harmony had stayed behind, and he understood the severity of the situation, and that they both felt that they owed it to their coven. But still, he wished with everything inside of him that Harmony had just come with them. Not just for Sassi, but for his youngest brother. Kadaj had waited for her with unwavering loyalty for five years, protecting Sassi while Harmony could not be there to do it herself... just as she had asked of him in her letter.

But then, on the day that the group traveled to the Forgotten City, that all changed. Try as Sassi and Aerith might, nothing they did, no spell they uttered, was enough to force the portal open. 

And they had given up. They'd given up, thinking that it was over, that the portal would never open again, now that the Cetra was home where she belonged. Kadaj would never see Harmony again, they'd thought.

And that was when he changed. He never went with Vincent when the gunman traveled back to the city. He stopped coming around to visit, stopped teaching at the Dojo as often. And then he started bringing women home with him. All of them were petite, all of them with long golden brown hair and green eyes.

His little brother was trying so hard to forget about his first real love, that he didn't realize that the women he brought home were almost perfect replicas of said woman. His current girlfriend was the worst yet. She was so timid... so weak. It was obvious to everyone that she was terrified of not only Kadaj, but the rest of them as well. And he knew that Kadaj hated it. He was so tired of being seen as a monster, as nothing but a vicious copy of the Great General Sephiroth. Loz could sympathize, to a point. But, he could see (as, he was sure, could the rest of them) that Kadaj was slowly slipping back to his former self. Loz knew that Kadaj didn't want to hurt the girl, he still cared about her delicate feelings... but they all knew that it was only a matter of time before the youngest Remnant decided that this one wasn't working, either, and left her the way he left all the others: emotionally broken and traumatized.

The eldest Remnant let out a deep sigh as he reached the door to his room. He could hear the quiet sniffles through the door, and felt his heart ache. He wished there was something he could do to ease his love's pain. He couldn't even call her his wife, yet. They had decided to wait until Harmony got there, because as a High Priestess, Harmony could officiate... but after they failed to open the portal, Sassi lost all interest in things like that. It reminded him of his mother, after his father died. He didn't even mention marriage to her, anymore, because all it did was turn her into a sobbing mess. As he opened the door, he wondered if Harmony's life was filled with the same nothingness.

"Hey." He said quietly, seeing Sassi curled up on their bed holding a picture of Harmony. "Come downstairs. You need to eat."

"Not hungry." Sassi whispered back. 

"I didn't ask if you were hungry. You need to eat." He reiterated.

Sassi sighed, knowing that he would keep pestering her until she gave in. He wasn't afraid of her glamours, because he knew that she wouldn't really hurt him. "Okay." 

She allowed Loz to lift her to her feet and lead her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sass. Feel any better?" Zack asked as he walked in carrying bag of groceries. Their yearly week-long reunion usually left them eaten out of house and home.

"I guess." Sassi said, her voice devoid of all emotion.

At that moment, the phone rang. Loz hurried to answer it. "Miyake residence, Loz sp- Oh, hi Vincent. Yeah, we're all here. Why? Um... okay? What is it? Oh fine. But you know how I react to unpleasant surprises. Whatever. See you in a few." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Sassi asked.

"It was Vincent. He said to make sure everyone was inside and sitting down. You, especially. But he wouldn't tell me why, just that it was a surprise."

Loz quickly rounded up their friends and children, ushering the confused group into the den to wait for Vincent and sighing in aggravation when he realized that Kadaj and his girlfriend had snuck off again.

When the door opened, they all stared in confusion at the nearly maniacal smile gracing the gunman's features.

"I bring you great news, and evidence. Proof that you should never doubt the magic of the Lifestream, nor abandon hope." Vincent said.

"What are you going on about?" Yazoo quipped. Vincent moved to the side, and a little girl stepped into the room.

"Okay..." Cloud said. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Kiku." Vincent said. Yazoo's eyes widened. 'No way...' He leaned forward to get a better look at the girl. Her facial structure was achingly familiar.

"Kiku," He said softly, "who is your mommy?"

The little girl was nervous, and refused to answer. Sassi took pity on her. "Its okay, Sweetheart. You're not in trouble and no one here will hurt you."

The little girl raised timid eyes and looked at the Cetra, those eyes losing their fear and instantly shining in awe.

"You... you're so pretty! You glow!"

Sassi froze. "I... glow? How? How do I glow?"

"Colors... like a rainbow! Its so pretty!" The girl reached out and trailed her fingers down Sassi's cheek.

Images and voices floated through Sassi's mind, six-and-a-half years of life, and power, and...

Sassi dropped to her knees as she slid off of the couch. She let out a heart-wrenching sob as she doubled over.

"Sassi?! Sassi what it is? What did you see?" Loz cried frantically. He glanced at Kiku. The little girl looked frightened, backing away from the group and looking as though she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Sassi began whispering incoherently, and it took a moment for everyone to understand her words.

"Thank you God. Thank you God. Oh, thank you!" She sobbed.

"What is going on?!" Yuffie asked. A shadow fell over the group as a new person stepped into the doorway.

"Sassi..." 

And then all they saw was a streak of movement as the newcomer zipped through the room and tackled Sassi to the floor. Loz was pulling his arm back to deliver a blow and knock this stranger away from his mate... and then stopped when Sassi sobbed loudly.

"Harmony!"

"Oh God, Sassi! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't here! I'm sorry for what's happened to you! Oh, Sass..."

The group stared on, every single one of them too shocked to even breathe as Harmony pulled Sassi to a sitting position and locked her arms around her. Sassi just cried, all ability to form words having vanished. The two sat like that for a long while, the only thing bringing them back to the present being the sniffles from the little girl by the doorway.

Harmony gave a teary laugh and pulled away from Sassi, looking into the clear blue eyes of her Cetra.

"I want you to meet someone." She whispered. She beckoned for the little girl to come to her, taking her hand and pulling her daughter into her lap between them.

"Sassi Flint, this is Kiku Geordon. My daughter, and your God-daughter."

Sassi smiled and took the little girl into her arms. "I'm sorry I scared you, honey. I'm sure that later, your mommy will explain what happened."

"Why do you glow?" Kiku asked suddenly.

"She's very special, Kiku. I'll tell you all about it. For now, there are many people that I want to speak to." Harmony said. She stood up and turned back to the group of shell-shocked people in the den.

"Hey guys." She said with a slight wave.

The spell was broken.

"'Hey guys'?! 'Hey guys'?! That's what you have to say?!" Zack said, standing. Aerith's hand was shrugged from his shoulder as he stalked toward their old friend. "I oughtta knock you on your ass!" He said. He stared at her for a moment before smiling brightly. "But how about I just hug you, instead?" And with that, his huge arms were suddenly suffocating Harmony, as were the arms of everyone else as they all closed in on her at the same time, passing her around until she was dizzy.

"What happened? How are you here?" Sassi said when everything finally calmed down for a moment.

Harmony looked at her fingers. "Well... it was Kiku's idea. After the portal didn't open, I thought that it was closed for good. I became... depressed. Not eating, not sleeping... the coven voted Jodee in shortly after that, and let me go to Ireland. We lived there for two years, and when the time got closer, Kiku convinced me to bring her and go to Drombeg... I did, even though I was sure that the portal wouldn't open. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in the Forgotten-"

She was cut off as the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall and revealing a tall man with long silver hair, and an almost panicked expression on his face. He was followed by two other men, one large and burly with dark hair, and one more sleek, with red hair.

"Aerith! What's wrong? I felt a-" The General stopped, confusion covering his features.

"Hey, Sephiroth. I see you took to being a Guardian perfectly." Harmony joked.

Sephiroth's features sharpened. "You are in so much trouble." He growled.

And then Harmony's heart stopped as a voice rang out from behind the trio in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on? Why were you guys flying through town to get here?" Kadaj said, irritated. He shoved Genesis to the side and pushed through, turning around to face the Firsts. "You damn near caused an accident! What?" He said, when none of them were looking at him. They all stared behind him, and Kadaj glanced over his shoulder at the woman behind him, staring at him anxiously. Looking back, be spoke again. "What's the prob-" It finally registered. He stood rigid, unable to move though his muscles and his mind screamed for him to do so.

He spoke, still not turning. "Is it you?"

"Yes." Her voice washed over him, soothing away seven years of festering pain.

"When?"

"Yesterday." He could hear the tears as her voice wavered.

"What took you so long?"

"Does it matter?"

Their conversation was interrupted when a woman timidly pushed her way into the house. "Daj? What is it? Is everything okay? Who is that?" The woman wrapped her arms around Kadaj's arm and leaned into him.

The choked sound behind him had his heart and his mind shattering into a million pieces. How could he turn around and face her, now? He steeled himself and slowly turned, looking at every other face in the room before hers. Sassi looked livid... and strangely pleased. Probably at how uncomfortable the situation was proving to be for him. His gaze finally landed on her. The one woman that had haunted his mind for seven years. He tried to take a step toward her, but the grip on his arm tightened.

"Let go." He said in a low voice, rolling his eyes when Hana did as he asked with a squeak of fear.

In an instant, his arms were around Harmony. "You're here. You're real. You're here." He whispered reverently. When she didn't speak or move to return his embrace, he pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes held a hurt expression. One of betrayal.

"You said... you said you'd never forget me." She said.

"Mommy?" Came a voice from his right. He looked over to find a little girl staring at Harmony. His heart clenched and he pushed himself away from her.

"So did you." He said.

Harmony's eyes widened. "You think... I was with someone else?"

Kadaj motioned to the girl. "Obviously you were. Hana, lets get out of here."

"Oh, Kadaj." He heard Harmony sigh behind him. He stopped, but didn't turn back around. "Can't you do the math? She's yours, you idiot."

His eyes widened and he found it increasingly harder to breathe. What she'd said had shocked him so much, he didn't even hear the insult she'd added to the last part. "What?"

"Mommy? That's my daddy?"

Then he felt a tiny hand on his. He was afraid to look down. He turned around instead, seeing Harmony fold her hands together and mouth a few words. A flash of light from his side finally forced him to look at the girl. Instead of the bright red hair and green eyes he'd seen before, he was met with shocking silver, and piercing green-and-yellow cat eyes. His gasp was swallowed in the sounds of shock and awe from his friends.

"Mine?" He whispered. Those big, glowing eyes stared up at him hopefully. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"My name is Kiku. Mommy says its a special name." The girl answered.

Kadaj felt his throat tighten even more, casting a glance at Harmony to see her watching him closely. He looked back at the child and knelt down, lifting a hand to pick up a lock of silver hair. "Its a very special name. I had a sister named Kiku, once. I think you look like her."

His heart broke when she smiled brilliantly at him. He couldn't deal with this now. He stood, turning from the group watching him as he met his flesh and blood for the first time. Grabbing Hana's hand without another word, he pushed past the men in the doorway, disappearing into the crowd outside. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard the wail of anguish issuing from Loz's home and sighed, knowing that in just a few hours, he'd most likely be dealing with that sound coming from the confused woman being dragged behind him.

This was turning out to be a wonderful, shitty day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* - Sytherea Orianthe (Sigh-theory-uh Oh-ree-an-th-ee) This OC was created for a very good friend of mine, after she read and fell in love with Harmony's Melody. She is a significant part of Legacy of the Lifestream.


	4. New World

Chapter 3: New World

The sheet of paper fluttered valiantly in the wind, its corners wriggling under the rubble with the wind's attempt to free it. The scrap burst free of the wreckage, fluttering tragically as the falling rain forced it back to the ground.

'I understand.' Harmony thought as she watched the tattered and yellowed paper. 'I was free and happy again, too. For all of ten minutes, my life was just as I had always hoped it would be.'

"I could feel your angst from inside." Sassi said, startling Harmony as she redhead sat down next to her. "Kiku is playing with Miri and Fionn." Sassi trailed off, letting Harmony sit in silence for a moment before plowing ahead to the question that all of them desperately wanted answered. "She's a Guardian, isn't she?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes. Her power started manifesting just like mine did, only not quite as erratic, because I never sealed hers away like ours was."

"What happened?"

"She was at school and there was a boy that was picking on her. We had to move, because the boy told everyone that her eyes flashed white and he suddenly felt itchy. He scratched bloody trails all down his arms and face. She hexed him."

"Oh, shit!"

Harmony gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yeah. We moved a lot. Mostly small towns in California, Oregon, and Washington. Even though I used glamours for everything, I couldn't shake the feeling that the government was watching me. Speaking of government... what happened to Michael? I didn't see him with Yuffie. When... when you guys left, it seemed like something was going on between them."

Sassi smiled. "He's in Wutai. Yuffie's father wasn't very happy that Yuffie planned to marry someone that isn't Wutaian, but agreed to give his blessing if Michael agreed to become a Wutaian Ninja and join the Wu Sheng. He rarely leaves Wutai. By their customs, he's way behind. They're trained from the moment they take their first step. He's almost there, though."

"Huh. Interesting."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't open the portal." Sassi said suddenly. "I tried... I really did. Aerith and I both exhausted our power to the point of collapse... and then the others wouldn't let us try anymore. Every spell we tried just flopped. I couldn't even make it flicker! I guess that thing about needing a full coven plus Cetran power is right."

Harmony took Sassi's gloved hand in her own. "Its okay. I'm sorry about how hard its been for you these past few years. I regret staying. I really do. The coven acted like I was weak. They didn't understand the sacrifice we both made. As soon as Jodee was ready to take over, they started talking about re-election. So I just gave it to her." She chuckled again. "Its funny. Ever since I joined the coven, all I ever wanted... all I worked for... was becoming High Priestess of the Coven of Moon. And I had it. Hell, if I'd tried harder... been a better Priestess... I could hold the position of Grand Priestess in a little over five years. I'd answer to no one. Its everything that I bled for. And when I got it, I realized just how much I didn't want it. All I wanted was to come here and be with you guys. It didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. It was even worse when I found out that I was pregnant. If I'd have known, there's no way I would have stayed. We both would have come here, Coven be damned."

Sassi sniffled as her Guardian spoke of the empty feelings of loneliness that had plagued her for so many years, knowing exactly how she felt... except Sassi had her friends to fall back on... all Harmony had were the rest of the coven, who were more obviously worried about politics and rules, than the psychological well-being of their High Priestess.

"Did you know that you were dying?" Harmony asked, referring to the scrolls that Vincent had told her about. She'd spoken to Sassi about them earlier.

"Not for sure... but I had a hunch. I could feel the bond weakening. Every year, on the anniversary of their 'Homecoming', they call it, I could feel the ache. Its like the bond wanted me to find you, and every year that I couldn't it hurt even more. It was maddening."

Harmony nodded. "I know, I felt the same thing. Except... God, every time you were in danger here, I could feel it. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that you were in trouble. I almost killed myself a couple of times trying to force the portal open. It got to the point that when I would blink unexpectedly, the rest of the Coven knew to go to Drombeg. There was always one of them with me. They'd tie me down with barrier spells so that I wouldn't hurt myself trying to perform spells that were too powerful for me. That was maddening. To know that you needed me, and I couldn't get there. I understand more about how a Guardian works, now." She took a deep breath.

"I don't have a choice. I am compelled to protect you. Not that I want the choice, mind you. But still. Its like, I'm just a shell, and the power belongs to you. Your own energies are like strings tied to mine, and I'm the puppet."

"You're not a puppet!" Sassi said with resolve. Harmony giggled.

"Sass, its okay. I figured it out."

Sassi stared on in confusion as Harmony continued.

"Sassi, I am a Guardian. Not just any Guardian, I'm your Guardian. I breathe for you. Every ounce of life and energy inside of me belongs to you. I think... I'm not sure, I'll have to do some research, but I think that our bond is more than just energy. I think... I think that if you died, I would too. Maybe not immediately, but as your life faded, you'd take half of me with you. You know as well as I do that half a soul can't sustain a body."

Sassi nodded. "That makes sense. I know that for the past seven years, I've been only half a person. I knew what was missing, and thought I'd never get it back... it was like half of my very being was just gone. And then you came back. When I saw you again it just... it was like the moment the bond was created in the first place. I was whole... Does this make me a terrible person? I mean... Loz, and my children... they suffered too, because of me." She looked out over the city.

"If you are, then I am, too. Kiku barely knows me at all. She knows that I'm her mother and that I love her with all my heart... and I know that she loves me, too. But she also knows that I was broken. That I was too caught up in my depression to bother trying to make others happy."

Suddenly, Sassi hissed, making Harmony jump as a feeling of anger (instantly identified as not her own) jumped through her senses, their bond over-reacting after being separated for so long.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" The Cetra hissed.

Harmony looked down from their perch on the rooftop and felt her heart plummet to her toes. There below her, Kadaj stood before the doors of the building, staring up and locking eyes with Harmony.

"Was he... did he try to hurt you, Sassi?" Harmony murmured.

"No... for the first few years he was more over-protective of me that you ever were. What the hell did that letter say, anyway?"

"I just asked him to watch over you until I could." Harmony answered simply. "Do you mind? I think he wants to talk, and considering everything that's happened today, I think its a good idea. I'll make him walk me through the city or something."

Sassi nodded, grudgingly agreeing that Harmony had a point. "Here." She said, handing Harmony her cell phone. "If he gets pissy and leaves you stranded, our house number is number one on the speed dial. Someone will come get you."

Harmony smiled and accepted the gesture, but knew she wouldn't need it. Even if Kadaj ditched her somewhere, all she had to do was follow the line of power that stretched between herself and her charge. Though she wondered if, like the telekinesis, that would fade over time.

With one more grateful glance at Sassi, Harmony stretched her hands out, focusing on the spot right next to Kadaj and pulling her power in on itself. She disappeared in a blink and reappeared right next to him.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Kadaj did a double take with wide eyes, looking from the roof to Harmony and back again before taking a step back and nodding his head to her in greeting. "Hi. Can... can we talk?"

Harmony nodded, motioning with her head for him to lead the way, and then falling into step beside him as they began what was sure to be an emotional roller coaster through the city of Edge.

An uncomfortable silence festered between them until Harmony, unable to take it anymore, let her greatest fear pour from her mouth.

"Are you angry? At me?"

Kadaj swallowed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "No." He finally said. "I'm still in shock, I think. I never dreamed that I would ever see you again. I thought that when the portal wouldn't open-"

"Yeah, so did I. So did everyone." She said.

"I'm sorry. For implying that you had been with someone else... especially when it was so obvious that I have been. I... I didn't want to remember. I missed you so much. Everything you taught me... how you accepted me right from the beginning and showed me that I could be more than a puppet for a crazed alien. You saw me for me, and I didn't have that anymore... and I wanted to forget."

Harmony nodded, understanding although it still stung. "I've already said it a couple of times... but I swear... If I knew I was pregnant, I would never have stayed. I would have come with you. And... and I'm sorry about how it ended. At the time, I was worried that you would try to talk me into leaving, when it had to be my decision. Or that you would try to stay, when you didn't belong there. But after a while, when I thought about it, I hated myself. Yes, it had to be my decision to stay... but I should have given you the chance. I didn't even give you a choice... I made it for you, and that wasn't fair. I'm so sorry!" She covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that were begging to escape from her eyes. 

Kadaj made a soft sound and placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to lift her head and look at him. He stared for a long while, until finally letting his hand drop away. He started walking again, Harmony hurrying to catch up to him.

"Yes, you should have, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. We were both hurt." He fixed his gaze on her again, staring pointedly as if to say 'Yeah, I said it. I was hurt. You hurt me.'

Harmony sniffled again, wiping at her eyes and feeling stupid for crying like a teenager. Gods, she was over thirty! Thinking about her age made her glance at Kadaj, curious to study how time had effected him and pleasantly surprised to see that, like herself, there wasn't much of a change. The only real difference she could spot was his hair. It was longer, and had a few little streaks of lighter silver here and there. He caught her staring.

"I'm a Remnant. I don't age like a normal person. You're a Guardian. According to what we found in the Forgotten Capitol, you won't age, either. Not for a long time." He said, correctly guessing her train of thought. They walked in uncomfortable silence for a while, until Kadaj could smell the sweet aroma of pastries from a shop further down the street. He almost laughed aloud at the comical growl Harmony's stomach emitted when the scent reached her.

"Er... sorry." Harmony said with a blush. Kadaj smiled and shook his head. He motioned for Harmony to follow him, leading her into the shop. "Kadaj, I don't have any of your money!" She hissed.

"I got it." He said. He pulled out his wallet and produced a few strange looking bills, and gold, bronze, and silver coins with holes in the middle. "This is gil." He said when he saw her curious gaze.

"What can I do you for, Mister Kadaj?" The young man behind the counter asked.

"Oh, hey Denzel. I wondered why you weren't at the party." Kadaj said. He knew he should probably introduce them.

"Yeah, I was there for a bit yesterday, but I had to work and no one wants to cover my shift for a whole week. Who's this? New girlfriend?"

Kadaj grimaced, noticing Harmony mirroring the action. "Well..." He started. "You remember the woman we told you about? The one we thought would never be able to come here?"

Denzel's eyes widened a fraction before he threw himself over the bar to stand before Harmony. "You're the Guardian!"

Harmony smiled, uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's me."

Kadaj noticed they were drawing attention from the patrons, some of them less than happy at seeing him.

"We really can't stay... just came in for a bite."

Denzel nodded and vaulted back over the counter. "Okay, whaddaya want? On the house."

"Won't you get in trouble?" Harmony asked.

"Nah, Pops likes me."

Kadaj smiled. "Thanks. Just a couple of dumbapple tarts, and two iced teas. Want yours sweetened?" He asked Harmony. She nodded.

"Got it." Denzel said. "Give me like, thirty seconds."

"So who was that?" Harmony asked as she walked beside Kadaj once again. They were headed back to Loz and Sassi's home, each carrying a pastry and a large plastic cup. Kadaj swallowed his bite, noticing that Harmony had yet to try hers, and answered.

"That was Denzel. Cloud found him before we... before we went to your world. His family had been killed, so Cloud and Tifa took him in. He's kind of like their adopted son."

Harmony choked on her tea. "I had no idea!"

Kadaj chuckled. "Obviously. You gonna try that? They're my favorite. Dumbapple."

Harmony nodded, and smiled. "I tried one... earlier on Cid's airship It was so good!" She then took a small bite of the pastry in her hand and grinned. "They're even better like this! I didn't think that was possible!"

Kadaj smiled widely. "Good to know." His heart picked up as they neared the house. He had three blocks to say what was on his mind. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, hating how... timid... he sounded. Harmony stopped walking.

"Well, its illogical to think that we can just pick up where we left off. I mean, Kiku would be confused, and you have a girlfriend." She said.

"I know. But not for long. Please don't." He said when it looked like Harmony would protest. "All of the women that I've seen... I tried so hard to just see you in them. But it didn't work. Never. Hana understands. I told her that I was going to speak to you, and she said that she knows, and would have her things out tomorrow. I'm relieved that she didn't cry... but then, she always seemed to be afraid of me." Kadaj mused.

"You are slightly intimidating." Harmony said with a smirk.

Kadaj ignored the jab. "I... I want to know her. Kiku. What made you choose that name?"

Harmony blushed and looked away. "She looks just like you, Kadaj... and you loved your sister so much... I thought that it would be a small way of giving a piece of her back to you. Your own flesh and blood, given the opportunity to find the life and the love that your sister never did... plus... it was my way of remembering you. Remembering where she came from."

Kadaj sighed when they reached the gate to Sassi's house. "Can... can I see you tomorrow?"

Harmony was torn. She wanted to see him. She'd spent seven years praying for just once more... but she didn't want him leaving his girlfriend just for her. If it happened, it happened... but not for her. Plus... although little Kiku wanted to see her father, Harmony didn't want to rush things.

But it had to start somewhere.

"Yeah. I'd like that. We both would." She answered in a whisper, turning her head away.

Rough fingers cupped her jaw, forcing her to face him again. "Thank you." Kadaj said. With that, he leaned in and placed a lingering, shaking kiss on her forehead, and then turned and began the walk down the street.

"Are you going to stand out here all night? He left like, fifteen minutes ago." Sassi said, jolting Harmony out of her thoughts and making her realize that she'd been staring after the Remnant, even though she couldn't see him anymore.

"Yeah." Harmony said, shaking her head. "I mean, no. I'm coming in."

"Mommy!" Kiku yelled happily, intending to throw herself at her mother until she noticed the small pastry that resembled an apple tart. "Oh, that smells good! What is it?!"

Harmony looked down at the dessert in her hand. She'd only taken one bite. "Its good, is what it is. If you go sit at the table, and Aunt Sassi says its okay, I'll cut it into thirds and you can share it with Fionn and Miriam."

"Oh, can we?!" Miriam and Fionn asked in unison. "Please? Daddy, tell Mommy to say yes!"

Loz glanced at the bemused look on Sassi's face. "Uh-uh. Your mom scares me."

Sassi sighed. She was going to say yes, anyway. "Go ahead. Be sure to thank your Aunt Hari!" She called after them, sure they couldn't hear her over their whooping cries of joy.

She beckoned for Harmony to sit next to her when she returned from the kitchen. "Get everything sorted out?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so. For the most part, anyway." Harmony affirmed. Sassi sighed in resignation. She'd never tell Harmony that she had Loz follow them. She knew everything that happened, and maybe, just maybe, she could admit that she'd been a bit hard on Kadaj. But that asshole wasn't off the hook yet!

'Kadaj,' Sassi thought to herself as she watched Harmony zone out, 'you better fix this. And fast.'


	5. A Remnant's Devastation

Chapter 4: A Remnant's Devastation

Kadaj,  
By the time you read this, you'll know that I'm staying in my world. I am so sorry to have to tell you this way. I wanted to leave with you. I wanted to spend as much of my life as possible with you. The Coven needs me. Without a High Priest or Priestess, our Coven would fall apart. With our Coven being the First Coven, if we fall, they all do, and I cannot bear the thought of holding that responsibility on my shoulders. I would never forgive myself. Sassi wanted to stay, but I'm not going to let her. I agreed that we would play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who stayed... but if she wins I'm going to push her through the portal anyway. She's having your brother's child, and she would never be safe here. Who knows how long it will be before the United States government finds out that I have been in Ireland all along? No, she would never be safe here, and the power inside of me will not allow me to leave her here. I'm staying, and she's going to go where she'll be safe.

I want you to take care of her, Kadaj. Keep her safe until I can get there. And please, don't be angry with her. It will take me five years to train someone to take my place. So in five years, Sassi and Aerith will open the portal from your side, and I will see you again. Please don't forget about me, Kadaj. I won't ever forget you. 

I love you Kadaj. I do. More than you could ever imagine. You opened me up to love and forced me to accept you. You were so patient and gentle... even though you didn't have to be. The fact that you treated me so gently when you could have so easily broken me means more than you could ever know.  
heart  
I love you. Is breá liom tú, Kadaj.

Níos mó ná mo shaol féin, mo ghrá,

~ Harmony "

Kadaj held the letter in his hands, reading it over and over again, eying the faded ink and the dark, dried spots where Harmony's tears had damaged the page. He clearly remembered that day. Before he even read the letter, he felt the dread and the knowledge fill him. He knew the moment she shoved Sassi backwards into the swirling vortex, that she was staying.

{Flashback}

"No!" He cried when the swirling winds began to weaken, the large tear in space seeming to sew itself back together. "Harmony! Harmony!" 

His chest felt tight, his eyes stung, he couldn't seem to catch his breath as he fell to his knees, the overwhelming power seeming to disappear all at once.

"No." He whispered over and over. "No. No."

Behind him, Sassi stirred and let out a heart-wrenching sob. "She... she stayed!" The Cetra cried. Every face in the forest echoed the anguish painting her features, but none were as desperate as Kadaj.

"Why?!" He screamed at Sassi. "Why did she stay?!"

Sassi only sobbed harder, unaffected by his outburst. "She stayed so I didn't have to." She whimpered, falling into Loz's arms when the big man embraced her. Sassi struggled free and reached into her bag, pulling out a yellow envelope. "This should explain everything." She looked at Loz. "Harmony had one to give to you, too... in case I ended up staying."

The soft cries of Sassi and the other women in the clearing faded to the back of Kadaj's mind as he read the letter in front of him. When he reached the end of the letter, he also reached the end of his control. Balling his hand into a fist and wrinkling the precious parchment, he let his anguish out.

"You!" Kadaj zeroed in on Aerith, "You get over here and the two of you open this Godsbedamned portal! I'm going back for her!"

Aerith stuttered, on the verge of tears herself. "We can't! It wouldn't work, and if it did, it wouldn't be stable. Both of you would be trapped there with no way of ever returning!" She tried to reason.

Kadaj took a threatening step toward her, growling and backing off when Sephiroth placed himself between the Remnant and the flower girl.

He then turned his rage to Sassi. "Open it, right now! I'm not leaving this place without her!" He rushed Sassi, grabbing her clothed arms and shaking her, the woman letting out a small cry of pain as her shoulders were nearly dislocated. There were suddenly arms around his waist and shoulders, dragging him away from the redhead and pinning him to a tree near by. He snarled and bucked in his brothers' grasp, his raw voice screaming at them to let him go, screaming at Sassi and Aerith to open the portal, screaming at the Gods themselves for letting this happen.

"Calm down and I'll let you go." Yazoo said, trying to force Kadaj to look at him. He really wished he hadn't, though, when the youngest Remnant gave in and stopped fighting them. His bright eyes, glazed over with panic and denial, stared into Yazoo, the pain and betrayal evident in his gaze. 

"She's still over there!" Kadaj whimpered, slumping down in their grasp. "We have to go back! Its not safe! I... I need her here! I l-love her..." Silvery tears escaped from blazing eyes, leaving clear tracks down the Remnant's dirty face.

Loz and Yazoo released Kadaj at the sound of that pitiful statement, watching with sad eyes when the youngest fell back against the tree once more, his legs giving out and forcing him to his knees on the hard forest floor.

Kadaj hadn't really and truly cried since the day that his sister died. Not like this. He was a Remnant, he was stronger than that.

None of that seemed to matter in the face of what he had just lost. Collapsing over his bend knees, he welcomed the sob that tore from his throat, his forehead resting in the dirt of the forest floor. His body shook, his hands pounding at the ground, near hysterical, incoherent cries being pulled from the depths of his soul. His head rolled to the side when he felt a hand rest on his back, and through his tears he could see the form of Sassi kneeling next to him, Loz at her side. Yazoo joined them on Kadaj's other side, and the three wrapped their arms around his weakened body, Sassi and Loz allowing their tears to join with the youngest Remnant's, and Yazoo fighting harder than he'd ever fought in his life, so that he wouldn't break down with his friends.

Swallowing thickly, his mouth dry and throat tight, Yazoo's soft voice barely carried over the sounds of emotional torment from beside him.

"Why didn't she say something?"

{End Flashback}

Kadaj sniffed and blinked when he realized that he'd zoned out, and his eyes were so dry they stung.

"Are you okay?" Came the quiet voice from the doorway. He looked up to find Hana standing there, empty suitcase in her hand. "I've been saying your name for five minutes." She explained.

"Sorry... I was just thinking about something."

Hana nodded. Although she was afraid of Kadaj's power, and the legacy inside of him, she had hoped that one day that would pass. That one day, when he spoke of her, his eyes would glaze over like they did when he spoke of the alien woman they'd seen today.

"I won't say that I never meant to hurt you." Kadaj stated. "I didn't want to, but I knew that this wouldn't work out. I wasn't over her then, and I'm not now. But I am sorry that this hurts you."

Hana nodded, blinking back her tears. "I know. You warned me, remember? 'If she ever comes back, I'm hers.' I had just hoped that... I could be enough."

Kadaj snorted. "You're terrified of me."

Hana nodded again. "Yeah. I am. Your power scares me. What you're capable of, and what you tried to do all those years ago scares me. But I hoped that someday, it wouldn't anymore. I guess I'll never have the chance to find out." She gave in and let a few small tears fall.

Kadaj stood and walked to her, and even after seven years he was surprised at the guilt and warmth in his voice. "Hana, you deserve better. I'm not right. I'll never be right. Not without Harmony. I was wrong to use you the way I did. You deserve someone who will look at you and see you. Not someone who will look at you and try and wish with everything that you were someone else."

Hana sobbed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't stay 'til tomorrow. I'm leaving tonight. I... I just can't sleep in the same bed as you, knowing that its the last time."

Kadaj nodded. "Do you need money for transportation?"

Hana sniffled. "No. A friend is picking me up. Don't worry." She said when she saw the guilt covering his face. "I'll be fine. It'll hurt for a while, but I'll be okay."

Kadaj nodded and watched as she turned away from him and packed her lacking wardrobe into her bag. Without another word or even a glance, she was gone.

Kadaj felt horrible as he sighed, because it was a sigh of complete and utter relief.

!@#$%^&*()

Tseng stared at the text message displayed on his phone. He was shaking so hard he almost dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as she and Reno leaned over his shoulder to read the text.

Tseng snapped out o his stupor and flipped his phone closed. "Lets go. We have to get to Sassi's. Right now."

"Boss, what's going on?" Reno asked, confused. Tseng was not a man to give in to panic, or impulse. Whatever that text was about, it was huge.

"Just get in the car. I'll get the President and we'll meet you outside. Go!" Tseng said as he stepped onto the elevator.

Five minutes later he was holding the door for Rufus, ShinRa's president just as confused as the rest of them. though infinitely more irritated at being kept in the dark.

"Please just trust me, Sir. You'll want to see this."

!@#$%^&*()

"I don't fuckin' believe it!" Reno said, his voice hoarse. "We thought you'd never make it!"

Harmony smirked into Elena's shoulder and released her from the hug. "No one expects you to be clever, Reno. You do just fine as the muscle."

"Still a bitch, I see." He snarked.

"And you're still an idiot, so its all good." She fired back.

"How are you here?" Rufus asked, interested to hear how she'd crossed over.

"The same way that I'd thought to in the first place. I waited seven years. Sassi and I had made a deal that if I stayed, she'd open the portal after five years and let me cross over, but we're thinking that because she didn't have a full coven at her side, she didn't have the power to do it. After that day, when the portal didn't open, I went into a deep depression. I was sure that if the portal was ever going to open again, Sassi would be the one to do it. So I thought that maybe, because the Cetra had returned to her home world, all of the portals from our world to yours were sealed off, permanently." Harmony explained.

"But what made you go to Drombeg, if you had given up?" Tseng asked.

Harmony smiled and hugged her daughter closer. "It was Kiku. When I became depressed, she did everything she could to try to make me happy. Then, when the time came, she convinced me to take her to Drombeg. I never hid anything from her, I told her everything that I knew about you guys, and this world, and Sassi. I didn't want to go. I was afraid that I was setting myself up for more heartache, but Kiku wouldn't let up. She pulled a very Kadaj-like guilt trip, telling me that she deserved to know her father, and that if I didn't take the chance, she would never get to do that. So we went. And the portal opened. And I woke up in the Forgotten City."

"I get the feeling that you just called me manipulative." Kadaj's voice sounded from behind her.

Harmony whirled around. "Kadaj! Damnit don't sneak up on me!"

Kiku gasped. "Mommy said a bad word!"

Harmony winced. "Yes I did. I'm sorry."

Kiku resolutely shook her head. "Nope. You said it. I get to do it."

"What does she get to do?" Kadaj asked, walking further into the room and sitting across the table from Harmony.

"If I say a 'bad word', she gets to karate chop me." Harmony sighed. "Alright, get it over with."

Kiku grinned madly and raised her hand, delivering a solid blow to her mother's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Harmony said dramatically. "You sure taught me!"

The others laughed, Yazoo standing and making his way to stand beside the little girl. Taking her hand, he flattened her palm with his and rolled her wrist a bit. "That was very good, but if you did it like this, it would be much more effective."

"Don't teach her that!" Harmony squealed. "I'll spend the rest of my life one giant walking bruise!"

Yazoo ignored her. "You know," He told Kiku, "Your father and I teach karate. I own a dojo here in Edge. I would be happy to teach you."

Kiku's face brightened and she looked at Kadaj. "Really?!"

Kadaj smiled, nervous. He wanted to get to know his daughter (even though he was still in shock at the fact that she even existed) but he was unsure how to go about it. He never really spent time with children in a positive way.

"How about it?" Yazoo interrupted his thoughts. "Want to be my student?"

"Yes! Yay! I'm gonna learn karate!" Kiku cheered.

"Your mother knows karate." Kadaj said quietly.

Kiku's eyes widened. "You do?" She asked her mother.

Harmony sighed and nodded. "Yes. But I'm really rusty. I haven't used it in a lot of years."

Yazoo shot her a disapproving look. "All that effort and time teaching you and you let yourself fall out of practice? Un. Acceptable." He shot a look at Kadaj, and then to the others in the room before settling his gaze back to Harmony. With what they faced from time to time, it would do to have her out of shape. "Dojo. Now." He said, leaving no room for argument.

"But... Hey! Let go! What about Kiku?" Harmony said as Yazoo pulled her to her feet and started pushing her for the door.

"She's coming too. We'll all go."

Harmony sighed and thought back to her first training session with Yazoo.

"I'm not going to be able to move at all tomorrow, am I?" She said, resigned. Yazoo smirked.

"Well, at least your memory seems to be intact."


	6. Out of Shape

Chapter 5: Out of Shape

A loud sneeze echoed from the corner of the room, the dust having been stirred up by the body bouncing off of the wall after flying backwards through the air.

"Bless you, Mommy!" Kiku called. At first, the little girl had been worried for her mother, when she first saw Yazoo run through some practice moves. It soon became clear, however, that her mother could hold her own.

Kind of.

Okay.

Not very well.

"You're slow!" Yazoo chastised as Harmony gained her feet. "You're almost as slow as you were when I first started training you!"

"Shut up!" Harmony huffed. "I've barely used it at all! What did you expect?"

"For you to keep training!" Yazoo said, an incredulous tone in his voice.

"Okay, stop it. Arguing will solve nothing. What say we put Harmony against someone without Jenova cells, and we can better gauge her abilities?" Vincent said, checking his watch. Sytherea should be coming along any time now. They had a delivery to make for a friend, and said friend was not the most patient person when it came to her inventions. She might just try without it, and that would be a mess.

"Who would you recommend?" Yazoo asked the gunman, agreeing that it might be better than continuing to toss Harmony around. Poor Kiku might be traumatized, seeing her mother like that.

Vincent smiled and turned to his pilot friend, sitting in the window and stinking up the place with his foul tobacco scent. "Cid." He called.

"Whaddaya want?" The pilot grumbled.

"Spar with Harmony?"

The pilot's eyes instantly brightened. He'd never had the chance, before. "Hell yes!" He said. He swung off of the window sill and headed straight for the weapon rack, choosing a long spear with very little give in the staff.

"Not the Venus Gospel, but it'll have to do." He said.

"Hey!" Harmony whined. "If you get a weapon, so do I!"

Kadaj chuckled from the sidelines. "Hang on." He called. He left the training room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Pausing at his closet, he felt a deep longing overcome him. It had been years since he dared open the box. Taking a deep breath, the Remnant drew the doors open and reached inside, pulling out a tattered, dust box. Tucking the package under his arm, he made his way back to the training room, jumping over the banister and landing in a crouch rather than taking the stairs.

Harmony peered at his curiously. "What's that?" She asked, motioning for the box. She caught the amused and warm expressions of the others in the room, and it only made her curiosity all the more unbearable.

Kadaj beckoned her to the wall table, laying the box across it and lifting the lid.

Harmony gasped. Inside was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. The wrappings around the hilt were black, braided with silver lines, the sheath a glistening, shining onyx.

"What is this?" She asked, not daring to touch the beautiful weapon.

"Its called the Hogo-sha no Kokoro, the Guardian's heart... that's what the engraving on the blade says, but in the cave that I found it in, the engraving above it named it the Gādian no seishin. Spirit of the Guardian."

Kadaj looked hard into Harmony's wide eyes. "Where did you find it?" She whispered. The rest of the group had gathered around the two, each eying the now-familiar piece with muted awe and interest.

"A few months after we got here, Aerith and Sassi decided that in order for Sassi to truly learn about her heritage, she needed to see where her ancestors came from. We all got together and went to the Forgotten City. While you were there, did you see the big tree that looked like an entrance to something?" Kadaj asked, gently lifting the sword from soft, protecting lining in the box.

Harmony nodded. "Yes, I remember it."

"Its actually the entrance to the Forgotten Capitol. A great, underground city. The city of the Cetra. Only a Cetra can open the door. Aerith showed Sassi how to do it, and we all followed them inside. It was amazing. So many paths, twisting and winding as far as we could see, and so deep that we couldn't see the top, from where we were standing at the bottom. We decided to split up and explore, to see if we could find anything that might help Sassi. Aerith went to the altar. Sephiroth... wouldn't go near it."

Harmony nodded her understanding. That might be expecting a little much from the General.

"I just followed a few weaving trails, and honestly, I couldn't retrace my steps if my life depended on it. Its like I already knew where I was going, without really knowing it. I ended up in a mako cave. When I started poking around, I guess I tripped something, because everything started shaking, and the ceiling gave out. I could see the others in the chamber above me, and was getting ready to jump out, when a pillar slid out of the stone wall. This sword was on it. The engraving said 'The Spirit of the Guardian will not be broken. When time is not time, and space is not space, the Spirit of the Guardian will rise, true and pure, as the Protector of Life.' I knew that this was your sword. I don't know if it has special properties. I can carry it, and I can touch it, but every time I tried to wield it, it froze in my hand, so cold that it burned and I had to let go. Sephiroth can't use it, either." Kadaj finished, holding the sword out on upturned palms.

"That's because... we think... only a blood-born Guardian can wield it." Yazoo offered.

Harmony glanced at Kadaj and then back to the sword, a little afraid to actually touch it.

"Go on." Kadaj encouraged. "Take it."

Harmony let out a shaky breathe and nodded, reaching out with trembling hands and taking the sword from Kadaj. She just looked at it for a moment, and then flipped it around, holding it with both hands in position to tear the sheath from it and leap straight into battle.

Slowly, she drew the sheath from the steel, watching her reflection gleam perfectly from the polished metal and relishing the metallic sound of the blade singing against the sheath. When she had completely removed the sheath, she handed it to Kadaj, not taking her eyes off of the blade. 

She knew this sword was hers. With a smile, she walked to the center of the room. Turning to Cid, she shot him a mock salute, and fell into stance, beckoning with the tip of the sword.

"Well then. Bring it on, Old Man." She taunted.

Cid grinned wickedly and flipped the spear into the air, catching it mid twirl and launching himself at Harmony. She deflected the blow, the Guardian's Heart singing in her hands like it was always meant to be there.

Kadaj smiled. He had been right. He hadn't known, for a lot of years, why he kept the sword rather than give it to ShinRa to place in their museum, but he was very glad that he made the decision he did.

!@#$%^&*()

"Okay." Angeal said, a serious yet friendly look on his face. "You're pushing too hard. You're putting too much energy into each and every attack, fighting with all you've got."

Zack smiled as he listened to Angeal instruct Harmony, remembering the day that the SOLDIER had given him this exact lesson.

"You should never put all of your energy into one single attack. Zack, come here."

Zack groaned. He knew what was coming.

Angeal spared him a glance, "You just stand still." He turned around and continued talking to Harmony, reaching out and demonstrating with his hands (thank the Gods) rather than his sword. "You break your opponent's stance," he slipped his foot behind Zack's and pulled back, knocking the man off balance, but not forcing him down. "then you hit a series of weak points," He then struck out, lightly tapping a few different spots on Zack's shoulders and torso, making the man flail back and forth, "and then when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall." With that, Angeal brought his hand back and whacked Zack across the chest, knocking the man onto his rear.**

Harmony nodded with an enlightened smile. "I see that. How come you never told me that before?"

Angeal smiled back. "I would have, there were other more pressing issues to work on. Like stamina. Which I'm sure you'll need to work on again."

Harmony groaned in irritation and dread. "You're not going to make me drag your big-ass sword all over the dojo, are you?"

A snicker from across the room made Harmony look over her shoulder. Sassi was there with Loz, trying desperately to hide her laughter and failing miserably.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"You said... hahahaha... You said 'drag your big-ass sword'... hahaha You have to drag his 'sword'!" Sassi cackled. Harmony turned bright red, noticing Angeal in much the same condition.

"That's... That's not what I meant and you know it!" Harmony squealed. Before she could get another word in, something exploded. Literally.

"What the fuck?!" Harmony cried, crouching down when the whole dojo started to shake.

"Oh, hell." She heard Yazoo growl. "Sukai!" He snarled once the shaking had stopped. He climbed to his feet and stomped resolutely to the door leading downstairs. He opened it and was instantly engulfed in a plume of smoke.

He coughed, waving his hand in his face and pulling the door back and forth to clear the smoke.

"You couldn't wait for five more minutes until Sytherea got here?!" Vincent snapped, joining Kadaj at the top of the stairs when a puff of frizzy, blue-black hair emerged from the smoke.

"Five minutes for Syth is like an hour! Besides! I almost got it, I just have to reduce the intake and re-route the valve and-" The pale woman cut herself off when she noticed Harmony watching her, an amused and confused look on her face, and it was like a switch had been flipped.

"Well hi!" She said, bounding over and sticking her hand out, double-checking and wiping some of the grease from her palms.

"Hi." Harmony chuckled, shaking her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, happens all the time. Well, not all the time because I really am a genius. See, I make all sorts of gadgets and stuff and weapons and I help Yazoo train people and I-"

"Sukai." Yazoo said. "Stop rambling."

The woman shook her head. "Oh, right!" She turned back to Harmony. "Sorry, I'll start over. Hi, Sukai Hiroshima-Williams, daughter of the great Micheal Willaims and beautiful Ten Hiroshima, at your service. What can I do  
for you? Be a friend, make stuff go bang, beat up Reno, make your day bright, give you a hug, show you around, or take you Wave riding?" She went on, not seeming to notice when Yazoo sighed and grabbed her arm. 

"That's enough out of you. Stop bothering people and go clean up your mess." He said, aggravated

"No, its okay." Harmony stopped him. She then addressed Sukai. "You had me at 'beat up Reno'. I think you and I are going to be great friends!"

Sukai beamed. "Awesome! I love new friends! Wanna see my wave rider?" She grabbed Harmony's arm and began leading her down the still-smoldering stairwell, when a voice behind them stopped their descent.

"What the hell happened here?"

Harmony poked her head back out of the doorway. "Oh, Hey Seph. What's up?"

"I'm here to get Angeal, we have a mission for Rufus. What happened?"

Harmony looked back at Sukai, checking to see if she should say anything, or if it would cause problems for her new friend. Sukai looked very anxious, excited, and terrified all at the same time.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little mishap. Everyone's fine." Harmony said with a wave, disappearing around the corner again.

Sephiroth sighed. He knew of the mechanic/inventor/supposed genius that Yazoo kept on his payroll. He'd never met her, but just from the stories that the others told of her, she sounded troublesome. He turned his attention back to his task, recruiting Angeal an leaving the Dojo, wonder just what kind of genius the woman could be if the smoke and ashes coming from the basement were anything to go by.

!@#$%^&*()

"Alright, my new friend, what was that about?" Harmony asked as soon as the two were safely in Sukai's work room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "I'm just peachy! Happy as a Guard Hound in mating season!"

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Right. So the nervous fidgeting when Sephiroth showed up was... what?"

Sukai actually had the decency to blush. "What? Nothing! I've never even met the man. I've seen him before... from my little room... but I've never-"

"Aha..." Harmony cut her off with an enlightened sound. "I see. You like him."

"What?! No! Yes! No! I just... I've never even met him! He just seems really... cool. I dunno!" Sukai defended.

"Uh-huh." Harmony pandered. She decided to have mercy, and began looking around the blackened counters and shelves around her. "So what is it you do down here?"

Sukai sighed, relieved. "Oh, this is my cave. I like to invent things, you know. Tinker here and there. Look at this." She walked to one of the shelves and pulled down a snow-board-looking device. "This is my Wave Rider."

"What is that?" Harmony asked. Sukai looked at her like she was crazy.

"You've never seen a Wave Rider before? Where the hell have you been for the last twenty years?"

Harmony laughed nervously, unsure of just how much she should tell the woman. "Not in the right places, I guess. Care to explain it to me?"

Sukai looked like she was about to burst with glee.

"Of course! I'll walk you through everything in my little workshop, and tell you all about it!" She sat the Wave Rider in the corner, and picked up another device. "This is an anti-tank grenade launcher! Its small, so it fits right onto your arm. If you're fighting an armored tank or something, you don't have all that weight to hold you back! I've been working on a way to make it work without needing Thunder materia to power it... but apparently, a little jolt from a slap of C4 is too much... Maybe it I used a little less? Hm. Hold this."

'Uh-oh.' Harmony thought, eying the loose buns that held the woman's hair out of her face, a few places still smoldering from the recent explosion. 'This is going to end badly...'


	7. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Chapter 6: Matchmaker, Matchmaker

It had been a week since the return of their friend, and Sephiroth was ready to strangle her.

"Oh, there you are, Sephiroth. I can't leave right now, I have to keep an eye on the kids - gotta earn my keep somehow - but Yazoo needs this dropped off at the Dojo. Can you run it over there for me?" 

"Sephiroth, I forgot my purse at the Dojo. Sassi gave me quite a bit of money, and I'm afraid someone will take it. Will you get it for me?"

"Sephiroth, I don't feel well, but Sukai needs this materia for her new invention. Could you drop it off to her?"

He'd been nothing more than a pack-chocobo for Harmony for the past seven days! The worst was the last one. He finally caught a glimpse of the engineer/warrior, and what did she do? Squeak and disappear into the basement, making him deal with Vincent's girlfriend!

He was currently on his way back to the dojo, once again running an errand for the Guardian.

'Why is the Seven Hells am I not just slicing her up or ignoring her?!' He thought to himself as he walked through the doors.

"Hello, Sephiroth." Yazoo called from his position at the front of the room. There were about two-dozen people in lines throughout the room. He was interrupting class. "Is that another materia for Sukai?"

"Yes." Sephiroth said, holding it out. Yazoo shook his head. 

"I can't take it to her right now, I'm in the middle of class. And I don't think its a good idea to just leave it lying around. Sytherea's class tends to get a bit curious. Why don't you just run it down to her? It should be safe enough, for the moment. I took away all things flammable last night."

Sephiroth sighed. "Alright. Thank you." He turned from the stares of awe and fear from the group of students and made his way to the basement. When he reached the door to Sukai's workshop, he knocked politely, not sure how the woman would react to him just barging in.

"Come in!" Her voice called.

He entered the room and stopped, staring at the walls and tables. It was actually quite impressive. A squeak caught his attention.

"O-oh! H-h-hi!" She said upon realizing who had just entered her domain. "Can I help you?"

He nodded, holding out the glowing green orb. "Harmony informed me that you needed a low-level Time materia. She asked me to bring this to you." He said. He shifted uncomfortably when she took it from him, and then continued to stare. He looked around the room, trying to take her focus off of him.

"What is it that you needed it for?" He asked, actually truly interested.

That seemed to snap the woman out of her trance. She stepped back and blinked rapidly, her cheeks coloring in a way that made Sephiroth increasingly uncomfortable.

"Uh. Its for the upgrade for my Wave Rider. I added my own flamethrower to the side... but when I use it, the fuel ejects too fast and I get caught in the blaze. I thought that if I equipped and copied some Time materia into the system, it would help my solve the problem. If nothing else it'll get me closer to the answer." She said in a professional tone.

'He's just a man. Nothing more. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over a guy!' She thought to herself.

'Uh, probably because he's incredibly super-sexy-hot, one of the most powerful people on the entire planet, and from what I've heard, he's fuckin' smart!' her thoughts echoed back.

"Yeah, that's it." She said quietly, not realizing she had spoken aloud until Sephiroth once again turned to face her.

"What's 'it'?" He asked.

Sukai dearly hoped that he thought she was talking about her Wave Rider. "Oh, I just thought of a way to re-adjust the fuel intake valve and hopefully slow the flow. I'd hate to explode."

Sephiroth raised a finely arched eyebrow. "Indeed."

'Alright.' He grudgingly admitted, 'Maybe she's not so bad. Just a bit scatter-brained.'

"I better get back to work. I did promise to have that new hand-held grenade launcher ready for Tseng in only three days." Sukai rushed, wanting to talk to the General, but desperately needing him to leave.

"Yes, of course." Sephiroth said, hurrying to leave her be. He stopped in the doorway. "You really do have quite the talent for tinkering." He said over his shoulder.

Sukai giggled nervously. "Oh, I'm just a silly little chocobo lookin' for the best greens!"

Sephiroth smirked as he closed the door behind him. Although she acted nervous, Sukai was the first woman - other than Harmony and Sassi - who did not act terrified of him upon their first meeting. Sukai acted more nervous than anything... but it was different. Oh well, he was sure that tomorrow, Harmony would have another errand for him. He rolled his eyes as he thought of the witch. Maybe staying in bed tomorrow was a good idea.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony and Sassi laughed with each other as they made their way to the dojo, Harmony have let Sassi in on her matchmaking scheme.

"You know if he finds out, he'll slaughter you, right?" Sassi chuckled.

"He could try." Harmony bragged... though she knew that it was a very real possibility.

For the past week, she and Sassi finally felt like they were getting their lives back on track. Harmony spent most of the day at the dojo Kadaj while Kiku went to school, and at night he would come to Sassi's for an hour or so, and either talk with, or just watch Kiku.

"So what other excuses have you been feeding him, for always having to come to the dojo?" Sassi asked.

"What about the dojo?" Angeal asked from their right as they walked into the dojo.

"Who-jo?" Sassi asked, comically looking around.

"You-jo!" Harmony answered, pointing at her.

"Me?"

"You remind me of the babe!" Harmony said, grinning and hoping that Sassi would play along.

Sassi grinned back, catching on. "What babe?"

"The babe with the power!"

"What power?"

Harmony spread her hands out, getting into her game. "The power of Voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!" Harmony sang. 

Angeal watched with growing confusion as both women broke out into song, moving their bodies in a ridiculous dance.

"Dance, magic dance! Dance, magic dance!**" They sang.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj asked from behind them.

"We're not doing anything, what are you talking about?" Harmony said, still holding Sassi's gloved hands and twirling.

Kadaj shook his head. "Every day you guys get more and more bizarre."

Harmony and Sassi laughed, ignoring the barb, and stopped spinning as Yazoo approached.

"Okay, Hari." He stated. "Today, we're trying something different. I'm putting you against some of my best students. I want you to defeat them all."

Harmony glanced at the men and women lined up behind Yazoo and Loz. She gulped. "All of them?"

Yazoo nodded, a slight smirk adorning his features. "Yes. All of them."

** - If none of you know where this comes from, you shame me. All Hail Goblin King Jareth! (DB's like, 100 years old and he's still freakin' HOT!)


	8. Hearts and Stomachs

Chapter 7: Hearts and Stomachs

Kadaj watched Harmony as she faced off against Yazoo's prized employee. Vincent's girlfriend sat in the corner, waiting patiently for her turn against the Guardian.

Sukai was smirking, staring Harmony down and trying her utmost to make her nervous.

Harmony glanced at her opponent's hands, where the woman held a sword that looked much like Kadaj's. Upon closer inspection, Harmony realized that it was actually two kodachi snapped together.

'Wonderful.' Harmony thought to herself. 'I'll bet that gun on her hip snaps right onto that, too. That's probably what those indentations are for-whoops!' Harmony had to literally fall backwards and flatten herself to the ground to avoid the blades swinging in her direction as Sukai took advantage of her distracted state.

Sukai recovered from her miss quickly and efficiently. It was easy to see why she was one of Yazoo and Kadaj's favored students. The Guardian's Heart whistled through the air as Harmony swung in a complicated pattern of ups, downs, lefts, rights, and diagonals. Each swing was blocked and countered, it becoming very clear that Sukai was trying to back away and get some space from Harmony.

Not thinking about whether or not it was a good idea, Harmony gave her what she wanted, thinking to distance herself and form a plan of attack. She was not counting of Sukai pulling out a clip filled with Vincent's favorite paint-ball blanks and slamming it into the gun that she pulled from her side. In one swift movement, the gun was attached to the blades, the steel of the kodachi slipping firmly over the body of the pistol.

Harmony's eyes widened and she spun to the left and then right again, avoiding the blanks. She remembered how much they hurt. Funny how a little ball of paint the size of a pea could leave a bruise the size of a watermelon.

Sukai seemed to know it, too, as all of her shots were aimed at places that a bruise would penetrate the most deeply.

Harmony did her best to dodge in such a way that she could subtly close the distance between them, but unfortunately, Sukai proved to be too well-practiced with her weapon of choice. She felt the impact on her left side and grit her teeth, only half succeeding in biting off the yelp of pain when the blank struck her skin. The impact knocked the breath out of her and she doubled over, falling to her knees and barely raising her sword in time to block the swipe of those blades that would have left her with a very close haircut.

With a quick move, she shoved forward, burying her shoulder into Sukai's unguarded stomach as the woman got too close. As Sukai hit the floor with a growl of annoyance, Harmony was on her, trying to wrestle enough room between them to rest her sword across the engineer's neck. She finally succeeded, and gave a triumphant smirk the the woman below her, the smile falling from her face when she felt the pressure of a muzzle as Sukai's gun pressed against her ribs.

"Enough!" Yazoo called. "That was very good, Harmony. You still need to work on your speed, but you've fallen back into the flow very well in the past week. Sukai, great job. Anyone else, and you'd have had them almost from the start."

Sukai beamed at her teacher and employer as Harmony stood and helped her to her feet. "Thanks, Sensei-Bosu!" She chirped.

Slow clapping from the doorway had both women turning around, Sukai suddenly gasping and blushing furiously at the sight of General Sephiroth lazily applauding their performance.

"Impressive." Sephiroth said, standing up from his position leaning against the door frame.

'He just said I'm impressive! OHMYOHMYOHMY!' Sukai thought.

Harmony smiled and nodded gratefully at Sephiroth, noticing the look of glee and slight nervousness in Sukai's eyes. She grinned. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Sukai, why don't you tell Sephiroth about some of your inventions? I need to get some water and eat some lunch, then I have to fight Sytherea. She's the last one, and by the way she was watching me, I'd say she's pretty much got me figured out. I need to sit for a minute and maybe convince Vincent to tell me about her style." She said, pulling away from the death grip that Sukai had on her arm.

Sukai glared at Harmony as she walked away. 'My ass.' She thought. Her eyes widened when she heard Sephiroth chuckle from beside her, and she turned back to face him, suddenly unsure of what to say.

Sephiroth, luckily, had dealt with uncertainty many times in the past and knew many things to get a conversation started. He had always been reluctant to socialize, before, but after spending time in Harmony's world, he came to realize that having friends doesn't make a person weak, and if this woman was as brilliant as Rufus and Tseng said she was, she'd be quite a good addition to his circle. At least he would be able to have an intelligent conversation that didn't involve honor or poetry.

"Did you finish your project?" He asked.

"Project? Oh, the launcher? No, not yet. Tseng has had me working on something else for him the last few days. He wanted an updated EMR with a greater range and power." She said, nervously fidgeting with the front of her Chinese-style shirt.

Sephiroth graced her with a look of honest interest. If she was so competent with advancing weapons, maybe she could make something for him? "Oh?" He said, hoping she would take it as a sign to continue.

"Well, yeah. It took me a few hours to actually get the power level right. At first, it was too much, and would destroy the magnetic conductors in the rod, and then it wasn't enough, and was weaker than the rod was in the first place. I did get it, though. Now all I have to do is actually get the trigger perfected. I think there's a short in the line somewhere in the prototype, but I haven't had the time to really inspect it." Sukai explained. She was amazed that she was so comfortable talking to Sephiroth. Of course, she really, really loved her work. It was nice to talk to someone that was interested in the process, rather than when she would be finished.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony groaned in pain when she hit the floor, Sytherea standing above her, smirking.

"You haven't won yet!" The witch growled. She rolled to her feet and threw punch after punch, the burgundy haired woman dodging each with exceptional ease, before throwing another punch that had Harmony sprawled on her back, gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. In an instant, Sytherea had her on her face, an elbow between her shoulder blades and her other hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back.

"Fuck-ow! I give! Damnit!" Harmony snarled when Sytherea released her. She spared a glance at Yazoo and saw his disapproving stare, and watched it slowly fade to be replaced by acceptance and a bit of pride.

"I guess I shouldn’t be too disappointed. She was mostly trained by Vincent, and she did have a few hours to watch you fight and learn your style and preferences." He mused.

Harmony turned a shocked gaze to Sytherea. "Vince trained you? No wonder I couldn't even touch you!"

Hell, Vincent might even be able to hold his own against Sephiroth! 

"No fair." Harmony grumbled. Sytherea giggled.

"Life ain't fair, darlin'." She dusted herself off and took Harmony's hand, pulling her to her feet and forcing her into the corner to sit with Vincent, Kadaj, Sephiroth, and Sukai.

"So how did you guys meet?" Harmony asked conversationally.

Sytherea looked uncomfortable, and Vincent came to her rescue. "It was not long after we came back. But its... sort of a personal thing. Maybe later." He said. Harmony nodded her understanding, although the way he avoided the question made her a bit suspicious. Had something big happened?

Kadaj chose that moment to address his ex-lover. She'd been kind to him over the last week, but every time he tried to talk to her about what happened in both of their lives, she acted like she was bored out of her mind! He could tell that she was angry, and that she felt betrayed... but she wouldn't show any of it. And with every passing day that they didn't talk about it, she drew further away. At this rate, things would never be as they were before.

"Spar with me." He said to Harmony.

She whined. "Kadaj, I'm exhausted! I could never beat you before and I don't feel like letting you kick my ass!"

He persisted. "Come on. I'll hold off. Just slow and easy. It'll help. Even if we just do some katas in the corner."

Harmony sighed a martyr's sigh. She knew that if she didn't agree, he'd most likely just attack anyway and she'd be forced to defend herself.

"Fine. But I don't understand why you guys do this. Sure, when we were up against Jenova. But now? Why do we all have to be in such good condition?"

Kadaj had to force himself to breathe and remain calm. He and the others had already discussed it, and unless the problems started up again, there was no need to stress Harmony out and make her worry about her safety and the safety of her daughter, her Cetra, and her Cetra's children.

"You're a Guardian. What if, one day, Sassi needs you to protect her, and you can't? You can't always depend on your Guardian Mode." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harmony said, knowing that he wasn't telling her something. However, she supposed that if it was important, he would tell her soon enough... or one of the others would.

"So. Spar or katas?" Kadaj asked when they reached a clear part of the room.

"We can spar." Harmony said.

Kadaj smiled at her. "Okay. You choose the speed you're comfortable with for right now, and we'll work up from that." This was perfect. She fell into his trap just as he knew she would.

Harmony nodded. She pushed forward, not using her most efficient speed, and made an open-palmed swing at his cheek. He avoided it, matching her speed and counter-attacking. 

It went back and forth for a few minutes, looking almost like a well rehearsed, choreographed dance, and then Kadaj spoke. 

"Ready to speed up a bit?"

Harmony nodded, and Kadaj's attacks became quicker. She dodged some, some connected. She wasn't really upset that none of hers hit him. She had known that she most likely wouldn't, especially not as slow as they were going. She should have known, though, that the two of them couldn't go for long without conflict.

"Now we're going to talk." Kadaj said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Talk about what?"

"Us." He said, solid.

"What about us? We're fine!" Harmony answered, becoming irritated. Why was he pushing her? She'd told him a million times over the last week, that she was okay! "I told you, I'm not angry, I'm not even really all that hurt anymore! Can we just drop it?"

"No." Kadaj said. "Because you are angry. You are hurt. And not saying anything and letting it out is worrying everyone. You're running away from your problems, just like you always did!" he snapped.

Harmony gasped, indignant. "I. Am. Not. Running!" She punctuated, speeding her attacks.

"Yes you are. You're running from me and yourself, just like you did when we first met. And like then, I'm not going to let you do it now, either!"

"You don't get to 'let' me do anything! You don't own me! You don't tell me what I can and can't do! If you wanted a poodle then you should have stayed with your cowering little girlfriend!" Harmony was so lost in her rant that she didn't notice her fist had started to glow, until Kadaj tried to block her attack and ended up sliding back a few feet from the strength behind her wind-infused fist.

"That's it! Get mad at me! Scream at me, hit me, cry, anything! Just stop hiding from me!" He answered her as he rushed forward again. 

So Harmony did. Looking back, if she was honest with herself, she knew that this moment would come. It had to happen.

"You broke your promise!" She cried, not noticing that everyone else in the dojo had stopped what they were doing, now completely focused on Harmony and Kadaj, ready to intervene if they needed to.

"You're right, I did." Kadaj said, feeding the fire.

"You said you wouldn't forget me, and then I find out that all this time you've been fucking floozies!" Her attacks became more sporadic, but more powerful as the magic in her that had been suppressed for so long finally broke through her mental barriers.

"Yeah, I did." He pushed.

"You didn't protect Sassi!" She added, "If you ever cared at all, you would have known that protecting her meant more than anything and you-you just... stopped!"

She'd crossed the line, and she knew it when Kadaj's eyes flashed an angry glow for a split second.

"You can be pissed off at me for anything that you want to be. I know that in a way, I betrayed you. But don't you ever, ever try to tell me that I don't care about you!" Kadaj hissed. He started in on her, forcing her to back away with block a barrage of attacks meant not to injure, but to force her to the ground.

"Do you?!" She shot back. "Did you ever? Did you really even wait like everyone says you did, or did you sneak off at the first opportunity you got, and go fuck the first painted up whore that you could find?!"

That was enough. Kadaj snarled at her, lunging forward and pinning her to the wall, both oblivious to their audience. His voice was raw, aching, filled with regret and pain and desperation. 

"Damn you, woman. I love you. I've always loved you." His ragged whisper echoed in her ear, and then he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers. "All those women... I never saw them. I saw you. I only wanted you. Every time I would look at them, I wished so much that I was looking at you instead."

Harmony stared at him, hurt and hopeful and happy and furious and every confusing emotion in the world all jumbled together. She wasn't given too much time to think about his words. Kadaj leaned in quickly and planted his lips against hers, molding his mouth to hers for a half-second and swiping his tongue once across the seam of her lips before pulling away. He pushed away from her completely and just stared.

Harmony said nothing. She swallowed, trying to moisten her dry throat, and without even one last look, she left a very confused Remnant behind as she walked out of the dojo. She was utterly thankful that she had to go and get Kiku, Miriam, and Fionn from school today. She needed that escape more than she had ever needed anything else.

!@#$%^&*()

Kadaj just stood in the same spot. He didn't even look up when he heard the door slide closed. He knew she was gone. He almost laughed at himself. Seven years ago, he'd have gone into a rage, throwing things and attacking people and taking his anger out on anyone that was(or wasn't, even) willing to give him that release.

Now, all he could do was sigh heavily, and hope that his plan paid off.

Harmony had always been hard to read.

He finally turned around and went back to the corner to sit with Vincent and the others. Sukai's look caught his attention. She looked like she knew what he was going through, or maybe had witnessed it before.

"What?" He huffed, not liking the attention.

"I was just thinking. There's a Wutaian proverb that I think will help you out. Wanna hear it?" She asked.

He sighed again. "Whatever."

Sukai gave him an understanding smile that seemed to know more than she should. "Its: bīng dòng sān chi fēi yī rì zhī hán. Do you know what it means?"

Kadaj shook his head. "I don't speak Wutaian."

"It means: A single day of sub-zero temperature is not enough to create three feet of ice." Sukai translated.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean and how is it supposed to help me?"

This time, it was Sephiroth who answered. "Great things cannot be accomplished in a short period of time."

Sukai beamed at Sephiroth, but Kadaj didn't notice. They were right, he thought to himself, he had his work cut out for him, and a long road ahead.

!@#$%^&*()

Sephiroth mentally sighed in frustration. This wasn't him at all. He was actually... dare he say it? He was actually attracted to this woman. He'd never been attracted to anyone before! He tried valiantly to listen to what she was saying, but kept finding himself lost in his mind, images parading through like they owned the place. He thanked the Gods and swore to grant the next favor Tseng asked of him, no matter what it was, when said TURK entered the dojo and approached them.

"Hello, Sukai. Got a minute?" He asked.

Sukai smiled at him... and it made Sephiroth angry. Perhaps he wouldn't be granting any favors.

"Of course, anything for you!" Sukai started.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he stared at the long-haired TURK.

"Come on, Gēgē!" Sukai said, a smile in her voice as she answered Tseng's request. "You sit here, and I'll go get it. I'm almost done, its really awesome!"

Sephiroth shook his head to clear his thoughts. What in the name of Odin was his problem? He had no claim over this woman. And jealousy was so... human. He nearly shuddered at the word. He also nearly shuddered at realizing how quickly the jealousy died down when Sukai had called Tseng 'Gēgē'. Sephiroth wasn't fluent in Wutaian, but he thought his linguistics skills were passable enough. If he was right, the term meant that she thought of Tseng as a brother.

Sephiroth sighed in relief, freezing and looking around to make sure no one saw him. He relaxed when he found that no one was paying attention to him.

And the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a tingling pain sweeping across his side and stomach... it was surprisingly painful, considering how numb the rest of his body felt. He felt hands rolling him to his back, and then saw the worried face of Sukai, followed by Aerith and Sassi. He really hoped the Cetrans wouldn't try to heal him. They'd already discovered that their healing Lifestream was one of the only things that could seriously injure him, even if he was a Guardian.

"Just give him some air, it was only the lowest setting! He'll be fine just let him breathe!" Sukai's voice called out. He grunted as the hands of the Remnant's helped him to a sitting position on the mat.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. 'And why didn't I sense it coming?' He added silently.

Sukai blushed and Sephiroth figured he knew what happened at that moment.

"I'm so sorry! I-I tripped coming up the stairs, and I didn't have the EMR safety set, and I hit the button and..."

Sephiroth held up a still tingling hand and gave a slight smirk, though inside he was seething. He couldn't believe he was so distracted that he didn't sense what was going on. He tried to play it off. It wouldn't do to have others know of his momentary lapse in focus.

"It seems, Tseng, that your new EMRs do indeed have very impressive range." He said.

Tseng laughed and Sukai paled even further.

"I am so sorry!" She said again. 

Sephiroth shook his head. It was his own fault for not paying attention and remaining aware of his surroundings. Some Dread General he was. He tried to stand, only to collapse back to the mat when his legs wouldn't support his weight.

Sukai shook her head and handed him a protein bar she'd pulled out of one of the many pockets of her skirt. "Eat this. The EMR pulse zaps at your strength. You just need some food."

Sephiroth did as she asked, and after a few minutes, he felt a bit of his strength come back. He stood, only wobbling slightly.

Sukai startled a bit when someone nudged her shoulder. She looked over to find Sassi staring at her with a suggestive look on her face. "Now's your chance! He's still weakened, offer to take him to lunch!"

Sukai's eyes widened as she realized what Sassi had implied, and that the only way she could have known was...

Harmony. That sneaky little... that nosy.. "Oh!" Sukai said, indignant. Sassi shoved her again.

"Be grumpy later, you're gonna lose your chance!"

The Cetra was right, Sukai thought. "Um, General Sephiroth?" Sukai called as the man slowly limped/floated (how the hell he did that, Sukai would never know) to the door.

"Yes?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Please, you still need to eat some more before the effects wear off... I'd like to... I mean, if you want, I could... um... maybetakeyoutolunch?" Sukai rushed, her heart about to jump out of her chest.

Sephiroth gave her a confused look. "What was that last part?" He asked. He thought he heard her right... but no. She wouldn't have asked him out to lunch. Women were afraid of him, and those that weren't were already taken, or just too insane and troublesome to deal with. 

"I'd like. To take you. To lunch. To apologize and help get your strength back." Sukai said, obviously trying very hard not to stutter.

Sephiroth was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. Instead, he nodded his head and extended his elbow, allowing Sukai to take his arm. She did with a blush, trying to hide her grin of excitement, and the two of them left the dojo, leaving their amused friends behind them.


	9. Little Guardian

Chapter 8: Little Guardian

Harmony walked down the now-familiar street to the school where she would pick up her daughter, and her God-children.

She felt guilty for saying the things that she had. She knew that it was just as hard for Kadaj as it had been for her. He did think he would never see her again... was it fair of her to expect him to live the rest of his life celibate and alone? Would she want him to stay single forever if she died? Because where they both thought she'd never come to Gaia, for those here, she may as well have been dead to them, and they her.

No, it wasn't fair. She still felt betrayed... but could reluctantly understand his reasoning. She pulled a long drag off of her very-well-hidden-secret cigarette. No one knew she was smoking... not even Kiku knew. She hid it well. She had to. Sassi would hang her ass out to dry if she knew. The scars on the Cetran's back showed the reason she hated cigarettes. There was a time, long ago, when she was her father's personal ash tray.

Harmony shook the thoughts from her mind, taking one final drag and tossing the butt to the ground, stomping it out.

A sudden wave of fear, followed by fury nearly knocked her off of her feet. She shook her head. Had Loz startled Sassi? No... She could feel Sassi, and she was fine. Amused about something. This was different. Was it Aerith? No... she'd never been able to feel Aerith's emotions before. That left only two options. Miriam and Fionn. 

With a gasp, she took off at full speed down the street, trying to calm down by telling herself that they were probably only being bullied... but if they were, and Kiku saw it, her Guardian blood could cause a major scene.

All of her attempts to calm herself were shattered when she rounded the corner. There in the school yard, a group of men dressed in black were forcing Miriam and Fionn into a van, one of them trying to grab a hold of Kiku and toss her in as well. The little girl was screaming and fighting, using every bit of the knowledge that her Uncle Yazoo had been teaching her, but it wasn't enough.

"Kiku!" Harmony screamed, terrified. "Use your power! Its okay! Do it!"

The little girl turned to the sound of her mother's voice. "They're hurting Miri and Fionn, Mommy! It hurts me!" She cried, struggling in the grip of the man and crying out when her elbow connected, causing the man to drop her. Harmony was on him in a heartbeat, logical thought flying from her mind as she attacked with everything she had. She felt a rush of power that ended just as quickly as it began. It had come from Kiku, the girl intending to use her blood-gifted magic to stop the men surrounding her mother from hurting her. It was stopped short when another man twirled behind her, raising his fist and knocking her unconscious

"No!" Harmony screamed as Kiku's limp body was thrown into the van. A sudden pain in her thigh had her looking back to the group in front of her, and then to her leg. A red-feathered dart was sticking out of her flesh. She swayed as the effects of the tranquilizer began to take hold, falling to her knees and screaming incoherent cries for someone to help her, to save the children.

One of the men approached her cautiously, kneeling over her prone body as she rapidly lost consciousness

"You tell them to find us. If you want to see your children again, tell them to give themselves up." He hissed.

With one final insult, he spit at her, standing and climbing into the van, the vehicle quickly becoming lost in the flow of traffic as Harmony's vision went dark.

!@#$%^&*()

"Something's wrong." Sassi said, pacing. "They should have been back an hour ago, and Hari's not answering her phone."

"Maybe she took them to see a movie?" Loz offered. "She looked like she wanted to stay away from Kadaj for a while."

Sassi shook her head. "No, she would have called first. This isn't like her! Something's wrong!"

At that moment, the phone rang. Sassi rushed to answer it. "Harmony?!" She said.

"Uh, no, Ma'am. My name is Kunsel, I'm a friend of Zack... I found your number in this woman's phone."

"What happened?" Sassi asked, dread filling her. 

"Well, witnesses report a fight in front of Edge City Elementary, and when we got there, your friend was on the ground. She's alright, but she's been tranqed. Do you have any idea why she would have been at the school?"

Sassi stopped breathing. "My children... were there kids with her?! Three of them, two are twins, almost identical, a boy and a girl... the other is a girl, small, all of them have silver hair."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. There were no children with her. Would you like to file a missing persons report?"

Sassi shook her head. No, this couldn't be happening! "Where is she now?"

"Edge Hospital. They're giving her something to counter-act the tranquilizer."

Sassi hung up the phone. Without a word, she rushed out of the house, a very concerned Loz hot on her tail as he called the dojo. This could not be good news.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony whimpered as she awoke, blinking her eyes against the bright light above her. 

"Where am I?" She asked, more to herself. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Came the trembling voice of Sassi. The events of the day all came rushing back and Harmony bolted upright.

"Oh my God! The kids!"

"Shhhh." Yazoo hushed. "Calm down. What do you remember?"

"I-I was at the school... I felt Fionn and Miri, they were afraid... and Kiku was furious. I hurried as fast as I could, and when I got there, some men were trying to get them into a van. I told Kiku to use her power, but they... they knocked her out!" She sobbed.

Sassi sat down and put her hands on her shoulders. "Then what?"

"I felt a sharp pain... in my leg... they shot me with something. I felt so dizzy... and then one of them said-"

"What?" Kadaj cut in, "What did he say?"

"He said to tell 'them' that if they wanted their children back, to give themselves up." Harmony's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. "Who are they? What the hell did you guys do?"

Kadaj closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose. 

"They call themselves 'Gaia's Retaliation'. They... they're a group of people who believe that those with Jenova cells are still a danger. They refuse to see all that we have done to earn our redemption. They think that the only way to ensure that Gaia is safe, is to kill us."

"I never thought they'd go this far..." Sassi sobbed. Harmony pushed away from her, wishing for the first time in her life that their bond would allow her to be angry.

"You knew?! Why the hell didn't anyone tell me! Didn't you think I needed to know that someone might be after the people I care about?!"

"We haven't had dealings with them in over a year! We haven't even heard about any activities!" Yazoo cut in.

"What will they do to our children?" Sassi whimpered.

"They might not know..." Loz offered, trying to be optimistic at least a little.

"I think they do. We've kept the secret protected with out very lives, but someday, they were bound to find out that the Remnant's have children." Sytherea said from across the room.

Harmony exploded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" She screamed. "If I'd have known, I could have kept her safe! I could have been working with her to help her control her power, I could have-"

"Stop." Vincent said. "This isn't going to help. Get your things, we're getting out of here. We have work to do."

!@#$%^&*()

"I had a really great time." Sukai said nervously, glancing at Sephiroth out of the corner of her eye. The two were walking back to the dojo after their late lunch, and Sephiroth was looking and feeling much better.

"I.. I did too. Thank you." He said. He really had. The two had talked about everything. Name the subject, and they had covered it. And he did half the talking! That wasn't like him at all... though it felt... nice. He had offered to walk her back to the dojo, hoping for just a little more conversation before he had to return to Rufus and Reeve at the WRO Headquarters.

When they reached the door, Sukai turned to face him. "Thanks for having lunch with me... and sorry about blasting you."

She looked so pretty, standing there. The buns that she usually wore in her hair had been let down, the long, blue-black tresses tickling at her collarbone. She fidgeted, bringing a hand up and tucking one of her dread-style bangs behind her ear. Sephiroth barely noticed she'd said anything.

"Hm? Oh, you're welcome. I would... enjoy it, if we could do it again." He answered. He took her hand when she tried to fidget with her hair again, bringing it to his lips.

'Oh my Gods, is he going to-?' Sukai thought, her heart pounding. Said organ then plummeted to her toes when Sephiroth abruptly stood, his body rigid, staring into the dojo.

"What is it?" Sukai asked.

Sephiroth released her hand and rushed to open the door. He could feel Aerith's sudden fear and sadness like he'd just been smacked in the head with a brick.

"Something's wrong."


	10. Bonded

Chapter 9: Bonded

"I can't believe I let this happen!" Harmony sobbed. She was hunched over her knees, nearly falling off of the couch. Kadaj grasped her shoulder and brought her back up.

"It isn't your fault. We should have told you." Aerith tried to say, but Harmony cut her off.

"It is!" She cried, "I let myself become too weak! I couldn't even protect unbonded Cetra, or my own daughter! How am I supposed to protect my Cetra?!"

"Stop that!" Kadaj snapped. "Self-pity will get you nowhere! If you want to cry and hate yourself, do it later! Right now we have to think! Where do we even start looking?"

"That was harsh." Sassi said with a glare in the Remnant's direction.

"I just meant that-" He started, when Sytherea cut him off.

"I think I can help. I know my information is years old, but it might lead to something, at least."

Harmony fixed her with a curious gaze. "What information?"

Sytherea sighed heavily. It seemed that no amount of storytelling could keep her from having to repeat her past over and over again. "I used to be one of them." She said dismissively.

Harmony blinked, shocked. "You used to be... one of them?"

Sytherea nodded. "Yeah. I was a member of Gaia's Retaliation. I was brainwashed and used, and damned good at my work. They sent me on a mission to assassinate a key member of AVALANCHE... Vincent Valentine... and well, I was going to do it. But he caught me. Blah blah, we traveled together, I fell in love, all that cheesy shit, and here I am today."

"But how can you help us, now?" Harmony asked, confused.

"I didn't just stop being a member. I was a spy for AVALANCHE for a few years. When they held a meeting and assigned myself and three others to assassinate Rozzu Miyake, I knew that I had to do something drastic. I abandoned my team as soon as I got the chance, and came here."

"That's why we've been so close." Sassi cut in. "If it hadn't been for her information, the attempt on Loz's life would have been successful. We'd have never seen it coming. Of course, after that, they knew that she had turned against them."

Harmony nodded, a new-found respect for this almost-stranger in front of her being instilled into her mind. She risked her life for people she didn't even know- not only her life but her mind and spirit, as well. "You saved his life." She said.

"All of our lives." Yazoo put in. "Because of the risks she took, and the information she fed us, we were able to cut off and sabotage every attempt on our lives, ,and even after she had to stop spying, the things she told us lasted us long enough that we were able to get them to stop coming after us. We'd hoped that it was over, for good... but obviously these people are so set in their beliefs that a few years and a few failed missions aren't going to stop them."

Harmony sat quietly, even at that moment she didn't know where to begin.

"Well," Kadaj said, turning her attention to him. "Where do we start?"

Sytherea stood and walked to the whiteboard in the main area of the dojo. Picking up the marker, she began to write names of people, and places.

"Last I knew, three years ago, the base was hidden in the mountains of Wutai. Just far enough to be under the Wu Sheng's radar, but close enough that the people could easily get to them. I wouldn't imagine that they would have moved too far. The base is probably still somewhere on the Wutaian continent." She said.

At that moment, Sephiroth and Sukai burst into the dojo, the General looking panicked, and the woman looking pissed about something. Sephiroth's ability to read Aerith's emotions had probably interrupted something that ought not be interrupted, and the half-Wutaian was obviously less than pleased.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, kneeling down next to Aerith when he reached her side. Sukai found herself slightly jealous at the tender way the General moved the flower-girl's hair out of her face.

"Gaia's Retaliation has resurfaced. They kidnapped the children." She whispered. 

Zack and Aerith stood and led the General and the Inventor to the corner, whispering and catching them up on the situation.

Sytherea was about to continue with her list, when Sukai's voice rang out in a volatile rant of broken Wutaian and Common.

"What?! What?! Those soulless, motherless, greasy bastards! Wǒ huì xiǎngshòu dòngjié qí jiěpōu de mǒu xiē bùfèn, bìng dǎpò tā, màn man de, wǒ zuòwéi tāmen de pífū rónghuà yǔ běncǎo! Ránhòu wǒ zhījiě hòu, wǒ huì fènghuángle tāmen de pìgu, shǐ tāmen kěyǐ jìxù de tòngkǔ, wǒ kěyǐ tīng dào tāmen de jiān jiào shēng! Qiúráo, tāmen jiāng wǒ wánchéng qián, hòu, tāmen jiāng xiàjiàng... Wǒ tī chéng gài yǎ tāmen zhème xīnkǔ, tā jiāng cǎiqǔ duōnián de guǎngfàn wājué, shènzhì kěyǐ zhǎodào de yítǐ! Ifrit and Odin be damned, they won't even find remains because I will scorch them with Black Fire before I drop kick them to Odin!" The woman nearly screamed.

The group stared in confusion and shock. Only Sephiroth, Sytherea, and Vincent looked differently. Vincent stared in awe and respectful caution, Sytherea in disgruntled amusement, and Sephiroth looked amused... and very nearly aroused.

"What did she say?" Harmony asked. Vincent answered her.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"May I please continue?" Sytherea stressed. When she saw that she had the attention of the others, she nodded and turned back to the board. "The man we want to find calls himself Dà Jiùshìzhǔ, or Great Saviour in Common. He thinks he's 'saving the world from evil'."

"And who is he? What's his rank in the GR? Is he the leader?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, he's not the leader. We never knew who was leading the group. He's like the General of their army. We find him, and they'll drop everything to find us."

"Can we be sure that they'll come to us?" Kadaj asked. "When we took Elena and Tseng, we expected for either the two of them to talk, or for ShinRa to come to us. Neither worked the way we wanted."

Sytherea nodded along with his speech. "I can't guarantee that it will work. What we have to do is decide what we could do that's worth the risk. Personally, I think that going after Dà Jiùshìzhǔ is our best bet to end this quickly."

"But we need to think about this: How dangerous is it going to be for our children? They already have the kids. If we piss them off..." Sassi cut herself off, trying to choke back her sob.

Harmony nodded. "She's right. If they find out what we're trying to do, they'll hurt the kids. And who knows what they would do to them if we actually got the guy?"

"They want us to find them." Loz said. "They want us to come to them. I say we do it."

"Are you insane?!" Sukai said, "They want you to find them so that they can kill you. I'd imagine that they don't intend to let the kids go at all. My bet is that they know that they are the children of Remnants, and they want to wipe all traces of Jenova from. This. World."

"I agree." Sephiroth said. He could tell that Sukai was trying to hide her smile when he agreed with her. The Guardian/General could admit that he was angry for more than his charge and his friends, too. Of all the moments, it had to be that one? He shook his head to focus his thoughts.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Sytherea asked.

"We start looking." Kadaj said, but Harmony cut him off.

"We need to find someone lower in the ranks. Someone that they won't care if he or she goes missing. I know that a lower-ranking member wouldn't have a lot of the information we need, but they could lead us to someone who does."

"But how do we keep them from running back to the GR and telling them what we're up to?" Loz asked.

Cloud cut in. "We give them to Rufus. He's already put out warrants on them. They've been labeled terrorists. Each and every member has a bounty on their head, I've seen the books. We turn them over to ShinRa, and to the GR, its just a grunt picked up by a merc."

A thought struck Harmony. "Cloud, why aren't they after you? Or Zack? Or Sephiroth?"

The three looked at each other before Zack answered her. "They are. They're just less obvious about it, because they remember our strength. They're afraid of us more than the Remnants, because the Remnant's were beaten. And even though Sephiroth and I were also beaten, our Legacy was left behind. Sephiroth is the Dread General Himself. I'm sure that I don't have to tell you how renowned he is throughout the world. My legacy is different, but just as known. Of course, its only because of how I died. There were over five-hundred ShinRa Infantrymen sent out to find us, when Cloud and I escaped. They found me... and less than sixty of them went home to their wives."

Harmony's jaw hit the floor. She had no idea Zack was so powerful! "You really were holding back!" She said, referring to their sparring matches. 

Zack nodded, and she continued. "I don't know if I respect you more, or if it pisses me off."

"Focus, children." Sytherea sighed. When they looked back to her, she continued. "If we're going to go that route, I suggest starting out in one of your home towns." When they looked at her curiously, she clarified. "We had small bases in each of your home towns. The idea was that if you ever went home, we could watch you better. The GR owns most of the land in Banora, now. If we owned it, we had to be close. At the moment, those will be the easiest to get into and snatch someone from. If they're so serious about keeping the kids from you, most of the forces will have been called back to the main base."

Kadaj let out the breath he'd been holding. He hadn't seen Banora in twenty-eight years...

He shook his head and stood, turning to face the group. "Well then." He said after a deep breath. "I guess its time for me to go home."

!@#$%^&*()

"I'm scared, Fionn!" Miriam whimpered into the dark.

"Its gonna be okay, guys. My mommy will come to save us." Kiku's voice rang out. She could feel the anger and fear from the two in the cell with her, and the combination of their emotions and her own was making her physically sick.

"How do you know?" Miriam asked.

"My mommy said that you guys are special."

"Yeah, we're Ancients!" Fionn stated proudly.

"My mommy is special, too. She said that she's supposed to protect your mommy. If your mommy is sad, my mommy will do whatever she can to make her happy again. She'll save us, you guys. I promise. And my Daddy will come, too!" Kiku said, determination in her voice.

Cruel laughter sounded from across the room, and Kiku felt the fear in her body spike, shared between three people.

"I hope your stupid mother does come here. And I hope she brings the rest of them with her. Those who harbor Jenova cells are a poison to this planet and must die, and anyone who associates with such filth deserves to share the same fate." The large man stated. He grinned wickedly and slowly unlocked and opened the door to their cell.

"I'm glad they had girls. I like girls." His grin widened as he stepped inside. "I'll kill you anyway, but if you try to fight me, little girl, I'll make damned sure it hurts." He said as he moved toward Miriam.

The little girl whimpered in terror, plastering herself to the wall and wishing desperately that she could dissolve into the cold stone.

The man snickered when Kiku stepped between them.

"Don't touch her!" She hissed. She lashed out with her tiny fist, intending to hit the man in the place her mother told her to go for first.

He caught her hand with a sneer. "Little brat!" He growled, tossing her aside. She cried out when her tiny body bounced off of the hard stone wall, and watched with growing panic when the man continued to move toward Miriam.

"S-stop!" She whimpered, trying to lift herself from the floor. The man ignored her, instead grasping Miriam by the arms and hauling her up to him.

Kiku writhed at the emotion that exploded through her senses as Miriam's terror grew to an unbearable level. Just below Miriam's fear, she felt Fionn's. His fear was mixed with rage and helplessness as he watched the ugly man plant his peeling, disgusting lips on his sister's.

And then a new emotion swept through Kiku. She felt her own rage rising and falling, to be replaced by an unimaginable calm. She looked across the room to her new friends, staring at them in awe through her tears.

Miriam was glowing. The most brilliant and amazing thing that the little girl had ever seen. Warmth flooded her senses, strength seeming to come from nowhere as she lifted herself from the ground with a silence that would have her Uncle Yazoo-Sensei furiously applauding with pride. She glanced to Fionn on the ground, shocked to see that he, too, was glowing. 

Slowly and silently the girl crept behind the assailant, warning Fionn with her eyes to keep quiet about it. And then a different kind of heat washed through her, tingling at the base of her neck and washing down through her arms, forcing her to lift the appendages. As she did, she could see the sparks igniting from her fingertips, begging to be released.

She allowed it. Stretching her hand out, she gave an enraged battle cry as lightening erupted from tiny finger-tips and shot straight into the man's back.

He cried out and dropped the struggling Miriam to the floor, grabbing at the burning spot on his back and whirling around to face Kiku.

"Why you little Bitch!" He shrieked. He lunged toward her, but was not fast enough. His enraged expression turned to one of utter shock when he saw the girl's face. Her normally green-and-yellow eyes were instead a glowing white, her teeth grinding as she snarled in fury. She raised her hand to him again, and the man was truly afraid at the electricity crackling across her skin.

"What the fuck are you?!" He tried to say, but only made it half-way through his sentence before his own cry of pain choked past his lips, a bolt of lightening embedding itself in his chest.

Kiku stood, shaking, over his rapidly dying body.

"I'm a Guardian." She spoke in a voice not her own. She looked to Miriam and Fionn, half-expecting them to be afraid of her. Instead she was met with their calm and grateful faces, staring at her as if she was the Saviour of the Earth.

"Caomhnóir!" They whispered together, not knowing how they knew the word, but knowing that it needed to be said.

Kiku felt a rush of power flow through her at the word, but before she could answer her Cetra, she was forced to turn around at the sound of many booted feet rushing down the hall. She felt strength and confidence fill her mind and body as she turned back to Miriam and Fionn.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" She said. "Stay behind me!"

With that, she turned to the wall of their cell, doing as her mother instructed and pulling her power into herself; as much as she could possibly stand. 

With a cry, she released, watching in awe and smug pride as lightning struck the stone, blowing a great hole in the wall and revealing dark forest on the other side. She ushered Miriam and Fionn ahead of her, wishing that she knew how to create a glamour, and hoping that her 'hide-'n'-seek' abilities would be enough to keep them safe.

She had a job to do. She was a Guardian. A full-fledged, fully-bonded Guardian. Her mother would be so proud.

!@#$%^&*()

Kadaj stood behind Harmony as she comically threw clothes and shoes and other things over her shoulder. She'd been instructed to pack lightly, but practically, and was now rummaging through her newly purchased wardrobe to find not only clothes and supplies for herself, but for Kiku as well.

"You need to calm down." Kadaj said softly. "I'll help you. We have an hour before the airship is even ready to be in the air."

"I'm sorry." Harmony said, her voice shaking. "I just... God, what if she's hurt? What if she's hungry? Scared? What if-"

"Stop." Kadaj said, taking her arms in his hands. "You can't think like that. You're a veteran. You know how much emotions can fuck up the fight. You need to be clear-minded right now. Focus on getting packed. Run the list through your head until its all you can think about."

Harmony took a deep breath. She nodded on the exhale, laying her head on Kadaj's chest. "I know. I just... Yeah. Thanks."

Kadaj placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes. After staring at her for a moment, he made up his mind. Slowly, and ever so softly, he placed his lips against hers, gently pulling at her bottom lip and shuddering with joy when she breathed a shaky breath and returned the kiss.

Just as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. This was not the time to get carried away, and he didn't want to take advantage of her emotional weakness. If they were going to be okay, they'd make it work without needing to resort to sneaky and underhanded tricks. 

Harmony whimpered when he pulled away, and tried to pull him back. Kadaj only smiled and shook his head, tucking her head beneath his chin and holding her to him.

"It'll be okay." He said. "I know that I haven't been in her life, but she's my daughter. Even though I'm only just getting to know her, she's a part of me. I won't let them hurt her. We'll get her back. We'll get them all back."

Harmony nodded, opening her mouth to reply when a sudden surge of power and fear and anger and relief rushed through her.

She let out a hoarse cry and fell to her knees, grasping her head in her hands.

"Harmony?! What's wrong?" Kadaj asked. It happened so quickly, he had no idea what could have caused her reaction.

"So much power!" Harmony choked out. At the same time, the two heard Loz's cry of alarm. Kadaj quickly lifted Harmony into his arms and carried her to Sassi and Loz's room, where the Cetra was found in must the same position.

"What's going on?" They heard Sephiroth's voice from the doorway, Aerith right behind him. "I feel... so much power..."

Emotions rampaged through Harmony again and she gasped in realization.

"Its Kiku... She's bonded!"


	11. Instability

Chapter 10: Instability

"What's going on?" They heard Sephiroth's voice from the doorway, Aerith right behind him. "I feel... so much power..."

Emotions rampaged through Harmony again and she gasped in realization.

"Its Kiku... She's bonded!"

!@#$%^&*()

"What? How do you know?" Kadaj asked as he placed Harmony on the floor next to Sassi.

"I can feel her! And the twins! She just went into Guardian Mode... that's not good! from what I understand, Guardians don't bond until they're at least sixteen... that's too much power for a body as small as hers!" Harmony said, a frantic edge in her voice.

"Are they okay?" Aerith asked, crouching down next to the two.

"She's terrified... and angry... oh my God... She... she bonded with both of them!" Harmony said, awe in her voice.

"That makes no sense!" Sassi interrupted. "The scrolls we found said one Cetra per Guardian... How could she bond with them both?"

"The stress of the situation. The twins were in danger, and Kiku was the only Guardian around, and she was unbonded.

Harmony shot to her feet. "We have to hurry! If she stays in Guardian Mode too long, or keeps going back and forth, the power will be too much! It could kill her!" She said, trying to rush out of the door. Sephiroth caught her by the arms.

"Calm down. Panic will not help her or us. Get the rest of your things packed. I'm going to get Angeal and Genesis. I have a feeling that we'll need them in Banora."

Harmony growled and shrugged him off. "Fine! We'll take it slow, and in the mean time, our children are probably being tortured and starved and-and-and... Oh! Whatever!" Harmony said, storming past him and returning to her room, the door slamming with a loud 'BANG!'

Sephiroth sighed and put his thumb and forefinger to his eyes. "This is not going to be easy. I'm working with amateurs"

Kadaj scowled at the man whose genes he harbored. "She's afraid, Sephiroth. That is her daughter. My daughter. Put yourself in her shoes and imagine that it was Aerith that was taken." He said, slipping past the General and letting him think over his words. He came to Harmony's bedroom and knocked on the door. He could hear her sniffling on the other side, and he knew that if he didn't go in there and help her pack, she wouldn't be ready.

"Go away!" She called through the door.

"Not a chance. Open up." He answered.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Kadaj!" She snarled.

"Too bad!" He hissed back. "Open this Godsbedamned door right now, or I'll break it down. You fucking know I can!"

He heard a snort from the other side, and the the lock slide. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the room.

"I know that you're scared, but he's right. You need to calm down. Give me that shirt before you tear it apart." He said, snatching the shirt that she was folding out of her hands.

"Damnit! I don't need your help, I just need..." She trailed off, her voice quivering as she fought not to break down. "I just need..."

"You just need to relax. You've already finished most of it. Let me do the rest, you just sit here and think of other things. Talk to me about something completely unrelated." Kadaj urged, taking her arms and forcing her to sit down on the bed beside the duffel bag.

Harmony huffed, but did as she was told, although in her current state of mind, the only thing she could think of to talk about was something that would bite at the Remnant and make him as emotionally unstable as she was.

"Why are you being so sweet to me?" She asked.

Kadaj froze. "What was that?"

"Why. Are. You. Being. So. Sweet. To. Me?" Harmony said again, carefully enunciating each word. "Seven years ago, you'd have been harsh and brutal. You have forced me into a corner and made me see your point."

Kadaj blinked at her. He turned back to his task before answering with his own question. "Does it bother you?"

"Its not the Kadaj I remember." Harmony said.

"Maybe that Kadaj died a long time ago. Would you rather I backed you into a corner?"

"I would rather you stop treating me like some flighty animal that's going to flee at the first sign of your true personality!" She snapped.

Kadaj slammed the pants he was holding down into the bag and turned on Harmony, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her up, before slamming her into the bedside table and forcing her over backwards.

"Is this what you want from me?!" He asked, leaning in to her neck. "Do you want me to hurt you? I'm trying to make this work between us! I want to be with you! Gods, its like I have to start all over again! You're acting like you did when we first met!"

"And how was that?" Harmony asked calmly.

"Like you're afraid of me. Afraid of being with me."

Harmony scowled and squirmed until he pulled away and looked at her. "I do not fear you." She said in a low voice.

"Don't you?" Kadaj smirked cruelly. He leaned into her neck again, inhaling the scent that he had missed so much. "If it isn't fear, then what's the shiver that just ran down your spine?" He nipped at her, smirking, as he knew exactly what the shiver was for.

Harmony did shudder... but it wasn't just because of his words. With a growl, she shoved with all of her strength, sticking her foot behind his and bringing him to the ground. Kadaj only had a moment to stare in shock before Harmony fell on him, smashing her lips to his and biting at his upper lip.

With a sound of surprise, Kadaj locked his arms around her, pressing his hands to her butt and yanking her against him.

Harmony snarled and shoved his hands away, sitting up and scooting down his body until she was wrestling with the button of his pants.

"Hey!" Kadaj said, startled, "You don't need to go that far!" His senses were slowly starting to come back and he realized that this could be very detrimental to their relationship as it currently was.

"Shut the fuck up." Harmony hissed, yanking his pants open and reaching in none-too-gently. Kadaj shuddered and almost lost it then and there when he felt her hand wrap around him. He'd pined for this moment for seven years... and now that he had it, he knew it wasn't right.

"You don't really want this, Hari." He said as gently as he could as her smooth hands stroked him to erection, reaching out and grasping her wrist to stop her. "You're pissed, and this isn't what you want. So you'd better stop, before I can't." He warned, knowing that with as long as he had gone without her touch, his control would snap very soon.

"I said. Shut up." Harmony said again, grasping the wrist of the hand stopping her with her other hand and releasing a small jolt of electricity. Kadaj hissed and yanked his hand back. "I'm not the same person, either!" She said, tightening her grip and speeding her strokes, watching in dark fascination as the Remnant plastered his hands to the floor and threw his head back, Adam's Apple bobbing as he struggled to swallow the moan the begged to pour from his lips.

Harmony continued. "I didn't have the choice to stay the same! I had to run! I had to kill to keep myself and our daughter safe!" Her voice cut off on a sob. Quickly making the decision that talking was useless at this moment, she slid further down his body, knowing already how close he was to release. She could feel the pulsing of his length in her hand, could see his stomach muscles quivering under his shirt as the fabric rode up.

With a deep breath, she leaned down and engulfed him.

"Hari, no! Shit!" Kadaj groaned loudly. Against his will, his hips rose from the floor, his hands fisting in her hair and fighting between ramming himself down her throat, and yanking her away. Her growl around him did him in and he nearly screamed, lights flashing behind his tightly closed eyes as the heat exploded and he felt his essence pour out of him. He grit his teeth and growled at his lack of control, even though it was to be expected.

His eyes narrowed when Harmony sat up and stared him dead in the eye as she turned her head and spit. It was meant as an insult, and was received that way. 

Harmony wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "There." She spat, "You got what you wanted, now get out!" She stood and turned her back to him, expecting him to get up and leave after her not-so-subtle dismissal. Instead she squealed in surprise when she was grabbed from behind by a furious Remnant. Kadaj locked one arm in front of her, pinning hers beneath it, and snarled into her neck as his other hand wandered down her body. He gripped her breast and kneaded harshly.

"If you think that all I want from you is sex, then its you who never really cared about me!" He hissed before biting down on the nape of her neck, listening with sadistic pleasure to her pained gasp. She bucked in his arms, trying to get him to let go of her. This only caused him to tighten the arm holding her against him. He leaned forward, forcing her to bend over the bed. He then removed his arm from around her, instead pulling her elbows back and threading his arm through them and grasping the opposite wrist, effectively trapping her arms. His other hand left her breast and traveled roughly down her abdomen, and then he slipped under her skirt and into her panties.

"Fuck you, you-Oh!-you bastard!" Harmony seethed, writhing when those talented fingers she remembered so well began wreaking havoc at her core.

"Yeah, you did that. You fucked me and then you left me." He snarled back, roughly dragging his fingers across her clit. "Maybe that was your plan the whole time! String me along, make me want you, make me need you, make me love you, and then leave me with nothing, sobbing in the dirt when I realized that you were gone!"

At his words, Harmony sobbed, the pain and devastation in his voice breaking down the angry wall she'd built around herself. When she slumped back against him, Kadaj released her, letting her slide down his body to fall in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Kadaj... I-"

Kadaj took a deep breath and let it out slowly, making a soft sound in his throat at her words. He dropped down next to her, pulling her into his lap to sit with her back flush against him.

"I know." He said. Harmony's head fell back to rest on his shoulder as she cried bitter, angry tears.

"I didn't want to stay." She whispered. 

"I know."

"The coven would have-"

"I know." He cut her off. He slowly raised his hand, cupping her throat and jaw and forcing her closer to him before laying soft kisses against the side of her neck. "I mourned you." He whispered in a ragged voice. "I wanted... faithfully... for five years. And when the portal wouldn't open... I died inside. Without you, there was no point. Before you came along, Jenova was my life. I lived and breathed for her." She slowly smoothed his hand down her torso again, once more slipping into her panties to pet at the moist heat radiating from her body. "But then I met you."

Harmony's breath quickened when his fingers resumed their petting, her hand coming up to cover his resting lightly over her throat and jaw, and her other fisting in his clothes behind her.

"After everything that happened... I never intended to love you. I only wanted to have my fun before coming home and finishing what I'd started... but I did fall in love with you." Kadaj punctuated his words with a hard nip to her ear.

"Kadaj..." Harmony whimpered, squirming in his arms as his fingers slid over her slick flesh. "I... I love you!" She cried as he finally pushed her over the edge. Kadaj released her, his hands falling to his sides. He allowed Harmony to rest against him for a moment as she caught her breath, and then stood with her in his arms. He placed her on the bed, laying one final kiss on her brow. With one more look and sigh, he turned from her, leaving the room to fester in the blistering silence that engulfed the dark-haired witch.

!@#$%^&*()

Two hours later saw the airship flying above the sunset-laden plains outside of old Midgar. Sukai stood alone on the outer deck, watching the world pass below her and wishing for the freedom of true flight. It made her think of the day she was saved, the day that she discovered that Men are more capable of brutality and evil than monsters are. It made her angry, this group of murderers that wanted to kill her friends-no, her family-just because of the genes in their bodies. Being a monster... its not what you are. Its who you are. She sighed heavily.

Her life was perfect where she was. She got to play with all sorts of exciting toys, she got to create inventions that would help the world maintain its state of piece, and got to be close to those to whom she owed her life. She even almost got a kiss from General Sephiroth, himself! And then the damned GR pulled their sneaky, cowardly little trick, and took that moment away from her.

"Such a fierce look." Came the voice from behind her. "One might think you're contemplating things you shouldn't."

Sukai gulped and turned around to face Sephiroth.

"Uh... hi." She said lamely.

"Good evening. Are you all right?" He asked, coming to stand beside her as he leaned out over the rail.

"Uh... Yeah. Personal things. Memories. Demons." She whispered the last part.

Sephiroth nodded. "I have my own demons. Everyone does. A good friend told me that sharing them, letting them out, will make them go away, or seem less significant. Would you like to talk about it?" He surprised himself by offering his ear, and his shoulder. Hell, arm, leg, lungs. Anything she needed at that point, the General grudgingly admitted he would offer, if it would make her smile.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you." Sukai started, not really sure if the General would think less of her because of her past. "I don't want to bore you with a sob-story about poor little Sukai Hiroshima-Williams."

Sephiroth looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "By all means, bore me. It can't be any better or worse than my own past, and I won't judge you. I think we can safely say that my demons are darker than anyone could ever imagine."

Sukai sighed and looked out over the now-dark landscape. She'd never really talked about it to anyone other than Tseng, and her Gēgē had been there for the latter part.

"Just start talking. I'll listen." Sephiroth prodded again, and Sukai gave in. She closed her eyes, refusing to let herself see any of the pity that might or might not be shown in the General's eyes, and launched into her tale.

"Okay." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I was fifteen when they took me, and I never knew why..."

{Flashback}

Sukai's teenaged body was curled up in the corner of her small cell. They had separated her from the others, being a danger to them when she was able to get the other children to help. It had been how long now? Days, weeks, months, years? She didn't know, her mind was clinging onto the last piece of reality. Survive. That is what it told her to do, and she listened. Beaten, drugged, broken, and Gods know what else. Things were a blur. However she never stopped resisting. Never gave up.

Her thin hands grabbed what pieces or fragments of scrap metals and parts she could. Her father was a great Shin-Ra mechanic, living in Rocket Town dealing with the newly appointed Captain, and long-time friend Cid Highwind. That must have been it, they were Anti-Shinra, or were they after her mother? Her mother was once part of the Wutai Ninja, Wu Sheng. Though it was not common for a woman to be a part of the Wu Sheng, her mother excelled at it, until she met her husband. Could they be Pro-Shinra, cleaning up the mess left from the Wutai Conflict?

She was a prodigy from both of them, learning and excelling at her studies, and proof that war brings people together in the oddest of ways. After the conflict they moved to Rocket Town to escape most of the aftermath. Not many cared about what politics went on in Rocket Town, all they cared about was the cost or time it would take for the latest in technology to be completed. Her father taught her how to program hardware and how to make anything from just a few wires and a hunk of scrap metal. Her mother taught her the ancient traditions of self-defense, and weaving of the lifestream through Materia usage, but none of it helped. Those people kept her under something, it was Magic. Everyone of Wutai was well versed in recognizing and countering most all spells. It was something else, in those needles. 

Little pinpricks would remind her when they were about to take her. It was the last true thought she had, through the pain. Was she even in pain? Her mind swam through the ocean of voices after they gave her that thing... she hated it. She craved it. It was so hard for her to become lost, she resorted to the meditation techniques she was told about if she ever found herself lost. It was her saving grace. She performed them while being dragged away by those men with the rough hands. She was able to see flashes of people coming at her and she lashed out, waking up later with bruises and the metallic smell of blood and a scent she couldn't recall but was familiar to her.

The other children would tell her what happened to the others, how they would be bleeding in places that shown no cuts, how they could not move for days. The green solution, it was poison, that much she knew. She had to rid herself of it, but she couldn't. The longer they left her to her thoughts the more an aching feeling would return, and eventually her skin would crawl and cry out in misery. So she remembered her mother's words: 'Nàxiē ruò lièwù bóruò zìjǐ wǒ de xiǎo jiāhuo. Fāxiàn de ruòdiǎn, bìng fěnsuì tāmen.' The last part rang in her head, Find that weakness and crush them. 

So she set out to discover what it was. She then began to bend so she would not break. Asking to have the mixture, the poison she hated and only allowed herself to take as much to stop the pain. She was skilled at making people believe her, showing them what they wanted. She stuck the needle just into the skin and then pushed the needle to the side through the other side, slowly pushing the plunger and feeling the slow drip of liquid pass over her skin. Her skin sapped up what was needed, only what was needed. Enough to keep her alive, and to stop the pain. After she made them believe she injected herself, a few days of convincing them and stealing a needle to prick herself to find exactly how to do it, she faked the symptoms. The glassy eyed look of the faces of children that passed her cell, the zombified walk of those between life and death, but the hardest part was not defending herself when the swings and slashes came. 

She heard them, they were selling souls of children to feed their greed. To sate their thirst for the finer things in life, and they themselves indulged in the poison They were willing to sell life to Leviathan knows what for this?! Internally she was seething while still keeping the blank expression on her face. She would have to keep up appearances for now, to learn the layout, who was in charge, and how many lives needed saving. Her father's words rang in her head: "Little angel, you protect those who can't. You understand darlin'? Go out there and show 'em that there is someone to protect 'em. Gain honor by helping 'em."

It was what kept her going, and after a while she found the opportunity and knew the layout. She built a EMR out of scraps. It was not strong but it would stun a man long enough for her to do some damage to them. Now all she had to do was to get them to open the cage. She padded her dirty feet across the floor and smiled at the guard. She never let them know she spoke fluent Midgarian, not just the fragments she let go when they abused her.

"See boss," she said weakly, licking her chapped lips, "Been good."

"So you have," said the guard, "I have no idea why he has kept you, though you are his favorite play thing."

Yes, she was dragged to the room, drugged up, and forced to face man and beast alike. They knew she was a fighter, and if anyone could beat her into unconsciousness, she shuddered at the thought. They tormented her until she had little of herself left. The part she was forced to play was becoming harder to separate herself from, and the animalistic side they forced out of her was fighting to take control as well. She swallowed the sudden urge to tear out the man's throat for taking so long. He moved and unlocked the cell door and went over to the wall and unlatched the chains that bound her to the wall and added the ones that kept her from squirming, much. She knew not to move, or they would bring pain and deny her meals and other things she needed. After the man took her chains from the wall she was lead quietly to the Don's room. 

Her eyes narrowed at the greasy man. Fine tailored suit, excessive jewelry, body was round and showed his love for food, and the gaze showed his love of children. Weak, innocent, and broken, all but her. She could recall all the times she lashed out at this man, biting, clawing, breaking anything she could get her hands on, and eventually he learned not to lay a hand on her. He forced her to watch the defilement of others, torture, then the end of them. The last little torment he had for her was to feed her too much of that drug, rob her of her senses, only to wake with a dead little girl in her arms, hands covered in the lifeblood. It tore her to pieces, she couldn't remember if she cried, or if the tears ever stopped.

"So my tiger, there you are," he chuckled between puffs of that cigar that he smoked.

"Give," she said sadly, "Been good, no hurt. I hurt."

"Yes," he said rising, "I am very fortunate to have a little tiger under my heel. Mako, beautiful substance."

Three guards in the room, then the Don. Her ragged clothing was barely enough to cover herself, but just enough to keep the EMR hidden, or at least the miniaturized version she made. The weeks living in hell, she crafted the one thing that would make this worth it. She tugged gently at the restraints that kept her arms against her body. She used her now long nails to hide a piece of metal under, the shard tore into her skin, but it was needed to loosen the screw on the left side of the contraption. That was the restraints weak point. As the Don's eyes dragged over her, she loosened the screw and waited for the needle to pierce her skin. The raw Mako flooded her veins, releasing the numbing feeling she craved. She closed her eyes, silently preparing herself for what was coming next. 

Outside the Hideout, Shinra had finally got the evidence they needed. It was more profitable to have this man under their heel than dead, drugs, guns, Materia, anything that went into trade, this man had a hand in it. Tseng was the one sent to clear out the Hideout and capture him. Within a few minutes he issued orders to the others and was inside, taking out as many as he could. He ran down the halls as he silently used his gun to dispatch the men under his guard. The men were easy kills, easy targets, only giving as much attention to their surroundings as they were paid. It was unnerving to see what men would do for money. Before he entered the main office a voice rang over the comm.

"Sir," came the voice of the greenhorn, Reno, "I don't think doin' business with him is good for us. This is some fucked up shit, yo. You gotta see this boss man. There are some here younger than me."

Tseng narrowed his eyes, how Rufus had convinced him to bring that child along he would never know. However they did not have any information on human trafficking. One of the policies that ShinRa Incorporated is that human trafficking was to be shut down. Drugs and other items could be controlled in many ways, but humans, lives, it was something even Rufus Shinra frowned upon. Tseng confirmed his understanding to Reno and kicked open the door, this man... would die. After they got what they needed off him, he would be lucky if a public execution was allowed. Kicking the door open he would not expect the sight of a small, skeleton-like child beating the man half to death with what resembled the EMR. 

"Stop!" commanded Tseng.

"He dies!" a feminine voice hissed.

The child was underfed, abused, reds, blacks, and purples decorating the milky white skin, her hair was knotted and caked with what could have been anything, but by the smear of red on her face and the dead guards, it was blood. Her eyes were distant, full of hate and anger, but the glow that they emitted was obvious. She had been given Mako, and by the marks on her skinny arms, a lot of it. Tseng was not given a choice, he ran to the girl and picked her up. Looking over her features he noticed she too was from the Motherland of Wutai. He held her close and felt her struggling viciously against his grip.

"Tā shì tōngguò," he breathed, feeling the fragile state of her body.

The girl stopped struggling and looked at him with intelligent eyes, "You speak Wutaian? Nǐ wèishéme zài zhèlǐ?"

"I did not know you were fluent in it as well, and it would seem you are fluent in Midgarian as well," he spoke as she looked him over, "As for why I am here, we are shutting this man down. I am from Shinra, I am a TURK."

"Fùqīn works for Shinra, Micheal Williams," she said relaxing against him, her body giving into the need for rest, "Nàgè húndàn, tā sǐle...Nuòyán? He hurt my friends. Hurt me... Gave us that dúyào... killed some of us. Not me. I am strong."

"What is your name?" asked Tseng.

"Sukai," she whispered collapsing into his arms out of exhaustion.

She was given medical treatment as well as the dozens they found. Those they saved surrounded her, and those who were conscious told them she took away the pain. She fought for them and when they were going to be taken she attacked the guards. She fought and eventually she was separated Then they told them that the Don took special interest in her and all the horrible facts, the medical examination confirmed. She was addicted to Mako, she was forced to kill to survive, and all her innocence was lost. Tseng knew that if she was sent anywhere else she would die from the need of the Mako her body and mind craved, and she was brilliant, a closer look at her weapon, it was almost a perfect replica, if smaller, of the standard issue EMR. Turk or Soldier could use her, Shinra did not save lives and expect nothing in return either. Her life for those that were saved, sighing he called his superior who found the file of her father, and read aloud said girl's background. 

She would be a perfect candidate, and perhaps since she was so close in age to Reno, she could control him. He made the second call to seal her fate and save her life. After the conversation with Rufus, it was clear the next step, informing her parents she would not be home until graduation. Sukai was strong, she fought through the detox, she controlled her violent outbursts and did everything that Tseng asked, but only listened to Tseng. All else to her were not worthy of her time and she lashed out at them. Eventually she was deemed well enough to stop private tutoring, and try and integrate her with society. Though traumatized she gained a little of herself everyday, becoming bright, cheerful, and a magnetic personality. A far cry from the caged animal Tseng found in the office that day he saved her life. 

{End Flashback}

"People, regular people, they were the ones who condemned me, tortured me, robbed me of everything. Jenova, that wasn't on anyone's mind...before and after. Why should I harbor any animosity to those who had nothing to do with my confinement? I got over it sure, after years of therapy and some Turk brand fun. I spend my life saving those who need it, working for a better future. If anyone sees me as a defilement of the surface of Gaia because of whom my friends are...they are pathetic. No one had a choice in the matter about how they came to be. They just did, what they have a choice in is what they do in their lives, with the time that is given to them. These people could have found other ways, there is always another way." Sukai finished, finally opening her eyes and peering at Sephiroth. To her surprise, she found no pity, no irritation. Instead she found respect, and what looked like awe.

"You are a very strong woman." Sephiroth said, pushing away from the railing and stepping close to her, so close that even a breath couldn't pass between their bodies.

"You... you don't think its stupid to hang onto it?" Sukai asked, looking down. Her heart sped and then thudded to a halt when Sephiroth hooked a long finger under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"I think what I said. You are a very strong woman, that has earned my respect." He said, leaning down to her.

'He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me! Quick! Say something!' Sukai's brain screamed at her body.

"Th-thank you-" She managed to stutter just before the General's lips landed on hers.

Her arms immediately locked around his neck as she rose to her toes to deepen the kiss, Sephiroth's tall frame molded to her body perfectly. Sephiroth sighed into her mouth, his tongue swiping across the seam of her lips and begging entrance.

Sukai granted it, opening her mouth and nearly swooning when his tongue rushed in to battle with hers. She lost her balance and stumbled forward, succeeding in catching the General off-guard. The two stumbled, Sephiroth being forced backwards and refusing to release Sukai's lips. 

Sukai gasped and tried to pull away when she felt the jarring of Sephiroth's body hitting the metal wall behind him, but he stopped her, grasping her shoulders and holding her against him as he tossed his head back to connect with the metal, a small, nearly inaudible groan passing his lips, and Sukai's eyes flashed.

She raised her hands, fisting her fingers in that long, silky, silver hair, and fused their lips together again, leaning up on the tips of her toes to better pin the great man to the wall with more force.

This time, the Dread General couldn't stop the groan that poured from his throat and down hers. He had to stop this. It was too soon to take her to his bed... and this wasn't the appropriate time, anyway. He used his superior strength to push her away, feeling himself harden almost instantly at the irritated growl she emitted.

"Now is not the time." He panted, laying his head against her hair. She smelled like jasmine, and his eyes threatened to roll back in his head.

Sukai took a shuddering breath and nodded her head. "You're right. This is... too soon." She was fighting with everything inside of her to keep the blush off of her face. "I... uh... I guess I'll go to bed, then. Night!" She managed to squeak out, pulling open the door beside him and rushing through it.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, laying his head back on the metal wall behind him. He was suddenly very glad that the airship had a superb water-filtration system, as the ache at his groin was growing uncomfortable.

He was going to need a very cold shower.


	12. Journey Home

Chapter 11: Journey Home

Sassi sighed lazily as she rolled to her side, Loz grumbling in his fitful sleep as she jostled him. She'd spent so many hours lost in her mind, worrying for her children, her Guardian, her Guardian's children, her friends... and Loz had stayed by her side, unwavering in his effort to calm her chaotic nerves.

For seven years, she was half a person. And then Harmony came home, and she was whole again... and then her children were taken from her, and she had to face the facts: the chances of them being safely retrieved was slim to none.

"Stop thinking about it." Loz said, startling her from her thoughts and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't help it. What if we can't find them?" Sassi said, turning to nuzzle down into his broad, warm chest.

"We will. The line of Cetra is already so fragile... with each Cetra only able to sustain one pregnancy... I can't see the planet allowing this to happen. What does the Lifestream have to say about this?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I can't hear them." She whispered. Loz pushed her up to look at her face.

"What? Since when?"

"Since the portal didn't open and I gave up. Aerith knows-of course."

Loz sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sassi sniffled. "Because I didn't care. I was so lost in my own self-pity and depression, that I neglected my family."

"Hey, don't cry!" Loz begged, "If you start, then you know I'll start!"

She gave a wet chuckle. "I'm sorry. For a lot of things. I'm sorry that I ignored you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and our kids. I just... I hope that I'll have the chance to tell them that myself."

Loz nodded and pulled her in for a fierce hug. "You will." He whispered into her hair. "Big Chief won't let them hurt Little Warriors."

Sassi smirked. He always knew how to make her smile, her Big Chief.

!@#$%^&*()

"What do you mean 'we have to walk'?" Harmony whined as she was pushed out of the airship.

"Don't you think a giant airship - known as belonging to AVALANCHE - would be a little conspicuous?" Yazoo asked, trying not to become annoyed. He'd had this argument already with Sukai, Zack, and Cid - Sukai finally relenting when he told her she could bring her Wave Rider.

"Oh... yeah... that makes sense." Harmony agreed sheepishly. They took only half their numbers, those remaining behind having been issued strict orders to protect Sassi and Aerith, and malevolent threats, should anything happen to the two Cetra.

Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Yazoo, Kadaj, Sukai, Harmony, Sytherea, and Vincent were chosen to go into the city. Harmony wasn't pleased that it would take a day and a half of walking, and some swimming to get there.

"Okay," Genesis began with a low whisper as the airship disappeared behind them, hidden by the vast expanse of trees. "Banora is located on the next Island over, about two hundred miles South of the city of Mideel."

Harmony shot a glance at Yazoo, curious to see how he would react to the mention of his hometown.

"We've already decided," Yazoo cut in for the benefit of those that were not present for the meeting, "that if we are unsuccessful in Banora, Mideel will be the next place we look."

The group nodded, and Sytherea took over. "The base is located deep beneath Banora, in Minerva's Catacombs**. Zack and Genesis will wait with the rest of the group, while V and I go in. I'll disarm the security-"

"They'd know you two a mile away!" Sukai interrupted. "They're probably expecting you. I'll disarm it. You know I can."

"And how will you know where to go?" Sytherea said impatiently.

"We have comms, you can lead us through."

"That's going to take too long!" Sytherea growled. Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's right, though. I can't believe I didn't think about that."

"But-"

"I can get us in." Harmony said. The group turned disbelieving stares toward her. "Glamours." She said as though that explained everything.

"What the hell are Glamours?" Sukai asked. The rest of the group smiled, and Yazoo motioned to Harmony to elaborate.

"Illusions. With the right amount of energy, and enough rest, I can make you see whatever the hell I want you to see. I can make us appear invisible to the cameras... though if they have heat or weight sensors, I don't think I can fool those."

"Like, invisible invisible, or just kind of invisible?" Sukai said, not really believing what she heard.

"I mean, my Glamours effect the mind. You won't even know it. You don't even have to see me. Its Magic. it won't really make us invisible, but it covers the space before the eyes and cameras. It would be like linking to their camera system and looping the feed. We'd be there, but all they would see would be empty hallways."

"Like how vampires don't have a reflection in mirrors." Sukai said, beginning to understand. "Their skin has a sort of reflective quality that the silver in mirrors bounces back from, making it appear that they have no reflection."

Harmony nodded with a smile. "Glad to see that some myths and superstitions carry through different dimensions."

"How come you didn't do that when we broke the guys out of prison?" Zack asked.

"I didn't think about it. I've actually.. never done it before."

"What? If that's the case we have no way of knowing that it'll work!" Genesis said.

"We have a day to get there, and we have to stop to camp for a few hours." Sephiroth said, "We can always test it."

Harmony pointed to Sephiroth. "See? He gets it!"

A sudden sound from the bushes had her whirling around, sword drawn so quickly that it was almost comical. The rustling was followed by a soft "Wark!" and had Angeal grinning.

"Relax." He said with a chuckle, then he turned to the sound. "Come on out, Daniel."

"Daniel?" Genesis asked. "You called him out here? He's a farmer, he can't possibly-"

"Oh my God what is that?" Harmony rushed, pointing at one of the four giant birds being led by a tall, lanky man with blonde hair.

They all smiled. The men had forgotten that Harmony had never seen a chocobo before.

"They're chocobo." Zack said with a grin. "We ride them like you rode your horses."

Harmony gazed at the creatures for a moment, and then a wide smile covered her features and she turned into a baby-talking little girl as she slowly stepped toward the nervous animals.

"Oh! You're so cute! Yes you are! Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you. My name is Harmony." She said softly, as though she was talking to a small child.

The light yellow bird before her let out a small sound and took a hesitant step forward, and then another.

"That's it, baby. I won't hurt you." She cooed, holding her hands out, palms up.

"Uh, Miss, they're just animals... they don't understand-" Daniel started.

"Oh, of course he does." She said. She looked back at the bird that was regarding her curiously "You do, don't you? Just because you can't speak, doesn't mean you don't understand. I know."

With that, the bird 'wark'ed softly again, and placed its large beak against her hand. Harmony made a soft sound of happiness in her throat and patted the bird's beak, giggling when it pushed against her harder, forcing itself close and rubbing its head against her stomach. Harmony gave another laugh and wrapped her arms around the large head, hugging the creature softly. She looked up to find Daniel's shocked eyes staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe it! Can you?" He said to Angeal as the big man stepped up next to him.

"Its pretty amazing." Angeal agreed, smiling. He'd figured that Harmony would have a way with the animals here, much like she had in her world.

"What?!" Harmony asked again. "What's the big deal?"

"Longwei doesn't like people." Daniel said. He gestured to Angeal. "'Geal here is the only person other than myself that's been able to ride him. He has a habit of biting fingers off."

Harmony snorted and lifted the bird's head to look into his big black eyes. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you! You're nothing but a big sweetheart!"

Daniel exchanged a disbelieving look with Angeal. "Well, be that as it may, Angeal is the only one that can ride him. You'll have to double up with Angeal if you want to ride Longwei"

"Not happening." Kadaj cut in. "She's riding with me."

"She can ride my Wave Rider with me..." Sukai put in.

"Actually..." Harmony said, hoping she wouldn't hurt the Inventor's feelings, "I'd like to ride... I've never even seen a chocobo before this, so..."

Sukai nodded. "Its alright. So who's riding with whom?"

"I'll be transforming." Vincent cut in. "Sytherea will ride on my back."

"Transforming?" Harmony asked, curious and a bit wary.

"The Galian Beast. You'll see. Don't worry, I can keep up, but I won't be able to talk." Vincent explained.

"I do not ride those filthy creatures." Sephiroth sniffed. It was true. One bad experience, and he loathed the large birds.

Sukai perked up. "You can ride with me!"

Sephiroth seemed to weigh his options for a moment, and then nodded to her. "That is acceptable."

"Alright, so me and Kadaj, Seph and Sukai-" Harmony started.

"My Wave Rider can carry three people." Sukai interrupted. "One more person can ride with me."

"I will!" Zack said, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay," Harmony continued. "So, me and Kadaj, Sephiroth, Sukai, and Zack, Vincent and Sytherea, Yazoo and Genesis, I guess, and Angeal."

"I will be riding with Angeal." Genesis stated. "Yazoo can ride his own bird."

Yazoo nodded. "That is preferable."

"Okay, we're all set then. Thank you for doing this, Daniel." Angeal said, clapping the man on the shoulder. 

"Don't mention it. Shame what these people have done. I'm happy to help a couple of old friends." The blonde man answered, going back through the bushes and returning with a chocobo of a different color-literally.

"Why's that one black?" Harmony asked.

"They have different abilities. Kind of like your horses." Yazoo explained.

He continued his instruction as Angeal and Genesis spoke to their friend, and Kadaj helped the utterly excited Harmony onto their chocobo, the youngest Remnant then vaulting up behind her.

"Yellow chocobos would be like your mustangs. Mixed blood, the most common breed. Then there's blues and greens. If you breed the Yellow's right, you'll get a Blue, or a Green. Blues have an affinity for water, and can swim fairly well. Good for crossing deep rivers and such. Greens are mountain range chocobo. They're very good climbers, good for crossing over rocky and uneven ground. Blacks come from breeding a blue and a green the right way. Not all chicks survive, as its kind of like crossing genes, but when you manage to do it right, you get a Black. They are good for both, but can't cross oceans like the Golds can." Yazoo paused and glanced at Harmony, nearly laughing at the enthralled look on her face as she listened to him explain the basics of chocobo breeding.

"Golds?" She prodded.

"The Gold Chocobo is very rare. Its very difficult to get the lineage right to produce one. Its takes a Black, and a very strong, well-bred Yellow. Their stamina is unmatched by any animal in the world. They are able to cross oceans easily, along with the rivers and mountain ranges. I believe Cloud has one of each." He finished.

"Oh, Spike-head is so taking me to see them when this is over!" Harmony said. Kadaj breathed a sigh of relief. That was the first time she'd acted optimistic about this whole ordeal.

"If you're done with the crash-course in chocobo breeding, we can hit the road." Angeal said, mounting his bird and helping Genesis swing up behind him.

"One moment." Vincent said, disappearing into the brush. "Keep the birds under control!" He called out, before a loud rush of air was heard and a bright flash of light burst through the tree.

The chocobo's danced nervously, but each man had near-expert control of the birds.

"Holy shit!" Harmony gasped as a giant dog-like beast wandered back through the trees. The canine demon ruffed at her, padding over and wet-nosing her exposed abdomen, much to her chocobo's irritation. The bird squawked indignantly, dancing under his riders and pawing at the ground threateningly.

The beast let out a broken, airy sound that could a been a chuckle, and then padded back over to Sytherea, the woman smiling warmly and climbing onto his back when he lay down to give her better access.

"Thanks, V." She said, leaning forward to pat the tuft of fur at his neck. He ruffed again, and stood slowly, walking back to the group and waiting for the others to be ready.

"Guess that's my que!" Sukai said. With a dramaticized flourish, she whipped the snowboard-type contraption off of her back, laying it gently on the ground and pushing a few buttons. With a quiet whirring sound, the board came to life slowly rising from the ground to hover around her knees. "Okay," She said. "General, you're first. step on and I'll get the buckles in place." She directed him to step into the middle of the board, where there were re-sizable openings obviously meant for a person's feet.

Sephiroth stepped up with grace, placing his feet in the openings and watching Sukai closely to see how the buckles snapped into place. She turned to Zack. "Okay, you're next. Sephiroth, I want you to lean forward slightly to balance it out, but don't touch anything, okay?" He nodded, and leaned forward as Zack stepped up behind him. Sukai fastened the buckles and then stood straight once more. "Okay, keep leaning forward until I'm up, then straighten up."

The men did as they were told, and Sukai hopped up in front of Sephiroth, leaning down and giving the General a very frustrating view of her derriere as she fastened the boots around her feet. She straightened out, Sephiroth and Zack following her lead.

"When we get going, think of it like a motor-bike, okay? Lean when I lean. You won't fall. And don't touch anything. There are six missiles in this baby. I don't want to blow the base up, completely. Well... yet."

They nodded their understanding, both wearing amused smirks. 

"We'll fly ahead." She offered. "Scout out the territory."

Kadaj nodded. "Good idea, just don't go too far. Keep within comm range."

Sukai gave a playful huff. "I'm not a rookie, Chocobo-Brain."

Kadaj growled at the familiar insult-endearment. "Get lost." He muttered.

Sukai laughed again. "I'll try not to." With that, she carefully tiled her feet forward on the magnetized pedals beneath her feet, the Wave Rider in turn soaring forward at a speed that had Zack whooping in childlike enjoyment.

!@#$%^&*()

She was trying to kill him, Sephiroth decided. Twice now, tree branches that would have decapitated a normal man had been ducked under, or broken with a shocked fist.

"Will you slow down?" He hissed. 

"Nope. Sorry General. This baby has only two speeds: Fast, and What-the-hell-was-that." Sukai said with a carefree laugh. Gods, she had missed this! "You're not scared are you?" She teased.

Sephiroth scowled. "I am not scared."

Sukai gave him an evil grin, and he instantly regretted falling into her trap. He gasped and locked his arms around her waist when she sped up.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" She said, executing a perfect barrel-roll.

When Sephiroth caught his breath, listening to Zack's cry of alarm, and then enjoyment, he pinched Sukai's arm. "Don't do that again." He said in a threatening voice.

"Oh, you don't like that? How about this one?" She said with yet another wicked grin. This time she flipped the Wave Rider up in a perfect backwards loop.

"No!" He ground out when his stomach resumed its place in his abdomen. He was glad. Stomachs don't belong in throats. A wicked idea fluttered through his mind, and he pulled himself as close to her as he could for the buckles around his feet. "If you do anything like that again with me on this blasted metal beast, I will never kiss you again." He breathed into her ear.

He very nearly laughed at her gasp and Zack's disappointed whine as the Wave Rider immediately slowed to a more manageable speed.

At least now he knew that she wanted him to kiss her again.


	13. Crash Course

Chapter 12: Crash Course

Harmony stifled her giggle as Kadaj peered straight into her eyes. The youngest Remnant was staring hard, trying his best to find his invisible lover. He could feel her watching him, but try as he might, he could not see her.

Harmony watched as Kadaj looked right through her, and took a moment to look at him openly, without him watching her. She noticed that time had changed him more than she had first observed. His eyes were still the bright, glowing feline orbs she remembered, but there were faint lines at the corners betraying his age. His face was more angular, longer. He'd grown out of the young, smooth, childlike roundness. His hair had faint streaks of silver lighter than the already gleaming color, and was slightly longer than she remembered. Her gaze traveled down his neck and shoulders to his hands, once thicker and slightly more pudgy, his fingers were now thin, almost frail. Harmony knew what a deception that was. Thin or no, those hands held the power to snap a man's body in two with almost no effort. 

Kadaj's height had remained the same, as Harmony knew it would. He was well past that stage of growth. Still, the new style of black leather he wore made his legs look incredible long, his torso thin and wiry She brought her eyes back to his face, taking in his still full, almost pink lips. She could see the clear tracks of time there, too, in the lines around the corners of his mouth.

His voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to find you." He said matter-of-factly, "And I'm going to do it like a Remnant!"

With that, Kadaj turned on his heel and fled into the forest, calling for Harmony to follow if she wasn't scared.

Under a nearby tree next to the small fire, Sukai let out a quiet laugh. "So that's a glamour." She chuckled to herself. "Cool."

"What do you mean?" asked Yazoo, curious on how she saw Harmony when they did not.

"Well heat sensors," said Sukai, "The glamor, my heat sensors pick it up and well me being a genius-"

"To the point," said Yazoo.

"Ah, right," said Sukai rubbing the back of her head, "My goggles, they have broad spectrum range on both infra and ultra violet light, and night, and other things. I also have a setting to see through things, like walls and such and even can draw up crude maps with my wrist computer."

"How long is your range?" asked Sephiroth calmly, "We do not want to be caught by surprise"

"My range is five hundred meters," Sukai said in a matter of fact tone, "They are the best there is to offer. No one could come even close. However I would have to scan for instruments, if they have any. With a top-notch tech, I would say the range is about two, maybe three hundred meters at best. However, I don't know if they are using robotics, regular scanners, or what. I can check after I am in range, and with minor adjustments I can safely navigate you guys into the barracks."

"How can we be sure that it will work?" asked Vincent, "There is the chance they could hone in on the signal of the comms."

"We test that here of course. Syth, you and Vincent try hack into my encrypted coding if possible. Hari you take position and I will gauge my limits, starting from low to high and you sneak around me. If I find you, I will pop off a couple of shots with blanks," Sukai said, "I know they can out fox the enemy, but...I just want to make sure that you can do it. Not that you are terrible or anything, but you are the one with the glamour and if you go..well. I doubt we could get very far without you."

"It is rather impressive." Sephiroth noted, sitting down next to her to soak up what little heat the fire offered.

Sukai looked at him and smiled. Though Harmony still had it coming for her meddling, she had to admit, she was rather grateful. Sukai also followed into the forest, to wait in a clearing to help Hari out. She decided that if Kadaj was going to help without enhancements, one with enhancements could offer more insight. So she waited for the opportunity to slip away from the party and follow those two, curious on how things would turn out. 

!@#$%^&*()

Kadaj peered below him. He had perched on a well-covered, thick tree branch as soon as he was far enough away that Harmony wouldn't see him hide. He wasn't sure if she'd follow him, but with that insult to her courage, he didn't think she'd back down.

He was right, he learned, when he heard a snap from further behind him, and a whispered curse that was quickly silenced. Even as a member of the group that had defeated Jenova, she was still a rookie.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then Kadaj's extraordinary eyesight caught something that could prove to be potentially problematic. Coming upon him in his tree, were seemingly disembodied footprints in the dirt and leaves.

He allowed a wicked look to grace his features and raised himself from laying on his stomach across the branch, to a crouching position, ready to spring the moment she was close enough. To his tickled amusement, the footprints stopped directly beneath him, the invisible woman seeming to stop and consider her situation.

With silence that would impress even the greatest of the Wu Sheng, he sprung, falling with full force and gritting his teeth when his body collided with something he couldn't see.

The shock of being tackled from above had Harmony's glamour dropping. She gasped and struggled for a moment, and then stilled when she realized who was atop her.

"How...?" She said, clearly confused "Could you see me?"

Kadaj shook his head. "No, your glamour was very effective. Even with mako enhancements, I couldn't see you... but I could see your footprints."

Harmony let out an enlightened sound. "Ah, that's a problem."

Kadaj nodded. "Yeah. We need to talk to Sytherea and Sukai about this. That could prove to be our downfall."

With that, Kadaj began to rise to his feet, however, he never made it. One moment he was fighting off the beginnings of desire, the next he could feel the harsh wash of materia pulsing through him, and feel the stinging and aching as his body morphed and transformed into a slime frog. 

Harmony let out a startled cry, and then looked in the direction that the bright flash had come from. Seeing her inventor friend standing there with her gun pointed in their direction, she began to laugh nervously.

"Oh, hey Sukai! How long have you been there?"

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai stood there in the middle of the wood that she asked Hari to pass by and attempt to sneak around her. She clicked her tongue out of being impatient. What was keeping Harmony? Sukai began to worry for her new friend. There could have been a patrol that caught her, but Zack, Genesis, and Angeal were on sentry duty. Biting her lip she adjusted the sights on her goggles to zoom in on the surrounding area. Slowly she turned so she could get a full three dimensional reading on the immediate area. Though it would take her more time to realize what was around her, her personal computer would alleviate some of the work. The computer on her wrist beeped and informed her that three heat signatures were to her left, while two were ahead. 

Readying her weapon she crouched low and began to look ahead, preparing to save her friend. She focused on the two figures on the forest floor. When her brain finally processed who was 'attacking' Harmony, she blushed and began to hate her job.

"Oh sweet Leviathan. Zhè liǎng gè xūyào zhuānzhù yú qítā shìqíng." She muttered under her breath before a small thought crossed her mind. If they were too preoccupied to notice she was still out there, they really needed a lesson in what is important. Fixing their relationship, while needed, would have to come later. A sadistic smile painted her pale face as she loaded a small glowing orb into her launcher, that snapped it onto her gunblade. "He better have a Barrier up."

She took aim and fired the small orb. It was a small device invented by her for those who were not well versed with materia usage, or when one didn't have time to cast a spell. Inside the small orb was a well contained, latent spell. Surrounding it was a double layer of thin glass. Between the glass panels was a small layer of Mako, used to activate the spell during the three second delay. This one just so happened to have the spell Transform inside. It wasn't meant to harm, but the point would get across.

Sukai grabbed Harmony and lead her back to camp with the transformed Kadaj in hand. She was beside herself at the moment. How could those two do that while they needed to save the children? She contemplated on how broken those two were. The strain of being apart must have done more damage than she assessed in the first place. 

When they arrived in camp, Vincent and Sytherea were still working on her encryption, which brought a small smile to her face. However it was a surprise to her to see Sephiroth helping them. It would seem that whatever he said to them was able to help them enough with the three layer firewall she placed on it. She frowned but before she could say anything Yazoo walked up to her and got her attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "Where is Kadaj?"

Sukai tossed the frog in her hand at Yazoo with more force than she should have, "Chocobo-Brain was distracting Harmony. He is to be taken into your care, since you are on that job anyway, taking care of animals. He is not to be changed back until he has learned his lesson."

Sephiroth and the others looked up at Sukai and then back at the frog. Sephiroth had to swallow the laughter that was threatening to burst out. He was impressed that Sukai could transform the Remnant, considering he was informed that they were able to knock Cloud unconscious in the Forgotten City before Vincent intervened. Kadaj must not have been paying attention, and he was glad that someone had put the immature Remnant in his place. 

"How did you do that?" asked Harmony.

"Magic," said Sukai flatly, "I heard Sassi once made Zack bark, did she not? I transformed Kadaj. How I understand your magic, you need incantations. Here it is the same, but different. While we tap into the natural flow of energy from the Lifestream, we do not need lengthy words or incantations to help us call upon the it for help. We also do not live by your creed, magic is an extension of our will. While I did not harm...him, we need to think rationally and be calm right now."

"I-I think I follow you," said Harmony.

"Good, then what was he telling you before I turned him into what I am considering an improvement," Sukai said in a cold, indifferent voice.

"What happened to you?" asked Harmony.

"Sorry," Sukai apologized, "My training. I separate emotions from reality. Both Turk and Soldier are instructed on this process. Think of it as battle meditation, however you did not answer my former question." 

"Oh, Kadaj mentioned that he could see my footprints in the earth," replied Harmony, "He said that you and Syth could help with that."

"We could," said Sukai taping her chin lightly,"I will need your boots. I can blend technology with Materia, that is why I am a genius, but before I ramble. I can make an anti-gravity field using a reverse spell for gravity implemented within the soles of the shoes, with the right program...Yes that would work."

"Wait you can control gravity?!" Harmony gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, among other things," replied Vincent, "We were able to heal you on Earth. Here we are able to do much more. In your world, we did not have access to the Materia."

"Can I learn how to control it?" she asked.

"Sure I could teach you," said Sukai, "but I need to work on the anti-gravity.."

"I can do it," said Sephiroth, "It should not be too difficult."

Sukai stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes,"You could?"

"All I need to do is calibrate a basic program that copies down Materia, access the sub format and encode the materia spell within while adding a sub routine that allows one to attach the soles of the boots with the specified surface. We will need to add more layering to the sub format to allow a broad range of surfaces, since we do not know how the building is structured. We can safely say that there is some form of metal for a more stable structure, but we do not know if that is the sole material." Said Sephiroth with no difficulty, completely flooring Sukai. "If that is the case simple magnets would be useless, and we have no idea if they use pressure plates. Taking into consideration that you mentioned they make have heat sensors, I can also program them to give off a lower temperature with a low level Ice materia, setting it to pulse, since a human's blood stream is controlled by the external environment and internal temperature regulators such as the feet, top of the head, under the arms, and other major blood vessels that are close to the surface of the skin. That should solve the heat signature problem as well. It will take some time, but it is able to be completed."

'I think I am in love,' thought Sukai, standing in awe of the Great General.

!@#$%^&*()

"I can't believe how quickly you put these together!" Sukai gushed to Sephiroth the next morning. The General smirked.

"It was nothing. Maybe I'll tell you about it, if you behave." He replied.

"Alright then, we now know how to get past the heat sensors and cameras, but who's going with Hari?" Zack asked. "I nominate myself!"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Pup, you have no idea how to be subtle. If you go in, the entire base will know we're there before we're ready for that!"

Zack huffed, but could reluctantly agree that his mentor had a very good point.

"Well, you guys did have a point: They'll be waiting for me or V." Sytherea said. "We'd walk into an ambush, and neither of us know how to work those boots if something goes wrong."

"I'll go." Kadaj said. "You'll need someone to watch your back while you're disarming it, and Hari will be focusing on her glamour."

Yazoo scoffed. "Your current predicament is proof that you can't focus right now." He motioned to Kadaj's skin, which was a sickening green-and-black color. Harmony had demonstrated her power to Sukai, but the more powerful presence of the Lifestream within Sukai's materia was too strong for Harmony to completely overcome. The Remnant would need what Sukai called a 'Maiden's Kiss' before his skin would return to its normal alabaster shade.

"I can still-" Kadaj started, but Sukai cut him off.

"Sephiroth made the boots. He should come. He's more than adequate protection." She said.

"Can you focus on the mission if he goes?" Kadaj snapped referring to the nearly suffocating sexual tension that everyone could feel between the two.

"Don't insult me. Of course I can focus, and complete the mission faster than anyone save Sytherea!" Sukai snapped back.

"How will you communicate?" Angeal asked. Genesis nodded and threw in his own comment.

"You can't even whisper to each other, its too much of a risk that someone will hear you."

Sukai pulled the sleeve of her jacket up around her elbow, revealing a wrist-to-elbow length metal device. She pushed a few buttons, and a holographic keyboard appeared. "I can use this to talk to you guys... but don't know how we'll communicate with each other"

"We could use TAPS." Sephiroth suggested.

"That's... actually a good idea." Sukai admitted.

"What is that?" Harmony asked.

"Tactical Auxiliary Phrasing Sequence... TAPS. Its official name is Chùmō Biānmǎ, literally meaning Touch Coding but in Common we call it TAPS." Sukai explained.

'Yeah I bet you two want to tap one another.' Though Harmony. 'I swear I will have revenge for turning Kadaj into a frog. When this is over, I am going to make them see that they have it bad for one another. Even if I have to lock them in a closet!' Instead, she went along with her original thought.

"Oh! You mean like Morse Code?" Harmony said, getting excited. Her time with the Guarda in Ireland had left her bored out of her mind, with very little to entertain herself... so she 'borrowed' some books from Cormac, and found herself enthralled with learning the nearly silent language.

"What is that?" Sukai asked, always interested in learning about Harmony's world.

"Give me your hand." Harmony said. When Sukai complied, Harmony went to work on her palm, issuing a series of taps and slides across her skin.

Sukai's eyes went wide. "I can't believe how much our world spill over, nor can I believe that you're as devious as to carry through with that."

"What? Is it the same? What did she say, I didn't see it?!" Zack said, struggling to peer around Harmony's back.

"None of your business!" Sukai snapped.

Sephiroth had seen the motions of Harmony's hand, and unlike Sukai, he knew how very devious the witch could be. They would definitely have to be on their guard for a while, lest they find themselves in an improper situation.

"That settles it, then. Sukai and Sephiroth will go with Harmony. Once the security system is sabotaged, Sukai will signal us with her holographic comm, and we'll follow you in." Sytherea stated.

"And once we're in, we'll send a message to Cid to get the airship here, find the guy we need, nab the bastard and be on our way!" Zack said, pumping his fist.

Harmony gulped and nodded as they mounted their chocobo. This was it. She steeled herself, refusing to let fear and doubt overrun her mind.

She was getting the children back. Gaia, Earth, and every God and Deity in between be damn, no one would stop her from her destiny.

'I'm a Guardian.' She thought with a deep, cleansing breath. 'This is what I live for. This is why I exist.'


	14. Infiltration

Chapter 13: Infiltration

Tiny hands lay in the clear water of the shallow Wutaian stream. The palms were turned up and perfectly still, save for the slow, languid wriggling of small fingers. A few fish had passed by the appendage, curiously inspecting and then fleeing before the fingers could find purchase deep within their gills.

Fionn silently cursed - a word he'd heard his Uncles and Father use many times. His father didn't have the patience for this, and it seemed that no matter how hard his Uncle Yazoo tried to instill it into his mind, it seemed the little boy did not, either. He'd already spent nearly an hour crouched over the Gaia-forsaken stream! Just as he was about to give up and try to catch a squirrel, a very large koi swam right up to his dancing fingers.

Fionn held his breath as the giant fish lipped at the writhing forms before it, and the boy had to remind himself to go slowly. If he moved too quickly the fish would dart away.

He let the creature lip at him for a few seconds more, and just as it grew tired of not finding food and began to swim away, Fionn struck. The fish had unfortunately moved its doomed body right over his fingers, allowing the child to curl them upward with his blood-gifted speed and dig into the fish's gills. With a whoop of glee, Fionn rushed his hands out of the water, the koi wriggling and struggling against the foreign objects in his gills.

Kiku and Miriam let out happy laughter, overjoyed to know that after three days in the forests of Wutai with no food and little water, they would eat tonight.

"Bring it here, Fionn!" Miriam said, excited. "I found a sharp rock to clean it with."

Fionn nodded. "I’ll do it, but first we have to do what Mommy told us to."

Miriam sobered and sat back, pulling Kiku to kneel before their meager fire. "Just say what we say, okay?"

Kiku nodded and her mouth turned downward to mirror Miriam and Fionn's somber looks.

"I celebrate the way you lived, I wish I could live my life as well. Your courage and love of life was not a minor thing. Therefore, it is now with both sorrow and reverence that I now thank you Mr. Koi, for giving your life, and I honor your life by pledging that through your death will come sustenance for renewed life." The twins recited, the Hunter's Prayer falling easily from their lips as Kiku echoed the pretty words.

When it was finished, Fionn smiled gleefully and took the rock that Miriam offered, taking the now-dead fish back to the stream to clean it and prepare it for cooking. Once finished, he handed the roughly torn meat to his sister and disappeared into the brush, returning quickly with three sharp, strong sticks. Each child skewered their share of the meat onto the make-shift cooking utensils, and Kiku added a bit more kindling to the fire. Then the children sat back, occasionally glancing over their shoulders as they waited for the hard-earned meal to cook.

!@#$%^&*()

"Good luck you two." said Sukai with one final wave.

"To you as well." said Sephiroth, concern in his eyes hidden under his usual mask.

"I don't need it, but thanks." she replied, fighting the blush that threatened to form as her eyes fell on that perfect ass of Sephiroth's as he walked away. She dearly hoped Harmony did not just see that.

Sukai split off from the group and made her way to the mainframe. Judging by the information she had gathered so far, she needed to drop down two levels and make it through the maze. The heat signatures she picked up from her goggles told her that it was guarded with snipers and a few drones. Nothing that would be too difficult to bypass. It didn't take her long to reach the hallway that led to the mainframe. Occasionally she would have to catch herself or use the walls, alcoves, or ceiling to avoid being detected. Silently she thought 'Thank you, Gege!' Especially after using her legs and one fire extinguisher to brace herself along the ceiling to avoid a patrol. 

Peering around the corner, she scanned the area. There were three types of security triggers. First were the pressure plates, second was a laser web that had a three second delay in its pattern, and the third were the camera drones that wandered the area. Taking a short breath she weaved the Lifestream and cast 'Haste' on herself and activated the boots. Timing it, she nimbly crossed the hall, using the walls and a series of jumps and flips to avoid both the drones and the programed laser defense. When she was in close proximity she tagged the drones with a small device that fried their camera and information relay systems. When she made it across she smiled and walked up to the heavy door that blocked her path.

'Lets see how terrible their security is...' thought Sukai as she took a small wire and plugged it into her armband computer and then scanned for any other forms of security. She stopped before plugging in her wire, the x-ray scan she procured showed that the keycard and the data panel were decoys. She placed her hand near the door and felt a strange pull of force. Narrowing her eyes she cast 'Dispel' and watched as the wall broke apart and cleared, seeing as how it was just a hologram being reflected off a 'Barrier' spell. Silently she entered the large room. 

There was only one person inside and he could be heard cursing under his breath and walking toward her at the fake door, not noticing her presence just yet. His eyes were glazed over, appearing as though he was bored out of his mind, or just woke up from a nap, 

"Damn security. I hate that they used that infernal magic to replace the state of the art system we had. Ever since we converted, we have had trouble." He grumbled.

Sukai stuck her hand out and placed it on his head before muttering the spell 'Sleep', catching him and using his body as a puppet when he fell under the thrall. As she sat the man back onto the floor, she made short work of the cameras and sat down and began one of her favorite pastimes: hacking. She had a few minutes before the cameras reset from her overloading the power cables with a quick 'Bolt' spell.

She would have completed the task in no time but her mind kept wandering to a certain silver-haired General that caught her attention. So she had a five minute argument with her mind, which was in serious need of re-focusing, 

'So, those leather pants. Weren't they amazing, and even with the trenchcoat that ass should be made illegal. 

'Yeah...no! No, I am not thinking about this right now!' 

Sure you are, oh how would you like to see how talented that mouth really is. 

'Why am I thinking about this now?!'

Because I am your hormones darling, and you want him. 

'Shut up!' 

I would love to but only after you take advantage of that beautiful man. 

'I can not and I will not! I mean we kissed but plenty of people kiss and not like one another...it is called CPR!' 

Yeah, you needed CPR after he kissed you. 

'Go and die you infernal series of complex misfires of my adrenal glands and brain synapses'

Admit that you like him. 

'If I do will you go away?' 

Perhaps. 

'Fine, so I like him...lots of people do!' 

But last time I checked he was interested in you. 

'Do shut up!'

When she was able to re-focus her thoughts, she started on the task at hand. First, she implanted a false Master Security Key program with various blank codes that would be filled in when the firewall would attempt to stop it. It would fill it with the various layers of sub coding and then re-write itself to eat through the other layers, growing and 'evolving' into a virus. Then, she input the 'kill code' to transfer the Key program to its hidden encrypted 'search and destroy' base programming. Finally, once she was in, she began to look up the past few months of data they were using, which was mostly black market trades and other financial data, along with a few tabs of the whereabouts of the members of AVALANCE and those with Jenova cells. 

Sukai rolled her eyes and was about to close out the programs she was searching when something caught her eye. It was a low numbered key, open ended, data file with heavy encryption, something that struck her as out of place. 

She already knew most of the layouts of the other bases and copied them into her computer before deleting them, but this was different. She tried to open it but failed, due to insufficient data. So she copied the file onto her computer before returning to her work. After she found all the information she needed and opened up all the files for the security system, she disabled the exterior sensors and those leading to the south entrance, and those inside, she rerouted the drones and tripped up the western exterior barrier to alert some of the men that way, and to top it off, she downloaded the final sequence to the virus. This would have various systems shut down, and overload, it would also look like a faulty program that was originally part of the security system that just malfunctioned. When she was finished, she closed the programs, set down the man's arms, and she sent the information to the others with her wrist computer before she turned and headed to regroup with Sephiroth and Harmony.

"Alright guys, its safe," she typed through her holographic comm link to hopefully anyone else but Puppy, "Enter in through the Southern entrance, five clicks from you. We have about a minute before the system crashes, among other things. See you soon."

Since she took out the mainframe's security system, the hallway was now clear of all security devices and traps, so she simply walked out. However her former thoughts still plagued her and now, not only was that 'infernal voice' back, it came with images and sounds. It would not have been so bad if he was clothed through them. Oh gods, she needed a cold shower and possibly a therapist right about now. However she tried to call back her focus as she collared that beast and caged it behind reality, but not before it turned Hari's threat into her imagination's reality and caused her to gasp at the thoughts.

!@#$%^&*()

{FLASHBACK}

Sassi stared at the mirror, beads of water coalesced over the reflective surface. A foggy shape peered back at her from the depths of the droplets. The figure lifted a blurry arm and reached for the surface. It slowly brushed aside the liquid, leaving a trail of streaks.   
Through this space, bloodshot and puffy eyes peered out of a white face. The woman peered at this ghostly visage, in her mind the image of the woman she used to be overlapped like a double exposure. She noticed the lines carved into her flesh; deep and dark under her eyes. Grief kept her awake more often than the babies inside her. 

She looked down at the growing swell above her hips. Vincent had confirmed to her yesterday that he felt two hearts beating within her womb. Loz had absolutely flipped with joy, literally. As soon as Vincent said the words her Remnant ran to the practice mats in the dojo and performed some impressive acrobatics. Sassi smiled tenderly remembering her lovers face. How sweet would life be if she could muster the same energy? Most days it took all her willpower to roll out of bed. She felt like a machine on auto-pilot. Able to respond an conjure the proper facial responses so her friends didn't think her a zombie. She gently held her stomach, crying for an unknown future. Crying for her lost Sister. 

{END}

Remorse filled her soul at the memory. She hardly knew her son and daughter. She knew their favorite things sure, but did she know what to say when they got hurt? How they preferred to eat their sandwiches? Sassi felt her kids were strangers. 

Loz, her sweet Loz, had taken over the daily duties of raising the kids. Arranging school lunches, assuring they always had a sitter when needed. All while training as a chocobo rider/dojo master. Sassi owed her life to him. She should be his wife, he deserved better than what she had given him. 

He deserves better. 

Sassi inwardly repeated this familiar mantra. He needed a better mother for his children. A more connected woman. She had treated him with such indifference these last two years, and still he remained as devoted as ever. She thought with Hari here, life would click into place. Sure she felt whole once more, but it was like walking into anothers family. These people were strangers. She had been distant so long she didn't have a clue how to cross the void to intimacy. Sassi ached for the closeness she and Loz once had. Where had it gone? How could she not notice the invisible chasm expanding? She was coming to realize her life was too complex for one quick fix. 

Frustrated tears threatened to spill over. That seemed to be all she was capable of doing. Harmony morphed into protective mama-bear-guardian an all Sassi could do was weep. She had stayed aboard the airship to provide "tactical support", whatever the hell that was. More likely her role was to balance the ship by staying in her chamber; for if she were to wander their trajectory would be out of whack.   
What the hell is wrong with me? She moaned. 

!@#$%^&*()

"Why aren't you down there?" Sassi half screeched, "Why aren't you part of the team to save our kids?" 

Loz held to her shoulders, his grip tight. His eyes searching for the true questions she was asking. Why did he stay with her...? 

"I would trust those men and women with my life, and have on more than one occasion. They are more than capable of saving Fionn and Miriam. I stayed to make sure you're alright. You haven't reacted in the slightest since they were captured, when everyone else is chomping at the bit." Loz lowered his voice to a whisper. He pulled her in close, urging her to embrace him. 

With reluctance, her body clung to him, more fiercely than she intended. Loz held her as she shook; with fear, with dread, with utter confusion. This distant woman was finally coming back to him. He tenderly stroked her vibrant hair, muttering into the wavy locks. 

"Wherever you are Sassi, come back to me."


	15. Into an Ambush

Chapter 14: Into an Ambush

Sukai scanned through the names in the file she'd stolen. The holographic image showed that most men there would know next to nothing about the location of the children. However, there was one that might be able to help... but according to the roster, he was not in the barracks. He was above them, patrolling the wall. However, which part of the wall remained a mystery.

'I suppose its time for Harmony to employ her glamour again...' She though with a small frown. She wasn't sure how many times Harmony could cast the magic, or how long it would last as her energy ran down.

She opened up a 3D map of the place looking for shortcuts to the main group. Her eyes scanned the image quickly. 'There' she thought. There was some remolding of the complex and judging by the infrastructure there was a weakened wall. An Ice spell and a small explosive and the wall would now be a hole. The men that were in that area were heading into the southern corridor. If she could get there swiftly she could take out the wall with little trouble.

Instinctively, she glanced up from her work, once again checking her surroundings for a heat signature that should not be there. Swiveling her head, she saw the red-orange-and-yellow forms of Sephiroth and Harmony finally approaching her from behind. From the wavering of the signature, the shapes morphing in and out of the infrared spectrum, it seemed that Harmony's glamour was indeed holding up... so far.

When her teammates reached her side, she had the pleasure of watching in slight awe as the air surrounding the two seemed to shimmer, the wavering of the heat sensor slowly stopping.

"We can talk, if we do so quietly." Sukai whispered. "At the moment, we are the only one's around."

Harmony nodded. "So do we know who we're looking for?"

Sukai pulled up the file and showed it to them.

Sephiroth tsked quietly. "How troublesome. I'm assuming you have a plan?"

"I do." Sukai answered. She opened her map once more, pointing out the area that the others could swiftly and stealthily enter. "I want to get them inside at this point. Once infiltration is successful, we will split off into groups of two, and make our way across the walls. I will show everyone the ID picture of the man we're looking for, and we'll find him. Simple as that."

Sephiroth nodded and glanced back at the image. "Well then, I don't have to assume that you have a plan on how to get them in through that point, because I know that you do... but if you're going to do it, you should go now, while the guard are moving away from that area."

"Right." Sukai answered. You guys need to find a place out of sight. I do not think that the explosion will be big enough to draw attention, but if it does, I would rather have the two of you in a position to offer support, rather than exposed along with me."

Harmony nodded and grabbed Sephiroth's arm. "Got it. One Invisibility Glamour coming right up!"

With that Sukai watched the air begin to haze over again, until all she could see were the faint outlines of heat signatures as Sephiroth and Harmony slowly crept to a shadowed point near the building.

She quickly closed the distance she needed to reach the wall, carefully rechecking her scans and avoiding patrols. When she arrived she hid behind a corner, watching as two guards stopped in front of the wall. She took a clip in her pocket and silently placed it in her gun. She cast a Silence spell in the area before rounding the corner and firing off two shots of a sleeping potion encased in a hollow point bullet. The two men went down and she went to work.

After she set the small explosive into the now frozen wall she moved the bodies out of harms way and set off the charge. The wall went down and crumbled down before her feet. Not even a second later she was through the newly formed hole, armed with her sleeping bullets and took out as many as she could with them. When she needed to reload she tossed a clip in the air, undid the holding latch to her empty clip, watch it fall to the floor before grabbing the spare clip and shoving it into the gun and continuing her way to the others.

"Its me!" She whispered loudly as she stepped into the small clearing only to be met by gun barrels and sword points. "I found a better way in, and I know where to look for the man we want. I'll explain on the way. Come on, I don't want to leave Harmony and General Sephiroth in there too long."

Zack grinned wolfishly and was the first to fall into step beside her. "So whatter we doing?"

"The man we're looking for is not in the barracks at this time, and we don't have the time to wait for him to go back. At the moment, he's patrolling the walls. We're going to split into groups of two, and each take a lookout tower. Whoever finds him first, send a message via comm to meet at the campsite we decided on earlier."

The group nodded, relieved that they were nearly there, and anxious to finish quickly.

"Where are they?" Kadaj asked, referring to his wayward lover.

"Right here." A disembodied voice echoed from his left as he landed after stealthily leaping through the hole in the wall.

"I'm going with her." Kadaj said, leaving no room for argument. The time he's spent waiting outside, not knowing if Harmony was being protected, was too much for the Remnant to handle.

Sukai sighed, aggravated "Fine. But I don't like this. If you do anything to jeopardize this mission-"

"I won't!" Kadaj hissed. 

"Fine." Sukai turned from him and began naming off teams, having masterfully taken control of the mission, despite her partner technically holding a higher rank.

"Angeal and Genesis, you two have proven that you work flawlessly together, you take the North-side-center-tower. Yazoo, I'm trusting that you can control the Puppy. You take the West-side-center-tower. Kadaj and Harmony will take the South-side-center-tower, Vincent and Sytherea, the same to the East. Sephiroth and I are going to follow the shadow of the wall. We will try to find this man and let you know if he is nearing your position. This has to go down without a single hiccup. If we're found, we'll have a fight to get out, and we might not make it out with our captive."

Sukai pulled the man's image up on her wrist computer. "This is him. Memorize it." She ordered. Each person did as instructed, nodding and slinking away to take their posts and wait.

When it was just Sukai and Sephiroth, the General turned a lust-filled, impressed smirk to her. "You are quite devious. How is it you became TURK instead of SOLDIER?"

Sukai smiled. "Ask Gege that later. For now, lets focus."

As she turned from him to merge with the shadows, those pesky hormones once again made their untimely appearance.

'Ha. Focus. If he looks at me like that again, the only thing I will be focusing on will be removing the clothing from his body!'

!@#$%^&*()

"You're okay?" Kadaj asked Harmony as they quickly yet cautiously made their way to their post. He tried to make his voice sound as indifferent as possible, but knew he failed when Harmony smirked.

"Peachy." She answered. This was the first real moment alone that the two of them had since the encounter in her bedroom, right before boarding the airship.

"Your glamours held up okay?"

"Of course they did, Kadaj. I may be new to materia, but I'm a practiced and experienced witch. I led a coven for five years, if you recall." Harmony flinched at her insensitive slip. "Sorry." She muttered.

Kadaj didn't hear her apology. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him! He was absolutely seething, and hardly able to concentrate on their very important mission! Without a word, nor a single concern about hurting her, Kadaj grasped Harmony around the waist, threading one arm behind her, and one hand over her mouth as he jumped from point to point, muffling her cry of shock at the quick movement. They finally came to a stop atop the guard tower they had been assigned to.

Hearing the scuffle of feet below them, Harmony risked a glance, barely jerking back to avoid being seen as the dark head of a woman peeked out at the roof from her place inside the tower.

"Shit!" Harmony mouthed, her eyes going wide as Kadaj slowly, ever so slowly, drew his sword, a wicked, deadly, and utterly jubilant gleam flashing in his eyes.

Harmony thought he'd never looked more terrifying.

!@#$%^&*()

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked, watching the spinning of the lenses as Sukai zoomed in on her prey.

Her eyes, distance and clarity heightened by the powerful lenses before them, carefully scrutinized the man. She dragged her gaze across his cheek, smiling and giving a thumbs up at the scar that ran over his left eye, from brow to chin.

"Yeah, that's him." Sukai pulled her wrist to her mouth, speaking softly. "Darkness and Sanguine. I've located the target. He'll be in your range in twenty-five seconds, coming from your right. There are two others Copy."

"Copy. Target spotted." Came Vincent's rugged voice. "I have him in my sights. Sanguine will cover the others. I'm taking the shot."

A quick flash confirmed that Vincent's tranquilizer dart had indeed been fired, and the shadow falling not twenty feet away confirmed the hit. Not that anyone thought Vincent would miss. That was just absurd.

Two other flashes lit up in rapid succession as Sytherea used the confusion to hit the other guards with a low-level bolt, meant to confuse, paralyze, and render the men unconscious... with the added bonus of most likely destroying the memory of what happened. 

"Target retrieved. Regroup at the predetermined location." Sukai sent out to the others.

Just as she and Sephiroth reached the Southern end, ready to make their way back to camp, the sound of shouting reached their ears.

"Gǒupì, they can't have found out already!" Sukai hissed. 

"I don't think that's the enemy..." Sephiroth said, silently adding his own curse. "That's Harmony's voice."

!@#$%^&*()

"Stop!" Harmony cried, the whistle of the Souba deafening. Her shock and despair were more powerful than any emotion she'd felt in years as the Remnant vaulted off of the roof and into the room below, the sound of air being sliced, followed by the choked gasps of the people below as their lives were swiftly ended seemed to be the only thing that Harmony could hear.

The scuffle of the battle had drawn attention, more and more guards swarming the Southern tower. Harmony hissed and drew her sword, swinging herself into the room and blocking blades meant to slay her ex-lover. She fought the sting of tears as she looked at the bodies of those Kadaj had killed. They were rapidly piling up as the Remnant fought his way out onto the wall, Harmony staying as close as she dared.

"Stop!" She screamed again. "Kadaj, stop killing people!"

Kadaj paused at the utter horror and desperation in her voice. Of course. Her silly Wiccan Rede.

With cruelty that he had not embraced in over seven years, she turned to face her as he roughly lunged backward with his sword, making sure she could see the blade piercing his enemy's body to the hilt, before savagely tearing it out of the doomed woman.

"You. Can't. Live. That. Way." He said, accentuating every word with another jab or slice. "Your rules mean nothing here! Do you think they'll hesitate to kill you, just because you refuse to kill them?!" He hissed and twirled his sword so quickly that the blade couldn't even be seen, effectively blocking the bullets that had been fired in his direction.

Harmony let out a sob as he continued. "I won't let your stupid faith get you killed!" He snarled. He took a step toward her, slashing at the man behind her, intent on running her through as she dropped to her knees.

"Please..." She whimpered, "Please... stop..."

Kadaj growled low in his throat. Lifting her, he slid his arm under her shoulder and jumped from the wall, coming to land beside the livid forms and Sukai and Sephiroth as the two reached the blood-soaked ground.

"What did you do?!" Sukai nearly shrieked.

"Made sure there are at least thirty less GR on our asses." Kadaj said dryly.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Sephiroth's anger was so obvious, that even Kadaj swallowed thickly in momentary concern.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Kadaj asked.

They didn't have to. As they spoke, moving toward the break in the wall, they were very quickly surrounded. At least seventy GR soldiers, above them on the wall, and before them, blocking the hole that was their escape.

"You idiot. You fucking temperamental shit!" Sukai cursed in Common - a sure sign that she was very angry, indeed.

Sephiroth glanced around him. He knew that he could get out with little to no problem... but he would not leave his teammates behind. With a sigh, he gave Kadaj the unnecessary answer.

"We're trapped."


	16. Common Ground

Chapter 15: Common Ground

"We're... we're trapped?" Harmony whimpered. "Oh Gods this is all my fault! I should have known better than to partner wi-"

"Stop it, right now!" Sukai snapped. "Leviathan help me. You may be an exceptionally talented witch, and an accomplished martial artist... but dear Gods you are a rookie!"

Sephiroth placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her rising ire. "We need a plan. I have an idea, but its risky. I can cut my way through these people with little to no problem. When I start moving forward, I will try to clear a path. You three stay close on my six. Don't give them a chance to fall in behind me."

Sukai and Kadaj nodded, and Harmony tried her best to get her shaking body to cooperate enough to mirror the motion.

"Do we have enough time for me to take just a few seconds? I think I can get us out easier..."

Kadaj grinned and nodded his head "Of course! Blinking! But can you blink this many of us safely? And quickly?"

"Quickly... well... yes, relatively, if you guys can keep their bullets from hitting me and fight off the ones that get too close. But its risky. You guys have to keep your minds as clear as possible and not focus too hard on any one spot. Safely... I'm not sure. We'll be in one piece... but I may pass out. I won't be carrying as many passengers as I did when I got you guys our of jail... but more than one passenger is pushing it without having help, and I'm not Sassi." Harmony answered.

Sukai wasn't sure what 'blinking' was, but she figured she could safely assume that it was something like teleportation. "We'll do what we can." She said, liking this idea better than having Sephiroth end so many lives to get them out. Her screaming session planned for Harmony and Kadaj could wait until then.

"If you focus most of your power on yourself, Kadaj, and Sukai, I can use my own teleportation to help you along... if it works like that. I can't go as far as you can." Sephiroth put in.

"In this situation, its worth a shot. But I'm still focusing on you. I won't take the risk of leaving you behind." Harmony said with resolve. Although it wasn't always clear, she felt close to her fellow Guardian. He was her brother.

"We'd better hurry... looks like they've been given the command to move in." Kadaj said, drawing their attention back to the small army surrounding them.

"Right." Harmony said. She positioned herself in the middle if the triangle that her three teammates had created, reaching out and grasping the edge of Sephiroth's trench coat, Sukai's holster, and Kadaj's pant leg "Don't move too much. If I don't have a hold of you, you'll be left behind." She warned.

And then the group felt the rush of power as it focused around them, prickling at their skin just as the bullets started flying at them.

Sukai quickly used her mastery over materia to cast the strongest Barrier she could manage, but after the fight to get in and the energy she'd already expended, it was still weak enough that a few bullets were able to pass through. Materia shots were fired, and Reflect joined the Barrier, though like its counterpart, it was weaker than it should have been.

"No pressure." She heard Kadaj grunt as he twirled his sword to stop the bullets aimed at him and his love.

"Shut up!" Harmony squealed. The best that she could do was to focus on the last place that the group had stopped to go over the plan before infiltrating the base... the home of Angeal's deceased mother.

"Lifestream... please... help me!" She whispered.

Yes, child! You have come home at last! Embrace your power! Become the Guardian that we intended you to be!

Harmony's eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation. Did they always have to speak so dramatically? 'Focus...' She thought. She let out a short cry of joy and grinned gleefully as she felt the rush of raw life fill her body. Reaching out, she grasped Sukai around the waist, pulling her back as the Inventor gasped, and placed one palm on Sephiroth's shoulder, the other on Kadaj's. She heard a sharp cry from one of them as she felt the sway of vertigo hit her, and when she opened her eyes, all she could see were dark, wooden walls.

"Angeal's mother's house?" Sukai said, looking around. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Its the only place I could remember well enough to safely blink to. I really didn't want any of us to end up in a wall, or a tree."

"You did well." Sephiroth said, clapping her shoulder. "We're out of the base. It will be much easier for us to get out of Banora and back to the clearing, now."

"Yěmāo, come in Yěmāo. What is your location?" Came the voice of Sytherea through Sukai's comm.

"Copy Sanguine. I'm inside the home of Angeal's mother. I have R-One, Angel, and Keeper with me. We ran into some problems." Sukai said into the small mic at her wrist.

"Do you need backup?!"

"Negative. We're on our way out of the city. Is Falcon moving in?"

"Yes. Falcon has landed. The package has been safely stored and the Reunion went smoothly."

"Good. Give us five minutes. I want Darkness and Sly on snipe. We may be followed."

"Copy that. Darkness and Sly will be in position to offer support. Be safe, Yěmāo. Over and out."

Sukai sighed, relieved that Cid had gotten the airship that close without being spotted. "Lets go. Quietly... Harmony? Shit!"

The two men turned in the direction that Sukai was rushing, only to find Harmony slumped over, barely able to stand on her feet. The wall seemed to be the only thing that kept her upright.

"I'm okay!" Her weak voice stated in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"No you aren't!" Sukai said. "Kadaj, you have to carry her. We need speed and I can't do it. Seph's carrying me."

The General cocked and eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Sukai glanced at him, nervous. "Well... you can move faster than I can with my best Haste spell..."

"This is true. Very well." Sephiroth answered, turning and crouching so that Sukai could more easily climb onto his much taller form.

Kadaj gently lifted Harmony, instructing her to grasp her hands around his neck and flinching when her weakened hands couldn't keep their grip. He instead used on of his hands to hold to her forearms, and then walked over to stand beside Sukai and Sephiroth.

The only thing that Harmony could focus on was the faint wisp of silver hair on the side of her face, and then she felt the world drop out from under her again as Kadaj and Sephiroth used their supernatural speed to almost literally fly through the town. When they turned sharply, banking to the left, she lost the battle with her exhausted power. Her clouded eyes slammed closed as she lost consciousness, and she knew no more.

!@#$%^&*()

"Sukai! Sephiroth! Kada-... Oh Gods what happened?" Yazoo said as he jumped from his position in the tree he'd been hiding in. 

"Long story. She blinked us out. She'll be okay she just needs rest." Kadaj said, handing Harmony off to his brother and accepting the bottle of water and HYPER potion offered with a nod of gratitude.

"Then get her a potion and a HYPER. You get your ass in the airship so that I can kill you!" Sukai hissed.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, following them onto the airship. 

"We'll wait until Harmony wakes up. I plan on screaming myself hoarse, and I'd like her to hear it." Sukai said with an infuriated calm.

Once inside, Sukai had to duck and throw her body to the side, colliding with Sephiroth as she tried to avoid being trampled by Sassi as the Cetra rushed to her Guardian.

"I felt her fear... and sadness.. Why is she covered in blood? Why are all of you?!" Sassi said. These last few minutes had been horrifying for Sassi as she felt the terror and hopelessness grow in her Guardian's mind.

"Sassi?" Harmony groaned, the nearness of her Cetra forcing her body to awaken.

"Good. You're awake. Yazoo, put her down. Kadaj, get over here."

"You two... Oh! I have never been so close to failing a mission in my entire career! You risked not only your own life, but the lives of every person involved in this mission! Not only that, but the children that you claim to be worth more than your own lives are now in danger. GR has them and now they know, they know, that we are a part of this. If they are even half as horrible as my captors were, those children are suffering unacceptable and horrible torments. You have no idea what people will do to prisoners of a war, and what they will do to keep secrets safe! Kadaj you had no right to take the lives of the men! They have families, and don't give me that drivel that they are the enemy! They are people, and you of all people should know how easily swayed people are to their fear! Are you going to be the one that stops at every home to deliver the news that a mother, father, son, or daughter will never be coming home? I didn't think so. You are such a fool! You let emotions cloud your judgment, and that is why I didn't want you to go along with Harmony in the first place! You can't get over your little problems and you are such a child! Killing those people didn't help us one bit! Harmony! You...even with Kadaj being a little pain...you should not have began screaming. You gave away your position and alerted the others. I know there are some things that you can't agree with that we do. There are some things that I have done that I am not proud of but I didn't freak out over them and scream like a child having a nightmare! You should control your outbursts and be quiet. You may find yourself one day having to collar your fear to save not only your life but those of others...oh wait that was today!" Sukai ranted, her voice rising with every word.

Harmony swallowed, flinching every now and again as she took her punishment. She glanced at Kadaj to find him staring at their chastiser, his own angry glare being fired at the girl. She knew that Sukai's words were true... She shouldn't have started screaming... if she hadn't, maybe all of those men and women would still be alive. She felt the sting of tears as she turned away. 

"You're right... I'm so sorry. I'll... I'll be in my room." She said, her voice wavering. With those words she turned and walked away, unable to meet the eyes of a single person in the room.

When Harmony was gone, Sukai turned back to Kadaj. "You realize, of course, that all your little stunt did was prove to the GR that they are right to try to kill you."

Kadaj scoffed. "I'd rather kill them, than let them kill me."

A resounding 'SLAP' echoed throughout the loading dock, the airship long since departed.

The group stared in shock as Sassi wrung the hand she had slapped the Remnant with. That had hurt her, but she was glad. If it hurt her that bad, it must have hurt him even more.

"You son-of-a-bitch! All you've done since she got here is hurt her! The one thing... one. Thing. That means the most to her, out of everything we're ever taught, and everything we ever believed in, is that Life is Sacred. If you wanted to make sure that she never speaks to you again, you got it."

And with that, the livid Cetra left the group, following her devastated Guardian. If Sassi couldn't connect to the Lifestream, or find it in herself to do more for the search effort, she could at least be there for the one person she trusted with everything to get her children back.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai sighed and left the room as well. Even though all she wanted to do was rest, or disappear for a few hours, she knew that they had to crack the encrypted files she'd brought back with her. But, she supposed, she could at the very least take a hot shower. No sense in dirtying up the control room with her dirt-and-sweat covered body.

Yazoo watched the woman leave, and then let his gaze fall to his younger brother. "What happened?" He asked, firm.

"Nothing. We're fine. We got out. I'm going to find Harmony." Kadaj said.

"Kadaj, that's not a good-" Yazoo started, reaching out and grasping Kadaj's shoulder.

Kadaj growled and yanked himself away. "Don't. This is my business, and we're not on a mission now."

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai wandered the halls aimlessly. She'd dropped the files off in the control room, but couldn't find it in her to sit at a computer at the moment, not when her insides were still twisted with residual anger and a tiny bit of remorse.

Deciding to get some fresh air, she turned and made her way to the deck, not noticing the shadowed form of a man ducking into a dark corner ahead of her.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she saw Harmony and Sassi on the deck, the redhead turning at the sound of her footsteps. She patted Harmony's shoulder and walked to Sukai.

"She's really torn up right now. If you want to talk to her, then talk to her... but leave any further chastising for later." She whispered. Sukai nodded. She had no intention of starting in on the Guardian again.

"I wasn't going to... but I get it." Sukai said. She nodded to the Cetra as she passed, and made her way to stand beside Harmony. Leaning against the rail, she spoke.

"Hey."

harmony said nothing for a moment, and Sukai wondered if the dazed woman had even heard her speak. She opened her mouth to repeat herself, but Harmony cut her off.

"I'm really sorry about back there, Sukai. You're right. I really wasn't thinking at all. Kadaj just... he made me so..." She trailed off.

"Angry... I understand. I wanted to break his arm again." Sukai answered.

"Again?"

"Yeah, when I first met him. He was still pinning over you and well. I just transferred from Turk to working for Yaz. Blows were exchanged, and well he said something he shouldn't have. By the time they got me off of him. I almost killed him."

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "That’s.. actually pretty impressive..." Her mood sobered. "I just never thought I'd see him like that... he was so... feral. Killing all of those people..."

"When people are pushed to their limit...they do crazy things. Here we have things known as Limit Breaks. It is our will focused into one thing. Kill, protect, heal, and other commands. Our sole focus is that one thing." Sukai said, nodding.

"It sounds like Guardian Mode. I know that when Hojo tried to take Sassi... all I could think about was getting her back and tearing him apart... and then I couldn't think at all. Its just... Taking life is wrong. I have done it... twice in a sort of incomplete Guardian mode... and once for my coven. But it goes against everything we're taught. Life is the greatest gift that the Mother can give... to take it is throwing that back in her face." Harmony said, turning her gaze to the rapidly darkening sky.

"There is a tale tale glow that gives it away. We don't have to have the glow. Like Tifa, her combat skills allow her to decimate a person and she doesn't glow. We aren't sure if it is Mako that allows the glow. When it happens...it is a force to be feared. There are ways to stop it. Damage the person enough, interrupting them. Yeah like guardian mode...though I don't believe in taking live either. You saw when I shot those guards. I used tranqs."

"We're taught that death is not a punishment, its a reward. Death is easy. Even if you've been tortured for months... with that one, final moment... its over. Death is nothing. there are worse things. People in my world hated my faith. Called us evil, accused us of using live sacrifices... but we don't. Death isn't a sacrifice. A true sacrifice is one you have to live with. Did those people on that wall earn their right to die? No, I don't think they did." Harmony continued, her train of thought pouring right from her mind and out of her lips. Neither noticed the Remnant crouched at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation.

"I fully understand the worse things than death. Here we are given to the Lifestream to live among the souls of those who have passed on. To be one with Gaia..a place of peace. No they shouldn't have died. When I was...before I worked with Tseng, my brother in common tongue..I was tortured and forced to kill many people. After I was saved, I was forced to deal with it..but I moved on. I promised I would never take a life unless it was absolutely necessary. Even then. Taking a life, the guilt is great. Our sacrifice of doing the unnatural"

"I just don't know what to do... when I came here, I intended to just... hop right back into our relationship. Ha, how stupid. Its been hard enough these past couple of weeks... dealing with the changes... but now... I just don't know if I can do this. I get it, with the first two. He was doing what he was trained to do. Silence the threat before it can BECOME a threat. But the others... I saw it in his eyes. He killed those others because he KNEW how much I would hate it, and how much it would hurt me. I've felt the guilt. When my coven was forced to execute our High Priest... as his apprentice, I had to be the one to kill him. I keep thinking that maybe we were wrong. Maybe he COULD have been stopped... there's ALWAYS another way."

"Perhaps he is pushing you. He doesn't really think..that is why I call him Chocobo-Brain. Always running ahead, never stopping. There are other ways of silencing..I know that much. He is exploiting your weakness. Showing you that you have to overcome it, now I am not saying you should go on a killing spree..but learn from this. In Wutai, we believe in both sides of life. Balance, good, bad, all of it. Leviathan told us that bestowing death upon people ends all misery, and those who pass on live again..in a way. My beliefs are not far from your own Harmony. I just wish...Well things don't work out the way you plan... I think teaching that little brat a lesson in manners is in order...though I am sorry I went off on you like that." Sukai said, placing a hand on Harmony's shoulder.

Harmony shook her head. "Its okay. I'll admit, I deserved it. I'm sorry for putting us all in danger... and the kids. I KNOW that they're alright. I can feel it... I can't explain it. Wherever they're keeping them... they're alive. I just want Kadaj to see. Although I was a Wiccan first, I understand perfectly that as Guardian, I don't have the luxury of living by those rules anymore... but I have sworn... I will never take life unless it is absolutely unavoidable... and only in Sassi's defense. I'm not a warrior for God. If God wants you dead, you'll cease to exist. I am not a messenger of Death. Death needs no messenger, he delivers himself. For Sassi, I will do what I must to keep her safe. But I will NOT take life for ANYONE else. Even Kiku. Only for Sassi because in Guardian Mode, I can't control it. I understand the thought that he's trying to help me... but i will not change who I am for him. He knew before we ever got together, what I believe. And I will hold true to my beliefs as much as is humanly possible. If he can't accept that... then he can't accept me." The woman said with resolve, and a bit of sadness

"Then you have learned from the experience The life expected of you will be hard. Choices that you are going to make in the future are hard ones, but I will be here if you need me. Perhaps my old ways of my people will help you see other ways of dealing with this. As for your sensing ability, that is...extraordinary. Perhaps your people picked up where the Cetra left off. They see the planet, you see its people. If the Planet calls for the sacrifice of your daughter to save itself, then I will be with you to take on the Planet itself. If you were to change for him, I would lose respect for you. It is not you who needs to only grow and accept...We ALL do. This whole thing...it will show us more of ourselves than we would see otherwise." Sukai tried to stress her point to Harmony, that everything would be okay if she would just stop thinking so much.

"Well...I can accept that his beliefs are different... I would never try to change HIM by trying to force my beliefs on him. You have to WANT to believe it, or it means nothing... but he doesn't have to do it in front of me... and if he does... he doesn't have to do it like THAT." Harmony shuddered at the memory.

The man in the shadows let out a sigh. Turning from the two, he silently left them, going to one of the women's rooms. It would appear that they needed to talk.

Well then we see reason. Middle ground, a compromise, or however you look at it. I am glad to have talked to you. You who are new to this world like a child. Innocent and learning. I will never try and force something on you, but expect another lecture if you screw up." Sukai laughed. "Alright, now I have to go see to...well one of my old inventions may help us and I've got to dig up the schematics And there is still the encrypted files we have to open."

"I knew who Kadaj was when I fell in love with him. I knew what he'd tried to do... and I love him anyway. Because I BELIEVE that there is more than that... I guess all I can do is try to get the truth out of him. Was he trying to be cruel, or was he trying to teach me a lesson?" Harmony paused and shook her head to rid herself of the troubling thoughts. "I could try to help you with the files... I mean, in my world, I could hack my way into nearly anything when I was a teenager... but that was a long time ago... and your world is much more technologically advanced. But if you need an extra hand... I will do my best. And if I ever screw up like THAT again... feel free to lecture me all you want. PHYSICALLY, even. I know that tonight I deserve an ass kicking."

"One more thing. If Chocobo-Brain bothers you. Come to me, I will share a..heart-to-heart laced with plotting. That boy doesn't know how evil I can be when provoked. If you want to know...ask Gege about it one day. Oh honey, getting him to talk is harder than telling a brick wall it is soft. Ah, you have a way with technology...well then I could use your help...Besides, careful what you ask of me. I am not an ex-TURK for nothing."

"Haha, I'll remember that... ex-TURK huh... that explains how you know Reno, too. And thank you... but I really think that Kadaj and I need to talk... and sort out our own problems... If I depend on someone else to fix it... then our relationship is doomed from the start. I'm 32 years old. If I can't fix my life, then no one can." Harmony said with a dry smile.

"Don't remind me I used to work with that asshole. I will escort you to the room, I have some gum if you are nervous. And hey, sometimes the gods need help to fix things...they made the Cetra after all."

"Uh oh... I sense another talk, soon... and possibly a beat down for Reno if I don't like what I hear... and thanks. I may use this... I actually wanted to go to my room... I'm covered in sweat... and blood. And I'm afraid it ISN'T mine... Is it okay if I have Vince bring me to you later?" Harmony said, shifting nervously.

"Yeah sure... but here. Let me at least make it up to you about the rant. Chocobo-Brain may be laying in wait, you may need back-up." Sukai offered.

"No, no, its okay. I can handle him. If he thinks that he can push me around after what I just saw him do... well... we'll see who does the pushing, won't we? Besides... he won't talk to me seriously and honestly if someone else is around. Thank you, though. It means a lot. Growing up, Sassi was the only one I could rely on... the only one who cared about ME... not my power or my flaws. Its nice to know that someone else does, too."

"Don't make me use mental breakdown tactics...I will. I am not afraid to stoop low. I foresee a difficult and possibly sticky situation in your near future. No Hari, right now you are shaken, covered in godsknowswhat, your mental strain is great, and the last thing you need is for him pestering you... But if you really wish to go it alone...I will be in the training room. Venting with style." Sukai sighed.

"No, I promise I'm okay. If I have any trouble, I'll hit the comm button and scream bloody murder. That ought to have my fellow Guardian up here before I even catch my breath. And Kadaj won't say no to him."

"Who could...I mean he is..um..well yeah." Sukai stuttered, her mind instantly drowning in the gutter.

"Exactly!" Harmony laughed.

"I am surprised he left Kadaj alive after that little stunt. Besides with my nerves I need to avoid him as well." Sukai stated dryly.

"Well... maybe it isn't a bad idea for you to speak to him. He seemed to have decent knowledge of computers He may be able to help you with the files. And you could keep each other from changing your minds and murdering my ex. I'd really like to work things out with a live person... I'm not into necrophilia." Harmony smirked.

"No..No, complicating things isn't a good idea. I mean we like one another but what if something goes wrong... Damnit! Do you have to make valid points right now? I-I will get Vince and Syth to help me." Sukai stuttered out.

Harmony sighed. "Alright. But you know... I saw him kiss you the other night... and I clearly saw you enjoying it... very much." She added with a wink.

Sukai gasped. "Y-y-you saw that?! Oh gods...don't tell anyone! I mean he has his reputation and well when I get to talking with people... I start rambling, much like I am now. It is a nervous thing... I swear... I-um... He just... doesn't need distractions right now."

Harmony laughed. "Its okay, Sukai. Its human nature. And contrary to the beliefs of the GR, Sephiroth IS human. And so are you. Distractions can be helpful, too, you know. You're a big girl. I'm sure that you know your limits."

"You...naughty...person...I can't believe you are suggesting what I think you are!" Sukai said, scandalized.

"Now now... I was merely suggesting spending some time together! If that time happens to be... private... well that's your business, and yes, I saw what he's hiding in the back of those pants. Is this the part where I bob my head and say 'You go girl!'?" Harmony teased, knowing that it would get a rise out of her friend.

"Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn wǒ ràng wǒ fàngsōng jǐngtì! (I can't believe I let my guard down...) -blushing madly- "I am never going to hear the end of this. you aren't going to let me live this down are you? And don't bring up the pants! Jíshǐ pìgu yōu yú... ... Tā zhǐshì cuòwù de. (even if that ass is superior..its just wrong...) for me to..." Sukai muttered in a mixture of Wutaian and Common.

"You know, I will eventually pick up the Wutaian... I learn languages very quickly... so enjoy this while you can." Harmony pointed out with a smile.

"Do not repeat what I just said....to anyone!"

"Oh my! I think I just saw Sephiroth's hair going across the hall! I hope he didn't hear us..." Harmony said slyly, hiding her grin. She waited for Sukai's reaction.

"Really?!" She whirled around, "Oh Gods! I did it again... I am locking myself in my room!" With that, Sukai stomped away, muttering in Wutaian.

"How do you reach that octave? I've never heard anyone squeak in such a high pitch... wait! Come back! I was only teasing... oh drat. Ah well. She'll figure it out soon enough."

Harmony shook her head with a small chuckle. She walked at a languid pace, reaching her room sooner than she'd hoped, even though she was desperate for a hot shower. She almost felt like the blood of those who died today was like acid on her skin, burning away at her flesh and leaving her soul bare for the world to see.

She opened the door slowly, expecting the dark shadows in her mind to leap from the room and devour her whole. Nothing. Not even the roaring sounds of the airship's engines could be heard once she closed the door, and complete darkness engulfed her. She made her way to her wardrobe, stripping her bloodied clothes off as she went, leaving herself clad only in her bra and boyshorts.

Halfway there, however, she was roughly grabbed from behind, an arm around her waist and arms, and a hand over her mouth to muffle the startled scream that erupted in her throat.

"Don't scream! Don't... don't scream. I heard you." Came Kadaj's voice. He released her and she tore his hand from her mouth, whirling around.

"You asshole! Don't fucking creep up on me in the dark! Not after what I just went through tonight! What exactly did you hear?"

"Your conversation with Sukai."

Harmony paused. "How much?"

"Until you guys left the deck."

Harmony sighed. "Then you know that I want you to explain it to me."

"I was trying to be cruel."

Harmony nodded and turned away, tears in her eyes. "I thought that was it. Why?"

"I was angry."

"Oh! You were angry at me, so you savagely murdered thirty-some-odd people?! What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you?! Those people wouldn't even stop to think about it! They'd kill you on the spot just for your association with me. How can you expect me to just let it happen?! Yeah, at first it was about taking out my anger, and then you had to scream and-"

"I screamed because you sliced through two people like they were nothing!"

"And then it pissed me off that you're still so naive! You said yourself that you've had to kill to survive! What's different now?! Why is it okay for you to kill to protect yourself and our daughter, but if I do it, I'm a horrible person?"

"Because you just said that you did it to be cruel!" Harmony nearly shrieked

"Lessons in life tend to be cruel." Kadaj said in a sarcastically flippant voice.

"Don't you...dare... act like this is my problem!" Harmony hissed in a voice that he'd never heard her use before. "I know who you are. I know what you've done. I knew that before. And you know what? That's fine. I don't want you to change your beliefs. I expect... no... I demand that you show me the same courteousy!"

Kadaj sighed through his nose. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to apologize."

"Well you're doing a bang-up job, Fucktard!" Harmony lashed out childishly.

Kadaj paused. He tried not to laugh. He really, really did... but that was just so ridiculous. Deep, rich laughter bubbled from within his chest as he stared at Harmony.

"Fucktard? Wow, Hari. I was expecting some long-winded, overly loud, obnoxiously big-worded speech. Instead I get 'Fucktard'. Nice."

At his laughter, Harmony calmed a bit. "This doesn't mean its over. I still don't forgive you." 

Kadaj sobered. "I know. I am sorry though. I admit... I over-reacted... and now I can't take back what I've done... Even though I hate the GR, and personally I don't feel that it was wrong to kill them before they could kill us, I should have tried to be more sensitive to your beliefs."

Harmony turned away. She didn't want to forgive him yet! "Yeah, you should have. Could you go away now? I want to take a shower and wash the blood off of me that you put there."

Kadaj growled. Why in the Seven Hells did she have to make things so difficult?! He grabbed her from behind again, this time letting her scream in his ear. He then slammed her face-first onto her bed, hissing in her ear when she thrust an elbow back and it connected with his stomach.

"You're getting my sheets all bloody!" She cried. "Get off!"

"No. I don't know what I have to do to show you that we should be together! Why don't you believe me when I tell you that I love you?" He said, letting his weight pin her to the mattress.

"I know that you do." Harmony whispered. Kadaj lifted himself up slightly.

"Then why?" He whispered back.

"Because I don't know why." Harmony said, her voice cracking.

"Why what? Why I love you, or why you still love me?" Kadaj said, leaning into the nape of her neck. Nuzzling into her skin, he let his breath rush across her ear. "Does it really matter why? Why can't you just accept it?"

"Can you accept me?" Harmony asked. "Can you accept my beliefs? My determination? My power? Hell, can you accept that no matter how much I love you, you will never take first priority in my life?" Her voice grew quieter with every word as Kadaj sat up, straddling her waist and back.

"I already have accepted most of it. And I... I can't promise that I can always accept your beliefs... you already know that I have, and will kill anyone that tries to hurt you or our daughter, and that there may be moments when I'll hate Sassi for your relationship with her, even though I know you can't help it, and wouldn't even if you could. All I can promise is that I'll try."

"I don't know if that's good enough, Kadaj." Harmony sighed. "And I know it isn't fair, demanding that I get all of you, when I can't give you the same... but this is what I am. This is who I am."

Kadaj sighed. "You're right, it isn't fair. But its you. And I want you." He thought about making sure she knew just how much he wanted her at that moment... but decided against it. However, fate had other plans when he tried to move just as Harmony decided she was tired of him pinning her down. She thrust her backside up, intending to buck him off of her... and all the movement accomplished was to grind her rear against his now-raging erection, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, and a low groan from him.

For a split second, Harmony was terrified. She was almost unable to believe that Kadaj had become aroused during that particular conversation, and was intending to scream at him, to tell him to get out and leave her alone! But then he thrust his hips in response to her movement, the heat from his body pressing into her lower back, and all she wanted was to feel him. To fee him the way she felt him all those years ago. 

She wanted him to make her forget. Forget what he was capable of, forget what he'd just made her witness, forget that those little lives were depending on her to save them... she just wanted oblivion... if only for a moment.

She made up her mind. Though this may give him the wrong signals... she couldn't bring herself to care at that moment.

"Kadaj..." She whimpered. "Move! Just... let me roll over, at least..." She begged. 

Kadaj felt his breath catch at the promise in her voice, and did as she asked, moving only long enough for her to roll to her back, and then caging her in his arms again.

His arms shook as he lowered himself to her, staring hard into her eyes to gauge her intent. When he found her lust-filled orbs staring back at him, begging for it, for oblivion, for Heaven, for Hell... he found himself unable to deny her.

His lips crashed to hers with brutal force, teeth pulling harshly at her lip until she opened her mouth to him. His tongue swept inside, swirling, rolling, tasting, seeking.

She met the slick organ with her own, battling for dominance although she didn't really want it. She shoved him away and drew her mouth down his jaw and neck, using her hand to push his leather aside and then sucking at his shoulder.

Kadaj shook above her. "I want you." He said darkly, "I don't want to just touch you. I don't want your mouth. I want you." He whispered.

Harmony moaned against his skin and thrust her hips upwards, grinding against the hot flesh at his groin.

Kadaj groaned and any thoughts of giving her the option to walk away ceased to exist. His hands tore at her bra and underwear, roughly ridding her of the garments as her gentler hands worked to free the button and zipper of his pants.

"Touch me!" Harmony whimpered. "Please... Gods just touch me!"

Kadaj snarled and pinned her hands above her head with one of his, letting his other drag, scratch his way down her torso. When his fingers encountered blistering, smoldering, slick flesh, his breath left him in a hiss. His fingers worked frantically, writhing against her clit before slipping into her and thrusting hard. He smirked when she jerked against him and let out a long moan.

"Gods and Deities, Kadaj! Just fuck me already!" She growled at him, struggling to free her hands. He remained solid, not allowing her the freedom she needed to flip him to his back. Instead, he fumbled with his leather pants, pushing them down only far enough to pull his erection from them. With a shaking hand, he positioned himself at her entrance and removed his hand, only resting just the tip against the moist, begging flesh.

"I love you." He said, looking her dead in the eye.

Harmony bucked and he pulled back a bit. "Fuck, Kadaj!" She snarled.

"Wrong answer." He said, leaning down and nipping at her ear. "I said: I love you."

Harmony let out a sob, tears prickling at her eyes. She'd said it to him once since she'd been in this world... but this was different. Could she say the words again, now that she knew he was listening?

"Say it." He pleaded. "Please... I know that you do. Say it!"

"I love you!" She cried, and then gasped. At hearing her words, he thrust forward with all of his strength, pushing past her tightness and violently stabbing at the rough patch inside of her.

"Oh sweet, merciful Gods..." Kadaj choked, falling to her. He brought his hand to where hers were pinned down, threading their fingers together and snapping his hips again.

The rythym was fast, rough, and nearly painful, but neither could find it in them to care. Harmony's legs wrapped around Kadaj's waist, the leather rubbing sore spots into her skin, but she embraced the pain.

"Harder!" She pleaded. "Faster! Please!" She screamed when he growled and complied, rocking his hips with savage force. He pulled away from her, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pinning her down again. His hands braced on the mattress, her fingers still threaded with his, hands pinned beside her head. He forcefully thrust his hips against hers, hard enough that he knew she'd have bruises from his hips striking her flesh.

"Oh God, Kadaj... That's so... Harder! More!" She ordered, tensing and writhing when he snarled and dug his teeth into her calf, now moving against her with a force that he knew she would regret come the morning.

Her orgasm hit out of nowhere, insides writhing and squeezing, forcing the heat in his belly to explode. Kadaj grit his teeth and hissed, leaning down and nearly squishing her in half when he crushed their lips together, hips still jerking and bucking as she milked him of everything he had.

With a final groan, it was over. He collapsed on top of her, letting her legs fall form his shoulders and burying his face in her neck.

In the afterglow, he could smell the blood in her hair from the GR soldiers he had killed, and it suddenly made him sick. Even though he knew that she was a Guardian, he also knew that she was a very light spirit. She should never be covered in blood. She should never even have to see it.

Suddenly ashamed of himself in a way that he would never have imagined possible, he scrambled off of her. Righting his clothes, he refused to look at her as he rushed to the doorway, lest her most likely confused and hurt expression break him.

"Take a shower. You smell like blood." He said, flinching at how very harsh he sounded.

"Wha-? ... Okay. Fine. Thanks for your time." She said, her voice betraying just how hurt she really was. When he heard the bathroom door slam behind her, he allowed his shoulders to sag. It looked like another heart-to-heart with Yazoo would be happening very soon.


	17. Growth

Chapter 16: Growth

Kiku was tired. She was tired and hungry and dirty and cold. And she wanted her Mommy! The three children were trudging through the forest, unsure of where exactly they were. Fionn had said, from the animals they had spotted, that he thought they were somewhere near a place called Wutai. Wherever that was.

"Fionn, do we have any water left?" Miriam asked, her voice dry and hoarse.

"Only a little. We were lucky to find the bottle." He said, handing his sister the dirty, scratched canteen. "I'll go back to the river tonight and get some more."

"I don't get why we can't just stay by the river, anyway!" Kiku whined. 

"Because Daddy and Uncles told us that if you're trying to hide from someone, you should stay away from water unless you really need it. They said that's the first place someone would look." Fionn said. He and Miriam had spent so much time camping and 'roughing it' with their father and uncles. The little boy was trying as hard as he could to remember the things he'd been taught. At the time, it was about having fun, about learning something 'cool'. He never thought he'd actually have to use it, and was very glad that he'd paid so much attention to the males in his life.

Kiku sighed, aggravated She knew that there were men following them. She didn't know how she knew... it was just a feeling. This feeling had even awoken her in the middle of the night. Fionn and Miriam were always understanding, they never questioned her when she would wake them in a panic, her calm, too-mature demeanor soon taking over as the three of them quietly abandoned their campsites.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked the twins.

"Yeah. We need to find Miss Yuffie. Mommy said she went back to Wutai. She'll help us!" Miriam answered her.

"Yeah, and Mister Michael is awesome!" Fionn put it. Kiku didn't know who this Michael was, but she remembered meeting Yuffie, before the hyper woman had gone back to her home.

"What if we can't find her?" Kiku asked. 

"We will." Fionn said. He suddenly stopped, mako-eyes trained on something high in a tree just ahead of them.

"What is it, Fionn?" Miriam whispered. It couldn't be anything to fear, Kiku hadn't noticed it.

"Dinner!" Fionn whispered with a smile. Miriam and Kiku grinned, relieved.

"How are you going to catch it?" Kiku asked, hoping to watch and maybe learn something.

"Uncle Yazoo taught me how to use a sling... I just need to... Ha! This'll work!" The boy pulled the weathered strap from the canteen at his hip, handing the metal object to his sister. "I might miss... but we should try. Every chance we pass up is a meal we don't get."

He picked up a stone from the ground. It wasn't quite the perfect shape, but it would have to do. Folding the strap in half, he fitted the rock in the crease and began swinging the make-shift sling above his head. He was never really good at it, but he knew the basic concept. With a forceful swing, he let the rock fly from the strap, watching anxiously.

A great squawk was heard, followed by a few crashing sounds as the bird he hit fell from its perch. As Fionn and Miriam jumped up and down in celebration, Kiku rushed forward, gathering the bird in her hands and bringing it back to her friends.

"He's really pretty..." She trailed off, sadly. Although she knew they needed to eat, it was a shame that such a beautiful creature had to die.

"He's a Cosmic Hawk!" Miriam said. "I hope we don't get in trouble... darn it, Fionn... Aunt Yuffie says those are sacred!"

"Well I couldn't tell what it was... besides, we haven't seen anything else all day! This might be our only chance to eat for a while, I say we-AH!" The boy cried as the bird in his hands suddenly returned to life, shrieking and flapping its wings. Kiku's instinct kicked in and she grabbed at the bird before it could harm her charge.

And when the bird realized who was holding it, the strangest thing happened. It stopped struggling, laying on its back in the tiny Guardian's hand and cocking its head sideways.

"Hi." Kiku said. She turned to Fionn. "Do we have to hurt him? He's so... cute!"

The boy hesitated. "Well... now that I know what it is, I... I don't want to get in trouble. Maybe we should just let him go."

"Its a girl..." Miriam put in, stepping closer. "Aunt Yuffie showed me how to tell. Look at the red in her eyes, and the dark red and black stripes under her wings. Boys don't have the stripes, and their eyes are black."

Kiku smiled. "You're very pretty." She said to the hawk, the bird in turn cooing softly and struggling until the girl let it up. It then perched carefully on her thin forearm.

"Aunt Yuffie says that when a Cosmic Hawk doesn't run from you, it means your special." Fionn said, reaching out to pet the bird. It snapped at him.

Kiku jerked the bird away. "That wasn't nice, you shouldn't bite people." She scolded. The bird actually looked contrite.

"Well, we should let her go and start moving again. Plus, now we have to find something else to eat." Miriam sighed.

Kiku whined. "That's so lame! I'm starving!"

At her words, the bird squawked again, leaping from its perch on Kiku's arm and disappearing into the canopy above them.

"Bye, Birdie!" Kiku called, kind of sad.

The three children began walking again, not sure if they were going the right way, but knowing that lingering in one place was not wise.

"So will you tell me the stories about those birds?" Kiku asked Miriam, not liking the silence.

"Well, I don't remember all of it... I just remember that Cosmic Hawks are very smart. The people in Wutai say that they think like Humans. Aunt Yuffie told me that they can see what a person is like on the inside. Like, how Fionn, Mommy, Aunt Aerith, and me can see the Lifestream in people. She says that for a Cosmic Hawk to willingly be near you, or let you touch it, means that you are a very great person. She says it means that you'll do really good things in your life. I think she said something about them staying with you, too, but I don't remember." Miriam explained.

"That's really cool." Kiku said. "I'm glad we didn't eat her."

A sudden shrill cry from above her gave her the impression that the hawk agreed with that statement. Kiku grinned to find that the bird had followed them... the smile widening when the large hawk dropped an even larger squirrel as it flew over their heads, coming to land on a branch close to Kiku and looking at her as if to ask 'Did I do well? Will this do?'

Fionn whooped with glee, gathering the body of the squirrel and spinning around in a circle.

"Thank you!" Kiku and Miriam said at the same time. Kiku reached out and ran her hand over the bird's wing in a soft caress, the hawk in turn cooing softly and ruffling its feathers. "Are you going to stay with me?" Kiku asked her. The hawk tilted its head again, side-stepping on the branch to pick at Kiku's hair.

Kiku giggled. "I guess that means yes! What should I call you?"

The hawk looked at her with rusty-colored eyes. Those eyes reminded Kiku of the sun rising over the ocean, when her mother took her to Rhode Island. The birds eyes seemed to stare inside of her, and Kiku knew that she was seeing the power and the duty that Kiku was born into.

"I think I'll call you Sunrise. Do you like that?" Kiku said. The hawk nibbled at the dirt-caked, jeweled hairpin tangled in Kiku's hair, and the girl took that as acceptance.

The hawk -Sunrise- stretched her wings and cried out, loudly, the shrill sound echoing off of the trees.

The children smiled as Sunrise carefully climbed Kiku's arm to rest on her little shoulder, trying not to let her long, lethal claws cause any damage to the vulnerable flesh beneath them.

"Lets go." Fionn said. "We should walk as far as we can before we stop. I'll skin the squirrel and get it ready when we stop for the night."

!@#$%^&*()

Loz sighed and leaned back in his chair, pushing his plate forward with a negligent finger. He closed his eyes and closed his eyes like a cat drunk on cream. Tension eased from his shoulders as he heard Sassi at least trying to banter with the others. Harmony’s appearance, not to mention her near capture, seemed to have the same effect on Sassi as a muffled alarm clock. She was aware of her surroundings, starting conversation; not barricaded in a secluded portion of the ship. Her voice rose in pitch at a particularly ribald joke from Cid. A corner of Loz’s mouth twitched to hear it. 

He slit his eyelids to covertly leer at Sassi. Her cheeks were flushed from the many compliments on dinner, a soft echo of her bright hair. Thinking of cream . . . her lightly freckled skin reminded him of his true hunger. A sudden image of her naked flesh spread beneath him made him silently wish a pox upon everyone in the room for lingering. Her eyes traveled to Loz, raking him up and down as Yazoo murmured something in her ear. He must have been openly staring, for the finer points of subtlety still eluded him. Sassi met his gaze and smile, really smiled, white teeth flashing and everything. It wasn’t the halfhearted grimace she had passed off as a grin these last couple years. Loz felt his heart lurch. 

The meal completed, people started clearing dishes from the table. Loz stood and took a rather large armload from Shera. 

“I’ll clean those up ma’am” he offered. (Would he call her that?)

“Wow! You and Sassi truly are made for each other, with the one cooking and the other cleaning.” Shera leaned in for a not so conspiratorial stage whisper. “Careful there, a woman might get used to such pampering.” She shot a piercing look behind at her husband. 

“What are you looking at me like that for woman?” Cid said flabbergasted.

Loz chuckled, turning the faucet on and digging in the cupboard for the required ingredients for soapy water. Sassi’s soft voice floated to his ears, commanding their happily bloated and exhausted friends to rest. Loz glanced over his shoulder to see Sassi slap a plate out of Vincent’s hands, simultaneously pointing him out the door. At this rate she would be back to herself again in no time, he thought. Plates rattled and clanked a melody as Sassi hauled them to the large sink. She felt content with being able to do something for everyone, even if that was only providing a home-cooked meal. Cups teetered as she carried the last load of dishes. Loz was in deep concentration over a particularly stubborn smear, broad shoulders hunched into the task at hand. Sassi caught herself admiring his behind as it jerked side to side with his furious scrubbing. She sidled up to him and relieved her burden on the counter and picking up a dishtowel. They worked in companionable silence tidying, drying and setting the space to rights. 

His yellow rubber gloves emitted a very flatulent noise, sending Sassi into giggles. Loz grinned to hear the sound. He reached for the soap bottle, but the damned thing jumped from his slippery gloves and into the dirty water. The object sent a mass of water into Sassi’s shirt, clearing the collar and straight into the dark depths beneath. She screeched, taking a step back. Without thought she flung the soggy dishrag into Loz’s face with a satisfying splat. Loz removed the offending object, quickly dunking it and threw it back at Sassi. She twirled to the left but felt a warm wetness cling to her backside, thoroughly soaking the fabric of her pants. She gaped at her Remnant. Rag in hand she rushed him. He caught her moments before she could slap it into his face. Both of them giggled and shrieked as Sassi reached her arms around Loz and shoved the rag down his pants. 

“You win, you win!” he declared between breaths and trying to dislodge the uncomfortably wet rag from his backside. 

Sassi locked her arms around him. She turned her face up to look into his. Her eyes observed the emotions flickering in those strangely colored orbs.   
“You know I love you. I’ve loved you all along,” The end of her statement sounding like a question. 

Loz answered by joining their lips in a deep kiss that left Sassi weak and clutching him for support. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt fiercely and whispered into his chest

“Hold on to me. Never let me go.”

Her words made tears well in his eyes, damn glands! 

“I’d give it all, give anything, but I won’t give up. I’ve missed you. You’ve been far away for far too long.”

He held her face in his hands. When her eyes twitched to the side he realized he was still wearing the rubber gloves. Her mouth curved up at the oddity of being held thusly. The intense mood was broken and Loz felt this night could only get better. He lifted his left hand to his mouth, teeth biting down on the soft edge of the middle finger and pulled his head back slightly. The glove relinquished his fingers, but not before heaving suds on his tongue. Loz’s eyes bulged and he gagged on the bitter taste. He twirled to the faucet, shoving Sassi away in his haste to wash his mouth out. Sweet relief was reached as cool water filled his mouth. He tipped back and gargled, spitting the remainder in the dirty water. He uncorked the plug. Sassi held his right hand between her own. Slowly peeling the rubber off each finger and flinging it into the draining sink. 

Her gaze pulled him forward as she backed toward the door. Loz, not wanting to tear his eyes from hers, swept her up bridal style and through the doorway. 

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony smiled at the warm, happy emotions flowing through her from her charge. This was the first time since she'd been back that Sassi had felt truly happy. It made her kind of jealous. She knew that it would be fleeting, of course... at least until they got the children back. Funny thing was, Harmony could feel Kiku's emotions, too... and Fionn and Miriam's. They didn't feel like they were being tortured and tormented. It was strange. Every once in a while, she would wake up in a cold sweat, feeling panic from her daughter, before a sort of calm washed over her. It had to be something to do with the bond Kiku shared with Miriam and Fionn.

That was strange, too. The fact that according to the scrolls her Grandmother had left her, Kiku had bonded at least ten years early... and on two Cetra. Maybe its because they were twins? She could only guess. She didn't quite agree with Sephiroth when the General stated that the bind most likely happened because of the stressful situation and the fact that Kiku was the only Guardian around at the time. That wasn't how the bond worked. If Kiku bonded on both of them, even as early as she did, then she would have eventually bonded on them anyway. It was predetermined. It had nothing to do with the needs of any certain Cetra. Harmony knew for a fact that if she had met Aerith before Sassi, it would still have been Sassi that she bonded with.

Maybe it happened so early because of the Remnant blood flowing in her daughter's veins? That thought brought darkness to her mood. That Remnant. She knew that she couldn't just cut him out of her life... no matter how badly she wanted the pain to stop. Kiku would need him, eventually. The remnants each had a unique power that even the Cetra couldn't replicate, and Kiku would need her father to help her master it.

That didn't mean that Harmony had to like it.

She missed him. She would admit that. And she still loved him, even though he was acting so cruelly with her. She could understand why things were so different.

They had been apart for seven years. And in those years, many things had happened. While Harmony could admit that she had her moments of immaturity, she had grown up. She had been forced to. The things she feared, the naivety she entertained, had long since disappeared. Her magic was weaker, too... but she knew the reason. In her depression, as her power was so strongly connected to her emotions... she can subconsciously created a block. She knew that she would have to work through it. She knew when she blinked herself and her teammates out of the base yesterday, that it would be difficult, that she would feel weak... but it shouldn't have weakened her that much.

She needed to talk to someone. To let all of her emotions and fears and anger out to be analyzed by someone not biased to the situation... but who could do it? Even Sukai had her own past with Kadaj. Maybe Shera? No... she didn't know the pilot's wife well enough to pour her heart out to the woman. Tifa... Tifa would be too sympathetic, she feared. Sassi would only become more angry with Kadaj than she already was, and Harmony really didn't want to cause emotional strain on her charge, anyway. She had enough of that. Vincent was... well... Harmony just felt silly talking about her problems. Her issues were nothing compared to that the demon host had been through.

Yazoo was close to Kadaj... maybe he could help her. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better... Plus, he could tell her more about what Kadaj had been through, and how her Remnant had changed in the near-decade that they were apart.

!@#$%^&*()

Yazoo was, in fact, in deep conversation with his brother at that very moment... though his patience was wearing thin with the temperamental man.

"I just don't understand why she seems so angry with me all the time! I'm trying to be nice to her! I've tried not to lose my temper... tried to be sweet..." Kadaj spat the word.

"Kadaj, you are not a 'sweet' person. Maybe that is the problem. You are not the Kadaj that she remembers. You two have been apart for a long time. She has an image of you... all she has to go on are the few months that you spent together, and your personality as it was then. She has no way of knowing who you are now... just as you have no way of knowing how time has changed her." Yazoo said, trying not to sound as irritated as he was. "Did you really think that you could just jump right back into your relationship? That's not reasonable at all. What you need to do, is get to know each other again. And you need to watch your step, Brother. I know that you are a decent person, and she knows it, too... but your anger at her, your temper-tantrums... they push her away. You're expecting things from her that she may not be able to give at this time. You need to be patient. You were patient with her before, what's the issue, now?"

Kadaj sighed and looked away. "I don't know. I spent so long... waiting for her... and then two years thinking that I would never see her again, and wishing for just one more time... and then when she came back, I just... I have waited, Yazoo! You can't imagine how much I missed her... I just want to be with her. Like we should have been all along."

Yazoo scoffed. "Then you had better stop acting like a child, and start treating her with respect. Stop slamming her into walls... or night tables... when you lose your temper." He said, slyly.

"How the hell? Do you just know everything that happens in the lives of others?" Kadaj snapped.

"Not quite. However, I am quite adept at appearing invisible when need be... and Sassi and Harmony's conversations can be quite informative. Don't go getting any ideas! If you want to know her feelings, you need to ask her about it, honestly!" Yazoo said, firm.

"Well then... just one more piece of advice?" Kadaj asked.

Yazoo nodded, and Kadaj told him of the night before, when he had panicked after his encounter with Harmony. What he had said, and how she had reacted.

He was not expecting his older brother's reaction. At all.

"What the hell?" Kadaj growled as he bounced off of the desk behind him, rubbing at his aching jaw. "Why did you do that?"

Yazoo flexed the hand he had punched his younger brother with.

"Because you're an idiot and I hoped that would knock some sense into you!" Yazoo snarled. "What is wrong with you?"

Yazoo knew that he had to leave the room. If he didn't, there would definitely be some damage to Cid's airship.

And how he loathed the feeling of foreshadowing that assaulted him at that thought.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai. Was. Livid. Serves her right for trusting that little shit Harmony! 

"Oh, Sukai! I really need someone to talk to!" She had said. And sure, it had started out OK.. talking about her issues with Kadaj and trying to work through them... and then Sukai had to bring up Sephiroth.

And after only a few arguments, claiming that it just wasn't the right time, and she could handle the little bit of 'non-existent' sexual tension... she found herself unable to move. That little sneak had hit her with her very own paralyzation spell!

Which was how she had landed in her current predicament: locked in her own closet, in her own bedroom.

She heard a noise and a growl of irritation from outside the closet, Harmony's voice ringing clearly. When the door closed, she used all of her strength to break her closet doors open, intending to teach Harmony a thing or two about materia and its many uses.

Hearing movement from her left, she lunged, her twin kodachi resting against her victim's throat, and she smirked, her eyes focusing in the dark as she stared down at the amused and impressed form of... Sephiroth?!

Sukai blinked, and the squeaked, jumping off of the General and making a mad dash for the door. A hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Why do you run from me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice curious.

"I am not running, I am killing Harmony!" Sukai defended.

"Thought you'd say that! If you can get through a souped up Earth barrier glamour, you deserve to kill me. Have fun!" Came Harmony's voice through the door.

"Oh when I get out of here I am going to may you pay you evil witch! You do NOT lock me in a closet!" Sukai screamed back.

Harmony gave a dramatic 'witches cackle', the sound growing quieter as she left the two alone in Sukai's dark room.

At that moment, Sukai's hormones decided to make themselves known once more. 

'Darling...remember who is holding you....the gods gift from the heavens. The man with an angels face and a devil's smile...ring any bells?'

Before Sukai could internally reply to herself with a snide comment, she felt hot breath tickle across the back of her neck.

Sukai slowly turned to find Sephiroth looking down at her. She imagined her hormones being beaten down as she weakly smiled at him. "So how did she get you?"

"She told me you requested my help with the encrypted files... and I am ashamed to admit she caught me off guard and shoved me in here. I must remember that she, too, is a Guardian... there is only one person she'd never trick... no matter how innocent she appears." Sephiroth admitted with a smirk.

"Why would she..trick you? I mean I know why she would do this to me. I yelled at her awfully hard, but I thought when we had that little chat that we made up..." Sukai started to ramble.

Sephiroth knew just how to put a stop to that.

"The little chat about the fit of my pants? Yes... Angeal keeps telling me that I should have those let out..." He grinned wickedly as the color drained from her face.

'Ouch..he is observant...so what now?' Sukai ignored her hormones. "S-she..you...I..um.."

"She's horribly nosy, isn't she? What should we do about this?" He said, a long, elegant finger coming up to tap at his chin.

"I already have a plan for her. I am using my old Gummy Bomb in store for her and Kadaj, teaching them about holding still...perhaps they can work out issues...as for us getting out...how long does her magic last?"

"Sassi's physical barrier lasted until she released it... but as a Cetra... Sassi has considerably more power than Harmony... plus it appears she forgot that I am also a Guardian, and her magic isn't as effective on me." Sephiroth murmured. He had been doing his best to distract Sukai as they spoke... but also to appear nonchalant.

"So you are you able to pass through the barrier? If you wanted to. I totally understand if you leave me here. This is my room after all."

"No... but I have an idea. You'll have to surprise me... but if you could call Zackary and get him to startle or scare Aerith... at a moment that I am not aware of... The barrier won't be able to keep me in. Just hang on to me, you should be able to follow me out." Sephiroth said, hoping that they could shock Aerith enough to get the Guardian in him to respond.

"Give me a few minutes...and stay here. And cover your ears... and close your eyes, I know you can read lips."She went back into her closet and gave Zack the orders. After explaining the situation to a laughing Puppy, she returned to Sephiroth, hopping up onto his shoulders and holding on tight.

"Hang on tight. I won't be able to give you any-" He cut himself off and stared at the door for a moment, and then ripped it right off the hinges, and out they charged.

As they rounded the corner into the mess hall, they spotted Harmony sitting at a table with Sassi and Cissnei.

The witch gasped when she saw them. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU-" She ducked under a materia shot, "-OH SHIT GOTTA GO SASS!" With that she was up and attempting to flee.

"Seph... Sephiroth, my friend... my brother... You wouldn't decapitate a fellow Guardian?" She laughed nervously as she ran.

"I hate to treat you like a Chocobo, but target in sight. Give me a clear shot and her ass is grass." Sukai said, Sephiroth chuckling at her words.

"And Suk! You're like a sister! IF YOU DAMAGE ME I CAN'T PROTECT MY-" Her words cut off with a loud croak as Sukai's Transform hit her perfectly.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai made her way back to her quarters, but immediately frowned. Out of attempting to get back at Harmony, she forgot about Sephiroth tearing down her door. Cid was going to kill her. She sighed and found the torn metal piece and lifted it up to re-fit the frame. While she wasn't a master at wielding, she could do it. She found her mini blowtorch in her desk and brought it back out and fixed her door. It was the least she could do, though if she could find Harmony she would make her fix it. 

After the door was fixed she put her things away and walked to the computer room while fiddling with her wrist computer looking at the file. The entire time her pesky hormones were back, annoying her. She really did need a cold shower but that would prove Harmony, and everyone else who was apparently trying to meddle with their private life, correct. All she had to do was deliver her computer to one of the others before she went to the Training Room to train off the tension or the Docking Bay to get her Wave Rider and lose herself in the sky. There were plenty of reasons that she refused to give into her hormones: they were on a mission, it was not the right time, she still had things that needed to be done, and she even took the time to list a few others. 

However for each reason she could think of not getting involved, there was an equally valid reason that her mind came up with to counter: this mission could last for weeks, when is it ever a good time, most of her work was already done, there were four other able people to decrypt the files, and it went on. Sighing she made her way to the room and downloaded the files onto the main computer before leaving. As she was leaving she didn't realize someone was in front of her until she bumped into them. Sukai looked up and frowned.

"You need help."

"Not now Genesis"

"I am serious, the Goddess frowns on people who refuse to be themselves. I am not saying you should jump my best friend and disappear into a closet, but you may want to do something before Harmony recruits anyone else in her game."

"Advice, coming from a man who I have yet to see with another person or mention a date ever. Brilliant."

"I have had social calls, but I keep my private life private and if you want yours kept so. Talk. Not to me. I am here to see what is on those files. Now go and talk before I drag you there myself. As his friend I want to see him happy, and the way he looks at you...he is happy."

"That is the last mental image I wanted to see. That is it, I am mass murdering all of you on this boat. At least then I shall have some peace."

"Liar. If you keep fighting it, you two are really going to find yourselves in trouble."

"Alright. That is it. I am getting off this boat."

"The Goddess with help you, you will see. Oh another thing. His hair, Yazoo got that hair thing from him."

"I have no idea how nor do I want to know why you know that."

"My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

"LOVELESS Act III. I do not want to be dragged into that, drama queen."

"I was only trying to help, you little terror."

"Yeah and I was once a prisoner myself. Isn't that what it is about? Ah, it is also about love lost because the poor sap couldn't return and the prisoner died at the end. I do not want foreshadowing, omens, or irony in my life. Thank you."

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai wandered the halls aimlessly. She had thought about it, and had come to the decision that the others were right. She and Sephiroth needed to talk. She grudgingly made her way to his room, wanting to just get it over with. She was not prepared for what she found. She damned every God she could think of at the sight of the General's bare, sweaty, muscular back.

"Sephiroth. I actually do need to speak with you for a moment." Sukai walked in after knocking on the door and hearing him grant her access. She said, trying to keep the drool from dripping from her lips.

"Then speak." Said Sephiroth moving his shirtless body from the standard military push-up position to standing. 

"Must you do that? Command with the glare and the-Why are you shirtless?"

"I did not know my attire troubled you. It is difficult to preform certain exercises while in my armor. You said you needed to speak with me." He said while making a mental note to be without his trenchcoat more often, the look on Sukai's face was very humorous

'I will take a slice of that exercise.' Came the annoying 'voice' in her head.

"More like- never mind- focusing. I had the most horrible conversation with Genesis earlier." She said while picking a spot on the wall to glare at.

"Since you are approaching me, and brought up the subject, I can assume that it involved myself to some extent."

"Correct. Genesis offered advice and an 'I will join Harmony' laced threat in there somewhere if I didn't talk with you. Plus apparently everyone is keeping tabs on us and are talking."

"I do not believe I care about the imagination of others. However, there is some merit in idle rumors."

Sukai was about to tell him how wrong it was, but she never got her chance. In the blink of an eye, she found herself kissing Sephiroth...again. Her mind couldn't take it anymore, and by the fluttering that was happening in her chest, neither could her heart. In one last attempt at sanity, and keeping clothes intact, she pushed away from him, literally gasping for air. This man could kiss.

"The kissing... it has to..."

"I fail to see your attempts to persuade me into not admiring you, actually succeeding. You are strong, intelligent, capable, and many more qualities I find admirable. I am not very patient in waiting for things I want. I understand you are trying to reason with some fantasy that I am unobtainable. I am just a man, Sukai. Though until you came along, there were very few women whom I have actually taken pleasure in simple conversation and can tolerate being around, as well as someone I find attractive."

Sukai could not hear the rest of the words Sephiroth was apparently speaking to her. Her mind shut down at 'I want' and only picked up on the high notes of his words after. She was only broken out of her mental shut down when she felt his lips upon hers again. Sukai felt this tongue brush the seam of her lips again and she opened her mouth and sighed into his as his tongue entered and fought for dominance. She pressed her body onto his as she felt his hands begin to roam from her shoulders down her back as she fisted her hands through his hair. A sudden wave of heat flowed through her as he moved from her mouth to place gentle kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Sukai felt her knees give away and she fell slightly, tugging on his hair, causing him to emit a low growl. 

"Why don't we take this to a more comfortable spot, rather than here. We may regret it if we do not."

Sukai looked up him and then at his bed, wondering what the hell the man would need such a large mattress for. A simple and devious thought passed through her mind. She had him. Smiling sweetly she nodded and began to walk over to the bed, but not before she passed out of his reach and began to strip her shirt off. Before she knew it, Sephiroth picked her up and placed her on the bed in one motion and was already nipping at the side of her neck. Sukai's eyes widened, godsbedamned if that wasn't the hottest thing she ever witnessed. She gasped as his hand began memorizing her body, moving in a slow, fluid motion along her skin. Her hands began moving along his back, one would assume his skin was flawless but as her hands passed over, she could feel faint, thin scars along the path her hands were making. Her mind fogged over as he gently pressed kisses along her shoulders before removing her bra with his teeth, and his hands undressed the rest of her body. Gaia, how did he do that? Then again was there anything he could not achieve?

Once she was free of clothing her hand immediately went to her left hip, for a moment she had forgotten about her embarrassing tattoo. She swallowed hard as he rose and stared at her with lust-filled eyes before blinking at her hand. 

"What is wrong?"

"I- nothing."

"Your Turk brand is on your hip?"

'No that one is on the back of my neck, thank God,' she thought as she looked away from him.

"I see." Sephiroth said. "Trying not to be reminded that you were a TURK."

"Yeah." She lied right before his hands shot out and removed her hand from her hip.

"This is interesting" Sephiroth chuckled, inspecting the tattoo. In intricate script, was his name. "It would seem I already mark you."

Sukai muttered. "That doesn't mean you own me."

Sephiroth smiled and placed a kiss on her hip before speaking. "I was not implying that fact... yet."

'Honey you are really fucked now. He just said your ultimate weakness: belonging to him.'

Sukai ignored the voice in her head as she wrestled with Sephiroth and eventually managed to unbutton and pull his pants open. However victory for her was not achieved as he pinned her down and slipped a hand between her legs. Sukai moaned loudly as his hands revealed themselves to be very, very talented. Within minutes Sephiroth had her moaning in Common and Wutaian, begging him to stop teasing her. 

A wicked grin planted itself on his face before he complied with her pleas. He entered her in one fluid motion and began rocking his hips back and forth. Sukai's body arched in bliss as he continued to pleasure her, increasing the rhythm and pace when her lust fogged mind asked him to do so. It was not long before Sukai found her release, eyes seeing stars as Sephiroth kissed her deeply to silence her. A moment later, Sephiroth found his own and released himself within her, and then falling to his side on the bed, panting.

"Best. Conversation. Ever." Sukai said before giggling madly. Sephiroth rolled his eyes at her unusual joke.

But he had to admit... she had a point.


	18. Legacy Files, Part I

Chapter 17: Legacy Files, Part 1

Hari wandered the halls of the airship, single-minded in her determination to track down the middle Remnant. Of all the times to go 'Invisible' on her, he chose now?! She wanted desperately to speak with him. There were so many questions she needed answered. Even if he wouldn't answer them for her, he could at least point her in the direction she needed, to be able to find her truths. She'd been looking for him for over an hour! She had passed Kadaj not long ago, refusing to look him in the eye. She did notice, however, that he seemed to be nursing a bruised jaw and a fat lip. It could have only been Yazoo. He had to be around here somewhere!

But after another almost hour of searching the airship inside and out, she finally admitted defeat. The Remnant obviously did not want to be found at the moment.

Unable to find Yazoo, Harmony wandered around aimlessly. Deep in thought she almost ran into Sytherea as the quiet woman was coming out of the lab. "Oh! I'm sorry Sytherea, I seem to be a little out of it at the moment." 

The woman merely smiled, "Don't mention it. I understand being distracted, especially in times such as this." The soft spoken woman turned to leave when Harmony stopped her. Though she didn't know the woman well... there was only one way to change that, and perhaps her outside opinion was exactly what Harmony needed.

"Wait, Sytherea, do you have a minute? I need someone to talk to but I don't want to bother Sassi." 

"Of course, Harmony, anything you need." 

Harmony smiled, "Call me Hari, please." 

Sytherea nodded. "Come, why don't we move this conversation somewhere more private? Then you will be free to say anything you need." Sytherea led the way to the room she shared with Vincent. Harmony felt a little uneasy, being in such a private space, when she didn't know much about the two of them. She and Vincent had never been particularly close... 

The room was small, but comfortable. Straight ahead was the door to the bathroom. To the right, the door to the closet. To the left against the far wall was the bed, adorned with deep blood red silk sheets and a black comforter. Harmony cracked a smile, so Vincent. In one corner of the room there was a small mahogany desk, facing the away from the door, with a few papers spread out on it. In the opposite corner, next to one side of the bed, a rifle was leaning against the adjoining wall. The only other furniture in the room was a huge chest, standing on its side a little ways away from the bed. Sytherea saw Harmony's curious look and nodded to the chest. 

"Vincent doesn't go anywhere without his artillery." She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Harmony to join her. "Now, what did you wish to talk about?" 

Harmony was still a little uncomfortable, but sat down next to Sytherea. "I need an unbiased opinion. I'm... I'm confused about where I go... with Kadaj. We've been apart for seven years. Now, I'm not naive, I knew that things would be different... But when I look at the two of us... I thought we would still have that connection, you know?" Sytherea nodded. 

"I can tell you still love him." 

"I do, but we've both changed so much. I had a lot thrown on my plate when they left. I had to, well, for lack of a better word, grow up. And it seems Kadaj... well, he didn't." 

Sytherea smiled, "I know from experience that time changes people. Some, change for the better, like you. You became more independant, more mature. Some revert back to what they know, refusing to budge. Women adapt to things alot easier than men do. And trust me, trying to explain your position to them, sometimes makes things worse." Harmony looked confused when she looked up at her new friend. Sytherea went on, "Take V and I for instance. I did alot of changing. I'm not the same woman I was when he and I first met." Harmony could tell that Sytherea was trying to hold back a smile, in the end, she lost the fight. She even laughed a little. "I tried to kill him, did he ever tell you that?" The gasp that followed suggested that he hadn't. Sytherea was nodding when she continued. "I was with GR at the time. You know, perhaps I should just tell you the whole thing, its less confusing that way." Harmony just nodded, still in awe. 

Sytherea decided that she needed to be honest with Harmony. After all, the Guardian had never tried to hide anything from anyone, and she knew that because of her connection to Sassi, her secret would be safe. 

"First I need to explain one thing. I'm sure you have noticed my head piece. The pendant hanging from it isn't just any charm." With that Sytherea reached up and unclipped the bright blue pendant and handed it to Harmony."What you hold in your hand is a scale from Leviathan. It has been handed down through my family for many generations. You see, following the death of my family when I was fifteen, I am now his last living descendant. It is not something widely known, in fact most consider it a myth." She stopped, grinning at the awe covering Harmony's face at being in the presence of the Daughter of Leviathan. "Anyway, after my family was murdered I ran off to the Wu Sheng. I didn't know who had killed them but my mother had always told me, if anything ever happened, I was to go to the Wu Sheng. While I was there I became one of the respected Wu Sheng Ninjas.

By this time GR's influence was in full swing. Just before my 20th birthday, they came for me. I fought against them, but was outnumbered by, well, a lot. Once in their possession, they convinced me that they knew who had killed my family. Now, you can guess their accusation." 

Harmony nodded, "AVALANCHE." 

"Yes. Now, with me on their side, mind you I didn't know this at the time, they had a very powerful ally. I went through intensive training, they quite literally turned me into a killing machine. I was devout in my beliefs that anyone harboring Jenova cells couldn't be trusted and must pay for what they did to me. I was content with my life. A few years ago, as a Special Assassin, I was instructed to track down and kill one of AVALANCHE's key operatives. I never asked why, I was a good soldier, I never questioned my orders. And in my mind, I was one step closer to finding the murderer. 

It wasn't hard to track down Vincent, everyone knew he was a resident of Shinra mansion. But when I got there, somthing happened to me. I hesitated and he caught me. I could not explain my feelings toward him but I began to question my beliefs, which isn't an easy thing to go through. After months of interrogation, Vincent and I began to admit our feelings for each other. I was brought in front of AVALANCHE and, together, we told them what we had discussed. Knowing who I was, they didn't all trust me the way Vincent did. We finally came to the agreement that I would return to GR and gather intel. Of course, first I had to prove I had killed Vincent. The only way to do that was to provide the Protomateria, which he gave me. Chaos doesn't have the power to transform anymore, so it was safe from him to remove it from his body. The story for my absense was that it was unsafe for me after I killed him and had to go into hiding.  
I stayed with GR for several months, I had to continue to act as though nothing had changed, which meant any relationships I had had still had to be kept up. For that reason Vincent and I had decided not to get too close, as it would affect my emotions. I'm sure that they didn't completely trust me, for that reason I wasn't given any high profile assignments. Which suited me just fine, as I wasn't devoted to killing the way I had once been. After months of observing I was beginning to feel the stress of my charade. Then the order came for Loz's death. At the time, even though they doubted me, I was the only one capable of carrying out the mission. We were set to kill him during a Chocobo race, it was supposed to look like an accident. The night before, we were all taking shifts watching his room. When my shift came, I slipped away and told Loz what was going on. 

We left right away to report to the rest of the group. Even though I had gathered enough information to last us quite awhile, I still felt as though I had failed Vincent somehow. I hadn't, but it took me some time to get over those feelings. I was still very happy, Vincent and I could finally be together. I'm still quite reserved, I know, but my loyalty to AVALANCHE won them over. Now I focus my abilities on defeating the people that brainwashed me for so many years. And I'm glad to help, I'm happy here. Sassi in particular has been very good to me." Sytherea laughed, "I think that may be partly because I saved Loz's life but it doesn't matter, I'm finally getting revenge for my family."

Harmony was silent for a minute. "GR killed them, didn't they?" 

"Yes, they wanted me for my powers, although until recently, I didn't know I had any. That however is a story for a different time. Now, Hari, the reason I've told you all this is to help you understand. Not only me, but yourself and Kadaj as well. You wanted my advice, so here it is. You will just have to be patient. As hard as it is, you will have to be understanding. Kadaj hasn't had a reason to mature, the way you did. Given time, I'm confident everything will work out." When Sytherea was finished Harmony just sat there, giving the occasional nod. 

"Thank you Sytherea, I really am glad I came to you."

Sytherea just smiled, "You have told me to call you Hari, now I will tell you. Please, call me Sy. I knew before you even came here that we would be friends. After all, how could I not like you, you are such a big part of Sassi's life. And I am glad that you came to me too. I hope that my advice has helped you and not muddied up the waters even more." 

Harmony nodded enthusiastically. Sytherea reached out to hold her hand, but Harmony stopped her by giving her an overly energetic hug. By the time they pulled away, they were both laughing. 

"Vincent's interrogation must have really been something, for you to fall that badly for him."  
Sytherea was giggling so hard she couldn't breathe but she managed to blurt out "Oh, it was!" before another fit of giggles began. Vincent stood in the doorway, shaking his head, 'What in the world could be so funny?'

*****

The Cetra.

An ancient race of roaming beings that lived over 2000 years ago. They came to Gaia in search of the Promised Land; it is unknown if it is another planet entirely, or a metaphor for something. When they arrived they felt an unusual life force within the core. Using their attunement with nature, they opened up the first well to the force of the planet, later classified as the Lifestream. By opening various wells across the land they were able to cultivate life and bring it forth from the barren wasteland they stumbled upon. Some years later, they covered the four corners. Some roamed freely and remained Cetra, while others preferred to settle down and they would be the ancestors to humans. 

Not long after they became settled, the entity known as the Calamity from the Skies, an unknown and uncatalogued virus, fell from a meteorite and infected the population with a virus, almost eliminating the populace. The Calamity became intrigued by the creatures that tried to stand before her and interested in the Promised Land, a world that it believed would reveal itself with the destruction of Planet. Calling to the Lifestream, great warriors summoned magic now lost to us and their souls fused with the Lifestream, permanently binding them to the Planet. These warriors used their very life force as a power to suppress and destroy the Calamity forever, ensuring that it would never again plague the Planet's surface with its ilk. I find it all hog wash that the hardened Mako Materia Summons were once ancient warriors. They are an unusual blend of magic and science, but they could not have conscious thoughts, feelings, or have lived. They are tools for power and weapons.

During the war that they waged with the Calamity Virus, a new race sprung from the humans and the surrounding the natives. They would be known as the Guardians. By binding their life force to the Cetra, they would defend them with their last breath. Each Guardian was blessed with an ancient form of combat that allowed them to shift between the physical realm and a space between life and death, tapping into the vast knowledge of the Lifestream. Through them the Warrior Tribes of Cosmo Canyon were born, along with them a Lost Race blessed with long life to guard the old ways and those of the original Cetra. Old scrolls indicate, along with cross references with tablets found in the Ancient City, the Cetra perform a ritual. This ritual is meant to appease the Lifestream in hopes of healing the Planet and thanking it for allowing them to live on the surface. It is most unusual that these beings treated Mako energy with reverence, signifying in many works that it is a conscious being and capable of feeling. However where was the sacred bond of the Lifestream meant to save them when they were wiped from the Planet's surface?

After the disappearance of Cetra, the Mako energy wells would spring up magic Materia. Granting the humans, who descended from Cetra, the ability to use the ancient ways. It is said vaguely in old scriptures that a seer foresaw the reawakening of the virus and begged the Planet to give humanity the tools they would need to defeat it. However with the extinction of the Cetra, the only true race to defeat the Calamity Virus, what purpose would Planet have to give humanity Materia?

Research indicates various 'one-of-a-kind' Materia hidden away within the planet to be used as a last defense against the virus. Records indicate that two such Materia exists, twin souls of the planet as they were called. One is the ultimate defense of the planet, defending it from any attack and the other is the ultimate weapon of the planet. Extensive research proves that both subjects are vague at best. Scrolls indicate that the Lifestream also created WEAPONs to defend itself against the Calamity Virus if it should present itself. Excavation sites have proved that the WEAPONs exist, so why can't the Twin Materia exist?

Research on human genetics have indicated that there is an unusual trait manifesting itself within humans. It is unknown that if this indication is the genetic code of the Cetra or just an anomaly caused by humanity using Mako for energy sources. Further research is needed...

*****

Sukai stared at the screen, unblinking. So much information on the Cetra! And it mentioned Guardians.. as a descendant of Nanaki's race! She shook her head. She still had a lot of work to do, there were still dozens of files to crack, but Hari had to see this!

Sukai left the room, locking the door and implementing her special lock code - one that only she knew, so that only she could get back into the room. She walked briskly, heading for the mess hall where she was sure she'd find Harmony. That girl spent a lot of time in the kitchen. She seemed to like to bake.

She didn't make it that far, but she didn't have to. Harmony rounded the corner ahead of her, Sassi, Aerith, and Sephiroth at her side. Upon seeing the Inventor, Harmony hissed, jumping back and falling into an attack stance.

"Relax. Please. I'm not here to fight." Sukai said, holding her hands up.

"What's up, Sukai?" Aerith's soft voice asked.

"I... I managed to break the encryption on some of the files... and there's something that I wanted Harmony to see. Though... I think that you and Sassi should see it, too." Sukai said, trying not to ramble.

"Okay... lead the way then." Harmony said, standing from her stance and walking to follow the woman back down the hallway. What could be so important that both Cetra and a blood-born Guardian needed to see?

!@#$%^&*()

"Oh my God..." Harmony gasped, falling to her knees as she stared at the giant screen before her. "Oh my God!"

"Are you okay?" Sukai and Sassi asked at the same time, both reaching for the Guardian's trembling body. Harmony nodded frantically.

"Y-yes... I'm just... I think I'm in shock! You said that there's one of these creatures still living?"

Sukai nodded. "Yes. His name is Nanaki. He stays in Cosmo Canyon... and I think we should set our course for that location. He may not know of this... but if he does... there may be some questions that he can answer. I am going to tell Cid that we need to go to the Canyon."

"It kind of makes sense." Aerith's voice cut in. "When we traveled together before, he was always sure to stay right beside me. Its like he couldn't help himself. But Guardians - other than Sephiroth - are female. How could that power effect him?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to go to Cosmo. If we change course immediately, we can be there in two days." Sukai said.

"I agree that it is something we need to look in to." Sephiroth stated. He was curious about it, too. There was very little of his gifted power that he had explored on his own. He'd never needed the extra power... but perhaps it would not be such a bad idea to at least find out what he was capable of.

!@#$%^&*()

"What were you two talking about?" Vincent asked Sytherea after Harmony left.

"I... I told her about me... and my power. And a bit of how we met." Sytherea answered.

"That was a very brave thing." Vincent said, impressed. He knew that they could trust Harmony. She would not reveal the secret. But for Sytherea to openly talk about it... "What did you tell her about how we met? I'm still not sure how much you remember."

Sytherea smiled softy. "Oh, V. I remember everything. But mostly it was about how I changed. Like... the day I came back here, permanently. What I remember the most about that day is... the first time... the first time you made love to me."

{Flashback}

Loz strolled through the door as if he owned the place, no hint that there had been an attempt on his life. Sytherea walked behind him, still wrought with emotions about what she had done. Everyone looked at Loz with surprise. 

"Why aren't you at the Chocobo race?" As Yazoo asked his question, Sytherea moved out from behind Loz, to everyone's surprise. 

Loz just pointed to her and in a blase way said, "She was sent to kill me." A few of them laughed, Sytherea wasn't one of them. She had seen Vincent the moment she walked in the door. He had a very puzzled look on his face, but his concern for her was evident. He gazed over her quickly and when he saw she wasn't hurt, he sighed her name. 

"Sytherea." 

The tone of his voice was her undoing, she ran to him and buried her head in his chest. He motioned to the group and led her to his room. Once inside she broke away from him. He patiently walked to the bed and sat down. She paced as she began reciting her list of sins in a mixture of broken Common and Wutaian, alternating between her relief for being done with the charade, and her guilt over failing him. Vincent could only stand it for a few minutes before he jumped up and grabbed her mid pace. 

"Cease this litany!" He made sure she was looking at him, "You. Did not. Fail. Me." 

He softened his hold on her shoulders and brought one hand up to her chin. As he guided it upwards, he bent down and brushed her lips with his thumb before giving her a searing kiss, half meant to shut her up and half to feed his urge to consume her whole. His tongue explored her lips but he had to nip a little to break through her haze and coax her to open her mouth. The second her lips parted his tongue dove in, gods how he had missed her. The taste of her sweet mouth, the feel of her tongue timidly mating with his... it was pure heaven. Sytherea moved her hands up to cup his face, not noticing that he was inching her blue and black Ao Dai up over her hips. Once she felt his hands graze the smooth skin of her belly she pulled anyway. 

"V, what are you doing?" He had a devilish grin on his face. 

"What I've been wanting to do since the moment I saw you." 

She caught his drift but smiled, teasingly, as she put her hands on her hips. "Mr Valentine, the first time you saw me, I was trying to kill you. Don't you dare try to tell me that were thinking  
of fucking me right then and there. I won't buy it." 

His eyes widened the moment she cursed, then he laughed, "Believe what you will my dear, I never said I wasn't twisted, in fact, I believe that's part of the reason you love me, is it not?" Sytherea started to object, he saw it, but then threw her arms around his neck and kissed his chin, as she couldn't reach his mouth unless he leaned down. 

With a sigh she said, "Guilty as charged." He smiled at her as he resumed his task of undressing her. She tried to help by undressing him, but once she started on the buckles of his cape, the closeness made her hand slip and she could feel his chest muscles contract when she touched him. 

She looked up at him and saw the raw possessiveness in his eyes. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her by the rear, slammed her to him, and devoured her mouth. The roughness made her hot; Vincent captured her groan of pleasure and squeezed her perfect cheeks. He sensed that she liked it and without thinking, he smacked them playfully. He caught her mid moan by picking her up and setting her on the bed. He pulled away from her to undress. He made short work of taking off his gloves, followed by his boots and cape. The look on her face as she watched him made him rush and he almost ripped his tight black shirt in half when he pulled it off. 

He didn't want to be away from her any longer, they had waited too long for this. He moved to the junction between her thighs and she pulled him down to kiss her. Once she felt his heated skin against her breasts, she sighed. He pulled away and looked into her deep, bright blue eyes. The raw pleasure he saw there made his tightly wound control snap like a toothpick. He started to undo his pants. 

"I need you now, V. I need you to cleanse me." She whimpered. He lost it then, consumed with her need as well as his own. He pulled his pants down just enough to release his erection, it was as hard as steel. 

Without checking to see if she was ready for him, he slammed into her hard. Halfway through, the thought occurred to him that he might hurt her, but when felt how soaking wet she already was, he knew she was more than ready. He needed more, needed to be deeper. He bent down to capture her mouth and rolled them both over. The feel of him so deep inside her made her shiver in anticipation. She leaned down across his chest as he took hold of her hips.

He began to thrust hard, then pull out slowly. The rhythm was maddening, her mouth was on his neck, placing kisses and licking his sweet spot. One particular movement was such pure torture that she bit down to get him to go faster. His response was a resounding 'smack' to her bottom. He felt the chills run over her, he also felt her bite down again. This time it was a little harder. He guessed she liked the roughness. He pulled out, but this time he flicked his wrists a little. When he thrust in hard again, Sytherea immediately sat up and arched her back. 

She let out a loud moan, the unexpected invasion caught her by surprise. The look on her face suggested his alternate entrance had hurt her. He hadn't moved after her moan, he was afraid to. She wasn't. Sytherea started moving back and forth against him, her hands on his chest as she threw her head back again. This time he could see the passion in her eyes. He took over control again. The way he slammed her down on him made her moan from deep in her throat. He rewarded her with a hard 'smack' to her bottom. She gasped and pulled him up to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she fisted her hands in his long hair. She kissed him hard- hard and hot. 

Inside he was rejoicing, she was as shameful as he was, gods he loved her. She was perfect for him in every way, he had never had another woman match him sexually. It was bliss. Her hard pulling of his hair made his whole body tingle. When she draped her arms over his shoulders, he broke the kiss and went straight for one of her nipples. He took the plump bud between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. He smiled at her reaction. The moment his tongue began licking, her nails dug into his back. He groaned at the pain. He started thrusting harder and bit down hard on her nipple. He knew from the claw marks down his back, she was close to release. With his mouth still to her breast, he moved one hand to her heat and massaged her inflamed nub with his thumb. Sytherea couldn't hold on any longer, she wanted this to last forever but his thumb was flying across her heat so fast, superhuman in fact, and the sensations from his continual nips and bites, paired with the occasional 'smack' to her now very red bottom, won over.

Her orgasm was shattering. She was screaming his name. He chuckled a little and pulled her in for a kiss to silence a second wave of screams. He didn't give her a chance to relax either. He pulled out and thrust back into her core. Her inner walls clamped down on him when he pulled out a little, trying to keep him inside. Her juices were covering his whole shaft. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. His voice was husky when he told her what he wanted. 

"Put your arms around my neck, Sy. Please, love, I can't wait much longer." She was slow to respond, as she was climbing towards another climax rapidly, but did as he requested.  
Once he felt her holding him he lifted his knees up to her rear and wrapped his arms around her middle. At this point their bodies were slamming together. He was sure there would be bruises later but he didn't care. Neither did Sytherea, she felt her walls tighten hard around him and without hesitation, she surrendered to her bliss. The moment Vincent felt her tightening, he let himself go, the pressure from deep inside him was overwhelming. Their fulfillment was simultaneous. 

As soon as Sytherea threw her head back in pure release, Vincent thrust hard and shot his seed deep inside her. He jerked a few times before resting his head on her shoulder. He was trying to catch his breath when he noticed the distinct taste of blood in his mouth. He took a frantic second to figure out where it was coming from. Sytherea's arms were still hugging him as she waited for her heartbeat to slow. As he looked down at her he saw the source of the blood. It was a little hard to focus but he could see two distinct crescents, one on either side of her delicate shoulder. He was speechless, when had he bitten her there? His laugh startled her out of her daze. 

"V? Why're you laugh- oh. Oh! That's just great V, way to brand me. Most of my clothes do show off my shoulders you know. I doubt highly anyone is going to believe any lie I come up with." She didn't sound too bothered by it.

He laid back onto the bed, bringing her with him. They held each other in silence for a few minutes. Vincent heard her whisper something but couldn't hear it. It took her long seconds to answer him when he asked her to repeat herself. 

"Every time I was with Him, all I could think about was you. I understand why we decided to wait, but I still clung to you in my heart to get me through." Vincent hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. 

"It's over, my sweet, I'm here now. You don't ever have to go back there." Her tears had started to form, but his dark voice soothed her. She feel asleep in his strong arms, his words echoing, banishing her nightmares, 

'I'm here now.' 

{End Flashback}

"The whole time... every time he touched me, I saw your face. I heard your voice. It was the only way I could hold to my sanity..." Sytherea sighed as she held Vincent. Half way through the recitation of her memories, he had pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and running his right hand through her silky hair.

"I know I've said it before... and I know that if we hadn't done it that way, more than a few of us would quite possibly be dead... but I am sorry we sent you back there..." Vincent whispered.

Sytherea scoffed, a small smile adorning her face. "Don't start with that 'I'm sorry' business. I did what I did because I wanted to. I wanted to save you... and all of the people important to you. Because I loved you then. And I love you now."

Vincent smiled. How long had he waited for this? How many nightmares... the decades of forced stasis, the darkness that overcame him... all he had ever wanted was to be loved, and have someone he could love back. Even as much as he feared it, after his last experience, he had craved it.

For so long... And now he had it. He had her, wrapped in his arms and wanting nothing more than to give him every part of her, and knowing that he would give her the same.

"I love you, too." He said, sealing their mouths together. It had been too long... the stress of the kidnapping and the missions wearing on them. Vincent decided in that moment, that everything else could wait.

He was reacquainting himself with his lover.


	19. World of Hurt

Chapter 18: World of Hurt

Harmony stood alone on the deck of the Shera, staring out into the star-filled sky. There was so much information to take in... her true heritage. Where her people, the Guardian's, really came from.

It was almost too much. Was she happy to learn this? Of course she was. Was it overwhelming in a bad way? No, it wasn't. Still, over the last few days, there had been so much happening in her life. Things that she thought she knew were being overturned and dissected, just as they had been seven years ago.

The only thing constant seemed to be her confusion about Kadaj. Yes, talking to Sytherea had helped. The Wutaian woman had reaffirmed what she already knew, and it had given her a boost of confidence. But still, even though she now knew what the problem was, how was she supposed to fix it when neither of them were willing to back down. Harmony was willing to compromise, but she wasn't sure if Kadaj was, and was almost afraid to ask him.

'One thing at a time.' She told herself. Cid had told her earlier that Cosmo Canyon would be coming into view very soon. She had to admit she was slightly nervous about meeting this Nanaki. What did he know of the history of her people? Did he know that she was in Gaia? Did he even know about her at all?

So many questions; questions she knew she would have answers to in only a few minutes.

With a sigh, she silently prepared to have her entire world turned upside down once again.

!@#$%^&*()

“Has anyone seen Harmony?” Kadaj asked as he walked into the mess hall.

“I saw her a few minutes ago.” Sassi said, still annoyed with the Remnant. “But from the emotions I feel from her, I think she wants to be alone for the time being.”

Kadaj sighed through his nose. He hadn't really had a moment to talk to Harmony alone since coming back from Banora. Now that he had spoken to Yazoo, he knew what he needed to say to her, and what he needed to do. He could admit that he wasn't really happy with the thought of compromise, he was used to having his way... but he knew that if he wanted Harmony back, he would have to give a little.

He'd decided to take things slowly. When all of this was over, he would... date her. It seemed like a step backward, but he could understand that sometimes, you have to backtrack when you lose your way.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai watched her friends as they interacted with each other, silently slipping away from the group when she knew she wouldn't be noticed. Although Sassi had said that Harmony wanted to be alone, she knew that her new friend could probably use someone to vent to, and she was the best person to offer that support.

Following her instincts, she made her way through the airship and out to the deck, mentally patting herself on the back when she found Harmony there, standing at the railing and staring sightlessly into the sky.

“Hey.” She said quietly. “Would you like someone to talk to?”

“Huh?” Harmony blinked rapidly and shook her head. “Oh, hi Sukai. Um... sure, I guess. But... can we talk about something different? I really just... I think I need a distraction right now.”

“I have an idea... why don't we go and work on the files some more?” Sukai asked, hooking Harmony's arm and dragging her through the halls to the control room.

“Wait, let me stop by my room. I want to change and put my coat away.” Harmony said, wriggling free of Sukai's grasp as they passed her room.

“Okay.” Sukai agreed. “Just meet me there. I'll get everything started.

Harmony hurriedly changed her clothes, choosing to don a fuzzy blue sweater and black yoga pants, and then hurried to the control room. She found Sukai inside, muttering to herself in Wutaian and holding a cup of what smelled like coffee.

"Sukai?" Said Harmony, not sure if the half-Wutaian would hear her.

"Yes." Sukai answered her before slamming her hand on the computer, apparently not happy with it. "Nǐ yúchǔn de, méiyǒu línghún de jīqì! Gāisǐ de gōngzuò! Wǒ biānchéng, wǒ hé nǐ kěyǐ túpò nǐ, rúguǒ nǐ bù tīng wǒ dehuà! Do not make me reset your mainframe with the old piece of scrap that Cid had in you. I will erase all that nifty data that allows you to process all that information and make you work every time you think you want to give me trouble!"

Harmony ran to her friend before she could break the computer. "Sukai, it is just a machine!"

"Oh no this thing has to be possessed! I will not tolerate a vile hunk of scrap parts to disobey the one person who managed to upgrade its hard drives and pretty much everything else. Besides who do you think gave Shera the idea to break the ship and hide the evidence? Cid would be mad to actually talk to her about it. Anyway, what can I do for you?" Said Sukai giving up her work.

"You are evil. I was wondering, you called Reno a..ba-choo..bac-ha.." Said Harmony trying to remember the pronunciation.

"Báichī, pronounced buy-chi, or bite-cha-you sounding if one would butcher it, stressing on the I like ice cream. It means 'moron' in Midgarian, or common. Um... that is sort of a sore subject for me. I never got over it."

Harmony's 'mother senses' were tugging at the back of her mind. She knew that if they saw one another, it would be disastrous. She knew about Sephiroth talking to her, so why couldn't she? Sighing, Harmony sat down and looked at her inventor friend. "Tell me about it."

"Well, if you must be curious about it... I will give you the high notes. Let's see, it was after Tseng rescued me and I was in the Academy. Reno was still in, due to being held back for not willing to follow orders. He needed discipline and I needed to be social, so Tseng thought we would be good partners. Well, turns out we worked swimmingly together, and with both of us being teenagers, I blame hormones."

{Flashback}

"Hey Suk!" called Reno, just walking into her room.

"Reno!" she screamed covering up her naked form from her shower. "You know to knock."

"But how would I get to see your good side?" Reno flirted.

"Oh shut up." Sukai hissed. "There is no good side to me. I am all ugly and used. No one would want me. Those who think I am attractive are afraid, and those who don't use my history against me."

"I don't think you are ugly or used. Take it from me, nobody has a easy life if they are TURK. I don't fear you either, you are one bad assed chick, but not that scary." Said Reno comforting her. "Plus, those who can't see you are drop dead gorgeous should be beat up. I thought I went to heaven when I saw you naked. The Gods did right by you."

{End}

"Reno flirted his way into my heart. We began dating soon after. I thought he was the only one who saw me for a person, not a TURK, some rescue case, some crazy girl, or a powerful caster with a slight anger problem. We spent a lot of time together and did a lot of questionable things for fun, like breaking into Gege's house before Reno knew I had a key and sleeping on his bed. Well, I passed out, since it was my first time being drunk and all, we were originally there to nick some alcohol, but one thing lead to another. I thought he was going to murder us when he found us. I had to buy him a new bed and everything...he wouldn't go near it. 

“So about three months into the relationship we, get a really good mission, taking our sweet time with the target. However this target had a pretty daughter and cute son. I was going to smooze the son, and he the daughter, for the info we needed... I didn't know Reno would go so far with her.”

{Flashback}

Sukai drugged the son and searched his room for anything that would be of use. It was apparent that the father held more regard for the girl than the boy. Sighing she crept from his room to where Reno was supposed to be, still in the bar downstairs where the party was at. After a quick search, her Reno wasn't anywhere to be found. Alarms flared through her mind and she searched the house and found Reno not only with her, but nonchalantly getting 'serviced' by her. Sukai's hands went to her throwing knives and pulled two out. Oh she was going to kill him.

{End}

"He did what?!" Harmony almost yelled. Sukai calmed her down.

"That isn't the half of it. After he had to fight me off from taking the woman's head off, after I stunned her of course, he made up the whole excuse he was drunk and she took advantage of him. Me, being and idiot...I fell for it. Later, much later, I found out he got the son too. Aside from that mental image being very interesting, I was furious. So he offered to make it up to me, saying he only did that for the job..blah..blah...and we had a guard duty job. Well after a few drinks at a social call for ShinRa's Elite, I got very stupid.”

{Flashback}

"Reno...is that. Holy-shit-it-is!" Sukai squealed in one breath.

"Who?" He asked, rubbing his sore ears.

"First class SOLDIER Sephiroth, and Angeal, and Genesis, and Zack! They are all together!" She said, almost jumping for joy.

"Yeah this is Zack's 'Welcome to the First Class Ass' party. What of it?" Said Reno, eyes roaming the dress he convinced her to wear. It was a midnight blue strappy dress with a plummeting neck, reaching nearly to her abdomen. It also did not have a back and it really killed him to see her long legs nearly fully revealed from the high rising split on the side. He wanted nothing more than to tear that dress off her.

"They are not asses! They are heroes!" Sukai defended them. "Besides when was the last time you did anything perfect, honorable, cute, or very flashy?"

"When I asked you out." Reno purred in Sukai's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Now don't make me drag you out to the dance floor...."

{End}

"Gods know how many dances and drinks later, we ended up at a tattoo parlor. That is when I got my notorious mark on my hip. Which happens to be Sephiroth's name... then to top it off I found myself hungover with a naked Cissnei in bed. Using that, Reno conned me into another two months with him. The day that I left was horrible, I came back early from a mission...”

{Flashback}

"How could you?!" Sukai snapped, hurt that he would do this. "Seriously? Shotgun?! Of all the half-baked...Oh!"

Sukai was too mad and hurt to look at the still naked form of Reno rushing to her. "You weren't supposed to be home!"

"Its bad enough that you cheated on me, but in my own house, in my bed! Is anything sacred with you? Don't even answer. I know that's a no. Let me guess: this is the tenth or so time you have fucked around. Wait...who else is in there?"

"Nobody." Reno lied, and he could see that Sukai knew it.

"Get out. Take those things with you..God it isn't even worth it..I am leaving. Come looking for me and I will put more than a bullet between your eyes, asshole. Two years, two fucking years of being devoted for nothing. Gods why am I this stupid!" Sukai wailed, followed by a stream of curses Reno even flinched to. Sukai turned on her heel and slammed the door. She called her Gege and requested a transfer out, not giving an explanation.

{End}

"Tseng eventually found out after my transfer. He also showed up conveniently to save your ex from me killing him. I don't know what happened to Reno after that, but he hurt me. I wasted all that time... falling for a man who didn't love me back. I was stupid and childish..I think he broke me... the disappearances, the times I would know he was whoring off and I would forgive him!" Sukai said in a self-depreciating tone.

"Shh." Harmony said holding her friend who was in tears. "I can see why you hate him. Did you guys ever talk it out?"

"No, and that is why I am so...paranoid about things." Sukai admitted. "Why I don't want to be within a few hundred feet of Sephiroth because I like him. I honestly like him."

"Sephiroth isn't Reno." Harmony said.

"I know, but... the wound was never healed. I haven't seen him since. That is why I hide, that is why I do everything." Sukai told her. "Don't give me a self-pity speech. I have been in that boat with Tseng. Well I did hear Reno became second-in-command when I left, since it was going to go to me after Tseng got command. Anyway, back to work. This won't decrypt itself you know." Sukai said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Okay." Harmony said, seething inside, already plotting against a certain redhead. She was going to enjoy this.

!@#$%^&*()

The airship touched down perfectly, not even a shudder leaving its giant metal frame. Harmony stared ahead nervously as she waited for the ramp to be lowered. This was it. She was going to meet the creature that the files stated she was descended from.

She felt Sassi take her hand and squeeze. “It'll be okay.” The Cetra said, smiling encouragingly. “I've met Nanaki a few times, he's great. So just relax.”

Harmony took a deep breath and nodded, exhaling loudly as the ramp finally lowered to reveal a group of elderly men, and one giant, red, feline creature.

She nearly fainted when the creature zeroed in on Sassi... and spoke.

“Ah, Miss Sassi. How nice to see you again.” His smooth voice spoke. “I am assuming you have something to do with my being summoned here?”

“Actually, it was Sukai that asked to see you. We found something that we thought would interest you... but, if you don't mind, could we possibly speak in private?” Sassi asked politely.

“Of course. Please, follow me. Who is your friend? There is something... different about her.” Nanaki said, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. That was rude of me!” Sassi said, rushing to introduce her Guardian. “Nanaki, this is Harmony, the woman we told you about. She's my Guardian.”

“I see.” Nanaki said, suddenly very curious as to why they had come to see him. “It is very nice to meet you, Miss Harmony.” He waited for her to reply, giving a feline snicker and rolling his eye when she did.

“It... it talks!” Harmony stuttered, gesturing to the large cat before her.

“Yes... people often react that way the first time. Please, come inside. I am anxious to know what you have found.”

!@#$%^&*()

“This... is... nearly unbelievable!” Nanaki purred. “I had heard stories of something similar... but my parents died before I was old enough to hear what they called 'the grown-up version'. Is there more?”

“Yes, a bit.” Sukai answered, pulling her sleeve from her arm to access her wrist computer. She pushed a few buttons and a holographic screen with the newly decrypted files appeared.

They read in silence, Harmony and Nanaki's faces mirroring each other as their jaws dropped.

“So... let me just talk this out... maybe it'll help me understand.” Harmony said. “When Jenova attacked, before the Lifestream decided to send the Cetra away, Nanaki's people were still in feline form. All of them. Then when the first war with Jenova started, they offered themselves to the Lifestream to protect the weavers of life. The Lifestream gifted them with a human form, so that they could better protect their charges, and also used the transformation to seal their souls together, creating the Guardian/Cetra bond. The males were not chosen, because it was the female 'maternal instinct' that they were relying on to keep the Cetra protected... the males and those few females who were not chosen remained in Cosmo Canyon to protect what the Cetra had worked so hard to build...” Harmony finished, finally stopping her pacing.

“That about sums it up. Are you still confused?” Sukai asked.

“No... no I think I got it.” Harmony whispered. She looked at the red cat that was sitting beside her. “You didn't know any of this?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No, I am sorry to say that I did not. Grandfather never told me... I am not entirely sure if he even knew. But it does make sense. I did feel a very strong connection with Aerith... and when Sephiroth killed her, it felt as though he had killed me, too. When the others appeared with Sassi, and they told me all that they had learned, and everything that had happened, I'll admit I was skeptical... but then I saw how Sephiroth will sometimes become nearly mad with desperation, rushing to get to Aerith and treating her almost as though she were his daughter.” Nanaki explained.

“Sassi?” Came Loz's voice, interrupting the group.

“Yeah?” She answered. The tone of her lover's voice had her slightly concerned.

“We wondered if we could borrow you for a minute... we've had the GR guy in the prison here... Yazoo's been um... interrogating him... but he won't talk. We wondered if you'd be willing-” Loz said, trying not to let it show that he was nervous about asking her to use her power on the man.

“Well damn, you should have just asked me, first! I know what you meant by 'interrogation' and if he's too roughed up, it might just kill him for me to try!” Sassi ranted. The one thing that she knew she could help with, the one thing that she could do that no one else could, and they were going to leave her out of it completely!

“Sorry! We thought that you... might not want to.” Loz said, backing away in the face of her ire.

“They took. My children.”

“Right. We weren't thinking... um... should we get going then?”

Sassi sighed. “Yeah. I'll see what I can do. See you guys later.”

Harmony shot her a concerned look. “Hey... be careful?”

Sassi smiled. “No problem. Big Chief will keep me safe, won't you?”

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony yawned as she stared at the computer screen. She and Sukai were back on the airship, the group deciding to stay in Cosmo for the night, after filling Nanaki in on the situation.

“Coffee?” Sukai asked, returning to the room and pushing a mugful of steaming liquid into her hand.

“Oh you're an angel.” Harmony said, accepting the cup. The two talked quietly for a few minutes, Harmony gesturing to segments of fragmented files and Sukai typing code after code into the computer to try to break it.

They were so caught up in their work, that they nearly missed the soft rapping on the door frame. Harmony turned around and it felt as though her vision had bled red. This night just kept getting better and better.

!@#$%^&*()

As Reno stepped aboard the Shera, he was not prepared for the assault that was waiting for him. He was just there to deliver the schedule for the physical examination for Harmony! He had no idea that she was with Sukai, and they had been talking. He made his way to the control room, after being told where to find her by Aerith. When he stepped into the room he tapped the files on the door frame. Both Harmony and Sukai looked at him, both holding degrees of anger. 

“This is the absolute worst time you could show your soulless face!” Screamed Harmony before she launched herself out of the chair and at him.

"Oh shit!" Reno yelled diving out of the way of a fireball that was speeding toward him.

Reno did not have time to stop, both females were on his heels flinging magic and firing bullets at him. He could hear words through the explosions about him being roasted and losing his manhood.

"Hold still, Bachi!" Screamed Sukai loading another clip in her gun. "I am going to put you in pain!"

"You cheating, son-of-a-bitch, when I get my hands on you...You are going to know why Guardians are feared!" Screamed Harmony.

Cid, who heard explosions, came running down the hall only to be met by a streak of red and two very pissed of women. "What the hell-Harmony, Sukai-"

However his questions were cut off by both of them nearly knocking him over and screaming "MOVE IT!"

Cid only had enough time to get onto his comm and hopefully save a Turk's hide. He wasn't sure what went on but he didn't want them tearing up his baby over anything. "Godsdamnit! Somebody fuckin' save Reno... and my ship! Sukai and Harmony are out for some sort of blood and have fucking gone psycho on his ass. I am trying to remain calm...Damn it! No don't fire- Stop tearing my baby to pieces- Sukai, stop blowing holes in my ship! Both of you crazy, moody bitches, are going to get kicked off if you don't fucking quit it..God damnit someone get down here!" He snarled his whole tirade into the comm.

“You won't kill me, Hari. I know your beliefs!” Reno called over his shoulder, hopeful that a reminder of her personal beliefs might snap her out of it.

“You're absolutely right, Reno. I won't kill you.” harmony answered in a voice that was far too calm for the murderous intention painting her face. “But... you'd be surprised what you can live through!”

As Reno turned the corner he felt a sudden sharp pain in his left hip. He didn't stop running but frowned as he saw a tranquillizer dart. His world got fuzzy before it went black.

"Got you bitch." Said a sadistically smiling Sukai.

Sephiroth and the rest of the crew were looking for the girls. Everyone he asked told him that they felt bad for Reno and wouldn't go near the 'demons from hell with a fiery vengeance, if their lives depended on it.' Eventually he found that they were headed to the Cargo Bay. Sephiroth knew Yazoo was in that area and quickly commed him to their position before they did something they would regret.

When Yazoo arrived, Reno looked like he tried to take on a Behemoth by himself. Sukai and Harmony had him tied up and were busy using their weapons to attempt to slice him to shreds. Yazoo was sure if Reno didn't know both of their fighting style, he would be dead, rather than bloody, bruised, and still moving. Yazoo used his inhuman speed to knock Reno out of the way and block a strike that would have killed him from his employee.

Yazoo sighed and held both girls back, "What did you do THIS time Reno?"

"Nothing yo! Those two just looked at me and went nuts! I can understand Sukai but Harmony-" said Reno already breaking out of his binds and backing away.

"You cheating asshole! Yazoo let me go, I swear I won't kill him!" Hissed Harmony.

"Not before I get my shot!" Sukai said struggling against his grasp.

Yazoo didn't have Loz's strength but he had enough to hold onto the girls. Whispering, he sent the Paralyze spell into both of them.

"This would explain a lot." Said Yazoo. "That would be why I got the transfer papers."

"It wasn't my fault, Shotgun came onto-" Reno started to say.

"Oh no you don't! When I get feeling in my legs..." Sukai struggled to say.

"Talk. Both of you. Harmony, though he may deserve it, I believe that this anger is stemmed from your own problems." Yazoo said.

"Do not go there." Both women warned.

"Well then Reno, what did you come here for?" Yazoo 

"Rufus was informed that Harmony hasn't had her vaccinations and asked me to bring these along. Since we all consider her an honorary TURK, Rufus offered his hand and state-of-the-art medical lab to test her blood and have her inoculated." Reno said spitting out the rest of the blood. "Though I could have done without that welcome, yo."

"Why of all people you?" Sukai asked.

"Everyone else was unavailable at the moment. We are still gathering GR people and executing them." Reno replied. Harmony tried, but failed to hide her flinch.

"He has a point." Said Yazoo. "History or no, he is here to help us girls. So swallow your hate for him and thank him for his time."

"You're kidding right?" Asked Harmony sheepishly.

"No deal." Sukai scoffed.

"Sukai. Harmony." Yazoo warned, his voice masked in a cool composure. "Behave or I will remind you how to."

"Fine." They both huffed. Sukai bit her lip and Harmony laid there trying to watch what played out from the corner of her eye.

"Suk." Reno said after taking the potion he had in his pocket. "Sorry, yo."

"Do you mean it Ren?" Asked Sukai in a patronizing tone. 

"Wait, whoa" Said Harmony. "Before you answer that. Ren...as in the flower?"

"Yes. The symbolism behind it, I once found in Reno. Most people thought it was a shortened version of his name. To come from the mud and transcend in the light, showing off its beauty. That is the very paraphrased version. Reno came from a hard mucky life, endured, and became beautiful. Hell he even dragged me out of the mud. He saved me then he damned me."

"Suk." Said Reno. "Means unmovable and damn if it was not as true today as it was then. I fucked up yo, but I am not beating myself over it. Hell, I didn't deserve you and I learned that when you left. Didn't spend all those nights in the bars wishing I could forget what I put you through."

"Don't make me think about forgiving you, Bachi." Sukai said, narrowing her eyes."I can dispel this. I am paralyzed, not mute."

"I can fix that." Yazoo said.

"Go ahead." Reno lamented."Its what I deserve. When I heard what she... now isn't the time."

"I am not going to kill you Reno." Said Sukai."I suppose after all these years... I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Don't do that." Reno said. "Don't be the good guy." A pained look painted his features.

"Don't say love, respect, or admire. I can still hurt you, Bachi." Sukai said clicking her tongue.

"That is it?" Harmony asked.

"Pretty much. I can't hold onto everything. If I do there is no future. The past is history, the future is unknown, and now is the greatest gift of all, that is why they call it a present. Hell I need a box of joy. Let me up Yaz. I swear on my life that I won't hurt him or do anything to him." Sukai sighed, giving up.

"I am glad this is going well." Yazoo finally said, releasing both of them. "I can't leave you like that. Now I will take Hari and the papers and you two talk it out."

"Lìng rén jǔsàng dì dìyù quǎn!" Sukai called as Yazoo left.

"You are welcome." He called back.

*****  
Translation- Nǐ yúchǔn de, méiyǒu línghún de jīqì! Gāisǐ de gōngzuò! Wǒ biānchéng, wǒ hé nǐ kěyǐ túpò nǐ, rúguǒ nǐ bù tīng wǒ dehuà! You stupid, soulless machine! Work damn it! I programmed you and I can break you if you do not do as I say!

Translation: Lìng rén jǔsàng dì dìyù quǎn- Frustrating Hellhound.


	20. Possession

Chapter 19: Possession

Sephiroth waited outside the loading dock, listening to the conversation going on around the corner. He was absolutely seething at the thought of that TURK's hands all over his lover. He stepped back and leaned against the wall as Yazoo left the room, the Remnant looking to him with a relieved expression.

“Thanks for coming, but its okay now. She promised not to kill him, and I trust her.”

Sephiroth snarled, baring his perfect, white teeth. “I made no such promise.”

Yazoo sighed. “Well, I suppose if you do it, at least you won't damage the ship. Do try to leave identifiable pieces?”

Harmony gaped. She had never seen her fellow Guardian look so angry before. It was actually quite terrifying. “Don't kill anyone!” She squeaked.

Sephiroth smirked at her and pushed past them, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of Reno attempting to grasp Sukai's hand. He let his power out and then reigned it back in, teleporting to her side and stepping between them, effectively stopping Reno's advance.

“Uh... Hi Sephiroth. Sukai and I were just... talking.” Reno said, swallowing loudly.

“Hn. Last I knew, your mouth worked perfectly, even more so than others. There should be no need to use your hands to speak to my... mate.” Sephiroth sneered. Reno's eyes widened.

“M-mate? I see. Well uh... I guess I'll be going then. Sorry, Suk. Bye...”

Sukai and Sephiroth watched warily as Reno punched a button and let himself out, disappearing into the darkness surrounding the airship.

“What was that about?” Sukai asked when Sephiroth rounded on her.

“I don't want that TURK anywhere near you!” Sephiroth hissed.

“What? That's not your place to say! I don't want him near me, either, but that's my decision!” She growled. 

Sephiroth growled right back at her, the sound a thousand times more threatening. In a move too quick for her to track, he grasped her arms, teleporting them back to his room and shoving her against the wall.

“You will not ever... forget whom you belong to.” Sephiroth snarled as he leaned in to her neck. With that, he yanked her from the wall and kicked her knees out from under her, forcing her to the ground. 

He may not have been a man to easily give in to the weaknesses of humanity, but this woman was his and it was about time she knew it.

Sukai cried out in alarm as she was wrestled to her knees on the floor, hearing the buckles being released on that long, black leather.

"What... what are you talking about?" She panted.

Sephiroth smirked, a devastatingly evil, and utterly sexy grin creeping across his face. "You're not going to forget to whom you belong." He crooned, repeating himself.

Sukai had no time to crane her neck and peer behind her as she suddenly felt one of those thick leather belts drape around her throat, the General holding the ends in one hand and applying just enough pressure that she had to tilt her head back if she wanted to breathe.

A soft moan shuddered through her lips as he leaned down to her, his hot breath rushing past her ear and giving her goose-bumps.

"Now, my little Kitten. Who do you belong to?" He whispered.

Sukai did her best to smirk, and tease the General. "I still don't know what you're talking about... If this is about my past with Reno-"

Her words cut off with a choke as the belt around her neck tightened. A small gasp escaped her lips as a jolt ran down her spine. 

"You are...insane." She croaked through her tight throat. She would not admit that she liked this, no. Giving ammunition to the Dread General would be her undoing.

She had to think of a way out of this, so she tested his strength against hers. Two could play at this game. If he wanted to play possessive, she would make him regret it.

"If I am your little kitten." She said with a low growl, "I will show you my claws."

Sephiroth chuckled as she pulled against the belt, only succeeding in cutting off her air supply. She squirmed against his strength, trying her utmost to dislodge him from her back.

"You could never hope to overpower me, Kitten. I'll have those claws trimmed in no time."

Sukai smirked, breathless. He had underestimated her, and forgotten who her teacher was. 

"Watch me," She hissed. She used her legs and leaned back on her haunches. As she did so she began to weave the Lifestream to send a large Bolt into his body, but only enough to stun him. Anyone else, and they would have died. As she released the bolt she threw back her body weight and slammed into his abdomen with her shoulder, hoping he would release her.

Sephiroth felt the jolt of the magic course through his arms and into his body. He narrowed his eyes as she moved to knock him to his back. Magic would not stop him from claiming her. She would soon realize she belonged to him, and he would bend her to his will. As she came back onto his abdomen he moved back slightly and turned his body, her weight turning into her downfall. He released her arms as she fell back with a look of surprise. Smirking darkly he decided a better use for his buckles. "You are going to regret that."

'Oh dear Gods I hope so!' Sukai's mind betrayed her for a split second before she regained semi-control of her emotions.

Within a few moments he was on her, a predatory growl resonating from his throat. He swiftly grabbed her wrists and flipped her over, binding her wrists together before laying her on her back. "That was not very nice. You need a lesson in manners, my kitten." Sukai watched on with wide eyes, the glow from the Mako growing slowly brighter. He chuckled darkly, it would seem that she really enjoyed this. However that sweet sentiment would not distract him from his work. 

Sukai was about to say something when he harshly grasped her hair and planted a deep kiss upon her lips. This was not meant to show affection, it was harsh, passionate, and possessive. A low moan was swallowed in her throat as she fought against her body to stop from giving in. As he molded his mouth to hers, he pulled back on her hair, making her gasp. Taking that opening he invaded her mouth and fought for dominance.

Sukai squirmed against the hard muscles and leather that was pinning her to the ground. She could feel that the struggle was doing more than annoy the General. Her senses were trying to fog over with lust, but she couldn't let them. Taking her leg she moved it out and pushed against the floor and curling her body to the left. The General simply released her mouth and held her hair as his eyes flashed with amusement. "This position does nothing for you." His wicked smile flashed pearly white teeth that only added to the sultry voice behind them. Sukai blushed and struggled, the friction making him growl. His hand slipped from her hair and grabbed the leather strap still hanging from her neck. She rose and looked at him with defiant eyes. "You have yet to answer my question," He growled, more annoyed. 

"Hùn zhàng!" She cried as his hand tugged none to gently on the leather strap. 

"That isn't the correct answer." He said with a cold voice, before picking her up and tossing her on the bed. He would show her exactly how much trouble she was in, but it did him no good if she knocked herself out on the floor.

Sukai landed on the bed with a huff, but before she was able to regain her senses he pounced on her. She could hear the sound of fabric ripping as his free hand tore through her shirt. 

"That was my fav-" she struggled to say before she was cut off by his mouth. 

As he kissed her his hand moved down to her breast, grasping harshly. A small cry escaped from Sukai. Sephiroth backed off slightly to allow her to breathe as he saw her slightly swollen lips parting, heavy pants escaping them. 

"Now I will ask you again, who do you belong to?!" he demanded. Sukai lay there for a moment, eyes glazed over with lust, she licked her lips and smiled, 

"You, Sephiroth." 

His small victory danced upon his face as he kissed her neck, "I don't believe you, and I won't until you sing for me."

"Seph-!" It was all she could say as he bit down on the erogenous zone on her neck. She could feel the vibrations of his laughter course through her body. Her body arched into his hand as he kneaded her breast and slipped it under her bra, fingers grasping at her nipple. "Oh gods!" she cried as he teased the small nub with his fingers. 

Sephiroth growled. Pulling back he looked into her eyes, "It is not the gods who are doing this to you!" His leg was now moving to force its way between hers, but she was really surprised as his hand removed the makeshift collar from her neck and slid under her. As he undid the belt that clasped her hands together, she struck out. He chuckled as he caught her hands, 

"My, my. Aren't we begging for punishment?"

It took no time for him to bind her wrists to the frame of the bed, and now his hands were both free to roam her body. She tried to be defiant, but when Sephiroth bent down to capture her now free nipple into his mouth, she had to bite her lip and bring blood to keep quiet. As he teased her with his talented mouth, he would show her how very talented his hands were. Slipping off his gloves, he placed his hands on her warm flesh, gliding a path down her sides.

Both hands made their way down her hips and onto her thighs, making Sukai shudder in suspense. She knew he would grant her release, but the question was when. One hand slid up her skirt and into her panties, teasing her clit with soft touches. "Sweet Leviathan!" She cried.

"Wrong answer," He growled, removing his hand and his mouth from her, "I told you, the Gods do not do this to you. Now say who does." 

"Sephiroth," She panted, lost in mostly incoherent thoughts. "Please." 

He sat up and looked down at her, "I don't think I will." 

"Sephiroth," She bit, her voice becoming cooler, "If you don't finish what you started. By the Gods, I will break your leather straps, tear the rest of that outfit to shreds, and rape you myself!"

A small wave of pleasure ran through him, "I never said I was not going to finish. However, I am going to torture you." 

He licked his lips. By Ifrit's Horn's, Sukai was painfully turned on by that predatory look he presented her with. He lowered his head down her body, leaving butterfly kisses and small love bites along the heated trail he left behind. Sukai's body arched toward the man as she hissed in protest of him taking it so achingly slowly. Any more of this and she would be a mindless zombie.

He stopped when he reached her core, blowing hot puffs of air against the clothed skin. If she were any stronger, the metallic substance the headboard was made of would have caved as she jerked in surprise. 

"Sephiroth!" 

"Now, be patient." He whispered before hooking his fingers into the sides of her underwear. "It will come in due time."

The moments passed like days as he watched her struggle against the confines while he removed the final barrier preventing him from making her sing. As he removed the article of clothing, he nestled himself between her thighs and with one slow drag of his tongue, he achieved victory. 

"Sephiroth!" Sukai cried in full pleasure and slight pain. 

"Oh, so my sweet kitten likes it," He said before returning to his ministrations. 

It wasn't long before Sukai's voice was causing him a little discomfort, making Sephiroth rethink about his leather pants for a moment. Carefully he grazed the soft flesh with his teeth, causing her to buck in ecstasy, before he slowly rose up and began to unbuckle the cursed pants he was in. Raising up on his haunches, he slowly peeled the heavy fabric off his well toned body. Sukai's eyes flashed with hunger, her guilty pleasure of watching the Dread General strip was a Godsend. She tested the binds now slick with sweat for any slack as he was preoccupied, the only chance she had to pounce. 

She slipped her wrists out from the blinds, dislocating her thumbs in the process. The painful twinge would be worth this. The slight pop caused the General alarm but it was too late. As he jerked his head up to meet her fierce eyes, she was already free, and had a spell ready to disable him. The power of the Lifestream seeped into his body as he recognized the spell "Stop" escape from her lips. She smiled as his body froze. Moving quickly, it was no time before she had him in the same position as she, though she had to recheck the leather straps and enhance them with the Lifestream to prevent them or the headboard from breaking. He was going to be pissed when the spell wore off, but it was worth it. She already made up her mind to make him pay.

The last thing the Dread General was aware of were two loud popping noises before he saw the flash of the spell. Now he was stripped completely and tied to the bed. He smiled at Sukai's genius, and unwillingness to give him all the power. Though he had all the power in the world, a woman who could do this to him positively had him enchanted. He watched beneath the curtain of his silver hair as Sukai finished removing all of her clothing and turned to face him. 

"I know you are awake." She purred.

"Stop. Clever." He muttered, trying to hide the smile in his voice. 

"I should say. One does not cast idle spells with no purpose. Besides, revenge is in order," said Sukai turning to meet the gaze of her lover. Oh she would revel in this, the great General tied to her bed. It was her turn to make him scream. She carefully padded over to the bed and crawled up his body, moving as fluidly and as sensually as she could, taking note of the dark gaze she summoned from Sephiroth. 

Carefully she climbed up the bed and sat down on his abdomen, threading her fingers into his hair. She smiled sweetly before taking it harshly and jerking back, finding a spot on his open neck to sink her teeth into. Sephiroth's eyes went wide and he groaned at the pain/pleasure of the actions he was receiving. She backed off and smiled, 

"Hurts doesn't it? But wait... The Great General Sephiroth doesn't feel pain, does he?" She rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer. Sephiroth lunged at her but was stopped as she increased the hold she had on his hair, "No, bad Sephiroth. I don't want to tear out your hair completely... yet." As she spoke she slid one hand down his face, gently caressing the soft marble like skin she loved-pale, hard, and slightly cold, and his.

She closed the gap between them and ravaged his lips with harsh kisses of her own, occasionally biting his lip to erect soft sighs and moans from him. When she backed away, an irritated growl was let go from Sephiroth, causing her to chuckle. 

"You know, even the cold-hearted killers and those powerful Seraphim they hate and fear, or love and stare at in awe, are content little pussy cats after all." She teased. 

"You are going to eat those words." He threatened. 

"I'm sure." She smiled before moving down his body planting nips along his chest. "Let's see how you like being toyed with." She said, smiling darkly. She moved her body farther down, resting on her haunches between his legs and taking him into her hands. 

Sephiroth still was in complete control at that point, but almost came undone as he felt her breath upon him. His head slammed back down onto the bed as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him slowly, and Godsbedamned if Sephiroth's hips didn't buck as she pushed him deeper into her mouth. His breath seemed to escape him as it became ragged and deep, fighting armies did not even cause him to break a sweat... but here, a girl was causing him to gasp like a cadet on the first day of training! He really considered screaming the Gods names when her hands began to slowly stroke him. It was pure, blissful torture. Much to his annoyance, a loud pop and a cold feeling told him she removed herself from her previous work. She looked at him and grinned. 

"So now.. to whom do you belong?" she threw his words back at him. Oh if he were not tied to the bed, he would show her how wrong she was. A thought crossed his mind, leather be damned, he wanted her!

The sound of straining metal caused Sukai alarm as the leather gave way. Two straps of material would not stop him from claiming her. She squeaked as his hands wrapped around her hips and slammed her onto him. 

"Oh sweet Gaia!" She cried as she took him in completely. Sephiroth wasted no time in her daze as he pushed up on her hips and slammed her down again. 

Her mind was definitely not hers anymore as he slammed her back down onto the bed and hooked her legs on his shoulders and continued to show his appreciation, if not roughly so. 

"What was that?" He said, angling his hips to penetrate her deeper. Her vision was showing stars as he slammed in. 

"Sephiroth!" 

"Correct answer." He grinned, before placing a none too gentle bite on her shoulder.

Sukai hissed at the sudden pain and tried to squirm away from him. Emitting a low growl, he used the force of placing her back and the thrust of his hips to send her almost limp in pleasure. 

"You're not going anywhere until you come for me." He purred in her ear. With those words, Sukai came undone. 

Heavens and Hell be damned if this man could not command one to orgasm. Her body quivered at the sudden explosive force building within her until the world went black and was dotted with stars. If only for a moment, she was in the heavens, at peace. She could not even hear herself scream her lover's name. The trembling of her body and the sudden force of her inner walls clamping down on him, along with Sukai almost literally singing his name, forced Sephiroth to come undone as well.

His essence poured from his body and it seemed as though all his strength left from him as he tried not to collapse on top of her. He leaned to the side to prevent from crushing her as his muscles instantly relaxed. He lay beside her and threw his arm over her body, holding her close as she giggled. 

"I wonder if anyone heard that."

"Lets hope not." He said placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "I doubt making them believe I killed you would do either of us any good." 

"Oh well. Anyone comes in ruining the moment, and Hell Firaga has their name on it." She said snuggling closer into the frame of his body. "Besides, that sort of death is most welcome to me."

Sephiroth smirked and pulled her closer, allowing himself to drift off to the sound of her rapidly calming heartbeat.


	21. Blindsided

Chapter 20: Blindsided

It had been over a week since the incident with Reno, and the meeting with Nanaki. The giant cat had agreed to go to Wutai and recruit Yuffie and Michael, as everyone knew that they would need their help. He had declined a ride, knowing that there were other places the airship needed to be, and Edge was one of them.

Harmony fought when they told her she needed to see Rufus's doctors, saying that they didn't have time to give her a check-up and a few shots, but ultimately, Sassi won the argument.

“If you get sick, how are you going to help the kids?” She'd said. “Hell, we don't even know! Something as simple as a cold here could kill you! I was vaccinated within days of being here. We can take an hour or so and make sure you're in perfect health!”

This was not the only reason the group found themselves back in the city of Edge.

Sukai was sick. Horribly sick. She could not eat, every time she tried, she just threw it all up again. She could not sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she could see nothing but horrible visions of Sephiroth in the time-line before they were sent to Harmony's world. She hid it well, not wanting others to worry for her, but Harmony could tell. She had sworn to keep just how sick Sukai really was to herself, having been threatened by said Inventor, but she knew. She couldn't explain how she knew... she could just feel that there was something malignant inside of her friend.

She avoided Kadaj as much as she possibly could, knowing that they needed to talk, but wanting to figure out what exactly she wanted before he forced her into a corner and made her believe he was right. 

Vincent had also been acting strangely. Especially around Sukai, and Sytherea. She attributed him being odd around Sytherea to their little incident a few days prior.

{Flashback}

Sytherea glanced around, nervously. She knew that Cid was just on the other side of the door, polluting the atmosphere with his smoking. Glancing behind her one more time to ensure that she wasn't followed, she carefully stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Without a word, she briskly approached the Captain, plucking his cigarette out of his mouth and placing it between her own lips, inhaling with a look of pure ecstasy.

Cid watched with wide eyes, not sure what to think about the situation. He shook himself out of his stupor.

“Well, well, well. Hello, Ms. Pot. I'm Kettle. How long've you been hidin' this from us?”

Sytherea shot him a glare. “A while. Vincent doesn't know so-” Sytherea gasped and pulled the cigarette behind her back as the door creaked open and a shadow joined them on the deck, not seeming to notice that it was not alone. A few rustling noises and a soft click illuminated Harmony's face as she used her 'borrowed' lighter to light her 'borrowed' cigarette.

“What the fuck?” Cid said, stomping over. “You're the one that's been stealin' my smokes?!”

Harmony gasped, realizing then that she had company.

“Oh, shit! Guys please don't say anything! I-...Sytherea?”

Sytherea sighed, pulling the cigarette from behind her back and taking another drag. “Yeah. Me too. Don't tell Vincen-”

It seemed that the airship deck was the place to be that evening, as the door swung open to reveal the pale face of Vincent Valentine.

“There you are S-... Sytherea!” He all but shouted.

Sytherea gave a nervous laugh, moving in a futile attempt to hide the cigarette again.

“Uh... Hi V!” She said. 

“What... are... you... doing?” Vincent said through gritted teeth.

“N-nothing!” Sytherea stuttered. Vincent growled and stepped forward, grabbing Sytherea and crushing their lips together. He pulled away, turning his head and spitting. 

“You! Have been smoking!” He hissed. He grabbed her hand with a growl and yanked her behind him, stopping to appraise Harmony. Her hands seemed empty, but he was still suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and pulled Sytherea through the door, closing it behind him and then leaning against the wall.

“Vince, I'm so-” Sytherea started.

He covered her mouth with his palm and held a gold-covered finger to his lips. The two waited for a moment more, Vincent silently sending a text message to Kadaj for the Remnant to come quickly. When Kadaj arrived, Vincent said nothing, just pulled Kadaj behind him and swung the door open once more.

!@#$%^&*()

“Phew! That was close!” Harmony said. When the door had opened, she'd quickly tossed her cigarette over the rail, effectively hiding her habit. She waited for a moment after Vincent left, and then turned to Cid.

“So... uh... can I have one? I'll uh... buy you a pack to replace the ones I took... sorry.” She said sheepishly.

Cid snorted and pulled his pack out, passing one to her. He found it funny that two of the most powerful women he'd ever met thought they needed to hide their habits.

Harmony thanked him and pulled the lighter to her lips again, lighting the cigarette and inhaling, She closed her eyes and moaned on the exhale. She had needed that. Just as she brought the burning object to her lips again, the door slammed open once more.

“I knew it!” Vincent said, smug. Harmony rolled her eyes and prepared to tell him off when Kadaj stepped out from behind him, his eyes wide before narrowing on the cigarette at her lips.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He cried. He didn't really mind at all, he had his own... less than healthy crutches, and it was Harmony's body to pollute, but he knew that it would upset Sassi... and an upset Sassi meant an upset Harmony which meant that nothing would be worked out between them!

He grabbed her hand, taking the cigarette from her fingers and shuddering at the smell before throwing it at Cid, glaring in the Captain's direction. He then yanked Harmony toward the door and past Vincent, hiding his smirk as Harmony lashed out verbally at the gunman.

“Tattle-tales burn in hell!” She hissed.

“Fortunately, that is not something that I will have to worry about.” Vincent snapped back.

{End Flashback}

Cid's voice interrupted her musings as he announced over the intercom that they would be landing in only a few minutes. Harmony sighed. She might as well stop complaining about it and just get it over with as soon as possible. 

She knew that their prisoner hadn't given them much information to go on, but Sassi had been able to get enough information from his mind to know that the base they needed to go to was in the town of Nibelheim. So, as soon as she was through her 'check-up', they would go to the town, and run through the infiltration process once more.

The airship shuddered beneath her feet as they landed on the airstrip just outside the newly-built ShinRa/WRO headquarters, Rufus, Tseng, and Elena waiting patiently.

“Hey, guys!” Elena said exuberantly. She rushed to Cissnei and enveloped her ex-coworker in a hug, turning to Harmony and doing the same, followed by each of the other female members as they left the ship.

“Thank you for coming, Harmony. I am sorry to interrupt your search, but it is vital that you be protected from whatever diseases you may find here.” Rufus said, extending his hand and grasping hers.

“I understand.” Harmony said. “And thanks for offering your help. I was actually wondering if you could do something else for me...” She trailed off.

“Oh?” Rufus said, perking up. “What is that?”

“Well... Sukai has been... kind of sick. Okay... really sick. It started about a week-and-a-half ago, though she'll only admit to feeling it for a week. I wondered if perhaps your doctors could have a look at her, too? She is the mastermind behind most of out weapons and computer systems... We need her at full health.” Harmony explained.

“I see.” Rufus said with a solemn nod. “Of course, then. I will tell my people to take care of her.”

“Thank you.” Harmony said with a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was convince Sukai that she needed to be seen. Perhaps... perhaps it was time to let Sephiroth in on the secret. It was a low blow... but she knew that her Inventor friend would not say no to the General.

What Harmony didn't know, was that Sephiroth had already noticed the illness in his lover, and had made his own plans to force her to accept help and treatment.

Harmony approached the two, falling back behind the group and clearing her throat to get the General's attention.

“What is it, Harmony?” He asked gently.

She glanced at Sukai, and the woman immediately knew her plans.

“Don't you dare! I-” She started to say.

“Sukai is sick!” Harmony blurted, knowing that if she was going to say it, it had to be done quickly. “I want one of Rufus's doctors to see her!”

“Oh. You are so dead.” Sukai hissed before turning to her lover. “I'm fine. Its just a bug. Nothing to worry about.”

Sephiroth smirked. “I am aware of the illness.”

Sukai and Harmony stared at him, shocked.

“I've known for more than a week. And it is not just a bug. And you will be seen.” Sephiroth said, leaving no room for argument.

Sukai sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it, now. She shot a malicious glare at Harmony. “You're going down, Witch.” She whispered.

“I'm sorry, Sukai. But you need to be seen.” Harmony defended. She could be sure why or how she knew that something was seriously wrong with her friend, but she would take no chances, especially when it wasn't just Sukai that would suffer because of the illness.

Sukai huffed, but gave up on arguing. It would do no good, and her revenge could wait until later. It gave her plenty of time to scheme.

Harmony shuddered at the look on Sukai's face, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She swallowed nervously and stepped through the doors to the massive building, already feeling a great wave of unease wash through her senses.

!@#$%^&*()

The took Sukai back first, thinking that if she was sick, she should be seen as soon as possible. She snarled and hissed at them the until they had her behind closed doors, leaving those in the waiting area slightly amused, and mortified at her immature behavior.

“What do you think is wrong with her?” Sassi asked Harmony and Sytherea.

“I don't know, but Vincent says he's felt something off about her for a few days, but he can't place it. What frustrates him, is that Chaos can't sense anything, either, and that's only happened once before.” Sytherea said.

“And when was that?” Harmony asked.

“The Geostigma outbreak almost a decade ago. That's why it bothers him so much. Lifestream can heal it, but if its coming back, there will be too many people for Aerith and Sassi to save. Aerith was only able to do it the last time because she was dead, and in the Lifestream, she had more power.”

Harmony's heart thudded to a halt. She'd heard horror stories about the nasty disease. She dearly hoped that it wasn't what was causing Sukai's illness.

!@#$%^&*()

Dr. Boughman gently tugged at the IV sticking into Sukai's arm. The young Guardian hadn't been exaggerating when she'd said that the woman was very sick. Almost as soon as they had her in the examination room, she had become violently ill, retching into a garbage can until the doctor had thought she would lose consciousness.

They quickly sedated her, laying her on the table in a hurried fashion and sticking multiple IV lines into her too-thin body. It was obvious that she was severely dehydrated, and he was in awe that the woman had been able to hide her sickness from her comrades so easily. Either she was very strong, or her friends were very oblivious.

She had clutched her stomach before being put under, complaining about sharp, throbbing aches assaulting her. As he finished checking the lines for the saline and the sedative, he carefully inched her hospital gown up, gasping at the dark, green-brown bruise like area that had already begun to form. As one of the doctors that cared for Rufus ShinRa all those years ago, he recognized the mass immediately. 

“Oh, no.” He gasped. “Not again! Nurse! Nurse! Get me three doses of the Mako solution created for Rufus! And put some damned gloves on, this woman has Geostigma!”

He hurriedly slapped gloves onto his own hands, dragging the ultrasound machine closer. If they were lucky, it was still in the beginning stages, and a few doses of Mako could stop the Geostigma from spreading. He quickly punched buttons and flipped switches, the machine beside him roaring to life as he all but ripped the probe from the side. He poured the gooey serum onto his glove and gently spread it over the bruised area, placing the probe on her abdomen and staring anxiously at the screen. 

His eyes strained, searching for any effected organs, when a small, bean-shaped mass caught his eye. The probe clattered to the floor as he stared, sightlessly, the memories from Dr. Hojo's Jenova Project reports racing through his mind. He flipped open his phone, frantically dialing the number.

“President ShinRa? Dr. Boughman. I think you'll want to see this.”

!@#$%^&*()

Rufus stared at the little bean-shaped mass on the screen. He could scarcely believe his luck! He knew that the only person Sukai had been involved with in the last few years was Sephiroth. This could only be his doing. His prototype in the basement might not be useless, after all!

“Remove it.” He said to his doctor. “Miss Hiroshima-Williams need not even know of it. I'm sending the Guardian in here. I want you to do a routine blood test, and then give her this.” He pulled a vial filled with a neon-purple liquid from his coat pocket, handing it to the doctor.

“I see. Its time then?” The doctor asked, resigned to his fate. There was no point in disobedience. Though he was not happy with what he was expected to do, he knew that going against his employer was suicide, and he was not prepared to die for these strangers. He took the vial and placed it into his own pocket with a sigh, clicking off the machine and walking to the doors, barking orders to his subordinates to prepare the Inventor for surgery.

“Miss Geordon?” He said, stepping through the door. “Come with me, please.”

The woman gave a tired smile and rose, following him through the door.

!@#$%^&*()

“So what's wrong with her?” Harmony asked with a yawn. The nurse had drawn a good dozen vials of her blood, and then injected her with some funky purple substance, saying that it would help her recover from the loss of her life-liquid.

As it was, the only thing she felt at the moment was fierce lethargy.

The nurse glanced at her. “They say its her gallbladder. It'll have to come out.” The woman lied smoothly.

Harmony nodded slowly, too weak for a more powerful movement. She breathed an internal sigh of relief, hoping that now that she knew that Sukai's life was not in danger, the horrid feeling would leave her. She was confused when it didn't, but her tired mind could not focus much on it. She chalked it up to her dislike of medical establishments.

She gave one more tired yawn and closed her eyes, listening to the repetitive beeping of the machine beside her as it leveled out to a slow, steady rhythm.

“Doctor? The Guardian is down.” She heard the nurses voice.

Well, that certainly didn't sound like something the nurse should be saying. She heard a sigh as she tried to force her eyes open.

“Very well. Inform the President that our part is in motion, and we are ready for him to move in. Be sure to activate the locks on that door.” She heard the doctor say.

“Yes, doctor.”

Harmony felt a deep dread wash over her, the feeling of unease intensifying by an alarming amount.

She tried harder to force her eyes open, whimpering a bit when her body would not cooperate, and she suddenly felt hands on her arms, strapping her into the chair she was reclined in, and a shudder raced down her spine as her senses kicked into overdrive.

'Sassi!' She screamed internally. Desperately, she fought to move her body, feeling the danger just waiting to pounce on her Cetra.

She sobbed on the inside, knowing that at the moment, there was nothing she could do to hold to her sacred duty.

!@#$%^&*()

“What do you think is taking so long?” Sassi sighed. She knew that Sukai might take longer, but Harmony should have been out by now, if all they were doing was taking blood and giving her a few shots.

“I don't know, but I don't like this.” Sephiroth whispered beside her. He could admit to being concerned for Sukai's welfare, but there was something else. Something that he didn't recognize. He almost felt like Aerith was in danger, but he could clearly see her sitting across from him, and she was fine.

This feeling made so sense to him, but had him nearly frantic, though he hid it well. He really didn't like being in medical facilities, anyway, and liked socializing with Rufus even less. The man always seemed to be scheming, always looking for a way to increase his political reach. Perhaps that was it. He was just uncomfortable being in Rufus's hospital.

“Well, how about I go and get us some coffee, and see if I can find someone to give us more information.” Tifa said, standing from the bench and moving to walk down the hallway.

She gasped and stepped back when the door slid closed with a loud 'SLAM!', effectively cutting off her path to the cafeteria.

“What the hell?” Cid asked, standing when a swarm of ShinRa infantrymen filed into the waiting area. “What's goin' on here?”

“I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave.” One of the men stated, stepping forward. “General Sephiroth, President ShinRa has ordered your immediate surrender, you are to return to your barracks and await the TURK's escort. The Remnants are also ordered to surrender themselves and come with us, immediately.” He said bravely, only a slight waver in his voice as he addressed possibly the most dangerous being on the planet.

“What?! What the hell are you talking about? What is going on?!” Sassi said, standing and clutching Loz's arm as the big man took a threatening step toward the grunt that had addressed them.

“It would appear,” Sephiroth snarled, drawing the Masamune from its sheath and forcing Aerith behind him, “that we have been betrayed.”


	22. Greatest Threat

Chapter 21: Greatest Threat

Harmony's mind was in a haze as she fought for control of her limbs. She could hear the whirl-wind of activity that she assumed was centered around Sukai. Her mind was instantly clear, the force of her shock hitting her like a wall of icy water when the doctor spoke.

“I want this clean. The fetus must be perfectly preserved, or it will die. In this early stage, we have to get it into the stasis chamber immediately or it will not survive!”

'F...Fetus?!' Harmony thought. Sukai was pregnant?! How was it even possible to know this early?! She'd only started sleeping with Sephiroth a little under two weeks ago!

She was not given time to consider the situation further, as a sharp yank on her senses forced her to focus on her charge one room over.

'Sassi's in trouble!' She chanted over and over again, wishing dearly that she had listened to her instincts earlier, when they whispered of danger. Her mind could clearly envision her friends being surrounded by oddly dressed soldiers, Loz's large body barely managing to hide Sassi from sight as the group closed in on them.

“Noooooooo!” The scream started internally, and pushed past the effects of the debilitating serum to pour from her lips. She felt her strength returning as the picture in her head became more terrifying, shots finally being fired and blocked, and Sassi trying to hone in on her weakened power to create her crossbow.

Harmony's body began thrashing against the straps that held her down, a feral snarl being torn from deep inside her as the sound of straining metal echoed through the room.

“Stop her!” She heard one of the nurses cry, “Rufus will kill us all if she escapes!”

She hissed in anger, her muscles straining and nearly bulging as she pulled at her restraints with all of her strength.  
Her thoughts were becoming hazy, unclear as the power within her struggled to the surface, and she knew that Guardian Mode would soon overpower her senses.

She could only pray that she didn't kill anyone as cognitive thought left her and her eyes bled to a blazing green, her pupils disappearing in the wake of the all-encompassing light.

Faintly, she heard screams of terror as the surge of power flowed through her muscles and the straps detaining her snapped. She was on her feet in a millisecond, electricity crackling across her body as her feet rose from the floor. She levitated in place, raising her hand and shooting a blazing ball of fire at the machine that her body was connected to, her luminous eyes narrowing as she spotted Sukai on the table a few feet away.

Suddenly, a feeling of intense menace overtook her senses, dark and terrible power pushing at her and forcing her already-frantic mind into overdrive. Her sight focused on the woman's abdomen, the malicious shadow seeming to stem from there. Her palms lifted, a great ball of lightening crackling to life in her powerful hands as she prepared to destroy the greatest threat to her Cetra.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi gasped for breath, her back pressed to her lover's as she fired bolt after bolt of her power at the enemies surrounding her. Loz was snarling ferociously, keeping Sassi between him and the corner, the only movement he allowed her was to step from behind him only long enough to fire one of her magical bolts from her crossbow. This wasn't looking good. They were doing well so far, but it was clear that they wouldn't hold out for long as more and more of the soldiers poured in from every possibly entrance, cutting off any hope for escape, and they still had to get Harmony and Sukai out of the lab!

As Sassi's thoughts centered on her Guardian, she felt an immense power overcome her, and unbelievable rage. In her mind, she saw the gruesome image of Harmony shooting fire and lightening at the men and women in the room with her, before focusing one of her strongest attack at Sukai, herself.

“Kadaj!” She screamed to the Remnant, “Harmony's in trouble! You have to get in there! She's in Guardian Mode and she's attacking Sukai!”

“What?!” Sephiroth roared. He turned to break down the doors behind him, but the bond he shared with his own Cetra nagged at him, forcing his feet to halt.

Aerith looked at him, her expression full of understanding and guilt. She knew he wanted to go to his lover.

“Go!” She said, slipping behind Zack and folding her fingers together. “I can take care of myself for a few minutes! I'll cast the spell that Sassi taught me! Go!”

Sephiroth let a look of pure love and gratitude light up his face for only a moment, and then turned, joining the frantic Kadaj at the door and offering his own sword to break it down.

The two hacked and sliced at the doors, but it was apparent that Rufus had been ready for this, and had reinforced the doors.

“Wait!” Cloud called, slicing through another soldier and making his way to the two. “Stand back.” He said in his 'I'm-serious' voice. Kadaj and Sephiroth backed away quickly, knowing what was coming as Cloud raised his sword above his head, a blue light flickering around his body as he loosed his Bladebeam on the doors, the explosion of power blowing them off of the hinges.

“Thanks!” Kadaj said, rushing past him and into the room.

He gasped and stopped in his tracks when he saw Harmony's floating form lift her hands high above her head, ready to hurl the ball of electricity at one of her best friends.

“Harmony, no!” He cried, but his panic was proven inconsequential. Sephiroth had rushed inside so quickly that it looked as though he'd teleported to Harmony's side, throwing himself at the witch and knocking her to the floor. She leaped to her feet and rounded on the General, hissing and snarling in fury. 

Sephiroth bared his teeth and snarled right back, crouching protectively over Sukai's prone form. “Snap out of it!” He shouted.

“Jenova!” The foreign voice echoed from Harmony's lips, the Guardian within her able to sense only the Jenova cells in the forms facing her, and the threat they harbored to her Cetra. She clawed her fingertips and rushed Sephiroth, slipping past him as he smoothly stepped to the side.

Kadaj snapped out of his stupor. “Get Sukai out of here, Sephiroth! And get Sassi in here now! I'll hold her off until then!” He said, gripping his sword tighter and falling into stance.

'Great Bahamut, what am I going to do?' he thought. 'I can't hurt her! She's not herself right now!'

Sephiroth shot Kadaj a grateful glance, gathering Sukai in his arms and whisking her out of harms way.

“Sassi!” Kadaj heard his voice cry, “You have to get in there! She's completely lost to her power!”

Kadaj's attention was forced into place as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, rolling to the left just in time to avoid a savage kick aimed at his head. It was unbelievable, how much his lover's skills improved when she went full-out Guardian.

“Hari Stop this! Its me! You know me! I'm not going to Hurt Sassi, and Jenova is dead!” He hollered, blocking another vicious blow.

“Filth!” She screamed, “You have no right to even speak her name!”

“Shit!” Kadaj cursed as he was forced to block an attack that had him sliding back across the tiled floor. He lashed out, using the blunt side of his sword to try to force her back. She took the attack, not even trying to block it, and kept coming. Kadaj found himself flying backwards and bouncing off of the operating table from the force of her attack, his jaw throbbing, and teeth clenched. He tried to open his mouth to rotate the aching bone, but found it impossible. Her blow had broken his jaw. He looked up a split second too late, receiving another hit for his hesitance.

Her foot landed against his ribcage with an audible 'CRACK!' and he gasped in pain as he felt at least one of his ribs shatter under the brutal force.

“Don't do this!” He pleaded, “Don't make me fight you!”

“Do not speak!” She hissed, pulling her fist back and aiming for his head.

With a grunt, followed by a sharp cry of pain, Kadaj rolled to the side just in time, the movement aggravating his injured ribs. Instinctively he lashed out with the razor-sharp edges of his sword, the blades slicing and dragging down Harmony's arm. She screamed in pain and threw another punch at him, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. It clattered noisily to the ground and was retrieved by the furious Guardian standing over him.

“Harmony!” He cried again, a last attempt to bring her back to her senses. His jaw throbbed at the action. He had been holding back before, not wanting to cause her any pain, but now he knew how wrong that was. He knew... that the only way to stop her from killing him... would be to kill her.

'I can't do it!' He sobbed internally. 'I... I'd rather her kill me!”

And with that thought, the Remnant at her feet lowered his head, waiting and resigned to die at the hand of the woman he loved.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi screamed in rage as the bolt she fired shot straight through the last man standing between her and her Guardian. She rushed into the room, desperate to get to her cousin's side and screaming in terror at the sight she found.

Harmony stood over the kneeling Kadaj, the Remnant's own sword raised to her side and muscles flexing, preparing to deliver the blow that would end his existence. Kadaj had his head bowed in clear acceptance of his fate, and his right hand clutched at his ribs.

“Harmony!” She screamed as the woman brought her hand down.

Hearing her Cetra's voice, the Guardian froze, thought returning as she fought for control of her body. Sassi... Sassi was calling to her, she was safe! Harmony looked at the ground in front of her, seeing Kadaj kneeling at her feet, his eyes now gazing hopefully into hers. Catching a glimpse of gleaming metal in her peripheral vision, she glanced to the side, gasping and dropping the Souba to the ground as she realized what she was about to do.

Instantly, the glow in her eyes flashed brightly before disappearing completely, and a wave of fatigue claimed her. She fell to her knees before her lover, fighting to keep her eyes open, as she could hear the sound of fighting still ringing from the waiting area through the destroyed door.

“Looooz!” Sassi screamed, almost immediately finding herself locked in her Remnant's embrace, before she'd even finished her cry.

Loz pushed her away, frantically checking her body for injuries.

“I'm fine!” She whimpered, “But Harmony's out, and Kadaj is hurt! We have everyone together now, so let's get them and get out of here!” She said. Loz nodded.

“Hey! We need some help in here!” He called.

Angeal appeared in the doorway. “What's going on?” He said. He didn't even sound winded.

“Carry Harmony. We're getting out of here!” Loz said, lifting his injured brother to his feet and flinching when Kadaj hissed in pain.

“My... My ribs and jaw are broken.” Kadaj ground out through clenched teeth. Loz nodded in understanding, softening his grip on his brother and forcing Sassi ahead of him.

“Let's get out of here!” He roared to his comrades. They looked to him and nodded, Yazoo shooting a worried gaze at their brother, and then at Harmony before letting a malicious, angry look cover his features.

And they stopped holding back.

!@#$%^&*()

“Shit-motherfucker-that-hurts!” Kadaj groaned as Sytherea tightly wrapped the bandages around his ribs.

“Sorry.” Sytherea said with a wince. She was able to use a Cure spell on his fractured jaw, but three of his ribs were so badly broken that even a mastered Cure wouldn't have worked. “She... she wants to see you.” She whispered.

Kadaj froze, and then nodded. He wanted to see her, too. “Send her in when you're finished. And Sephiroth and Sukai, too. I'm sure that she'll want to talk to them.”

Sytherea nodded, wrapping the bandage around him a few more times, and then standing.

When she was gone, Kadaj sighed. He only hoped that Harmony wasn't feeling guilty about what had happened, and that Sephiroth and Sukai weren't angry at her for a power that she was never meant to control.

!@#$%^&*()

"What the hell were you thinking? Did you even think about how I would feel if I came to and realized that I'd killed you?! I'd never forgive myself! Our daughter would never forgive me for killing her father!” Harmony screamed at Kadaj.

Well, this certainly wasn't going how he planned.

"You wanted me to change, to prove to you that your beliefs are worth something! Now that I have tried to show you, all you can do is yell at me and chastise me?! I am sick of this Hari...what do you want me to do...I can't kill you..you know that...If giving my life up to save yours and our daughter's I would do it a thousand times!" He shot back.

"And you think that's saving us? Do you have any idea how I would feel... if I killed you? YOU?! You're so selfish! Or maybe I'm being selfish... I don't know and I don't care! Don't you ever do anything like that again!”

Kadaj sighed. “You're right. I wasn't thinking. All I could think about is you killing your friends! I know how you would feel about that! I know I couldn't stop you but I could try and keep you from doing something stupid. I know how far you are willing to go to save Sassi... How far you are going to save Kiku... If I wasn't there who was going to stop you? Sephiroth?! You wouldn't survive if he stopped you and you attacked Sukai... a normal human... If you think you would be torn up for doing GR a favor by ridding the world of us, how would you feel if you killed someone who was rendered defenseless?!"

"I was never going after Sukai! I was going after YOU and SEPHIROTH! Gods, Kadaj... All I could feel, all I could sense were the Jenova cells in your body! And then when Sephiroth touched Sukai and I could feel that she was inside of her body... I couldn't see you. I couldn't see him. All I could see was Jenova! And DAMMIT, Kadaj! You should know by now that I would never want to hurt ANY of you! Even in Guardian Mode when I can't stop myself... If you have to kill me to stop me... God damnit, I expect you to do it! How are you going to stop me from hurting them if you're dead?!"

Kadaj lashed out with a hiss and slapped Harmony across the face.

"Stop it...Hari. I know it wasn't your fault. I experienced it before...we all have. When this is over you will learn to control it. Hari, I love you but the way you are doing things...you are going to get yourself killed. If you enter Guardian Mode while on a mission, how will we protect you, the children, and the Cetra along with ourselves? I am sorry okay. I am sorry I was selfish, childish, and too stubborn to see that you are risking life and limb for something you believe in-”

Kadaj was cut off when Sukai stepped forward, tired of herself and Sephiroth being treated as though they weren't even there.

"Kadaj, I may taste purple but I can still kick your fluffy ass..and Jenova Cells in...me? Seph, are you contagious or was I injected with something while being examined?"


	23. Only Makes Me Love You More

Chapter 22: Only Makes Me Love You More

Harmony stared at Sukai, unsure about how she should disclose the information. She decided that a straight-forward approach would probably be the best way to go about it. Sukai had proven that she absolutely hated being pandered to.

"Sukai... they found... the reason you're sick is... you're pregnant. You're pregnant and the Jenova Cells from Sephiroth's body are making you sick."

Before Sukai could respond, Sephiroth let out a choked gasp; a sound that none of them had ever heard him make before. “Wha-...What?” He rasped.

Sukai cut in before Harmony could repeat herself. “Sweet Leviathan... I... I mean we... are... I'm going to be a... Seph! You are going to be a father...” She rambled, looking to her lover.

Sephiroth was ghost white , and no longer standing beside his lover. Instead, he was on his back on the floor, eye closed and mouth still wide open in shock. Sukai dropped to her knees and lightly slapped his face.

“Oh, shit. Hari, I think you killed him!” Sukai said, waving her hand in front of the General's face. “Sephiroth? Seph? Planet to Angel? Come in Angel? Damn. I think you did kill him!” Sukai said with a nervous laugh.

“That is not a proper comment for this situation, Sukai!” Harmony snapped, remembering just how close she had come to killing her own lover.

Sukai thought for a moment, trying to devise some way to wake her General. She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her.

“Hey, Hari! Remember those 'Fey-ree-tails' you told me about? The person gets a kiss, and they wake up! I wonder if that would work...” She leaned down over Sephiroth and planted her lips against his. “Now wake up!” She said when she pulled away.

Harmony started forward. “Um, Sukai, it doesn't really work that-Holy shit it worked!” She said as Sephiroth regained consciousness.

Sukai giggled. “I love Earth stuff! The magic there is awesome!” She said.

Sephiroth grunted as he sat up. “What happened?” He asked.

Harmony looked away. “Can we... can we all talk about it later? I just need some time to myself. I'm sure Sukai can tell you... and if she can't... Yazoo's new toy can.” Harmony said.

“Toy?” Sukai asked, curious. Just what all had happened while she had been out?

Harmony nodded. “Before we got out, Yazoo decided to go back into the lab... he wanted to know what they were up to, and the quickest way to find out was to capture someone. Dr. Boughman is in one of the holding cells below us.”

“That could prove to be very advantageous.” Sukai said.

Harmony agreed, and then turned to Sephiroth.

“I... I'm really sorry, Sephiroth! I didn't know who you were, I... I couldn't see you at all. You know that I think of you as a brother, I'd never want to-” She began, her voice wavering.

Sephiroth made a soft sound in his throat. Stepping forward, he placed on hand on her shoulder, and the other on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“I understand. And I am not angry. I am a Guardian, too... and though I may never have experienced Guardian Mode... and possibly never will... I understand the desperate need to protect your bonded. You are no less compelled to protect Sassi than I am to protect Aerith. When You were... When Sassi told me you were going after Sukai... I wanted to go to her... but I couldn't. Not until Aerith herself told me to go. That released the bond just enough that I could leave her to fight on her own, but I was still nearly mad, wanting to get back to her as soon as possible.” Sephiroth glanced at Sukai, hoping she wouldn't take offense to his little speech.

He gave an internal sigh of relief when she smiled and nodded at him, understanding perfectly, it seemed.

At that moment, Kadaj decided it was time for Harmony to talk to him. “Sephiroth, Sukai. We'll leave you guys alone to talk. There are some things that Harmony and I need to discuss.” He tried to sound as calm and rational as possible, already knowing how protective Sukai was over those she thought of as friends. No, as family.

Because that's what they were. All of these people around them... they were family. As Harmony would put it, he knew, they were Coven.

“Um... okay.” Harmony agreed, letting Kadaj drag her out of the room and shooting a confident gaze in Sukai's direction, letting her know that she would be okay.

She was silent as Kadaj led her through the airship to his room, her heart beating faster with every step. Once inside the room, Kadaj led her to sit on the bed, the sound of a soft click being her only warning as warm light bathed the room.

Harmony watched as Kadaj methodically stripped out of his bloodied clothes, wincing every now and again at the pain in his ribcage. Harmony finally had enough, unable to stand watching him suffer when his pain was her doing.

“What are you doing?” Kadaj said when her hands reached from behind him to help slide his shirt from his shoulders.

“Helping you. I'm responsible for this, after all.” Harmony reasoned. Kadaj bit his cheek to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't help to scream at her for her idiotic and angsty thoughts.

He allowed her to help him into his white t-shirt, and a soft cotton robe, waving her off to remove his pants on his own.

“It really isn't your fault, you know.” He said as gently as he could.

Harmony scoffed. “How do you figure?”

“Hari, I know all about Guardian Mode. There were too many scrolls to read when we went to the Capitol. I know that you can't control the power, and that you're not meant to. I know. I know that you are an elaborate defense mechanism, designed to protect one person: Your bonded Cetra. You are a machine when it comes to Sassi. I know. And I'm sorry. None of us ever even thought about how the Guardian in you might react to the presence of Jenova in our bodies... especially since you went into Guardian mode a couple of times in your world, and never came after us.” He said.

Harmony looked away. “I still feel horrible. I could have...” She broke down, all of the days emotions finally breaking through the mental wall she'd erected. “Good Gods, Kadaj,” She sobbed, “I could have killed you! And I'd never... I'd never forgive myself, I-” She stopped to draw a ragged breath, nearly falling into Kadaj's arms when he sat down beside her. “I love you.” She whispered.

Kadaj held back the wince of pain when her arms tightened around him, instead wrapping his own arms tightly around her, returning the embrace. “I love you.” He said back, lifting a hand to run his fingers through her tangled and matted hair.

Harmony let out a watery laugh. “Its funny, isn't it? I knew I loved you... I always have... but it took nearly losing you to realize how much... and just how familiar this is.” She said.

Kadaj cocked his head to the side and leveled her with a curious gaze. “Familiar?” He asked.

“I denied it then, too.” She answered. “I was so afraid of loving you, because I thought we could never be together. And when I finally admitted it, it was too late... Now we can be together, and I'm still running. All I've ever done is run from you.” She said softly, lifting her head to look into his eyes. The yellow-green orbs swirled with emotion and what she thought might be hope.

“So what are you going to do, now that you've realized this?” He asked, guarded.

Harmony smiled, the gesture seeming out of place when paired with the tear tracks streaking down her face. “I'm going to stop running.” She said, lifting her hands to cup his face. “I'm going to do what I should have done all along.”

“And what is that?” Kadaj prodded, accepting that he needed to hear her say it. 

“I'm going to love you, Kadaj. I'm going to be with you, and... if you'll still have me... When all of this is over and we have our daughter back... I'm going to marry you... I did say yes, after all.”

Kadaj's mind instantly flashed back to standing on a cold, deserted bridge high above a beautiful Irish beach. He wanted that so badly... but he knew that jumping into it wasn't a good idea. For once, he would take his older brother's advice.

He took a deep breath, hoping that Harmony wouldn't be hurt, and that she would understand his reasoning. “Hari. We can't get married. Yet.” he rushed when her features fell. He hurried to qualify. “We've been apart for so long, Hari. I am not the Kadaj that you remember. I know that I still have a temper, and you know it to... but there are parts of me that are different. And I'm sure that you're different, too. All I want is for you to consider just... taking it slow.”

Harmony tilted her head as she considered his words. “You want to... date?” She asked.

He nodded slowly. “I... I think it would be the smartest thing to do.”

“I agree.” Harmony said after mulling it over. “You're right. And I've... I've thought about that, too.” She turned to face him, trying to be as careful as she could not to aggravate his injured ribs. She could feel the adrenaline leaving her body, feel the relaxation and the near-drunk feeling kicking in. She let an almost-devious look cover her features.

“If we're taking it slow, does that mean I can't do this?” She didn't wait for a response, just leaned in and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

Kadaj inhaled sharply, grasping her shoulders in a tight grip and turning his head just enough that he could properly respond to her kiss. His tongue tapped at her lips, and he smiled as she sighed and opened her mouth for him.

Harmony's fingers threaded in his hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck and tugging gently at the fine hair there.

Kadaj moaned against her lips, attempting to turn and push her back onto the bed, momentarily forgetting that three of his ribs were broken. He was reminded with a sharp stab of pain and a hiss left his lips as he pulled away, placing a hand on his ribcage and leaning over.

“Oh, God... I'm sorry!” Harmony rushed. “I forgot...”

“Hn. So did I.” Kadaj chuckled through the pain. He grit his teeth and forced himself upright. “I should... probably rest.” He said, his eyes searching hers.

Harmony gave a soft smile. “Yeah. You probably should.” She looked down, and then eyed him through her lashes. “Can... Can I stay?” She asked.

Kadaj let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. “Yeah. I'd like that.” His heart was pounding furiously with the knowledge that finally, after so many years of wishing desperately for this moment, he would finally sleep with Harmony in his arms once again.

He nearly rethought his decision when she stood and started stripping her clothes from her body. The weeks of training with Yazoo and Angeal, and the time she spend in the airship's training room had toned her body once again, the muscles of her abdomen prominent, but still smooth, her curves soft. He nearly groaned at the memory of those curves beneath his fingertips, and internally cursed his ribs for not healing faster. Even though he was a Remnant, it would still take a few days for his super-natural healing to kick in and mend the bones.

Harmony drew his thoughts back to her as she knelt on the bed next to him, her fingers tracing the bandages covering his ribs.

“You're pretty bold tonight.” Kadaj commented. He knew that it was the stress of the day, and the adrenaline leaving her body, but he wanted to make sure that if this went any further, it would be what she really wanted. Though they had agreed, things were still fragile between them.

“I could have killed you, Kadaj. I just want... I just need to reassure myself that you're okay.” She answered, smiling a little when his muscles flexed under her fingers as she lightly traced his abdomen.

“How are you going to do that?” Kadaj asked, his heart rate picking up again at the unspoken promise that lingered in the air.

“Just... let me touch you for a while?” Harmony asked.

Kadaj let out a shaky breath. “You're sure you really want this and it's not just the adrenaline and hormones talking?”

“Yes.” Harmony whispered. “Kadaj, I love you. I know that we've had our problems, but I also know that even though you've hurt me since I've been back, you've still tried to do all you could to make me see that you love me. And I did see. I do see. Every moment I spend running from you is a moment that I can never get back. Is a moment of happiness that I take from you. I did that already. I want this. I want you. I'm not running. I know it will be hard for us, that there are things that we may never accept about each other... but I am willing to compromise as much as I can...” Harmony carefully lifted a leg over his hips, settling her weight across his groin and leaning forward as much as she dared.

Kadaj only stared at her, still unsure if he should let her continue with something she may regret. Then again, she'd always become rather angry when he tried to tell her how she felt. “Okay.” He said, deciding to go along with her.

“Thank you.” Harmony sighed. She gently leaned over his body and pressed her lips to his, keeping as much weight off of his tender ribs as possible.

She let out a keen of surprise when she felt a hard, hot length twitch against her through the material on his hips. She hadn't even noticed that he'd become aroused. She sat up and looked him in the eye.

“So you want me, too?” She asked, only half-coy. The other half was insecurity.

Kadaj forced the most smoldering look he could manage to the surface, nodding his head slowly.

“No... preparation?” Harmony asked. She really didn't need it, she could already feel herself nearly soaking through her panties. She just thought he might like some foreplay...

He shook his head.

“But... your ribs. I don't want to-” She started.

“Ride me.” Kadaj said, those two words erasing every thought in Harmony's mind, until the only thing she could think of was just how much his tone just screamed sex and intensity.

Kadaj saw her feral shudder and spoke again, remembering just how much she used to like it when he did. “Ride me, Harmony. Let me watch you on top of me. Let me see your face, so I know that's its you... so I know I'm not dreaming... like I've done so many times...”

Harmony whimpered and a tear escaped her eye. She had dreamed of being with him again, too. She knew exactly what he had felt, thinking they would never see each other again.

She wasted no time. Reaching below her, she loosed the button on his boxers, maneuvering until his aching length was freed of the material. She positioned him, holding him upright even as she rose to her knees and used her other hand to grip her panties and push them aside.

“Tell me if your ribs bother you.” She said, her voice raspy and gravely.

Kadaj nodded, but he knew that without Guardian Mode, there was little she could do to actually hurt him, even if he was already injured. “Just do it. Ride me!” He commanded, fisting the bedsheets in his hands.

Harmony moaned softly at his words and allowed her body to drop all at once, falling back to grip his legs and crying out at the shock of him filling her so completely.

“Oh, fuck.” Kadaj chanted, his hands coming to rest of her hips and urge her to move on him.

Harmony nodded frantically, understanding his unspoken plea. She braced herself on his legs and began undulating her hips, feeling the head of his erection rubbing against the rough spot inside her as she kept her languid pace, the fire spreading pleasantly through her body.

Kadaj sighed happily when her hips began rocking on him, his mind unable to focus on anything but the feeling of her around him. Like the week before, he truly felt as though he had found Heaven. How he had longed for her. Not just a woman that looked like her, no. He wanted his Harmony. And now, seeing her... no one else... Her... rocking so erotically on top of him had him nearly coming right then.

“Look at me!” He pleaded, wanting to see her face. She snapped her head down, her eyes immediately finding his, and he found the same emotions painted across her face. “I love you.” He said. “I've missed you so much... I kept thinking that maybe it was something that I did... that you stayed because of me, even though you said it was for your coven... I tried not to love you... but all it did was make me love you more...” He panted, thrusting up as much as his body would allow.

Harmony sobbed. “I love you, too.” She said, leaning down and bracing her hands next to his head. Her hips moved more gently, not wanting to jar his injury as she pressed her lips to his. He could feel her hot tears dripping down onto his skin, and broken ribs be damned, he wanted to make her come.

He let out a cry of mixed pain and determination as he pushed her off of him, rolling on top of her and bracing himself on his elbows. Her legs reflexively wrapped around his hips, his body already perfectly aligned with hers as he shoved forward, the sharp stab of pain in his chest was nothing compared to the pleasure he got from the hoarse cry that his action dragged from Harmony.

Harmony threaded her arms under Kadaj's, lifting her hands next to her head where his fingers were clenching into the sheets. She nudged his hands with her own, threading their fingers together and letting him pin her hands to the mattress. Her fingers gripped his tightly, her legs flexing against his thighs as she tried to pull him deeper into her.

His deep, yet airy groans fell over her as she nuzzled into his neck, leaving gentle nips across the salty skin.

She could feel the tension in his back as his thrusts sped, and she knew that this position must have been wreaking havoc on his ribs, but he didn't seem to care.

In all truth, Kadaj was so close to orgasm that it was almost embarrassing. He wanted her to some first, or better yet, with him, and he knew that to get her to that point, a change in position was necessary. He forced himself up and away from her, sitting back on his heels and pulling her hips into his lap. He smirked wickedly as he pressed his hand to her abdomen, pushing down as he thrust back inside of her.

Harmony gasped and saw stars as that hard thrust stabbed at her sweet spot, her back arching as a choked sob left her lips.

“Keep that up and I'll...Oh!” She keened as he repeated the motion, falling into a merciless rythym that she could tell was designed to push her over the edge. It was working. With every thrust that made contact with that spot inside her, her body was wound tighter and tighter, her hands clutched at Kadaj's hands as he moved to grip her hips, tilting her upwards to better attack the spot. His breathing was labored, his chest heaving and head thrown back. She could see his jaw tensing as his teeth ground together in his fight for control.

“Now you look at me.” She whispered her order, licking her lips in hesitation, unsure of herself for a moment.

But when his eyes found hers, all insecurities were burned away at the fire raging behind those glowing eyes.

“Watch me.” She whimpered, trailing her hand from her collar bone to her hip, slipping to the side and giving him a clear view of her own fingers rubbing and pinching at the swollen nub above her opening.

Kadaj heard her whine of pleasure and felt her insides tighten, but he was unable to look away from the sight she presented him with, one hand was rubbing at her clit, pushing her to climax even faster, and the other was further down, her fingers spread out and clamped around him so that she could feel him sliding into her.

It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

“I'm not going to last.” He panted his warning. His ribs were screaming, his back was burning, his body and his mind were threatening to explode. “Come.” He pleaded.

Harmony whined, rubbing herself faster, but still not close enough yet. Kadaj growled, his hand swatting hers away and taking over, rubbing in hard, forceful circles. She let out a loud cry, her head falling back and her hands fisting into his pillow as his hips began to pound even harder.

“I said.” He growled, his fingers playing at her clit frantically, “Fucking. Come.”

And she did. Her cry was deafening as her back arched at an impossible angle, her insides writhing and squeezing him until it was almost painful, and he let himself go. He fell to her, mouthing not-quite-kisses on her collar bone as his hips jerked spasmodically, his length twitching as his essence poured from his body.

Harmony gave a few light, whimpering breaths, and one more soft keen when he sat up and removed himself from her.

Kadaj smirked tiredly. He was desperate not to show the pain he was feeling, and he would have made it, too, had she not decided to sit up and embrace him again.

Against his will, a grunt of pain passed his lips and Harmony gasped.

“Oh my God! You're not okay!” She rushed. “Shit. Lay down. Tell me what to do.” She nearly panicked.

“Stop.” He wheezed out. “I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse. Just... Just lay with me.” He said.

Harmony gave him a skeptical look, but knew how pointless it was to argue with him. So instead, she reached down and very carefully pulled the blankets over them, resting her head on Kadaj's shoulder, and her hand gently massaged his arm that was braced against his aching ribcage.

“I missed you.” She heard him murmur. It didn't even sound like he was completely awake.

She smiled into his shoulder. “I missed you, too.”


	24. Gegē and Mèimei

Chapter 23: Gege and MeiMei

Sassi sighed in relief as she reached for the bottle next to her bed. She'd gone without her medication for far too long. She was immensely glad that she was able to get her refill in Edge before Rufus decided to move in.

Rufus ShinRa. The name left a bitter taste on her tongue. She couldn't believe that none of them had seen this coming... then again, Rufus was always very good at making people see only what he wanted seen.

She opened the bottle and sniffed at the contents warily, wondering if he'd somehow given her something different. Something that could harm her. It certainly didn't smell any different, and it looked the same as it always did. Shrugging her shoulders, she took one pill from the orange bottle, bringing it to her lips and anxiously awaiting the sweet relief from her raging emotions.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony was jostled awake when the mattress beneath her moved, becoming instantly alert when she heard the sharp intake f a pained breath.

“Are you okay?” She asked groggily, rolling over and finding Kadaj sitting upright, clutching at his ribcage.

“I'm fine,” He told her, “just a little sore.”

She smiled apologetically, and prepared to express her regret for the rough activities of the night before, when a strong sense of dread washed over her senses.

“Sassi!” Was all she said, her voice a breathy and panicked gasp.

She bolted from the bed, not even stopping to put her clothes on before rushing out of the room and down the hall, heedless of Kadaj's cries to wait.

Yazoo and Cissnei were walking down the hall ahead of her, the middle Remnant gasping as his face colored in what looked suspiciously like a blush, and he averted his eyes.

“What's wrong?” Harmony faintly heard Cissnei shout after her.

“Sassi!” Harmony managed to gasp as she flew around the corner. When her charge's room came into view, the Guardian didn't even so much as slow her quick-as-wind pace, ripping the door open to reveal a choking Sassi.

“What's wrong?” She said frantically. Sassi waved her off.

“I'm fine, I just swallowed a pill wrong.” Sassi explained with a croak. She held up the bottle and shook it.

Harmony grabbed it from her hands, inspecting it. “What is this?”

“Its an anti-depressant. I've been taking them for a few years. I got it filled yesterday.” Sassi said, wondering what had her Guardian so worried that the woman had burst into her room in nothing but her underthings.

“This is bad, Sass. I feel some seriously bad joo-joo right now.” Harmony warned, holding the bottle up and out of Sassi's reach when the red-head tried to retrieve it.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Sassi said, “I smelled it, I looked at it. Its the same as its always been.”

“No.” Harmony said when Sassi reached for the bottle again. “Not until someone tests this. I'm serious, Sassi. If this is bad enough that my Guardian blood reacted to it, then something's wrong.”

Sassi sighed. “Fine. You can have Sukai look at it. “

“I was going to do that with or without your permission, Sass.”

Sassi snorted. “Yeah, whatever. By the way, you're basically naked, and Loz will be coming out of the shower in about five seconds.” She said, smirking when Harmony gasped as though she'd only just realized that she was in only her bra and panties.

“Oh my God! Give me that robe!” Harmony said, snatching the robe off of the back of the door and racing out of the room before she caught a glimpse of way more than she wanted to see of the eldest Remnant.

Sassi snickered as the bathroom door opened. 

“Morning.” Loz said, walking to the door. “Hey, where's my robe?”

!@#$%^&*()

Dr. Boughman looked up from the cold metal floor he was sitting on, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the very man that had captured him standing in the doorway. He'd heard of the creative mind of this one, and of the tortures that he inflicted upon others with no remorse what-so-ever.

“I'll cooperate.” He rasped when the long-haired Remnant before him reached into the bag at his hip and retrieved what looked like a scalpel.

“Oh, I'm sure you will.” Yazoo crooned. Cissnei watched the scene from the control room, he knew, and he was positive that he would come to regret having Cid install security cameras in all of the interrogation rooms. This was a side of him that he did not want his lover to see.

“Just tell me what you want to know, and I'll tell you everything! There's no need for... other methods.” Dr. Boughman all but pleaded.

“Alright then, I want to know everything. What Rufus is doing, why he wanted Sukai and Harmony, and most importantly, where we can find the little shit when he runs off to hide.” Yazoo said, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.

Dr. Boughman sighed and nodded.

“Rufus ShinRa has been lying to all of you for as long as you've been alive.” He said, referring to the public's belief that the Remnants and the others that had died had simply been resurrected. “I'm sure that none of you know who the leader of Gaia's Retaliation really is... its Rufus. He's been leading them, and at the same time, killing them off to make you all think that he's on your side. He's been in on it the whole time, and he ordered the kidnapping of those children.” He gulped when Yazoo's jaw clenched.

“And his reasons?” He growled.

“I can't say that I know for sure, but I personally think that it has something to do with how terrified he is of you all. With Jenova gone, he now has no control over General Sephiroth – not really. The General continued working for him because he had nothing better to do, not because he had to. And Rufus knows this. He is afraid that one day, Sephiroth will return to the way he was before, so he devised a plan to...” the doctor trailed off, not sure how to divulge this information without getting himself killed.

“Plan to what?!” Yazoo hissed, standing from the wall and taking a menacing step toward the man on the floor.

“He's... He's trying to create an embryotic form of Jenova! He thinks that if he has her, then he'll have total control over the General and all of the Remnants again!”

Yazoo paused, his face paling. Rufus was what?! 

“That's why he wanted Sukai... the Guardian was just the biggest threat, and he wanted her eliminated. We were to take Miss Geordon to the labs and give her to Professor Hollander to-”

“Hollander is dead!” Yazoo snapped. He felt a chill overtake him when the man shook his head.

“No, he isn't. When we found him, he was almost dead... but we were able to save him. He's leading the project to create the artificial Jenova in the bowels of the new ShinRa tower.” Boughman stated.

“Then why did you want Sukai?” Yazoo asked.

“While I was examining her, I noticed a dark mass on her abdomen. Its Geostigma, I know it is. I've seen it many times before. When I gave her an ultrasound, I discovered that Miss Hiroshima-Williams is pregnant, and the sire is General Sephiroth himself. Rufus thought that by using the child's cells, the child having been created with the purest form of Jenova cells left in the world, then he could bring his creature to life, and set his plan in motion.”

Yazoo was fighting not to choke on the gasp lodged in his throat. Sukai had... Geostigma? “How can we help her?” He demanded.

Boughman swallowed heavily, knowing that if he didn't agree, his life was over... and if he led them in the wrong direction, even unintentionally... it would be the same.

“The only thing we found that even came close to working was to give the patient large doses of Mako. Pure, raw Mako. It can't heal the Stigma, but it can stop it from spreading. Though with the Stigma being caused by the child within her, I'm not sure if it would even do that. Shelke Rui of the WRO handles all of the experiments and studies on what few samples we have left.”

At that name, Yazoo's complexion paled even further. Reeve and Shelke were still in the tower!

!@#$%^&*()

“Don't worry. We'll get him out.” Vincent said as he strapped the Cerberus and the Hydra to his body. He and Sytherea were going to infiltrate Edge and retrieve their friend, Vincent insisting that only he and his lover go. Of all of them, he considered Reeve to be he closest friend, and he would not let anything happen to him. However, first things first. 

When Sukai found out what she would need to do to survive, she fought it with everything she had. She'd spent so many weeks in detox getting that blasted drug out of her system, and now she had to have it, or her and her child would die.

Deciding on a course of action, Sukai quickly contacted Tseng. Her Gege would help her. The others were going along to the meeting point just in case Tseng was followed.

The airship had touched down in a remote clearing, just a mile or so away from the meeting point, and Sukai, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Genesis, and Angeal had already left, the Inventor anxious to confirm that her Gege was indeed alive and well.

They could only pray that Tseng would know what to do.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai knew that her only hope was to see Tseng. Her parents could not help her, hell they were being watched, anyone she considered a friend was already with her, save for a couple of Turks. She already had a two hour long fight with the rest of the group that this was their chance. Yazoo mentioned that his father may be able to help, but that was a slim chance. The man could have died. Syth came with her, since Cissnei was already on the 'man-hunt' and could not be called to help. Vincent, and Aerith also decided to tag along, and so did Sephiroth. Aerith understood Tseng better than most everyone, and Sukai wasn't sure if Sephiroth came because of Aerith or for her. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination after she sent the message to Tseng, using their special signal that they made when she training. Fond memories flashed in her mind of times before:

"If you ever need me, use this," said Tseng, "From now on I will be your brother. I miss having conversations in the Mothertounge."

"My Gege?" said Sukai, eyes widening, "I always wanted one. Mom and Dad said that I was more than enough..thanks..I guess."

"Now would you stop terroizing the other students?!" repremained Tseng from her and Reno's previous prank.

"Shì dàgē," she sighed, "Wǒ kěyǐ zhìshǎo tāmen kāishǐ zéguài ne?"

Tseng smiled and laughed before he ruffled her hair, "No."

Sukai shook the thoughts from her mind and looked around the old ruins of the first place she remembered. The Old Don's House. She bought it when she had the funds, believing in the sacred Wutai tradition of keeping memories alive in a place where family dies. Even back then, those kids, long gone and grow, some now dead, were her family. She placed a bouquet of red roses and lily of the valley in a vase in the foyer before making her way into the study to think about everything. Though the memories of her life, seemed to happen yesterday, most of her childhood was forgiven and forgotten or turned into her strongest weapon, her will. The others took positions among the many rooms and waited for Tseng, to see if he would arrive. However when Tseng simply waltzed into the room, it only caused Sukai to blink at him.

"Gege," she said in mild hope, "I was wondering when you would get here. I need your help."

"Sukai," he said in a calm, cold voice, ""I am under strict orders not to help, or associate with you." 

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded, "You don't say hello or how are you doing? What is the meaning behind all this?"

"I mean Rufus has ordered me to capture you if I find you, and kill anyone who stands in the way." He said moving slowly around to sit in a chair across the room from her. "You should not have asked me here. You have no idea what you have done."

"Yes I do," she said confused at his behavior.

"Alone? If I wanted you-" he started before Sukai cut him off.

"That would make me foolish. Of course I didn't come alone. Vince, Seph, Aerith, and Syth are here. Aerith is making tea I believe, the others are out killing any reinforcements you may have brought," she said narrowing her eyes, "You taught me well. Now let us chat. You were the one that sedated me, telling me everything was going to be alright. Why?"

"I was ordered," he deadpanned.

"Did you have any knowledge of why they would want me knocked out?" she inquired again.

"You know better than to ask questions like that. Sukai, we are only given enough information to get the job done, no more, no less," he said looking away from her and now at Aerith, who just entered the room, "They said you were ill."

"I am ill, in a way," she said, trying not to let her eyes betray her, "I need Mako for-"

This time Tseng cut her off, "Mako, for what transfusions! I doubt that. It would seem that Sephiroth was not good enough for you! To forget your pain you use people and things. Always the unpredictable beast when I found you. It would seem that you are turning back to your old habits."

His words cut like a knife into her heart and even Aerith, who was understanding dropped her tray in shock, scattering liquid and shards of glass all over the floor. Sephiroth and the others appeared in the room, each having various looks of anger and disgust on their faces.

Sukai choked back a sob, "I-I will never go back to that!"

"You went to that when the Don kept you," he continued.

"So what, was I your pet! Trained to kill, and I suppose if Rufus had of asked of it from you, I would be chained up somewhere being fucked by him in his sadistic pleasure! Couldn't bite the master's hand so you got Reno, and when he was too much trouble, you found me! Is that it?!"

"Save your breath!" he commanded, "Sukai, I am a Turk, first and foremost. When I saved your life, it was in trade for the lives of others. You were never meant to be free of us. If Yazoo had not have bought your contract, you would still be with us. Perhaps you would be under Hollander's care..." 

"That insane psychopath! He nearly killed Genesis! He would kill me!" she said choking back tears, "Does it even bother you that he is still alive after all he has done?" 

"I am afraid that it does not," came the voice of her Gege, the words cutting deep, "Genesis was nothing but a failed-"

"Bùyào nǐ gǎn shuō!" yelled Sukai, rising up out of her chair, "The man I know and love would never call him that. He knows Gen as a person not some experiment or case number!"

Aerith came to hold Sukai back before she did anything, while Sephiroth and Vincent stared at the Turk with wide eyes. Tears formed on the edges of her eyes and began to fall uncontrollably. 

"I am failing my orders-" he began, but Sukai lost it.

"Orders!" she choked out between sobs, "Always orders, To the job, always. We are Turk. I remember the first time you said those words to me. Do you? I came to you because I am dying Tseng! My child carries Jenova cells, and it is killing me! Hollander and Rufus wanted my baby! They tried to take it after you-"

"Sukai," said Aerith, understanding what Tseng meant by his last words, "Enough."

Tseng couldn't believe his ears when he heard Sukai. She was pregnant? Then what was Rufus really up to. This he would have to find out on his own, but to save his Mèimei, he had to distance himself. Cut all ties to her, for now.

"Zhè shì wǒmen zuìhòu yīcì huìyì shàng, bùyào lái zhǎo wǒ. Nǐ zuìhòu yīcì jīhuì táopǎo zhīqián, wǒ bìxū zhuībǔ nǐ." He said before turning away from her.

"Then you should have left me to rot in this place!" Sukai cried before her body collapsed from under her.

Sephiroth ran to her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her close as he stroked her hair. He wanted to rip the spine out of Tseng and beat him to death with it, but it broke his heart to see Sukai cry like that. He wanted to say anything, do anything, to make her stop. Though he knew that Sukai didn't want him dead, yet. As Tseng tried to pass Vince and Syth, they both had their weapons trained on him, ready for Sukai to allow them to kill him. Aerith stepped in and spoke up before any blood was shed.

"Let him go," she smiled sweetly, "Let him leave alive. He will not tell anyone what happened here."

"How can we be sure of that?" asked Vincent.

"V is right!" snapped Sytherea.

"It is going to be alright," said Aerith.

"Aerith is right," said Tseng, "I won't tell anyone, not even Rufus that I came here today. You have my word."

"Coming from the man who did that to the one person who looked up to him the most!" Snapped Vincent pointing at Sukai who still shaking and refused to look up.

A few moments rolled by but eventually Aerith convinced them to let Tseng go. They all gathered around Sukai waiting for her to say something, but they couldn't even hear sobs from her. It pained everyone to see her like this. She was the cheerful one of the group, the one who always came with friendly advice, outrageous pranks, inventions beyond her years, and the one who smiled though her life was hard. Now they looked on at a small woman clinging to Sephiroth as if he was the only thing keeping her alive. Sephiroth looked up at them, eyes pleading for help.

"Is there anything we can do?" 

"I am not sure," came the now solemn voice of Aerith, "Tseng..he-"

At the mention of his name, Sukai jerked back as if she was lashed with a whip. Her body curled into a tight ball, face burring deeper into Sephiroth's hair, wishing she could wake up from the nightmare. Her precious Gege not only didn't care, he tossed her to the side, like she was nothing. Everyone could feel the tension as Sephiroth picked her up and tried to gather the pieces of her broken heart as best he could. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I can help you forget this..Sukai. Please, answer me." He was now pleading for a response as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sephiroth?" Sukai said with a voice hauntingly empty, "Get me out of here."

Translation:  
Shì Gegē- yes big brother

Wǒ kěyǐ zhìshǎo tāmen kāishǐ zéguài ne?- Can I at least blame them for starting it?

Bùyào nǐ gǎn shuō!- Don't you dare say that!

Mèimei- little sister

Zhè shì wǒmen zuìhòu yīcì huìyì shàng, bùyào lái zhǎo wǒ. Nǐ zuìhòu yīcì jīhuì táopǎo zhīqián, wǒ bìxū zhuībǔ nǐ.- This is our last meeting, do not come looking for me. Your last chance of escape before I must hunt you down.


	25. Crutches

Chapter 24: Crutches

Sukai sat brooding in her room, Sephiroth staring at her from the desk in the corner. She had received word not twenty minutes before that her parents would be meeting them in Nibelheim in one week. That news overjoyed her, but it also bothered her. Yesterday, she had received an anonymous text message. The phone used was a disposable model, impossible to track, and made it impossible to know if the tip could be trusted.

Whoever it was knew her situation, and what she would need to do to survive. He or she had sent the message telling her to make her way to Mideel and contact Fayne Kobayashi.

Relation to Yazoo Kobayashi: paternal.

The message also stated something that had Sukai horribly concerned, and was the reason that the middle Remnant knew nothing of her plans to go to Mideel.

Fayne Kobayashi was a Mako addict. A user, a seller and a transporter.

She knew that Yazoo would be devastated to hear that. Even though the Remnant had spoken of his bitter feelings toward his sire, feeling betrayed that the man had not even tried to find or help him after he was taken, but it would still hurt him.

“Tell me what you're thinking about?” Sephiroth said quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

“I'm thinking about how to go about this. I do not want Yazoo to be hurt by finding out what his father has become, even though he claims not to care about the man.” Sukai said, not looking away from the spot on the wall that had captured her gaze.

“But if he has the Mako you need-”

“I know!” Sukai snapped, than calmed. “I know. I think... I think that what we have to do, is get to him, take what we need... whether he is willing or not... and come back. I... don't even want to tell Yazoo where it came from.”

“And if he finds out later?”

“I will deal with the consequences, then. He took me in and gave me safe haven when he didn't have to. I can't let him be hurt like this.” Sukai whispered the last part, finally looking at Sephiroth with pleading eyes. The General sighed.

“Alright. Put a team together. I'm going with you. We're about the same distance from Mideel as we are from Nibelheim. You and I, and two others will take the Tiny Bronco II and go to Mideel. We'll meet the others in Nibelheim.”

!@#$%^&*()

Blazing orange-red eyes scanned the forest surrounding them, Vincent's extraordinary hearing having picked up just the slightest snapping of a twig just ahead of them. Sytherea hung back, Vincent's Hydra resting between her bent knees from her perch in the tree just behind him, ready to offer support should her lover need it.

The two were hastily and silently making their way through the wilds to Edge, dearly hoping that Reeve had been able to get out of the ShinRa Tower.

Vincent froze when he heard a soft groan of pain, followed by a hushed whisper, so quiet that he couldn't make out what was said. Signaling for Sytherea to follow through the treetops, he carefully stalked through the foliage to get a better view.

The first thing he saw was dulled auburn hair, kept short and almost as unmanageable as Zack and Cloud's. The closer he crept, the better he could hear what was spoken.

“Just breath, Father. Let it pass, we're so close...” The soft and almost monotone voice whispered.

“Shelke?!” Vincent said aloud, standing from his crouched position.

The girl gasped and whirled around, her energy sabers buzzing to life and poised threateningly.

“Vincent Valentine!” She said, almost sounding relieved.

“What are you doing here? Where is Reeve? Who were you talking to?” Vincent demanded.

Shelke let a shadow of pain cross her features, stepping aside and letting Vincent see the person whom she had been talking to.

“V-Vincent.” Reeve coughed, a small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh Gods... what happened?” Sytherea gasped, dropping down from her perch and startling Shelke.

“Rufus ShinRa.” Shelke said. “When Father discovered what Rufus had done, he made an attempt to kill him, but without his robots... Father is not much of a fighter.” Shelke said. “I did not know... if I had, perhaps I could have helped him.”

Neither Vincent nor Sytherea had ever heard Shelke sound more human than she did at that moment, gazing sadly at the man she thought of as her father.

“V-Vincent.” Reeve said again. Vincent dropped to his knees and moved over the man, letting him know that he was there as Sytherea worked with Shelke to remove the bandages at his side and chest, the newcomers gasping at the multiple torn, peeling, and infected gunshot wounds they found there.

Sytherea pulled out her mastered cure, wishing dearly that Sukai had come along. Her mastery over materia would have been a great help.

She pressed the Cure to Reeve's chest, focusing the power inside the orb and holding her breath as the green light passed over their friend.

The light faded, and a deep, terrified frown settled over the woman's face.

“I have already attempted to use a Cure, and multiple potions. I do not know what Rufus ShinRa had put inside of those bullets, but I cannot heal him.” Shelke whispered.

“Will he make it if we hurry back to the airship?” Sytherea asked Vincent.

“Don't!” Reeve gasped weakly. He'd been trying to find the strength to speak, but drawing breath was becoming more difficult.

“Reeve-” Vincent started, his voice cracking and betraying the helplessness, anger, and grief that the gunman was feeling.

“N-no. I'm... I'm not going to make it to Sassi or Aerith. Don't g-give me f-false hope.”

Vincent frowned and lay his hand on Reeve's trembling shoulder for a moment, before standing up and motioning for Sytherea and Shelke to follow.

“He's not going to make it.” Vincent stated, keeping his voice level. “Whatever Rufus used is blocking any healing attempt, and the infection is so far spread that I'm shocked he's alive even now.”

Sytherea let out a quiet sob, clutching at Vincent and burying her face in his cloak. “There's nothing we can do?” She sniffled.

“There is not.” Shelke answered. “I had hoped that we would make it in time... but I am afraid that today, in this place, my Father will rejoin the Lifestream.”

Vincent nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Of all of his friends, he considered Reeve to be his brother. Reeve had always been there, pushing him to accept his friendship, drawing him out of his darkness and helping him to move ahead through the painful memories that still sometimes haunted him.

And now, he would lose him.

“W-what should we do?” Sytherea asked, glancing to Reeve worriedly as he coughed again, clutching at his chest and gasping in pain.

Vincent pulled his bag from behind him, reaching inside with trembling hands.

“Is that a Dazer?” Sytherea asked.

“Yes... It might hurt a bit at first, but the paralyzing effects will take over immediately.” He said gravely. “At this moment, the best we can do is make him comfortable.”

Shelke and Sytherea nodded their agreement, flinching when Vincent raised his arm, bringing his hand down and slamming the item into Reeve's chest, the man in turn letting out another ragged, rattling cough, before falling back to the ground, limp.

“T-thank you.” He said, a small smile playing at his bloody lips.

“Are you still feeling any pain?” Sytherea asked, gently.

“No. No... I just feel... cold.” Reeve whispered, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

“Yes, Father.” Shelke said, her breath hitching suspiciously. “You just rest for a while.”

With that, Vincent handed the Cerberus to Sytherea, kneeling down and lifting the dying man. His brother would not be left to rot in the Godforsaken wastelands of the Midgar Plains.

!@#$%^&*()

“Do you think Vincent and Sytherea will be able to find their friend?” Harmony asked, pulling the clean bandage tight around Kadaj's ribcage.

He hissed in pain before answering. “I honestly don't know. The probability that he's even still alive is slim.”

Harmony nodded solemnly. Though she'd never met Reeve Tuesti, she knew that he was a close friend to the rest of them, and a key member in AVALANCHE; A hero of the Jenova War. She tugged one last time on the bandage before tying it off, wincing when Kadaj grit his teeth at the tight pain.

“What can I do to help the pain?” She asked.

Kadaj looked like he was pondering something, but appeared to change his mind.

“Nothing. I'll deal with it until I can get my hands on a few potions.” He said.

Harmony sighed. These last few days had been a worst nightmare than she ever could have imagined. “I need a smoke.” She lamented, not caring if Kadaj watched to chastise her or not.

Again, her lover seemed to ponder something, but this time, rather than let it go, he turned to his night table, trying to open the drawer before cringing and curling up in pain.

“Get into that drawer.” He said.

Harmony raised an eyebrow, doing as he asked and gasping at the sight of a pristine pack of cigarettes nestled into the back.

She retrieved the pack and opened it, snorting when she found four rolled cigarettes.

“You smoke? And you roll your own?” She asked, preparing to complain about him being angry at her for smoking.

“I can help you, if you promise not to become angry at me.” Kadaj said, feigning sweetness.

Harmony narrowed her eyes. “Speak.” She said.

“It isn't tobacco.” Kadaj cringed, preparing for the screaming match that was bound to ensue.

He opened one eye, glancing at Harmony and relaxing when he saw the perplexed look on her face. He watched as that look slowly faded to understanding, and then she shocked him by letting out a loud bark of laughter.

She brought the pack to her face, sniffing the contents. “Marijuana?” She said, giggling. “Kadaj! You stoner! When did you start doing this?!”

Kadaj shrugged. “When you didn't come back. I wanted something that could make me forget for a while... something that wouldn't be harmful to my health like other things.”

“So it is marijuana!” Harmony cackled.

“Well, I don't know what you'd call it in your world, here we call it 'Dreamweed'.”

Harmony then shocked him again by taking one of the rolled items out of the pack, reaching into her pocket and retrieving her lighter. She lit the tip, inhaling and holding her breath with an understanding smile on her face before passing it to her lover.

“I'd imagine that this will make those ribs stop hurting for a while, too.” She chuckled. “You know, Sassi and I used to do this, occasionally. We even talked about getting you guys good and stoned before you left our world.”

Kadaj answered her chuckle with one of his own, taking a hit and sighing in anticipation at the sweet relief he knew would soon follow.

“So you're not mad?” He asked.

Harmony smiled and shook her head. “No. Well... maybe a bit... but only because you've been holding out on me.” She teased.

Kadaj snorted. “Figures. Crazy bitch.”

“Shut up, stoner.”

“You shut up, and pass that back over here. Quit hogging my product.”

!@#$%^&*()

“So this man in Kalm has the Mako we need... and you don't want me going with you... why?” Yazoo asked as Sukai typed out her text message to Vincent.

“Your strengths will be better utilized in Nibelheim... and you might find something out about the experiments... I thought that would be something you'd want to see for yourself.” Sukai answered, already feeling the guilt of her lie eating away at her insides.

Yazoo looked like he didn't quite believe her, but let it drop when her phone beeped and she flipped it open, sighing in relief at the message she found. 

“Vincent and Sytherea found Reeve and Shelke. Shelke and Reeve will meet you in one hour, if you tell Cid to head due west, he'll run into them. Vincent and Sytherea will meet us on the way.” She said.

Yazoo sighed. “Oh, fine then. I suppose with Sephiroth, Vincent, and Sytherea, you should be fine.”

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi sighed, aggravated. She knew that Harmony was only trying to protect her by not letting her take those pills until Sukai had time to test them, but without them, her nerves were shot. She'd already gone without for too long. Over a month, if she was right.

Loz came back into the mess hall, his head bowed as he glanced meekly in her direction. She sighed. He was only trying to help.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you.” She said, looking away from his hopeful eyes.

“Aw... its okay. I know what's wrong, so...” He trailed off. “I was thinking... maybe if you hung out with Harmony for a while, you'd feel better?” He offered.

Sassi hummed over that suggestion for a moment, deciding that she could at least give it a try, if for nothing else than to ease her Big Chief's worry.

“Okay. I think she's still in Kadaj's room. Lead the way.”

Loz smiled and took her hand, pulling her up and behind him as he navigated the hallways to his youngest brother's room.

As they rounded the corner, his supernatural sense of smell picked up on something that could prove to be a big problem.

Loz and Yazoo both new of their little brother's habit. Though thy weren't happy with it, they knew that it really wasn't their place to chastise him about it... but from the smell wafting from Kadaj's room, and the loud cackling sound of Harmony's laughter... this was probably not a good time to bring Sassi up to speed.

He opened his mouth to speak, and silently cursed himself when Sassi cut him off.

“What is that smell? It smells like...” Her eyes widened and she rushed past Loz, flinging Kadaj's door open and gasping at the sight that greeted her.

Harmony and Kadaj both sat perched on the massive bed, the open window doing nothing to disperse the bitter and sour smoke that filled the room.

Harmony glanced over her shoulder and grinned. 

“Sassi! Oh my God, you'll never believe this! Kadaj is a stoner!”

Kadaj comically shushed her, throwing his hand over her mouth. “Shut up! She might not have noticed!”

Sassi stood frozen in shock, blinking rapidly before lifting her arm and pinching herself. She glanced at Loz. 

“Did you know about this?” She asked. Loz didn't answer, his face resembling that of a chocobo cornered by a pack of rabid Guard Hounds, and she rolled her eyes. “Your stunned silence is very reassuring.” She drawled, walking to the edge of the bed and scowling at Harmony.

“Aw, don't be mad!” Harmony whined, seeing the look on her Cetra's face.

“Oh, I'm furious!” Sassi said, pointing her finger in Harmony's face and snatching the joint out of her hand.

Then she grinned, qualifying her statement. “Furious that I didn't get an invitation. Move over, Freako. Make room for two more.”

!@#$%^&*()

“Okay Sassi! Loz is the Chocobo, Kadaj is the horse. First one to the mess hall wins!” Harmony said from her perch on Kadaj's back. If she had been thinking straight, she would have realized just how much pain her love would be in as soon as the 'Dreamweed' left his system, but the fact remained that they were all quite stoned... and there was no way she was backing down from that challenge.

Question: Which animal would win in a race, a chocobo, or a horse?

Sassi seemed to think a chocobo would be faster. Harmony disagreed.

Loz smirked. Being the only one that had not partaken of the drug, he knew how much his brother would be hurting in a few hours, and it served him right.

“Deal.” He heard Sassi say. He jumped a bit and turned his head to stare incredulously at his Squaw when he felt a sharp smack to his rear. She stared right back.

“What are you waiting for?” She said. “Giddyap!”

Loz chuckled and off they went.

“Oh no you don't!” Harmony growled. She dug her heels into Kadaj's thighs, grabbing at his silver hair and flipping it up and down like they were reigns. “Ha! Ha! Giddyup!” She said, tightening her hold when Kadaj laughed loudly and bolted after his brother.


	26. Île de la Mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This adult scene is kind of graphic, but I'm not really sure if it would be labeled 'Mature' or fall under the 'Explicit' category. If someone thinks that its too much for the rating I have given it, let me know and I'll do what I can.

Chapter 25: Île de la Mort*

Vincent sighed in frustration as the monster before him fell to the ground, dead. They had been fighting off the beasts of the plains almost non-stop since clearing the forest.

“This isn't going to work,” Sytherea said, panting slightly with exertion. “Shelke can't carry Reeve and fight off monsters at the same time.”

Vincent let a melancholy look cross his features, thoughts fluttering through his mind. “You're right.” He finally said. “We'll have to split up. I want you to go with Shelke. Get Reeve's body back to the air ship and into stasis until we can safely hold a proper service for him.”

Sytherea looked like she wanted to protest, her mouth opening, but she seemed to rethink her argument, instead snapping her mouth closed and nodding her head. “Okay.” She said simply.

Weapons were quickly exchanged, and goodbyes were said, and then Vincent turned away from his lover, his form quickly fading into the harsh heatwaves that plagued the plains as he made his way to the rendezvous point. 

!@#$%^&*()

A soft smile spread across the Middle Remnant's face as he watched his lover run through her bedtime ritual, soft chiffon clinging to her even softer curves. She had been horribly upset when Sukai and the others informed her of Tseng's behavior, and his harsh words, and at the knowledge that now, she would be hunted as well. She knew how the TURKS worked, and how far they would go to silence those whom they believed to be a threat to their employer and the empire that he had built.

However, those worries had vanished when Yazoo calmly reminded her that she, also, was a TURK and knew just as much about not being found, as her co-workers knew about finding targets.

“Come to bed.” Yazoo said, interrupting Cissnei's preening.

Cissnei sighed and ran the brush through her hair once more before setting it onto her night table and turning back to her very own Remnant. “Sorry, I guess I'm still a little worried. I know that I can out-maneuver them, but I don't like the thought of being responsible for keeping the whole group under ShinRa's radar.” The auburn-haired woman said.

Yazoo leaned forward when she was close enough and dragged her down onto their bed. “You know that you don't have to do it alone.” He said into her hair as she snuggled into his chest. “I'll help you, and so will the others. We will all do everything we can to make sure that everything we do is what's best for the group. All you need to do is be there to offer ideas and support.” He assured.

Cissnei smiled. He always could melt away her fears like they were ice sculptors against a raging furnace. Then again, she knew that she could only blame that on the unshakeable trust she had in her lover. She knew that he could protect himself, and that he would do all he could to not only her, but everyone else that they cared about.

“I love you.” She sighed, half-asleep from the warm embrace he had enveloped her in. “You make me feel so safe.”

Yazoo smiled softly. Seven years ago, he'd have never dreamed that someone would say something like that to him. Especially not when that someone had seen what he was capable of – many times over – and knew that he felt no regrets for his forceful actions.

“I love you.” He answered her, running his palm across her shoulder and down her arm, and smiling when cold-chills erupted on her tanned skin. He felt her heart rate pick up, her chest pressed tightly to his. She lifted her head and her sleepy eyes met his, promise and lust slowly seeping into her gaze.

Cissnei squirmed until she was laying across him, comfortably straddling the middle Remnant's lean form and splaying her fingers on his bare chest. She rested her cheek against the nape of his neck, nudging his ear with her nose before gently nipping at his skin. She smiled when he sucked in a breath and his hands gripped her arms,pulling her against him.

“Hm.” He sighed when she repeated the action, tilting his head to give her better access and running his hands down her arms, and then moving to caress her back and the back of her thighs. 

Cissnei let out a short giggle when his fingers traced a particularly ticklish spot and he smirked, tickling once more before wrapping his arms around her and turning his head for a proper kiss.

As Yazoo's tongue tapped at her lips, Cissnei lifted her hands and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling just hard enough to force his head back and give her a better angle as she rose above him.

Yazoo moaned when she tugged on his hair, tilting his head as she wanted him to do and happily allowing her the control she wanted, her own tongue rushing into his mouth to duel with his.

His hand slowly traced its way up her body, blindly seeking the ties on the chiffon number she was wearing, fingers tugging the knot loose and his palms immediately cupping her breasts as soon as the fabric parted. Cissnei moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch and squirming. She yanked on his hair once more, eliciting a sharp growl from him. In a flash, he had his arms locked tightly around her waist, her wrists held captive behind her back in an impressive submission hold. He sat up, crossing his legs under her and the forcing her to settle herself over his lap, the only thing separating their bodies being the thin panties she wore, and the cotton pants he wore to bed. The woman above him moaned once more when he used their position to pull her against him, dipping his head and taking a pert nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking madly against the little bud.

Cissnei struggled against the Remnant, trying to free her wrists from his iron grip. She gave a frustrated huff when all her struggles accomplished was to have that very grip tighten even more. She would definitely have some bruises in the morning.

“Yazoo!” She whined, “Let go of me so I can touch you, damnit!”

He chuckled against her breast, his lips still suckling softly, and released her arms. Her hands were immediately roaming his body; across his muscled back, down his sides, over his chest, along his thighs, and finally behind and below her to teasingly caress the hardened heat she could feel nudging against her thigh.

Yazoo started and moaned,teeth biting down as hard as he knew he could get away with at the feeling of that deadly and precise hand pressing against him through his pajamas.

“Damn...” He breathed as he pulled away from her breast. His eyes flashed at the dark intent that was etched across his lover's face, and he felt himself hardening further. When Cissnei got that look in her eye, he was bound to wake up covered in welts and bruises.

Cissnei saw the knowledge pass through Yazoo's eyes and she shivered at the excitement that filled his gaze.

“Do you want to?” She asked. Yazoo nodded slowly and allowed her up, his glowing eyes watching every roll of her muscles as she walked to their closet and reached inside. When she returned to the bed, she lay her prize at his feet, opening the locked box and grinning mischievously in his direction. 

Yazoo shuddered under that gaze, wanting her to do as her eyes promised, and so he held his hands out, holding his wrists together in blatant submission.

A confused look covered his features when she shook her head.

“Actually... this time I was thinking that you could do it to me...” She said shyly.

Yazoo gaped at her, his eyes wide.

“What makes you want that?” He said, “You know what I-”

“I saw you interrogating the man from Banora... and I saw you with the Doctor, too. You were so... intimidating, almost scary-” A grimaced crossed his expression and she hurried to explain. “And it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen.” She finished, smirking when he looked back at her, wide-eyed.

Yazoo's thoughts were racing a million miles a minute, unable to believe that his sweet-tempered lover might have become aroused when witnessing his brutal and violent interrogation sessions.

'Well,' He thought, 'as Harmony would put it: Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth.' Whatever that means.'

He allowed a smile to creep across his lips, his head falling so that his eyes were hidden behind a thick sheet of brilliant silver hair.

“Oh, really? You thought that me torturing the life out of someone was sexy?” he crooned. He heard Cissnei swallow loudly, and a small whimper of what could have been arousal left her lips. It also could have been fear.

When she didn't answer, he snapped his head up to look her in the eye, climbing to his knees and moving toward her, slowly. “I believe... I asked you a question, Miss Embers.” He said.

She quickly nodded her head in answer to his question, squeaking in surprise and pleasure when those strong fingers closed around her wrists again.

“Uh-uh.” Yazoo breathed against her ear, delighting as she shivered, “Out loud, please. I'll only ask nicely once.”

“Y-yes! It was hot!” Cissnei choked out through the shudders that wracked her body as his breath tickled past her ear and neck.

Yazoo smirked and reached into the box beside her, looking around the room to find the best place to start. He settled on the bar hanging above the window, meant to hold a curtain. Dragging her off of the bed, he forced her to the window, lifting her hands high above her head and snapping his newly retrieved hand-cuffs around her wrists, effectively shackling her to the bar above them. Her back was to him, the only thing she was able to see being the open air outside the tilted opening. If she were to break the cuffs and lean forward, she would fall through the glass and plummet to the earth below.

“By the window?!” She gasped, “What if someone-”

Yazoo cut her off, pressing himself to her back and reaching around her, cupping her breasts and pinching at her nipples. “Who's going to see? Sukai took her Wave Rider with her.”

“But what if the cuffs break and I-”

“Oh, we're afraid of falling through the glass? I can fix that.” He teased, stepping around her and opening the window, deactivating the safety bars that tried to cover the open space. Cissnei let out a shuddering breath.

“Oh, does that bother you? Are you afraid?” Yazoo purred.

Cissnei looked down, knowing better than to answer that question, at this point. She suddenly questioned her sanity, giving up the reigns to Yazoo. However, she would not back out, now. She asked for this, and it really was hot, in a terrifying sort of way.

“I told you before, I'll only ask nicely once. If you refuse to answer, I have other methods of extracting information.” He warned. “Now, tell me: Are. You. Afraid.”

Cissnei whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. He had her trapped. If she said 'No' he would probably do something else that would terrify her, if she said 'Yes' then he'd push it even further.

“Alright then.” Yazoo sighed when she didn't answer. “Other methods it is.” He went back to their box, retrieving the nipple clamps that were more often than not used on his own body. He stepped around her and looked into her eyes. There was a healthy amount of caution there, mixed with fear and confused excitement. She was curious. He attached the clamps to her body, smiling at the whimper that action earned him.

He knew that he was not going to take it as far as she did with him, he could never inflict that type of pain on her. He liked it. He wasn't sure if she would, though.

But, he could still torment her.

“Tell me.” He started. “At what point does pain become pleasure? For that matter, at what point does pleasure become pain?” He stepped closer to her, nuzzling into her neck as her breath quickened.

“I-I... I don't know!” She stuttered, her chest heaving. Yazoo smirked and grasped the chain connected to the clamps, tugging on it and tightening the objects around her nipples.

“Shit!” Cissnei cursed. She never imagined that this might be what Yazoo felt when she put these very clamps on him. It hurt, but in the most confusing way she had ever experienced. She watched with dread and excitement as Yazoo then lowered his mouth to her chest, her nipples now cold and almost purple in color.

Then her eyes slammed closed and she let out a long, hard moan when his hot mouth closed over a pinched nipple, the heat seeming more intense for the cold feeling that had taken the bud. She whimpered when he pulled away, torn between begging him not to stop, and being happy that the confusing feeling had ended.

“Next question.” He whispered. “What, exactly, did you find so sexy about me beating a man nearly to death?”

Cissnei shivered and rubbed her legs together to try to ease the throbbing that had started there as she was forced to remember that scene. She opened her mouth and let her memories pour out, any filter long since gone in the wake of her confused and conflicted lust.

!@#$%^&*()

The sinewy muscles of the middle Remnant's back rolled exotically as Yazoo pulled on the chain attached to the captive's wrists, forcing his body to hang and his feet to dangle inches off the floor. Dark blood ran in gruesome trails down the man's arms, flowing from the tips of his fingers, where his fingernails used to be.

“I won't ask you again.” Yazoo snarled. “You're going to tell me where we need to look to find those children. Your toenails are next. I hear that hurts even more than the fingers.”

Cissnei gasped, closing her eyes and turning away for a moment when the man spit in her lover's face, the sound of screaming soon filling the control room, the speakers crackling from the volume.

“Fuck you!” The man sobbed, his body heaving when Cissnei dared look back. “I swear to God when I get out of here, I'm gonna fucking kill you! I'll kill you, and then I'm gonna kill that woman! I'm gonna fuck her and kill her-” The man's empty threats were cut off with a guttural scream as Yazoo gripped his wrists from behind, setting his foot against the man's spine and yanking his arms back. The sickening 'crunch!' of snapping cartilage and bone made Cissnei flinch, and surprisingly, she felt a drop of wetness slide down her leg as she took in the sight of Yazoo's muscles straining through the leather he wore. 

She felt her breathing pick up at the show of her lover's astonishing strength, the things he did to their captive being accomplished by the Remnant's bare hands, alone. 

She suddenly found herself lost in a fantasy, thoughts of the first time they were together when he'd pinned her to that hard wall Sassi's garden in Ireland, and of wanting to feel that force again. She longed to be held down, to be forced to submit, to feel his hands on her face, in her hair, around her throat, even. The danger that those hands presented, the brutal tortures those deceptively frail fingers could inflict... to have them wrapped around her body, and know that even with all that Yazoo was capable of, he would never hurt her. And also the knowledge that even though he wouldn't, if he wanted to, he very much could... It was too much. She glanced around to make sure that the doors inside the control room were closed, the tape that her image was being recorded on was stopped and the comm disabled.

As the screams of their captive quieted and Yazoo's malicious voice sounded again, Cissnei let her hand slowly slip beneath her waistband and into her panties.

!@#$%^&*()

Yazoo fought the flush that was threatening to overcome his body as he listened to Cissnei talk about touching herself while watching him torture someone for information.

So she wanted his strength? Then that's what she'd get. He'd always tried to hard to be gentle with her, not wanting his mako-and-Jenova enhanced strength to harm her even a little, but not this time.

He reached up, his eyes half-closed and pupils dilated with lust, and grasped the handcuffs that were latched around her wrists. With a sharp pull and a minimal amount of strength, the chain snapped, Cissnei falling against him with a small cry. His kicked the button next to the window, the reinforced glass sliding closed as the threw himself at his lover, tackling her to the hard floor.

His chest heaved as he pinned her wrists to the floor with one of his hands, hard enough that he knew it had to hurt her a bit. With his other hand, he fumbled with the waistband of his pants, pushing them down as much as he could and then kicking them off, his free hand then clamping around her thigh and forcing her legs to part.

“Oh God!” Cissnei whimpered, her voice thick with anticipation.

He released her wrists only long enough to rip her panties from her body and position himself. He knew he didn't need to waste time preparing her, he could smell how aroused she was. Once positioned properly, he let one hand capture her hands again, the other cupping her jaw forcefully and slamming their lips together as his hips snapped forward.

His breath left him with a hiss as he felt her throat working to swallow under his palm. 

She was panting, writhing, moaning, begging, and it was the hottest thing they'd ever done together. He forced himself upright, hefting her up with him and holding her against him as he gained his feet, stumbling to the bed and slamming her down face-first. He watched the shivers racing through her frame, the knowledge that it wasn't fear, but arousal, only serving to push him even further from the safety of logical thought. 

Cissnei was forced to her knees and Yazoo was inside of her again before she knew what was happening. One of his arms held both of hers behind her back, his forearm threaded through her elbows, and his other rested against her throat. He didn't want to cut off her breathing, not unless she wanted him to, but it was clear that he wouldn't have to go that far as he used his grip on her to force her body upright even more, his violent thrusts striking to deeply that the knew she would be hurting in the morning.

He should have known, however, that she'd be able to push him over the edge just as easily.

“Oh, Gods, Yazoo...” She whimpered, “You're so fucking hot... so much stronger than me... God you could snap me in half with those hands... I want...”

From the view he got of the side of her face, he could see the blush spreading. She was slightly shy about something.

“What?” He grunted.”What do you want?”

Her blush deepened. “B-bruise me!” She whispered. “I want to walk around with your hand-prints on my body! Every time I look in the mirror I want to remember this!”

Yazoo keened. That woman certainly knew how to make him hot. He released her arms, forcing her to brace herself on her elbows and grasping her hips harder than he had ever held her before. He heard her whimper in pain, but couldn't seem to stop himself. Not that he needed to, he discovered, as with his next brutal thrust his lover was quaking and tightening around him, her face buried in a pillow to muffle her scream as climax washed through her.

“Shit, Yazoo!” He heard her pant as her head lolled to the side.

He panted, still keeping that vice grip on her hips even as his thrusts lost some of their force, sacrificing strength for speed as he felt his own climax rapidly approaching.

He finally released her, blanketing her back with his body and forcing her head to the side so that he could smash their lips together in a frantic kiss, his thighs shaking and muscles clenching as the heat that had become to unbearable finally exploded.

He gasped against her lips, her name being whispered against her skin as his hips finally stopped their relentless pounding and he collapsed on top of her.

Dear Leviathan, his strength was just gone.

“Well...” Cissnei panted, eying the red hand-prints on her hips that she knew would be bruised over in a few hours, “That was certainly fun.”

Yazoo gave an exhausted chuckle. “That it was. You know, you're much more 'freaky' than I thought. Heh. And I figured after seven years, there was nothing that you could do to throw me off like that.”

Cissnei laughed, her breath raspy and her throat dry. “Silly. I'm a TURK.”

!@#$%^&*()

The next morning, Cissnei awoke to an empty bed, and a horrible feeling of anxiety. Something was very wrong. She rolled out of bed, hissing quietly as the bruises on her arms and hips made themselves very well known, and hurried into her clothes.

She found Yazoo in the mess hall, a very dirty Sytherea, and surprisingly unkempt Shelke before him.

She felt dread take her, those pesky insecurities taking over and flooding her mind.

'Something's happened. That has to be it. I should have known better... This group can't have happiness without pain following immediately!'

She then noticed something that had her heart pounding in painful fear.

“Where's Reeve?” She asked, her voice shaking. Yazoo turned at the sound of her voice.

Sytherea quickly explained what happened, as tears welled up in Cissnei's eyes. 

“And Vincent?” She asked, worried for her fellow TURK... even if he wasn't technically a TURK anymore, and hadn't been in decades.

“He's on his way to Mideel to meet with Sukai and Seph-”

“What?!” Yazoo hissed. “She said they were going to Kalm!”

Sytherea stuttered. “Oh Leviathan, I thought you knew!”

“Knew what?!” He snarled.

Sytherea gulped. She knew that Sukai would be angry with her, but it was too late, now. If she didn't tell him, he would follow Sukai, and that would end very badly.

“She went to get your father, Yazoo.”

Cissnei held her breath as she watched the color drain from her lover's face and he swayed on his feet, the news that very soon, his father, the man whom had abandoned him to a life of pain and hell, was going to be in the same place. Hell, the knowledge that he was still alive had to have been quite a shock.

And if she couldn't keep Yazoo on the airship, if she couldn't convince him not to go after Sukai, then the island of Mideel would become something else.

Her thoughts defaulted to the language that Yazoo often used around her – his native language, the term fitting for the melancholy and darkness that she knew they would be experiencing in a very short time.

Île de la Mort.

She took a shuddering breath when Yazoo plopped down onto the metal table behind him, knowing that he had to sit down before he fell down.

Again, Yazoo's words echo through her mind, and this time, she knew the answer to last night's question.

“At what point does pain become pleasure? For that matter, at what point does pleasure become pain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Island of Death* – French. I've decided that in the world of Harmony, while the lay of the land is different, the places/languages will carry over from Earth to Gaia. This means that (in my own personal opinion) Wutai would be like China, Cosmo like Japan, and because I said so, Banora and Mideel are like France. Just cause. It won't be a big thing, just a little more on their backgrounds :)


	27. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 26: Shadows of the Past

As they arrived in Mideel, Sukai and the others made their way to the office of Doctor Crochet. He was the man who saved Cloud from his Mako Poisoning all those years ago and would be an expert on the subject. Also being the only medical staff in the area, he would have a good idea of where Fayne would be. As they arrived, they were alarmed at the recent changes and surprise funding from Shinra. While still outside the gate, Sukai rested herself against a tree, propping herself up and setting her bag down.

"Damn weather. Look we don't exactly have a lot of time here. Thanks to our new informant, Crochet leaves work in an hour to go back to his house. Plus, we have his address." Sukai complained at the extreme caution her friend and lover were taking.

"How can we trust this informant? They could be leading us into a trap." Reminded Vincent.

"And here I thought my TURK training was useless." Sukai said, words dripping with sarcasm. She sighed. “Sorry. I did not mean to snap at you. I know that this is risky, but it is the only choice that we have. I... I do not like it, but... if this is what I need to survive, so be it.”

"TURK does not have the best mission track record." Sephiroth reminded her, cutting in as he landed from his quick aerial scouting task. "However, even with the new layout of the town, the increase in Shinra forces, and the patrols, there is a back way to Crochet's house. It would seem that Crochet does not like living around Shinra staff. He is being watched, but the men who are keeping watch over him are of little concern."

Sukai loaded her gun with sleeping darts, "Where do we aim?"

"I could be blind and still have a better aim." Vincent sighed. "If we are dealing with Shinra."

"Alright old man, you take the shot. I will just sit here and look pretty for the locals." Sukai deadpanned before smiling. "That isn't a bad idea. Vincent, give me your cape."

Both men rose an eyebrow and asked. "Why?"

"I know every dialect and language there is to know. While you may have experience on me, I have a genius idea. One distraction coming up. I am going to use your cape as a disguise, go all postal and disappear when Shinra comes running." Sukai beamed.

"You are forgetting the part where we are not supposed to be seen." Vincent said while clutching his cape.

"Yet, you both are still in your usual garb. Now thankfully, yours truly has thought of everything. Now I promise never to tell anyone about what is going to happen next if both you promise not to tell Syth I borrowed her clothes and Tifa and pretty much everyone." Sukai said while digging through her bag. "Now Vincent, how much do you love your girlfriend?"

Sometime later, after Sukai made sure that everything was ready, they walked into the front gate. Though Sephiroth and Vincent were both far too humiliated to say anything. Vincent was dressed in a blue Sari, his hair was intricately braided and pulled back, she replaced his head wrapping with a gemmed head piece, and added large earrings along with Sukai putting bangles on his wrists. Sukai even held him down long enough to put make up on him, making him look even morefeminine. Sephiroth was laughing at him the entire time, until Sukai finished with Vincent, she turned toward her lover and smiled. Sephiroth felt a cold chill take over him before she pounced and turned him into a blonde. She kept Sephiroth's leather pants, and forced him into a fishnet top and bright pink corset and matching black and pink cropped jacket, which he was informed was Tifa's, and replaced his boots with a simple pair of sneakers.

Sukai ditched her clothing and wore simple shorts, fishnet, knee high shoes similar to Yuffie but green, a outrageously bold lime green and shiny top and added a mutli-colored wig and placed metallic make-up and false piercings to complete her outfit. After she disguised everyone, she told them to meet at the doctors house as she headed to the phone and used it to call Doctor Crochet's house. Thankfully Crochet was still considered a friend to them and was already expecting them as they arrived at his house, knocking on the door. 

"Je vous remercie de nous lassier rester." Sukai said, her voice lightening and adopting the native accent.

"Je ne m'attendais pas un si grand nombre." He replied. "Commen aller de vos etudes?"

"No well," Sukai replied. "I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

"But of course, I can't say no to three lovely ladies." Crochet said winking at her.

Sephiroth glared at him and took a step forward but Sukai laughed, "See, even he thinks so! Oh um, I need to show you something uncle. I want to make sure my report is correct before turning it into the Professor."

Sukai placed a small device on the table and activated it, a high pitched squeal was released before a few places in his house began smoking. Sukai rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Right, now that will make them think a power surge hit and fried the devices. Doctor, I was wondering if there have been any strange happenings, reports of attacks, Mako poisonings, and anything else that doesn't involve gunshots. I need to look for a man named Fayne Koboyashi and I am not sure he is not using an alias."

"I know Fayne." Crochet said. "Works for Shinra. Shifty sort, he comes in once a week with a monster attack victim or someone with Mako poisoning. I don't like him."

"Good, that makes things easier." Vincent replied.

"And I am assuming the blond is a man as well?" Crochet sighed, "Probably your husband."

"Hey, I don't kiss and tell, but we had to get here somehow and trekking through the woods is not fun. So how many a week, how bad, and anything you can get us on them? We need all the help we can get." Sukai said.

"Sure, but those Shinra dogs have all my work and files at the hospital. I can't work like this. I have patients who need my full attention and I have had more than one die on me since the 'improved funding' happened and I was restricted on my work. I hate it here. I can't leave my patients but if you can do anything to help me, I would be glad to do you a favor." Crochet sighed. "Je n'aurais jamiais du laisser ces porcs sais que je t'ai sauve Cloud. Do what you have to, and do not worry about me. Though I am not with them, I am the best at what I do."

"Seems like Shinra isn't popular with everyone." Sukai smiled. "We can't make any promises. You are far better off here, but I can give you that bug scrambler as a gift. I also have a small data storage device. Just tell us how to get into your office."

"Third floor, the code is changed after we clock in and out. We must check in at the front desk. I can call in and have you grab something for me as my niece. While your friends get what they need." Crochet offered before he made some calls. "Good, there is a woman at the desk named Courtney, she will pretend to help you out. You only have ten minutes before anyone gets suspicious. Good luck you three."

As they headed out the door they walked into none other than Cloud. All of them frowned and looked at the blond.

"Why are you here?" Asked Sephiroth.

"I was in the area. I thought it would be nice if I visited the doctor who helped pull me out of a coma." Cloud told them.

"I am smelling Chocobo shit." Sukai deadpanned. "There is no way that you would leave the airship on your way to a very important mission just to say 'Hi' to an old friend. Don't patronize us. Why are you reallyhere?"

"Does it matter?" Cloud replied with a sigh. He knew that when Sukai found out that Harmony had sent him- that being the only way that Yazoo would not follow, himself- that it would be bad. "Besides, there are a lot more Shinra employees here than we thought. Now that I am here, you may need assistance. Why are Vincent and Sephiroth-"

"I know where Tifa and Aerith hid the pictures." Sukai hissed. "Breathe a syllable about it and if they don't kill you I . I am not playing hide and seek with Syth when she finds out her clothes are missing."

"What pictures?" Inquired Sephiroth.

"The one of him at Don Corneo's Place when he had to dress in drag to save Tifa. He makes and pretty cute girl." Sukai replied while heading out the door. "Cloud stay here, if we need you I will Comm you. We have to find out where Fayne lives, since the good doctor can't get access to his files without permission. Meaning Shinra is here and hiding something dirty."

Sukai and the others went to the Hospital and pulled off the plan without a hitch, as expected. They even found a few interesting files on the men and women who were serving as guards. Everyone of them who came in, in critical condition, had increased levels of Mako in their system. As soon as they found Fayne's house they met back up and set up the strike, after Sephiroth and Vincent changed of course. After taking out the guards from the outside, they made their way inside to find Fayne sitting at a desk. Other than the desk, there was just a bed and a small refrigerator and stove occupying the house. For a man who was a Mako seller, he lived as though he were homeless.

"It took you long enough." Fayne stated. "However, I am seen as quite the asset to my employer, and they don't exactly want you alive." Before any of them could think to stop him, Fayne lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, the sound nearly deafening in the cold silence that had engulfed the room.

They looked around as men piled in from side rooms and targeted them. One of the men spoke. "Are you going to come peacefully or do you intend to resist?"

"Oh don't be so stupid, of course we intend to resist. Just give us a moment, all right?" Sukai snapped. She turned around to whisper to her comrades. "Alright there are four of us and about two dozen of them. Hardly seems fair... should we give them a chance to surrender?"

"I doubt they would even if we offered." Sephiroth told her. "Just protect Fayne."

"Yī shàn mén guānbì, lìng yī yīng dǎkāi. Wǒ wèi tāmen qídǎo, ràng tāmen xúnqiú hépíng de Lifestream nèi. Leviathin zhāng kāi shuāng bì, jiēshòu tāmen, yīnwèi tāmen dào nǐmen zhèlǐ lái. Bùyào ràng tāmen kàn dào yīgè jiéshù, ér shì xīn shēnghuó de kāishǐ, zài hépíng." Sukai whispered before placing herself between Fayne and the infantrymen and casting Wall and Reflect to protect herself and Fayne before she cast Sleep on him. As Fayne collapsed, Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth leaped into action. Sukai closed her eyes and waited for the screams to stop. Cracking one eye open, she asked. "Are they dead?"

"If they all receive medical attention soon, then no." Sephiroth answered. "We need to get out of here."

"Right." Sukai said as she dispelled her protective barriers and pulled out her Wave Rider. "Cloud?"

"I rode in on Fenrir." He said flatly.

"Alright Vincent, you have been recruited to make sure Fayne doesn't fall and make a new stain on the Planet's surface." Sukai beamed.

"Sephiroth can just teleport him out." Vincent replied. "I can escape nearly as he can., and then you don't have the added weight holding you back, nor will we have to worry about our passenger."

"Fine, meet you both aboard the Shera." Sukai huffed as she boarded her Wave Rider. "Besides, I will smooth things over for us and distract them while we get himto the interrogation room." She smirked as she pulled Vincent's cape tighter around herself.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony paced the expanse of the mess hall, her fingers playing at her lips as she chewed absentmindedly on he nails. This was going to be bad. There was no way around it. She had been able to talk Yazoo out of following his employee in a blind rage, but only if she could get someone else to go and retrieve them.

Still... nothing could prepare them for what she knew would happen the moment the group met up with them.

Yazoo had barricaded himself in either his room, or the training room, refusing to speak to anyone, even Cissnei. Harmony knew that if she was going to try to smooth things over and stop any possible blood-shed, then she would have to get him to talk. He would have to tell her why he hated his father so much, if she had any hopes of helping him past it.

Kadaj had left her only moments before, saying that he knew she would need to speak to Yazoo, but it would be better if Kadaj made sure that Yazoo wasn't going to go crazy on her. He wouldn't kill her, they knew, but in his anger, he could injure her pretty badly, and not only could they not afford to have their main source of stealth out of commission, they knew that Yazoo would never forgive himself for hurting Harmony if it came to that.

!@#$%^&*()

“Yaz?” Kadaj asked, poking his head into the training room. His older brother was just typing a code into the panel to get a scenario started.

“What?” He asked, not even bothering to turn around.

“Harmony wants to talk to you. And I think its a good idea.” Kadaj said, stepping into the room.

Yazoo scoffed. “Because your thoughts are always the best to follow.”

Kadaj sighed, aggravated. He knew how Yazoo felt, to a point. He could remember wishing and hoping for so long that someone, someday, would come to save him. That maybe he had been wrong, and Kiku was still alive, and his adopted parents were out there, looking for him.

“Yazoo, you need to talk to someone. This isn't healthy.” He tried to say.

“No, you know what?” Yazoo cut in, “I think I hate how much you've changed, just like Harmony does! You're up on your pedestal now, so perfect now that she's let you back in, and you think you know everything about everyone! You don't! Just for once can you be like you were seven fucking years ago and leave me the hell alone?!” He ranted.

“We're only trying to help!” Kadaj shouted back, knowing that soon, he would have to leave to avoid a physical fight. His older brother never used foul language... so when he did, shit was going down.

“Well stop trying to help me! I don't want your fucking help I don't need it, I'm fine! I'm not going to go curl up in a corner and cry – like you did – because something unwanted is happening to me!” The middle Remnant snarled, taking a threatening step toward his younger brother.

Kadaj felt his jaw clench as his hands fisted tightly closed. “That how you really feel?” He asked quietly.

Yazoo winced when he realized what he had said. “Damn it.” He whispered to himself. He wasn't going to apologize. People needed to leave him the hell alone... but he knew that was a low blow. He tried to speak, to ask Kadaj to please just leave, but Kadaj beat him to it.

“I'm leaving, then. And I'm going to tell Harmony to leave you alone, too. But!” He said, when Yazoo started to turn away. “If she finds you later and tries to talk, and you threaten her or speak to her the way you just spoke to me, I swear on all that's holy I will remind you why, even as the youngest Remnant, I was in charge.”

Yazoo flinched when the door closed behind him. Walking to the panel, he slammed his hand down on the pad, adjusting the difficulty of his training scenario. He was definitely going to live up to his reputation, tonight.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony carefully nudged the door open, trying to silently slip from the room while Kadaj was in the shower. He'd already told her that she should stay away from Yazoo, and, knowing her as well as he did, he made sure to stay with her all day, knowing that the first chance she got, she'd try to sneak away and approach Yazoo.

As she pulled the door open, it gave a soft squeal and she squeezed her eyes shut, cursing as Kadaj's voice rang out from the bathroom. “I know you're not sneaking out after I told you that its better left alone!” he called.

“'Daj, I just want to talk to him!” She whined, knowing that he would hate the nickname. She was right.

“Get your ass back in here. He's not himself right now, I already told you that! And don't call me that. Kadaj. KA-DAJUH!” He emphasized.

Harmony growled, and then smirked. She could be in the training room and already talking to Yazoo by the time Kadaj was dressed if she just left, anyway.

“Know what?” She sassed, immaturity dripping from her tone as she did her best not to throw an all out tantrum at the way Kadaj was treating her, “You're not the boss of me!” And with that, she slammed the door closed, hearing his curse and shut the water off as she raced down the hall.

Reaching the training room, she could hear the growls and soft grunts from Yazoo as he was no-doubt annihilating the training program. Bracing herself for a possible attack, she hit the button outside the door, listening to Yazoo's angry hiss as the scene surrounding him fragmented and began fading away to reveal the screens and controls of the training room.

Harmony took a deep breath and opened the door, sticking her head in just enough to get a good look at him.

Yazoo was panting, chest heaving and sweat dripping down his almost child-like face. When he saw Harmony, he scowled and turned away.

“What. Do you want?” He growled, not really needing an answer.

Harmony stepped into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her to try to keep Kadaj out. It wouldn't stop her lover, he could easily break it down, but it might slow him down enough for her to say what she needed to say.

She breathed deeply once again, and opened her mouth.

“I know that you're upset with Sukai, and I agree that she should have told you the truth. But Yazoo, this anger... it has to stop. Did you ever think that maybe she didn't tell you because she was trying to protect you? Maybe she knew that this would hurt you, and so she decided to do it herself.” She tried to reason.

“I don't care that she's gone to get the Mako she needs.” Yazoo said, his teeth clenched. “And I don't care where it came from. She should have told me!”

Harmony gave him a skeptical look. “Yazoo. Don't bullshit me. Why does this bother you so much? I thought you'd be happy to find that your father is still alive! After all the years that you guys have been back here, I'm surprised that you didn't try to find him, sooner!”

“He abandoned me!” Yazoo shouted, the tone and volume of his voice causing Harmony to flinch and take a step back. “Why should I care whether he's alive or dead, when he left me to die in that hell-pit of a lab?! He never even tried! Not once did I ever hear from anyone! They took me, they destroyed everything I ever wanted for myself, for my life, for my future... I wanted to fight for my country, I wanted to get married and have kids, I wanted to open a dojo and teach others of the beauty that I had excelled at, and-”

“Yazoo, you got those things!” Harmony cut him off. “Sure, you and Cissnei aren't married and you don't have children yet, but that doesn't mean that those things will never happen! You have your dojo, and whether you see it this way or not, you did fight for your people when we defeated Jenova, and you still are as we fight to stop Gaia's Retaliation!”

“Don't do that!” He hissed. “Don't try to make it all okay, because it isn't! That man-”

“Is your father, Yazoo! Did you ever even think to ask him about it?”

“I am through with this conversation.” Yazoo said, turning away.

“No, you aren't! You-” Harmony gasped and ducked when Yazoo snarled out in rage and whirled around, his fist barely missing Harmony's jaw as she scrambled away.

“What the hell?!” She gasped.

“I told you all that I don't fucking want to talk about it! But you guys keep pushing and pushing and I'm tired of it! If words won't work, then maybe actions will!” He swung at her again, and Harmony knew that she was in trouble, especially when she heard the panicked exclamation outside the glass door, and her peripheral vision caught sight of Kadaj. Damn. If Yazoo didn't kick her ass, Kadaj definitely would when she got out of the training room!

Harmony thought hard, trying to figure out a way to get him to stop attacking, and give in and talk to her. Finally, she had it. When she and Kadaj were sparring, he did everything he could to make her angry, to make her fight him and let all of her emotions out. The problem was, Kadaj was significantly stronger than she was... and in that situation, she would not physically be able to keep up with Yazoo long enough to push him to that point.

But, she decided, she had to try.

'Kadaj is gonna kill me!' She thought to herself, hearing the glass start to give as her lover rammed into it again and again from the outside. She had to do this, fast.

“Why can't you just let me in?” Harmony shouted to Yazoo. “All of these people are only pushing because we love you and we don't want to see you doing this to yourself! You can't keep it inside, Yazoo! It'll destroy you! What happened in those labs that made you hate your own father so much?!”

She was not prepared for Yazoo's reaction, although she had expected it. With a gasp, the middle remnant swung at her, his hand connecting with her stomach and heaving her across the room.

She lay on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath as she clutched her stomach, and thankfully, that seemed to snap Yazoo out of his rage.

“Oh, Gods!” He gasped. “I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't trying to-... I'm sorry!”

At that moment, the glass door separating Harmony from her lover shattered, and the youngest Remnant rushed into the room. In an instant, he was on Yazoo, the middle Remnant not even trying to block the vicious swings of enraged hands. Kadaj had just landed a debilitating blow to Yazoo's ribs when Harmony's voice rang out.

“Stop! Kadaj, stop it right now! It was my own fault for pushing him, and I did it on purpose!”

Kadaj growled and rounded on her. “You stupid, stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking?! You don't have the ability to fight him off the way I did you!” He said, knowing what her plan had been.

“I know that!”

“Then why did you-” Kadaj's anger was cut short when he heard the shaky exhalation coming from his brother.

“No, please don't be mad at her, Kadaj. Its... its my fault.” Yazoo whispered.

Harmony grunted and whimpered a bit as she gained her feet, nodding in thanks when Kadaj rushed to access his Cure materia and stop any possible internal damage from the savage blow that Yazoo had landed to her abdomen.

“Tell me.” She said, her voice quiet and pleading. “Please, Yazoo. We all love you... you can't keep it in anymore... tell me!”

Yazoo sighed and looked at his feet. These were things that he hadn't even told Cissnei. One glance into Harmony's eyes, however, and he knew that she was right. His breath left him in what could only be described as a shuddering sob. Harmony would hate him after this. He had told her years ago, that they had never raped anyone, and never would. And while he could understand that what happened had been so because of the drugs and Mako they forced on him, it didn't change the fact that he had lied to her... about something that meant so very much to her, and was such a big part of her life.

“The very first experiment they subjected me to... was to shoot me full of Mako and medical aphrodisiacs and stick me in a room with four women. They wanted to test the effect that Mako would have on the male psyche when exposed to sexual situations...”

Harmony's heart plummeted to her toes as she listened to him speak, his voice, normally so cool and collected, reeked of shame and self-hatred. Suddenly overcome with fierce anger, she let her lip curl into a snarl.

Yazoo noticed her expression and backed away. 

“You hate me, now.” He said.

He was not prepared for her reaction. He felt the impact almost a full second before the resounding 'SLAP!' echoed through the room, his palm coming up to cup his stinging cheek.. 

“Don't you dare, ever, think that anything those monsters made you do would make me hate you!” With that, the young witch let out a harsh sob, diving into the middle Remnant's arms and burying her face in his chest. “Keep going.” She sniffled.

Yazoo snapped his mouth closed, the shock wearing off. “The second time, I thought I was going to die...”

Crochet- it means skeleton key, I thought it appropriate for the doctor since he is considered an expert in his field and he is the key for finding Fayne. 

Je vous remercie de nous lassier rester- Thank you for letting us stay. 

Je ne m'attendais pas un si grand nombre- I was not expecting so many.

Commen aller de vos etudes? - How go your studies?

Je n'aurais jamiais du laisser ces porcs sais que je t'ai sauve Cloud- I never should have let those pigs know that I saved Cloud.

Yī shàn mén guānbì, lìng yī yīng dǎkāi. Wǒ wèi tāmen qídǎo, ràng tāmen xúnqiú hépíng de Lifestream nèi. Leviathin zhāng kāi shuāng bì, jiēshòu tāmen, yīnwèi tāmen dào nǐmen zhèlǐ lái. Bùyào ràng tāmen kàn dào yīgè jiéshù, ér shì xīn shēnghuó de kāishǐ, zài hépíng. -One door closes, another shall open. I pray for them, allow them to seek peace within the Lifestream. Leviathin, accept them with open arms as they come to you. Do not let them see this as an ending, but rather a beginning of a new life, in peace.


	28. Fall to Indifference

Chapter 27: Fall to Indifference

Harmony's cheeks were wet with the tears that refused to stop falling. Of all of the things... horrible, twisted, inhumane things that exist in the world, her Remnants had been exposed to.

She clung to Kadaj for support as Yazoo relayed just a few of the torments he was forced to endure, and to force upon others.

"The very last time that they came for us, before Hojo released his experiments and unleashed our taint upon the world, was for Hojo's sick method of choosing between the strongest of us. It was the first time I had seen Kadaj or Loz in almost a year, having been separated after our escape attempt." Yazoo said.

Harmony felt Kadaj's arms shudder as he held her, and she knew that he was dreading her reaction. She glanced at his face, and saw him shoot a pleading gaze to Yazoo, the middle Remnant in turn nodding. Harmony opened her mouth to ask what that was all about, but Yazoo beat her to it.

"I won't tell you the specifics. None of us want to remember that part of our lives at all, let alone remember the gory details." He said, hoping that it wouldn't spark an argument.

Harmony only glanced at her lover's face once more, and then nodded.

The Remnant's shared a look, and then the man holding her spoke. "There were originally forty-seven Remnants, though Loz, Yazoo, and I were the most successful of the group. There were other experiments, others injected with Jenova cells, but only those nearly-fifty of us had retained our memories and ability to function. The others had very obviously gone insane; Jenova's power is devastating to the mind. Hojo released the lower subjects, knowing that they would go straight to Sephiroth, if his theory was correct, but for the rest of us... those that were still capable of rational and intelligent thought... he..."

Yazoo cut his younger brother off, knowing that he was struggling to force himself to tell the story.

"He put us in ShinRa's training room, and told us that only five of us were allowed to live. We were to kill each other, down to the last five, and those surviving would be set free." He made to continue, but Harmony cut him off.

"Wait, there are two more?"

Yazoo gave a tired smirk. "Technically, Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Cloud, and Vincent could be counted among the ranks as Remnants... though we don't really count them as such. May I finish?"

Harmony nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but the three of us, Loz, Kadaj, and myself, were the strongest... but not by a whole lot. There were many that were very close in strength and power. It was over seventy-two hours in that training room, killing each other. I remember trying desperately to stay alive, and hoping to every God and Deity that I could imagine, that Kadaj and Loz were still alive, as well."

{Flashback}

The twenty-three-year-old ex-Dojo master huddled into the broken tree trunk that he'd managed to find. He was sure that the other scientists were watching everything, could see every survivor from the safety of their little room, were smiling and finding enjoyment as the only group that survived the horrible tests and mutations forced on them, were now being forced to kill each other.

The worst part, was that the young Kobayashi didn't even care. There were only two other lives that he even felt a twinge of anxiety for. The young one, the youngest survivor, and the closest to General Sephiroth's power since the General, himself: Kadaj Nakamura. And the older one, so naive and emotionally unstable... but his speed and physical strength could not be matched by any other: Rozzu Miyake, or as he preferred to be called, Loz.

At this moment, however, it was kill, or be killed... literally.

His attention was stolen when a black mass flashed across his line of sight as another Remnant used his own supernatural speed to nearly teleport from one spot to the next, trying to find a safe place to hide and plan a strategy, most likely.

Yazoo kept himself still and quiet, he knew that the man would come to him. His hiding place was perfect... thus being the reason it was chosen.

The man did not disappoint, though the only thing Yazoo registered was the shock that painted his enemy's face as the tanto Yazoo carried slashed across his unguarded throat, the man having not even seen inside the trunk completely before his breath left him in its final death rattle.

Yazoo peeked out of his hole, peering into the fake foliage around him before stepping out and dragging the body away. It just wouldn't do to leave him there and run the risk of being discovered by more than one enemy.

Not that it mattered, he never made it back. He could hear the sounds of others crashing toward him, only a few of the large group having ever learned the finer points of stealth.

He silently cursed as he rushed through the holographic (but so much more) forest as quickly as he could while remaining silent, the sounds only growing louder as it was apparent that he had been spotted.

He gave a desperate lunge, darting to the left when he felt the intense foreboding intuition that told him that someone was right on top of him, but he wasn't fast enough. He hit the ground with a feral snarl, rounding on his assailant with his tanto poised to kill.

One second later is was knocked from his hand, though his opponent didn't seem to be expecting the heel to the face as Yazoo quickly rebounded.

Kadaj growled as he hit the ground, but the sound cut off when he finally stopped to assess his prey.

"Its you!" The younger voice stated, sword dropping just a bit.

"Nakamura! You're alive?" Yazoo returned. He was glad... but wasn't sure if he should drop his guard.

"Hey, Loz! Come out here! Its Yazoo!" Kadaj hollered.

The large, imposing form of Miyake fell from the tree above Yazoo, making the man stagger back a bit.

"We've been looking for you! We thought you might be dead! We were worried!" Loz said, struggling not to cry.

"Really?" Yazoo said, dumbly.

Kadaj snorted. "He's been worried sick. I didn't waste my time." He said, turning away from the two of them. He spoke over his shoulder. "We think that the three of us should team up. Individually, we're stronger than each of them, but not all together... but if the three of us work together, I think that we have a better chance of surviving this."

Yazoo took a moment to weigh his options. While he'd done well on his own so far, Kadaj did have a point. Perhaps it would be a better idea to work with the temperamental and unstable boy.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

Kadaj motioned behind him, turning and calling out for Yazoo to follow.

He did, albeit cautiously. He knew that he was happy that the boy was still alive, but still unsure as to whether or not it was safe to trust him. He'd known the boy for years, and never had he seen such unhinged insanity in his eyes.

They ran through the foliage for what felt like hours but, Yazoo knew, couldn't have been more than a few minutes, and the young Remnant ahead of him finally slowed to a trot, stopping and pulling aside the boughs of a massive tree.

Yazoo entered the dark place when Kadaj motioned for him to pass, his eyes widening when he found two others already inside. One was a young boy, he couldn't have been much older than eleven. Maybe twelve, if he pushed it, and the other was a man that looked to be around his own age, tall, lanky, and scarred.

"So what do you have in mind?" Yazoo said as they hid in the darkened corner of the training room.

"I can get us out of here, but I can't fight very well." Said the child, reaching into his pockets. "Look at this!"

In his hands was a small ball, no larger than his hands. All of them looked puzzled before the kid laughed.

"What does it do?" Loz asked.

"It is a projection screen. It will make us invisible to all the security cameras, though if the others find us..." He frowned.

"Don't worry." Kadaj smirked. "We can handle any of the others..We just need weapons."

"There are some in the middle of the room, I didn't check if they were all taken. They- We." Stuttered a second one, fear plainly seen on his face. "Blood is everywhere."

"Well if we don't move it now," Kadaj hissed, "We might as well be the others. Check and see if the cost is clear, then we all move together and get out of here for good."

"What if they catch us?" Loz asked innocently. "Those bad men hurt us with the sticks."

"We are faster, stronger, and more clever." Yazoo said with mild hope. "Otherwise they wouldn't have us killing one another, they would have done it long ago."

"Kid, what do you see?" Asked Kadaj.

"They are gone, for now." Kid said, peeking around the corner of their hiding spot. "If we go now, we can make it. The others are elsewhere hunting."

"This is all a stupid game to them." Kadaj grimaced. "I swear when I get out of here. I will kill them all."

"One step at a time, brother." Yazoo said calmly. "We can't get ahead of ourselves."

Five of them were left out of the dozens, as far as they knew. It was unsettling that Shinra had stolen all the lives of the experimented 'Remnants' in hopes of re-creating a now dead Jenova Project. When 'Kid' motioned to them, they quietly left the small space and gathered around him. With a few presses of a button, a shimmering field surrounded them. Kid explained that they had to stay close or the field would not work, and together they explored the bloody carnage surrounding them of what was left of the weaker, 'failures'. Within minutes they all had rudimentary weapons, gloves, blades, and grenades were all they could find; carrying only what they needed, lest they have to travel far. Running down the projected ruins hidden in some jungle, they kept close to the false foliage of whatever program the scientist had running. They could hear the screams of the soon to be dead all around them as they focused on getting to the center of the room. Kid and Yazoo once stumbled across a small vent or pipe that lead out of the locked room. It was used to drain the blood of 'accidental death' when the rooms were washed down after training sessions.

It didn't take them long to reach the center, and no one had found them yet. As they closed the distance, they were unfortunate; one of the older experiments dropped down from the 'canopy' and landed above the grate that held their freedom.

"I thought I smelled rats." He said. "All I have to do is kill you five, and I am free. They promised...promised."

"Get out of our way you trash!" Kadaj screamed. "You were never meant to leave here, and you won't. Now get out of my way before I tear you to pieces!"

The elder experiment attacked, lunging at them with the sword he carried. Kadaj stepped ahead of the group and blocked the swing, aimed at Yazoo. With little effort, Kadaj arced his blade and deflected his blow, opening a counter, which he took. Kadaj's blade buried itself deep into the abdomen of the last known living experiment, other than themselves, and watched as the man's blood spewed everywhere, bathing them in crimson. The last few moments of his life, the man coughed and choked on his own blood as Kadaj stared down at him. Kadaj kicked the man off his weapon and moved aside, bringing Loz forward. Yazoo was the only one who didn't look shocked or sick, the two volunteers of the Jenova Projects looked on in fear; Loz however, stood there stunned. He realized the grate was too narrow for him to fit through, the others could go free, but he had to stay behind. Refusing to give up, Kadaj hatched a plan in his mind.

"Come on Loz, remember the game we used to play in our cell?" Kadaj said as he moved closer to Loz. "Who is the strongest. Remember, you beat us every time. Now we need you to play that one last time. Break open the escape. We can't do it..I know you can Loz."

Loz sat there for a moment and blinked. "If I play this game...can we go outside and play?"

"Yes Loz, outside. We can play in the fields like you always dreamed of." Yazoo encouraged.

"Alright." Loz said as he gripped the bars that were embedded in layers of concrete and metal. Tugging, Loz strained against the barriers, and long moments passed before tearing metal and shattering stone pierced the silence. Loz lifted the now broken free grate over his head and tossed it aside as the hole was now large enough for him to fit through. Within moments the experiments were sliding down the muck and grime of the pipeline that lead to the old sewer systems and out to freedom. As they hit the sewers, the darkness kept them safe until they reached an old cave system that lead outside to the surface, close to what would become Edge. Within three days, they were out of Midgar and well into the Plains, racing to freedom.

They spent the night outside in a small forest. Yazoo went hunting, not bothered by the caked on blood and grime that covered them. Loz volunteered to retrieve firewood, and Kadaj, Kid, and Trigger; one named for his age, the other because of his personality, agreed they should find shelter. It wasn't long before they reached an abandoned shack, hidden away beneath the vines and shrubs devouring it, and keeping it out of sight for the most part. If trigger had not had fallen off the branches above, they would not have found it. It was perfect cover, and with that knowledge, they found Yazoo and Loz. Yazoo found a few rabbits and some sort of bird to eat, while Loz found enough dry wood to start a fire and keep it going for a while. Pleased with their findings, they settled in for the night.

While waiting for the food to cook, Yazoo watched as Kadaj sat in the corner glaring at Kid and Trigger. Kid was sick before he became an experiment, and trigger volunteered to keep himself out of jail, ShinRa accepted all, and took what they wanted. Kadaj never agreed with them, hated they chose this life. He was never given a choice, while those two willingly gave up their freedom. While Yazoo could not understand it either, he could see that Shinra was very coercive and could sound like joining them was the best and/or the correct choice. Yazoo pittied the other two, but he worried for them. During the years living in hell, they were shoved into the cell next to he and his brother's.

Turning around to work, he reigned his thoughts in. "We need water. We must clean ourselves, check for wounds, and I am sure this filth is unhealthy for us to consume. I would also like something to drink, we have had a long day, and there were some leaves I found that will revitalize us.'

"I will get it." Kid said, jumping up.

"Yeah, I will go with him. Can't be careless and if I don't do something soon, I will go nuts." Trigger said, following Kid.

Yazoo shrugged. "Stay out of sight."

"Please, Zoo-zoo, we can handle it." Kid laughed. "We have defended ourselves before."

"They aren't trying to capture us now. This time they want us dead." Yazoo reminded them.

"That is why I am going." Trigger said smoothly. "Kid won't have to kill them. I will do it for him."

Yazoo let them be and returned to cooking. As he finished testing the last bit of rabbit meat, he realized quite a bit of time had passed and they were not back. Turning around, Yazoo realized Kadaj was missing as well. Sighing, he asked Loz to keep the food warm. Though thoughts had crossed his mind of their capture, he knew that wasn't the dark feeling that nagged the back of his mind. Creeping along the canopy, Yazoo avoided making noise as his ears picked up a struggle nearby. Reaching the area, he saw Kadaj, Trigger, and Kid struggle. At first he thought Kadaj was in danger, being small for his age, but upon closer inspection, he realized Kadaj was the danger.

With the knife in his hand, Kadaj hoisted it and brought it down upon Kid's leg. Trigger was cut, bruised, and nearly unconscious. Focusing on Kadaj, he watched as the Remnant tormented the child.

" You had it all! A family, freedom, safety!" Kadaj shrieked. "You fools gave it up, for what? To be Shinra lapdogs?"

Kid could not stop the tears from fear and pain, " I was sick! They- there's no cure...I can live now!"

" Live? You call this living?" Kadaj said as he brought down his foot upon Kid's leg, snapping the bone. Kid cried out, Yazoo forced his breath and froze, knowing if Kadaj found him out, he may join them. "They beat us, they starved us, they used us! 'Oh aren't you pretty, aren't you sweet! I bet he screams like a dream!' Days and nights, hot metal, cold spray, laughter and no remorse! That is the life you chose! I bet you would turn us in if they found us. You liked them...they treated you different...you were special. Weren't you? They played nice with the sick rich kid...the one who would return...sell us out will you?"

Kid crawled as fast as he could, backing away from the insane boy who spent the better part of the hour torturing him and Trigger. When his back rested against the scratchy bark, he whimpered. Kadaj picked the boy up by his throat.Leaning in close, Kadaj smiled.

" Please..." Kid begged.

"Promise you wont sell us out?" Kadaj smiled before thrusting his hand through Kid's chest, pulling out his heart. " I would like to believe you, but we will never know now, will we?"

Dropping Kid's body, Kadaj stepped over him and broke Trigger's neck before walking off, laughing.

{End Flashback}

Yazoo's tale came to a screeching halt when the middle Remnant heard Harmony's choked whimper. He blinked his eyes to rid himself of the memory, and immediately wished he hadn't looked her way.

Harmony's expression was one of horror as she stared at her lover, the youngest Remnant looking ashamed and almost afraid as he stared right back.

"Hari..." Kadaj trailed off, reaching out for her and wincing when she shook her head frantically and backed away. "Please... It was so long ago... we were different people... you can't imagine the fear and the hatred and the-" He said, his voice cracking suspiciously at the thought that she may hate him, now.

"Stop!" the witch choked out. "I'm not... I'm not angry." She let out a sob. "All of the things that you all went through... And you must have been so... broken... all of you..." She sniffled and looked at Yazoo. "Why didn't you try to find your father after that?"

Yazoo sighed, his shoulder sagging. "I did. Loz stayed with Kadaj... he just... didn't know what to do, and Kadaj could already hear the faint whispers from Jenova. I took a detour and went home... fully intending to stay there. Then I saw him... living like a pauper and moving on with his life. There wasn't a picture of me in the whole house... it was like he just completely forgot about me. So I went back to Kadaj and Loz. We were all so weak by the time that we reached the Northern Cave, and I didn't even care. I thought we were all going to die, and I didn't care. After that, when Jenova really started speaking to Kadaj... I went along with it. At first, I thought it was vengeance for what the world had done to me... and then I realized that even that wasn't right. I just didn't care. Kadaj and Loz were my family. What Kadaj wanted, we wanted. We followed blindly."

He paused when he heard Kadaj's shaky exhalation. "I'm sorry." The youngest said. "I... I should have fought her. I didn't even try. She told me that she knew how I felt, and that if I'd let her in, let her use my body to take what she felt was rightfully hers, that I could see Kiku again, my parents, she said she could give me the life that was denied me... and Kiku, too... and that's all I cared about. If I made her happy, she'd give me my family back. I didn't realize what she meant by that, nor did I realize that I did have a family. And the Kid... I don't-"

"Stop." Harmony said, not wanting the reminder. "We'll talk about this by ourselves, later. For now... we need to focus on the problem at hand."

Bless her, Yazoo thought, she was trying so hard to be strong and not panic with the knowledge she'd just been given about her lover.

"Are you at least going to give Sukai a chance to explain herself?" Harmony asked. Yazoo's features hardened.

"Oh, you'd better believe she's going to explain this to me."

Harmony sighed. "And are you going to talk to your father?"

"Absolutely not!" Yazoo nearly screamed.

Harmony blanched at the volume. "Yazoo, you-"

"Had better get your ass out here, right now!" Came the enraged voice of Cissnei. The trio turned to find her staring through the broken glass at her own lover, the aura of fury surrounding her nearly suffocating.

Yazoo's eyes widened. In seven years, he'd never seen his love this angry. Mutely, he left the room, allowing her to grab his jacket and drag him through the airship.

"He is in such deep shit." Kadaj said, glancing at Harmony. He froze and swallowed thickly at the look on her face.

Not angry... but determined.

"Yeah. He is. And you're not done yet, either. You wanted me to know you. Okay. You talk. I'll listen. Everything, Kadaj Nakamura! Do you understand me? Everything!"

!#$%^&*()

"Seven years. Seven. Fucking. Years... And you never told me any of this. And all this time... That you've told me that you love me... and you didn't trust me enough to tell me!" Cissnei half-screamed-half-sobbed.

Yazoo flinched and tried to speak. "I do love you, CIssnei! I just-"

"No Yazoo. You think you do. You can't, though. Without trust, there can be no love. You don't trust me... so you can't love me. Not completely." With that, Cissnei let out a wail of anguish. "Seven years. I've given it all... for seven years... and you-"

Yazoo cut her off with a snarl, pressing his lips to hers, violently, and forcing her to still when she struggled. He finally pulled away. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't love you! I didn't tell you because I didn't even want to remember! Not because I didn't trust you! I know that I did horrible, things that I have yet to be punished for, things that can never be forgiven... I just. Wanted. To forget. Can't you understand that?"

Cissnei's breath caught at the utter devastation and shame in her Remnant's voice.

'So that's why he lets me...'


	29. Confrontation

Chapter 28: Confrontation

Sukai approached the airship with a sigh. She was not looking forward to the difficulty of keeping Fayne a secret from Yazoo, and was now hitting herself and wondering why in the world they actually brought the man with them. That was never a part of the plan! The plan had been to go to Mideel, get the mako, and leave. Now they had a prisoner, and no mako. They hadn't been able to get it when they were rushing to get out of the city to avoid confrontation with another wave of ShinRa troops. Taking a deep breath, she ducked down, her wave rider floating onto the outer deck of the Shera before gently touching down.

As she righted the contraption and slung it onto her back, the door opened to reveal the face of Kadaj.

"He knows." Was all he said, but it was all he had to say for Sukai's heart to clench in fear.

"What? H-how? Who told-" She stuttered.

Kadaj held his hand up, an angry, yet nearly sympathetic expression on his face. "It doesn't matter how he found out. The fact is that he knows. The past three days he's done nothing but train, beating the hell out of every training program in the training room... and Harmony when she tried to talk to him about it."

Sukai felt as though someone had punched her in the gut as all of the air in her lungs left her at once. "Oh Leviathan! Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Kadaj thought a moment before speaking once more. "I know that you and I have never gotten along, and most of the things I say and do piss you off. But I'm going to be serious, and I want you to listen."

Sukai gave a shaky nod. Kadaj had never really spoken to her like this, so she knew that it must be important.

He continued. "I know that you were trying to protect him, and I appreciate it... but you should have told him. Yazoo never would have stopped you from going. He cares about you... and though he hates his father, he never would have jeapordized your health by trying to keep you from going. Hell, he probably would have gone with you... Because he cares about you more than he hates him. Do you get what I'm saying? He feels like you betrayed not only him, but his trust. I'm not stupid, like some of you think. I may act like a child at times but I understand emotions better than most of you could ever imagine. Now," He said, holding a hand up when Sukai's eyes flashed angrily.

"This isn't like last time. I'm not trying to be cruel, I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm trying to get you to understand that there's more to a Remnant that power. I know that you think you know us, but you all still treat us differently. Like you're afraid we'll snap at any moment. All I'm saying, is that you should have given him the chance." He finished.

"I was only trying to-" Sukai started.

"I know. Harmony and I spoke to Sephiroth, and he told us about the conversation the two of you had before you left. Like I said, I appreciate that you were trying to help him, and that you feel so strongly about him... I understand that to you, he is as much a brother as he is to me. The block that you all have put up, the ideas you have, they're all subconscious. We know that none of you think you're treating us any differently. That none of you even realize that you're doing it. This is just... we were content to let you move at your own paces. Even after seven years, we wanted you to trust us completely, without us approaching the subject... but this... Sukai. You really hurt him. He won't admit it, that its your actions that bother him, rather than the presence of his father... but I can see it. I've known him for a very long time."

Sukai stared at her feet. So her trying to protect him didn't work, after all. Ass she had done was hurt him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kadaj smiled softly, the first time that look was directed at her with no malice, or cruel intent.

"It isn't me that you should apologize to. Yazoo's in the mess hall. He might be angry at first, but I know that if you explain yourself, and apologize, he'll talk to you and you guys can work it out. But first, the real reason I'm here."

Sukai raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"You are to report to Shelke and Dr. Boughman in the medical lab. He has had access to Hojo's Jenova files, and the birth of Sephiroth, so he knows more about how to help you than we do... we don't really trust him, he did help Rufus, after all... but that's why Shelke is there. She'll know if something that he does is going to harm you. Plus, Harmony will be there. She was pretty pissed when she found out that Fayne had tried to have you all killed, and she's adamant that she be the one to protect you, today."

Sukai snorted. "I don't need protection."

"I know, but you know how she gets. Think of it as a way to pay her back to the ruptured organs Yazoo gave her when she stood up for you."

Sukai flinched. "She's really okay?"

"Yeah. Luckily, I had a cure materia on me. Mastered."

Sukai nodded, and brushed past him. When she reached the door, she stopped. "Um... Thanks... Chocobo-brain."

Kadaj smirked. "Yeah yeah. I may be a dick, but us misfits gotta stick together, right?"

!#$%^&*()

"Hello, Miss Hiroshima-Williams." Dr. Boughman said politely. If he was going to stay here, he might as well try to get along... them refusing to release him was really favorable. If ShinRa got hold of him now, they'd kill him for sure.

"Uh... hi." Sukai greeted, guarded.

Dr. Boughman took measure of the woman before him, deciding on a course of action that would hopefully show these people that he really meant them no harm, he only did what he did because he was ordered to, and was in the same situation. Help, or die. 'No thanks, I choose life.' He thought.

"Look, Miss... I'm really very sorry about what happened. You know that going against ShinRa's orders-"

"Shut it. I know all about what they're capable of, and their methods of punishment. But its going to take a whole lot more than a bit of help and an apology to make us really believe that you were only following orders." Sukai said, trying not to sound cruel, but to get her point across.

Dr. Boughman nodded, understanding. "I realize that. I just wanted you to know that it was nothing personal."

Sukai sighed and nodded, changing the subject as she turned to the girl watching them. "Hello, Shelke. Long time no see. Sorry about..."

Shelke smiled softly. "Thank you." The girl said. "Would you like to get started? Dr. Boughman, the files... please."

Boughman nodded. "Oh, yes. Miss Hiroshima-Will-"

"Call me Sukai."

"Uh... right. Miss Sukai, we were told that you couldn't get the Mako from Mideel. Unfortunately, what we have on hand is not enough to last for more than a few weeks... but Miss Rui and I have an idea."

Shelke took over for him. "When Harmony confiscated Sassi's anti-depressants, because you were not available, I analyzed it. It seems that Rufus has been very slowly putting Mako in the pills... in a successful attempt to cut Sassi Flint off from her power, and create a barrier... keeping her from communicating with the Lifestream."

"Okay..." Sukai said, "What does that have to do with me and the Mako I need? It isn't that I don't care, not at all... I simply can not understand what this has to do with my situation."

"Of course. I'm sorry. The reason I brought it up, is that there is enough Mako in the pills that if you were to take them as well as the injections, our liquid supply would last longer, and it would give us time to get more."

Sukai had a thought. "Shelke, why do you even have raw Mako?"

Shelke looked away. "You know that if I do not have Mako treatments daily, that my body would not last... it could start aging again, and I am not entirely sure that my organs could handle it. It may kill me. The mako I brought with me... was for me to use for the few weeks that I am expecting it will take to find more."

Sukai gasped. "I can't use it then! I would never want you to-"

"Please Sukai. I have made my choice. This is a risk that I am more than willing to take, and I think that if I have even a fraction of the daily dose, I might be able to survive it. And perhaps... perhaps it is time to say goodbye to my young body... and finally resemble the adult that I truly am."

"Well... how... how much will you age?" Sukai asked, worried.

"I will be twenty-seven this year. I will not age so much that I will resemble Captain Highwind."

Sukai choked. "Shelke... did you just... crack a joke?"

Shelke smiled. "I did. I had been working with F-... with Father on emotion and humor for a while. Did I do well?"

Sukai laughed, shaking her head. "I think that's the funniest thing I've heard all week!"

Dr. Boughman coughed to hide his chuckle, the sound drawing their attention back to him. "Well then, Miss Sukai, Miss Rui, shall we get started?"

!#$%^&*() {Three hours later}

Sukai sighed as she walked the hallways, thinking about everything that she had learned in the last three hours. She had spent most of her time either interrogating Yazoo's father, or trying to talk to Yazoo. It hurt that he was so adamantly avoiding her. The moment she would enter the same room, he would just up and leave. He didn't even try to make an excuse. She could understand though. He felt betrayed, and she told herself that when he was ready, he would talk to her. She just hoped it was soon. There were things that Fayne had told her... that Yazoo desperately needed to know. She knew, however, that if she tried to force it on him, rather than wait until he was ready for it, that it would only make things worse.

She had just come back from her check up with Doctor Boughman and Shelke. Both had just informed her that the cells of the fetus, while they were perfectly mutated to meld with the Jenova part of her father, Sukai's body was rejecting it, causing her case of Geostigma. She was now being treated as a high risk patient, seeing as how her body was rejecting the cells. It was now a daily check-up, along with Shelke using her knowledge of Jenova cells to work with Doctor Boughman to help both Sukai and child. Since Sukai quickly and adamantly expressed her wish to keep the child, even if she could lose it or it could kill her. Wandering down the halls, Sukai knew she needed someone to talk to, but the one person she wanted to talk to was locked away in a small room. A small idea popped into her head. Without telling anyone, she snuck off to the Interrogation rooms and attempted to talk some sense into the man.

While she didn't personally know him, she knew his son, and if Yazoo was anything like his father, talking did far better than violence. Ten minutes rolled by after she entered the room, and Sukai still stared at Fayne, wondering what was going on in his mind. She fully understood the effects of Mako on the body system but they had been denying him his fix until they told him where to get the Mako. They even set it up with Doctor Crochet to make it appear that Fayne had suffered a mild overdose and had to spend a few days in the hospital. Fayne stared back at her with gray eyes, making her wonder what Yazoo's were like before he was experimented on.

"Tell him." She said, trying to convince Fayne to confess to his son. "He needs to know."

"What, that here is a man who lost his only son? What will that accomplish?" Fayne answered back.

"That you aren't the idiot that you want them to believe you are. Fayne, I found your file. He doesn't know. I believe it would be better if you told him yourself. Rather than some paper in black and white telling him history." Sukai reasoned. "Look, he says he doesn't care, but with everything that is going on, we can't afford to harbor ill will. Please, for the sake of your son and perhaps any future grandchildren, please...don't do this."

"Don't tell me how to act around my son!" Fayne snapped.

"You!" Sukai gasped. "You still love him. Don't you? Then why in the hell are you being so stubborn? Don't you realize that you are hurting him? Why would you do-"

Sukai was cut off by Fayne lashing out and knocking her to the floor and gripping her throat. Sukai grabbed Fayne's hands and began to try and break out of his grip.

!#$%^&*()

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was in the simulation room avoiding the Remnants. As he killed a simulation of a Malborro, he felt a wave of fear strike him. Teleporting outside the room, Sephiroth made his way to Aerith. He found her in the Dining Hall being chased around playfully by Zack, who was soaked. Both of them stopped when Sephiroth entered the room, ready to kill the person causing Aerith distress.

"What is wrong?" Aerith asked.

"I felt your fear." Sephiroth said. "I still do. It is weak, but it is there."

"I am perfectly fine." Aerith said, calming him. "Perhaps it could be something else."

Sephiroth tapped his chin in thought, trying to think of what it could possibly be. "There was only one time that this happened. It was when- Sukai!" Sephiroth cut him self off with a gasp, turning and frantically dashing away.

"We will find her." Aerith said as Zack looked at her and followed Sephiroth to search the ship.

When Yazoo got the word that Sukai was missing, he was on his way down to see him. The man who abandoned him to Shinra. Yazoo received the Comm when he opened the door to find his father assaulting his best friend. Sukai kicked Fayne off her and tried to scramble away but was captured by Fayne who now had a hidden blade pressed against her throat.

"Move and I will slice her open." Fayne said coolly.

"You should know better than to threaten a Remnant. I could kill you before you could blink." Yazoo snarled. Inside, he was a mess. Emotions rampaged through him as he took in his father's features. Happiness, though tainted, rage that he was threatening someone he cared about, fear for Sukai, anxiety about confronting this man... and the solid knowledge that if he had to, he would take his father's life with his own hands. He shuddered when he realized how little that thought bothered him.

Sukai sat there for a moment before all of it clicked into place. She tried to speak but realized that Fayne wasn't trying to kill her, he damaged her vocal cords. It would be a while before she could speak again, unless she had a potion or could heal herself. It just so happened she carried one around with her along with other status ailment potions, in case of emergency. Reaching slowly into her pocket she gripped the bottle. However, Fayne felt her subtle movements and increased the pressure on her throat with the blade, breaking the skin slightly.

"Look, all I want is to retire, have a house somewhere in the mountains, and live my life. Any boy who claims he is my son is a charleton. My son is dead." Fayne hissed.

"Let her go." Yazoo ordered. "Or I swear by Odin what they did to me would feel like a day at the spa compared to what Iwill do to you."

Sukai reared her head back and slammed into Fayne's nose. He let go of her and she twirled into the movement of his bladed arm, lessening the blow. She quickly downed the potion but before her injury could fully heal, Yazoo had already taken the hidden blade and lunged at his father.

All was still for what seemed like an eternity, the silence overwhelming, suffocating. Yazoo finally moved away from the form of his father in the floor, revealing the kunai that impaled the older man.

"I stabbed you in the lungs. You are going to choke slowly on your own blood before you die." Yazoo spat.

"No!" Sukai screamed. "Yazoo, you- He wantedyou to kill him! Don't you get it. I wasn't ever in danger!"

"What?" Yazoo snapped at her then looked down at his father with wide eyes.

"It is true." Fayne choked out. When he saw the confusing and utter devastation on his son's face, pain that he knew his son was trying to ignore, to deny, to hide, he knew that he had to say it. If his son was to survive the battle he knew was coming, he would need to know everything that he could possibly tell him... and why he had done what he had. "When...when they said you were dead..." The words left him in a pained, rattled hiss, "I went to Midgar and they captured me. They got me addicted to Mako... when I found out what happened. You control the drug... you control the person... and I let them... I... I had nothing left.."

"They lied!" Yazoo yelled. "You believed them? So you did abandon me for a lie and drugs."

"Yazoo!" Sukai snapped. "Listen to him! This is the only chance that you have."

"We can revive him." Yazoo reminded her."Besides GR is trying to kill us, how do I know he isn't lying?"

"A Phoenix Down will work only if he has the will to live! Yazoo... he doesn't!" Sukai said kneeling down to prop Fayne's head on her lap to prevent the blood from leaking into his vocal cords.

"I had nothing... you were my most precious treasure. They stole it... I shouldn't have believed them. I joined GR in hopes that I could meet you again... and pay for my past regrets. Your friend is right... Yazoo. Knowing that you are strong, healthy, and have friends who love you... it is more than a father could hope for... for their sons. I want you to know something... the basement. It is in my basement. Yazoo, Je n'ai jamais cesse de t'amier, et je n'ai jamais cesse de chercher..." Fayne said before he closed his eyes and smiled.

Sukai let a tear fall for a man who really did everything. Saying a silent prayer, she closed Fayne's eyes and looked up at Yazoo. As angry as she was, she felt more guilt than anything else. It was her fault that Fayne died, why Yazoo was hurt. It shouldn't have ended like that.

"He's dead." Yazoo said before turning on his heel.

"There was one file... I... kept.." Her heart clenched. She had to be brave, strong. "It... Yaz... I am so sorry!"

"What?" He asked.

"Th... I... I didn't want you to know... I found it right before... we got tipped off." She couldn't stop the tears.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He demanded.

Sukai couldn't mask her guilt. "He- I knew you... you would be hurt. I thought... I could fix it. I promised not to keep things from you Yaz... I b-broke my p-romise. Forgive me."

"You didn't fix anything!" Yazoo snapped. "You happened to find the one person on the face of the entire Planet that I never wanted to see again, whom just so happened to be a Mako addict and you bring him aboard? You are beyondstupid and insane with this idea. What makes you think I could see my father and magically forgive and forget all that happened? Do you realize I was in my late teens when they took me? Kadaj snapped when they took him and Loz was so young, that is the only thing he knows!"

Sukai smiled before she collapsed in a fit of coughing. Yazoo couldn't be angry with her. As a friend she proved more than capable, wise, kind, and forgiving. Tears were now beginning to sting his eyes. He hatedthe man, so why would his passing bother him, or was it Sukai that did so... or was it his father's final words? Yazoo stormed out, leaving Sukai there with the corpse. As Sukai watched him leave, she was crushed. Now everyone who she had trusted now hurt her. Furious, she made her way to her quarters, carefully avoiding everyone. She showered, changed clothes, grabbed her weapons, and headed down to the Simulation Rooms for target practice. On her way there, she dropped off the infernal files on Fayne to Cissnei and stormed off, muttering curses in every language she knew.

!#$%^&*()

Sephiroth was on his way to check on Sukai. Cissnei had found him and told him that Sukai handed her Fayne's files and stormed off, heading toward the Simulation Rooms. It worried him, it was unlike her to keep things from people, especially those she trusted. The only news she left was that she was going to blow off some steam, and with her Wave Rider hidden for the time being, she went to the simulator. The message she sent everyone was not a pleasant one, to say the least.

"I will be in the simulator for meditation, do not bother me or I will take your head off, for starters."

Knowing her, she was not just using it as scenescapes. She was probably doing some ridiculous task and was going to injure herself over it. When he arrived, he carefully opened the door and slipped inside. He watched with interest at Sukai engaging three soldiers on her own, and not only defeating them, but taking no damage herself. He went over to the computer and brought up the program that she chose, Wu Sheng Training. He sighed as he saw that one of the ending battles was to face off randomly against First Class SOLDIERs or a TURK.

He watched as the pixels fell from her last opponents before the boss of the program was being selected. He entered in the main key passphrase and killed the program a few seconds after it chose himself as the Boss. The computer program would kill her, he would not. After setting everything up he exited the computer room and jumped down onto the floor to face her.

"You didn't have to do that." Sukai huffed. "Sephiroth, go away. I am fine."

"You can barely stand up. You are going to stop this nonsense before you hurt yourself." He said watching her harden her eyes at him.

Sukai gave him no warning and attacked him. Sukai jumped high in the air and twisted her body to strike out at Sephiroth's head. As he ducked she quickly snapped the kodachi together and drew her gun, already having a full magazine of blanks, seeing as how Vincent or Yazoo stole her 'live' ammunition. She aimed at the middle of his forehead and pulled the trigger.

Sephiroth dodged and landed a few feet away. "I do not want to hurt you."

As she watched him escape her wrath again, she lost it. All of a sudden she was screaming at him. Everything that had been bothering her was rolled into one rant.

"Stop treating me like a doll and don't give me that crap about you are not holding back. Do it! You can't break me. I can take it all and more and still survive. I am so sick of everyone being so timid around me. Like I will cry with anything you guys say about me being sick and pregnant. I am pregnant not crippled, dead, or worthless! I am still me. So stop being so self-righteous and give it to me straight, or do you still need Jenova to dictate your actions? Come on! I am waiting for you to do hit me! To tell me I am dying or that my kid is somethingand not someone...that there is no cure for me. Because I want to know.

"Hell even you, Sephiroth, are as you said, a man. Well good for you on showing me that I can't trust you with anything because you keep everything a secret! Just like Reno did and look where that landed my ass. I mean honestly how do I know that you even care about me in any sense of the word! I know you can manipulate those who have Jenova Cells, I talked to Cloud once about it. Hell, how do I know you aren't doing that to me? Manipulating me into caring about you.

"And don't give me shit about Tseng! He made his lapdog bed and he can rot on Ifrit's horns for all I care. Then there is Yazoo. What the fuck? I lied to him and all he can do is be understanding and calm about it? Out of all the low blowing, messed up, psycho trips...for once can't he be upset? Gaia I am sick of it all!"

Sephiroth was a man of patience, however her mentioning Jenova holding sway over him annoyed him,. It also didn't help that she compared him to a certain redheaded TURK who needed more than an attitude adjustment. The thing that really annoyed him was that he was accused of manipulating her, and he wouldn't dare do that. He cared too much about her to do that. He summoned his Masamune and with one blow, disarmed her from her gunblade. He watched it land across the room and watched Sukai make a facial expression that was feral and a growl.

"Bad move. Weapons only slow me down." She hissed as both of her hands lit up with the Lifestream.

Sephiroth found that was able to Dualcast, much like all of the First Class SOLDIERs could. However she used them with an uncanny efficiency and combined them rather than cast the same spell twice. Combining Haste with Gravity to double the effectiveness of the spells, increasing her speed to match Genesis. She studied his tactics as well and was able to cast spells ahead of him, making him maneuver more than he would normally. Sephiroth was impressed by her ability, but was far more annoyed with her. She had a deathwish, all the time she was casting she kept droning on about how he was taking it easy. Sephiroth could only fight very few people without killing them and she was not on that list.

Once he had enough, finally he summoned his weapon, the Masamune and hit her with his Octaslash, aiming to only disable her movements. Sukai took the force of the attack and kept coming. Sephiroth was thankful to see the various cuts along her legs and arms begin stitching themselves together. He knew that if it went on any longer, she would get seriously hurt. He then used Masamune and leveled it at her throat, hoping to stop her.

"Stop." He said calmly, trying to look her in the eye.

"He is going to kill me! I knew it." Sukai thought to herself as her inner voice came back.

"You started this mess. I don't think he wants to hurt you. "

Sukai ignored her inner voice and hit him with both spells, hoping to get him to back away from her, she needed the distance. She wanted the distance. She didn't want to admit that she liked him, maybe loved...no she couldn't love him. Just because she was having his child meant nothing, just that she was giving him a chance to do something he wouldn't normally. Giving him a normal life..and when she really thought about it; how many others would risk theirlives to give someone that? Did she really care that muchabout him?

Sephiroth did nothing to dodge was hit with the Energy first, causing him to let go and then he was hit with the Hell Thundaga. The effects of the Hell Thundaga, thankfully he had an Auto-Life Materia to nullify the Death effect of the Hell Thundaga. His legs buckled under him as the Paralysis tried to take hold, but he was resistant to all status effects, courteousy of the insane Hojo hitting him with the spells constantly for a few hours a day. He couldn't recall how many times he woke in the hospital when he was younger because he fell unconscious from Death, and Hojo would always be waiting for him with a punishment. However, the lightning coursing through his body did not help him control the urge to throw her against the wall and take her.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, hoping to antagonize her again. He did not want to see her cry or feel sorry for herself, and anger burned out far quicker than misery did.

Sukai looked up at him and her jaw dropped. She found new strength as she reared back and kicked him, feeling something give way, hoping it wasn't her shin breaking. "Oh you sonna-bitch I am going to kill you."

Sephiroth chuckled as he felt the kick connect and he dispelled his blade before capturing her leg in his hand. He grasped her leg and tossed her away, watching as she gracefully twisted into the air and landed on the wall only to spring off. Instead of jumping to him, she cast a Gravity between her and her gunblade, causing it and her to be sucked in. She knew that Sephiroth's ability to teleport also made it hard for him to be hit with the spell, and he would avoid it. The spell allowed her to quickly retrieve her gun and augment it with spells. She fired off a couple of rounds, only to have him teleport closer and closer to her, avoiding the shots.

Before she knew it, he was on her. She slashed down with her weapon, only to have it caught in his hand. He disarmed her and Sephiroth pinned her down, Sukai fought to free herself as she kicked out at him only to have her caught with both of his arms, effectively pinning her legs to his side with one arm and pinned her hands above with his other. He leaned in close and licked a trail along her neck, feeling her shudder in his grasp.

"This isn't funny." She hissed. Not liking the fact she was now fully turned on.

"I wasn't trying to be." He answered."Now hold still or I will chain you to that wall."

Sukai's eyes flashed as her mind filled itself with certain thoughts. She bucked her hips and forced him back only long enough for her to retrieve her throwing knives, something she hardly ever used. In one fluid motion, she slid down the wall, under his legs, and behind him. She watched as he turned and when she thought she pinned him to the wall with her knives, she heard him chuckle darkly as she was tripped and forced down to the floor. The knives where then thrust into her simple tank top and elastic pants that she wore when she exercised.

Sukai fought as hard as she could pinned to the floor, but found it was no use when he retrieved her holder for the knives. He looked down at her and gave her a sadistic smile that would scare serial killers, and damn it if it didn't turn her on more.

"You have been hiding more than just your training sessions. I wonder how long you kept these hidden?"

"None of your busi- Oh!" Sukai moaned as he bit down on her neck with enough force to draw blood. He then gently licked the droplets that pooled on the surface and then pressed a kiss on her lips.

Sephiroth backed away and pressed a knife to her throat before she could move, he was teasing her to move, taking a chance on injuring herself to get to the target. Instead of pressing the blade farther into her skin, she felt the cool metal glide across her skin as a portion of her shirt was cut off. Sephiroth quickly pinned her arms down, tore the fabric in half, bound her arms, and pinned them with the knife. The second half of the fabric was used as a blind fold. After he was finished he whispered in her ear.

"We are going to play a game. I will ask you questions, for every truth..you are that much closer to forgetting everything. If you don't answer truthfully then I will make you wish you didn't lie. Understand?"

"He can't be serious.." Sukai thought to herself as she simply nodded.

"Good. Now who has hurt you the most?"

"Reno." She answered only to gasp as a hand harshly fisted its way into her hair. She could feel a few strands break free as he tightened his grip and forced her head to the side, trailing the knife along her neck above the artery there.

"Didn't I warn you?" He hissed in her ear.

"Tseng did! Are you happy, I trusted him with more than my life and he threw me away!"

"Tseng has his reasons to do what he does. You can't help that, and neither can I. Who do you hate?"

"Myself, I was petty and childish. There was no reason to keep that secret from Yazoo."

"You have no reason to hate yourself. What you did, you did out of love for a friend. I could not do more for anyone than what you did. However you showed us the truth when you felt it was right, we can't hate you for that, nor do any of us blame you. Now why are you afraid?" He asked as he let go of her hair and used the knife to free her from her pants.

"More specific." She answered getting nervous and very aroused.

"Why are you afraid of being useless?"

"I have always found a way of doing things. Now I can't figure out how to help you guys fight. Rufus wants our child for an experiment, the same one you went through. I can't allow that. My body is wasting away and I can't stop it...I don't fear death, just me being useless and caged."

Sephiroth cut open her shirt, though left her sports bra intact, for the moment. "You took a chance, and there are plenty more before our child is born. I will not allow Rufus to take either of you away. Do not expect me to let you die easily either, you are too beautiful for that. Now why do you not trust me?"

"I lo-" Sukai almost answered, "I care for you, more than I should. I don't want to end up hurt and destroyed like last time. I know you aren't him but I-"

"I care for you as well, Sukai, I would never hurt you, nor would I lie. We kept things from you to keep your stress down. Trust us when we say you do not want to know. We are figuring out how to save our child and you, and stressing you out is not way to do it. I will not chose one over the other." Sephiroth said before kissing her. Sukai could feel the cool metal tracing along her skin and could feel the fabric give way as he freed her from the confines of her clothes and kissed her skin where the Geostigma marred her body. "Nothing will take both of you from me."

"You-" Sukai tried to say before the soft kisses and caresses that were being given to her were driving her mad. "Okay next question!"

"There are no more. Now I am going to make you forget about everything. Your fears, your hate, your pain, and worries. There will be nothing left for you but me."

Sephiroth kissed every cut, bruise, and mark on her body, almost willing her pain to stop, and Godsbedamned if it didn't work. Gentle trails of his tongue left hot trails over her wounds and let his hands kneed her tense muscles before trailing gently down her body. He even watched as her body arched to meet the long tresses of his hair as they grazed her skin when he kissed her finger tips. Sukai bit her lip as he took his sweet time to trail his hands down her body, soothing her tension away, followed by kisses and the long silky strands of his hair gliding across her heated flesh. A low, throaty chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her turn into a mewling mess of soft pleas and moans. This would only be the first time that velvety, sweet voice in her ear would cause her to come undone.

"Patience." He whispered in her ear as he pulled off his shirt and discarded it. "I have yet to make you forget."

Sukai whined but it was soon turned to breathless pants when he continued his slow process of memorizing her and keeping his word. As he finished trailing her body, he backed away allowing his body to leave hers and watched as she slightly tensed up, feeling the chill of the air wrapping around her body.

"No fair! You can not leave me naked and tied up in a public training room." She said, voice cracked from her heavy breaths.

"I am not going to leave you here." He chuckled. "First I am going to show you what it means to make love then I am going to take you back to our room and spend the rest of the day taking care of you."

"MARRY ME!" Sukai's inner voice screamed. "I swear to fucking Leviathan you don't marry this man I will leave, marry him myself, and watch you wallow in misery and no sex drive."

However Sukai couldn't speak or argue with her inner voice as an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time hit her. Her lips curled into a sweet smile all on their own and it would not leave. All she could do was laugh at the thoughts of the Dread General taking care of her. Sephiroth however, was stunned to hear her laughter. It was pure happiness, something he had never heard before from her. He smiled contently and finished undressing before molding his body back to hers. She was far more willing to accept him into her, and kissed him on the nose as his face was close to hers.

Sephiroth just kissed her once more before he entered her completely in one fluid motion. He slowly dragged himself out of her only to thrust his way back in. Sukai was beyond words and possibly breath, feeling everythingthat Sephiroth was doing was maddening. With each gasp and half choked moan lost somewhere in the heavens, stuck between where time began and forever ended. She was drifting in the countless times her body betrayed her to his touch and released tension she did not know she owned, nor could tell if this was a dream or reality.

Sephiroth himself was having a hard time reigning in the threat of his passion taking over and taking her too quickly. Her walls clamped down on him every time he had to fight his own release, knowing he had to hold on a little longer for her. She had yet to come undone, completely. Something was holding her back. He could feel her writhe in pleasure but he could also feel the small wall her true self was hiding under. The place he wanted, and needed to be. He steeled himself against her body and leaned close to her ear whispering all the things he loved about her. Slowly he could feel that wall breaking down and finally the wall caved as he let go of himself and her in three simple words. She came undone and shattered completely, her shell broken, revealing the beauty underneath.

"I love you." He repeated after finally returning to reality.

Sukai looked at him and tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Sephiroth. Thank you." She was no longer afraid of admitting it. He found her when no one else had, not a convenience, not the inventor technical genius, or the hot girl, ex-Turk..but her.

True to his word, Sephiroth gave her his shirt he was wearing, and laughed when it was far too large for her small frame, but it covered her nicely. After he finished dressing himself, he teleported them into their quarters and lay her out on the bed. She looked at him with curious eyes as he sat down beside her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

"You were serious." Sukai said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yes." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Who are you and where is my Seph!" Sukai half teased. "Alright, fine. Tomorrow we are sleeping in and today you can do what you want. This is...I have never had this before."

"Then I shall wait until you think of something." He sighed before getting dressed. A low rumbling noise and Sukai talking to her belly caused him to fall off the bed laughing.

"Not funny! I swear yourkid eats enough to feed the an entire army!" She pouted.

"It is your child as well, Sukai. Alright, dinner it is." He said. "Shall I bring it to you?"

"I like eating with everyone. They are my family." She said trying to get up. Sephiroth only picked her up and carried her the entire way to the dinning hall, after she was dressed of course. This caused Sukai to freak out in Wutaian and Common about how ridiculous it was. It also didn't help that most everyone was already there when they appeared. Sukai just looked at them and then back at Sephiroth before they both smiled. "Anyone says anythingabout this...Off with your head."


	30. The Revolver

Chapter 29: The Revolver

Vincent wandered the halls of the airship, slowly making his way back to the room he shared with his lover. As he walked, he found himself lost in thought, thinking of the information that they had gotten from Fayne on their way back to the airship.

Not only was the man a Mako addict and runner, he was also a member of Gaia's Retaliation.

He had found that our after taking a detour into a small village just outside the town. He was nearly out of ammo, and he knew that most likely, he'd need it on the journey back. He'd stopped in at a small weapons shop and purchased not onlny bullets for his Cerberus, but also a new revolver that had caught his eye. A shining gold piece that the shop owner had called 'Celedone'.

He sighed. He was exhausted. Not so much physically, but emotionally, as he knew what effect this new information would have on his fellow sniper.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way from the interrogation cells in the bowels of the airship, back to his room. He couldn't wait to see Sytherea. He'd been told that she had hardly left the room while he'd been gone, and it gave him a feeling of warmth. 'Someone who cares.' He thought. 'Something to come home to.'

When he finally reached his room, he paused. From inside, he could hear the sound of metal sliding on metal, and smell the bitter scent of polishing oil. Was Sytherea cleaning her knives? Or his guns? Curiosity won over and he slowly and silently pushed the door open, stopping in shock at what he saw on the other side.

Sytherea sat at the large desk in the corner, methodically stripping and cleaning his Hydra. The sniper rifle lay in pieces on the table, half of them gleaming in the soft light in the room, the other half having not been cleaned yet.

This was certainly different. Up until that point, he was the only one to clean and polish his firearms. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just something he always did himself. He never asked for her help, and she never offered. He wasn't worried about his precious rifle, though. He was aware that she more than knew what she was doing.

He stepped into the room, silently closing the door behind him and activating the electronic lock. Leaning back against the door, he continued watching her, quietly. Her silky legs were shimmering in the dull, yellow glow of the lamp on the desk, maddening curves peeking at him from underneath the incredibly short silky shorts she was wearing. The muscles in her arms flexed and released as she lifted and turned the pieces in her hands, delicate and deadly fingers gently polishing away any dirt that had found its way onto the part. Her burgundy hair was loose, flowing down her back and falling over one shoulder, head bend and focused on the task at hand.

As she finished the last piece, she sat back, stretching her arms and twisting her neck to relax muscles that were obviously sore. She must have cleaned every weapon in his arsenal. Looking to the wall beside the desk, he saw that he was correct. His Griffon and Ultima lay against the wall, shining beautifully.

Again, the sound of her working caught his attention. He watched in awe, his body responding in ways he'd never imagined possible, as he watched her slide and slam his rifle back together perfectly in less that thirty seconds, the sound of sliding metal and clicking parts drowned out by the rapid pounding of his pulse.

As she reverently lay his weapon against the wall, he slowly crept to stand behind her. His blood was pumping chaotically, centering at his groin and making him bite off a groan that would alert her to his presence. Leaning down to her ear, he let his dark whisper rustle across her neck.

"If you wanted to play with my gun... all you had to do was ask." He teased, fighting to keep from throwing her across the desk and ravaging her body.

Sytherea gasped and went rigid for a split second. "V! You're back!" She turned her bright blue eyes to his. He smirked and nodded, and then motioned to the guns lined along the wall.

"What's this?" He asked in a husky murmur.

"Oh... I... I hope you aren't angry. I just... I missed you and I wanted to keep myself busy. Plus... You do a lot for everyone. You're always the one they send in on missions like this... I wanted to do something nice for you. If I've upset you... I'm sorry." She looked away.

Vincent hooked a claw-covered finger under her chin, Sytherea not even flinching at the wicked metal's sharp menace. She knew Vincent would never hurt her, no matter how angry he became.

"I'm not angry." He purred. "In fact... I believe that is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. Those delicate fingers of yours, curled around such a powerful weapon." He pulled his hand from her jaw, wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her to him. Burying his face in her neck and smirking at the rapid pace of her pulse, he spoke again. "'Tell me, my sweet... do you remember our first time together? When I admitted that I was twisted...?"

"Y-yes..." Sytherea said in a breathy voice. She had been with Vincent many times in their relationship... but this time was different. Even though their first time together was feral, almost animal... this was so much darker. It made her body shiver; the promise that reeked in the dark aura surrounding him.

Without another word, Vincent hefted her over his shoulder, walking the three quick steps to the bed and all but tossing her on her back atop the black comforter. "If you want something dangerous to play with... I have a few suggestions." He said.

Sytherea felt as though her very breath had been sucked out of her. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, forcing herself to remain calm and ignoring the sharp bite of arousal and anticipation.

Vincent grinned, canines elongated from the force of Galian's power as his arousal grew to a level that he'd never experienced. Who knew the thought of Sytherea fondling his firearms would effect him in such a way?

He pulled his cloak aside, revealing his newest weapon. One he affectionately named Celedone. It was a long, golden revolver.

"How about this one? Celedone is dangerous, indeed." He leaned forward, touching the cold point of the barrel to her collarbone and dragging it down her body, between her breasts, coming to a stop at the line of her silken shorts.

"V-Vincent! That's not still loaded, is it?" Sytherea gasped, muscles quivering in a strange mix of fear and lust.

Vincent smirked, lifting the gun and spinning the cylinder by his ear. He knew the revolver wasn't loaded, he'd only just bought it earlier that day, but Sytherea didn't know that.

"Maybe." He shrugged. He stared her down with eyes that commanded complete stillness from the woman on the bed. When he was sure she wouldn't move, he lay the gun across her abdomen, hooking his now-free fingers in her shorts and panties, and slipping them off all at once. Lifting the gun again in his right hand, he allowed the claws of his gauntlet to travel up her body to the neckline of her shirt.

"I hope this isn't one of your favorites." Was all the warning he gave her as the lethal golden claws arched downward, slicing through the silk of her shirt and leaving it split down the middle. Sytherea sucked in a break and arched her back when the cold metal of those claws tickled across her skin.

Her body shuddered when Vincent lifted the gun to her, running the barrel across her jaw.

"Open up." He prodded, caressing her lips with cold metal.

Sytherea whimpered, a horribly pitiful sound that went straight to Vincent's groin. He thought about stopping at that sound, as his love sounded afraid, but then his eyes caught the tell tale trickle of wetness that left her body at his words.

She was enjoying herself, too, even if she was nervous about it. The knowledge that she trusted him enough to allow him to stick the barrel of a possibly loaded gun into her mouth made him even hotter, and he moaned when her lips parted to let the metal slide between them.

Her eyes closed as they began to tear. This was a terrifying, utterly sexy experience. She knew Vincent would never harm her, but still... her Warriors instincts were fighting back, not at all comfortable with having a gun shoved half-way down her throat.

At his groan, she whimpered again, letting her tongue slip out of her mouth to swirl around the barrel. Her hands fisted in the black bedspread, legs locking around Vincent's leather-clad waist.

"Yes, my sweet. Make sure you get it nice and wet." He crooned, making Sytherea moan. She loved it when Vincent would talk like this, because he did it so rarely.

Vincent watched the barrel of his revolver disappear into Sytherea's mouth. The amount of trust she had in him was astonishing. But he had to admit, if the situations were reversed, he would allow Sytherea to do it to him. He would probably react in the same way she was reacting at that moment. He stopped moving the gun in her mouth.

"Don't move." He commanded. "Hold it there."

Sytherea let out a muffled sound of understanding, tightening her lips and tongue around the metal in her mouth as Vincent removed his hand. He moaned in frustration as he tore his clothes and claw from his body, hissing as the cool air in the room ghosted across his erection.

Taking his gun in hand once more, he began moving it in and out of Sytherea's mouth, not able to get enough of the erotic sight. His left hand, now free of the sharp metal, cupped her heat, fingers sliding through the wetness flowing from her body and sinking inside of her, his thumb rubbing at the little bud above her opening.

Sytherea cried out and jerked, arching her hips toward him and writhing as her body finally got a small piece of relief from the burning in her veins.

"Gods, you're so wet..." Vincent hissed. "You really are enjoying yourself..."

Sytherea nodded frantically, and Vincent pulled the revolver from her mouth.

"Good." He continued. "You'll need it." With that, his left hand left her, coming up to cup her jaw and throat with such a gentle grip that Sytherea could have cried. His right hand brought the revolver down, tracing her opening and smirking in sadistic pleasure when Sytherea whimpered upon realizing his intent.

Yes, he would definitely have to clean this gun before he could use it...

With a careful shove, mindful of the metal sight on the end of the barrel, he slid the body-warmed metal inside of her.

"Oh!" Sytherea choked out, her head thrown back. Vincent fell to her, attaching his lips to her exposed throat and sucking, hard. His right arm thrust back and forth, moving the gun inside of her at a careful pace.

"V!" She cried when he bit down on her flesh, his elongated canines scraping across her skin.

"Yes?" He purred. "Is there something you want?"

She sobbed against his shoulder, her orgasm so close that it was painful. She never would have imagined that this scenario would be appealing to her... but now that she was in the middle of it, it was likely the hottest thing she had ever experienced.

"I'm so close, Vince... I want to-"

"Oh," Vincent said with a playful lilt. "You want to come, then. I see. Then do it. Come for me, my love." He murmured, his lips brushing her ear with every word.

"N-no!" She whimpered, fighting the wave of pleasure that washed over her as the sight on the revolver rubbed against her sweet spot, Vincent speeding his movements. "I want... I want to come with you inside me! Please!"

Vincent let out a harsh snarl, pulling the gun from her body in one fluid movement and placing himself there instead. With a hard shove, he was buried inside her, as deep as he could go, and her body was writhing around him, the sudden penetration of something much bigger than a gun barrel forcing her climax to overcome her.

"Vin-...cent!" She struggled to cry, her chest heaving. She cried out again when he snapped his hips forward, the head of his erection slamming against her already-abused sweet spot.

Vincent's ragged breath washed over her face as he panted, sweat trickling from his hairline as he thrust inside of her again and again, frantic to join her in euphoria.

His control snapped when she locked her arms around him, pulling him down to whisper in his ear; an out-of-character plea that was the sexiest thing she'd ever said. Sytherea did not often participate in erotic banter... even when he did.

"Come for me, Vincent. You wanted to show me your gun. Show it to me!" She breathed darkly.

"Oh Gods, woman! You're going to kill me!" He grit out, the heat in his belly exploding and sending sparks across his eyes as his vision darkened for a split second. His hips jerked roughly, still slamming against that rough patch inside of his lover and sending her to follow him through oblivion once again.

Their nearly-painful, keening cries echoed through the room, replaced by labored breathing and soft whimpers when he collapsed on top of her.

After long minutes, Sytherea rose from Vincent's embrace.

"Was it loaded?" She asked.

Vincent smiled. "No. I only just bought it. Though now, I'll need to clean it."

Sytherea smirked. "Or... I could clean it. You just sit here and watch."


	31. Lost and Found

Chapter 30

Sharp and warm, nagging, pulling, beating at her senses like the icy winds of Icicle Inn against the worn walls of the village homes.

She'd felt this many times in the last couple of weeks. Kiku bolted upright, a gasp escaping her cracked and chaffed lips as she focused all of her energy on where the nagging force was coming from.

It felt almost as if Miriam and Fionn were in danger, but at the same time, different. The past few times that her Cetra had been in peril, the feeling that washed over her was unbearably cold, stabbing at every nerve in her body and it wouldn't go away until her Cetra were safe again.

This feeling was just as persistent, though instead of the blistering cold, it was warm... nearly warm enough to lull the girl back to sleep. 

Kiku made her decision. She had to find out what it was. She had to make absolutely sure that whatever was causing this feeling would not be a threat to her charges. She glanced to their sleeping forms, both curled around each other, and her. So this is what her mother felt for Aunt Sassi? It was almost too much. The need to keep her Cetra safe was overwhelming, desperate, and devouring. She felt like she would, and could do anything in the world to keep them safe.

Her thoughts focused once more when her blood-gifted supernatural hearing picked up what sounded like panting. But it was... feral.

Without further thought, the child Guardian carefully extracted herself from the grip of her two charges, moving as quietly and as quickly as she could.

Whatever the beast haunting the predawn forests of Wutai was, it would not be allowed to harm her friends.

!@#$%^&*()

Nanaki had been running hard, pushing himself like he hadn't since the Jenova War all those years ago. It had already taken him far too long to reach the Wutaian continent. The ships departing had been delayed, and to top it off, the giant lion knew that at some point, he had been followed. 

He knew that no human could match his speed, and was not incredibly worried about being spotted or captured by whatever suicidal idiot was following him.

He internally cursed that Godo had forbidden the use of cellular phones within the walls of Wutai. They could have already informed Yuffie and her fiance weeks ago! They had been trying for weeks to reach her, leaving messages, texting, emails, everything they could think of short of using messenger birds. The birds were too risky. There was too much of a chance that the creature could be intercepted.

He also found it strange that in those weeks, Yuffie had not tried to contact them. Normally, she would leave the city once a week and make calls to ensure the safety and well-being of her friends... but no, they'd not heard from her. He knew that Michael's graduation to ranking Wu Sheng was coming up, and the induction ceremony would take time and focus to prepare – it was a rather sacred thing to the Wutaians – and he supposed that could explain her lack of contact.

He felt an odd sensation, he'd felt it for a while. It sort of tingled under his fur, forcing the course coat on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He thought it might be something to do with Sassi's children, and Harmony's daughter. Perhaps his own ancestry was trying to point him in their direction?

He shook off the thoughts of following that trail. Even if it was his instincts trying to help him locate the children, he wasn't so naïve as to think he could rescue them alone. All he could do was rush, leaping through the forest like a beast crazed and trying to shorten the three-more-weeks-by-foot trek to Wutai, and hope that the others would listen to him. If his own heritage and blood-gifted senses were pin-pointing on the children, finding the base of operations and getting them back would be as simple as a phone call away.

Nanaki thought of the cell phone strapped to his leg, meant for Yuffie's use.

“Damn my lack of opposable thumbs!”

!@#$%^&*()

Kiku watched the trees closely. She could feel that the creature she'd been hunting was closing in on her location.

Her little fists clutched the sharpened rock she'd taken – the one used for cleaning the fish or other animals they were lucky enough to catch – until her knuckles where white and her hands were shaking. 

As if she were a seasoned hunter, a warrior with years and years of experience, she sensed the moment the creature was in range. She threw herself from the bushed, her small body colliding with a mass of bright orange-red fur and steely muscles.

The creature snarled, rounding on the girl and snapping its teeth before freezing in shock. Kiku used the animal's obvious distraction to her advantage, once again throwing herself at the giant feline.

The two grappled, Nanaki doing everything he could to protect himself from the razor-sharp rock the child held, while at the same time not damaging er in any way. Her scent was familiar, se smelled l ike a cross between Jenova and Harmony, and that could only m ean one thing. If only he could remember her name!

He heard the sound of feet crashing through the bushes, and knew that he had to get her to stop, and hide the both of them. The last thing he needed was for the GR to catch him with one of the children. With as much force as the lion dared use, he slammed his body into the girl's, using just enough pressure with his massive paws to pin her to the ground 

“No don't eat me!” The girl cried, struggling and wriggling.

“Cease this infernal struggling, girl! I am not going to eat you!” He hissed quietly.

With that sentence, the girl's eyes widened comically. Nanaki then winced when she let out an ear-piercing shriek. 

“It talks! Get off! Get off getoffgetoffgetoff!” She screamed, trying to wiggle her arms out from under his paws so that she could attempt to push him off of her.

The crashing in the bushed grew louder and Kiku stilled, her face paling. 

“No! Fionn, Miri! Go away! It isn't safe!” She cried, feeling her charges coming closer.

When Nanaki heard the names, he immediately removed himself from the child beneath him. “Wait!” He called when she crawled to her knees and searched frantically for the rock.

“I am not going to hurt you, or the Cetran children. I am a friend! I've seen your mother!” He said, taking a hesitant step forward.

Kiku stilled. “My mommy?”

The snapping of twigs and branches stopped abruptly as Fionn flung himself from the cover of the brush, his face contorting in shock and confusion when he saw the large feline staring at his Guardian.

“Nanaki!” He cried, turning and calling for Miriam to join them in the small clearing.

Miriam rushed to Kiku's side, throwing her arms around her sobbing friend. “Its okay! He's Mommy's friend! He can help us!” She turned to the cat. “You will, won't you?” She asked.

“Fionn.” Nanaki said, holding his paw out. “Take the phone from my leg. I want you to call your mother. Now.”

Fionn nodded, utterly relieved and near to tears. “I'll climb a tree and see if I can get it to work.” He said.

Nanaki then turned to Kiku and Miriam. “How did you escape?” 

Miriam looked at Kiku. The poor girl was too shocked to speak. “It was Kiku. She did... something... I'm not sure what... But she killed the guard that was trying to hurt me, and then blew a hole in the wall of our cage and got us out.”

Nanaki nodded. He'd heard from Harmony that Kiku had bonded. “How long ago?”

“Well... I'm not sure, but I've been trying to keep track. We've been trying to get to Aunt Yuffie for eighteen days.”

Nanaki felt as though he'd swallowed his tongue. Over three weeks? These three children had been wandering the wilds of the Wutaian continent for over three weeks...?

Fionn interrupted their conversation when he dropped from the branch above them. “I can't get it to work. It keeps beeping at me and it says 'S...'” He tried to read the words. “Ser...vice... not ava... available.”

Nanaki nodded, and then flattened himself to the ground, eyes wide as he barely avoided having his eyes gouged out by a livid Cosmic Hawk.

“Sunrise, no!” Kiku cried, the bird succeeding in pulling her out of her shock.

The hawk screeched warningly and landed on Kiku's shoulder, glaring murderously at Nanaki all the while.

The cat just shook his head. Of course the Guardian child would have attracted a Cosmic Hawk.

“Come on then,” he sighed. “I'll have to slow down, now... but it is imperative that we get the three of you to Wutai, where you'll be safe. Your parents still think that you're captive.”

“How far away is it?” Miriam asked.

“Still a long ways. Weeks. This is the Southern-most tip of the Island.”

“Darn it, Fionn! We were going the wrong way the whole time!” Miriam scolded.

Nanaki let out a relieved chuckle, and then herded the children along. They had to get to Wutai, before Harmony and the others walked into a situation that they knew nothing about.

!@#$%^&*()

Another still morning. The same routine over again. Sassi could feel cabin fever setting in. All her friends were off having grand adventures, while she fretted aboard the ship and stocked every nook and cranny with supplies and battled her never ending headaches. The training deck helped relieve some of that tension though. With breakfast completed and Loz checking in on his prized Chocobo and its jockey, she was left to find entertainment for herself. Before entering the large hologram room, she popped in the weapons closet. And array of spare pieces lie dormant, waiting for someone to pick them up. These things didn’t get much use, nearly everyone had their own personalized weapon by now. Hells bells, even Hari had a kick-ass sword. Sassi usually preferred to use her magic bow or crossbow. Distance and magic were her elements. 

The last few weeks she had acquired an affinity to a short sword, a Kodachi. All she had was time aboard this ship, might as well be learning something new. She grabbed two well used blades, dull but heavy, and choose one of Yazoo’s preprogrammed sessions. It was used to hone the master swordsmen, but she felt ready to take it on today.   
She stepped into a familiar stance, her body learned quickly. She may not be as fast as Hari, but her dual blades danced through the air at generated opponents, like they were dancing together. This one thrust while the other countered. She let her mind slip away, letting her body move on instinct. Spin here, counter, duck, sidestep, sweep. It took a few minutes of mindless maneuvering before the hilt and her hands became indistinguishable. Her arms felt like they grew, extending out. 

The fighters were progressing in skill, leveling up to subdue her. An idea percolated in her mind as she was quickly being swarmed. This many opponents would be a cake-walk for Yazoo, but she didn’t have his reflexes. Yet, she reminded herself, yet. Sassi poised, panting after beating back a wave of fighters. If she could imbue some magic into the edges of the blades . . .there, that was the opening she had been waiting for. Sassi pulled all the light into herself, the room darkening slightly to meet her need. With a burst of heat and movement her kodachis transformed into pure light swinging in graceful arcs that left ribbons of energy in their wake. The simulated men boiled when the blades came within two feet, skin bursting to flame as if they were held above a vat of magma. Sassi pushed all the energy outward. A deep pulse reverberated through the training room as every hologram was instantly obliterated. 

Sassi took in the carnage, feeling a sense of pride. A job well done, enemy vanquished. She gazed down at one particular simulated corpse, and with a jolt realized all her action had been to kill rather than maim as she usually did. A sense of elation filled her as she came to grips with the charred corpse. She did this. Not a guardian to plunder her victory, and certainly no collaboration of multiple magics. Just her, and her growing ability with the kodachi. She sauntered to the control panel, taking in one final look at the room before terminating the program. Her feeling of pride was a tad concerning. She hadn’t intended to kill her opponents, merely take them down with minor wounds. Killing was never something she wanted to do. Until just now. It seemed the only way to complete the mission. She was a bit nervous to admit just how good it felt to see the destruction she was capable of. Sassi shivered, whether from thrill or revulsion she could not tell. Perhaps both. 

She wiped a forearm across a sweating brow, and realized she was still holding her weapons. They felt so natural in her palms now, and amazingly unscathed from their bath of magic. Sassi mentally shook herself. She needed a shower, and maybe a change of style to distract from the repeating images of the training session. 

She quickly returned the weapons to storage and began a steaming shower in the confines of her cabin. As she lathered her head she murmured an awakening spell. One she usually used on late blooming plants to coax them to grow. Only this one was aimed at the roots of her hair. No use spelling the ends, those were merely dead cells. The roots took to the spell like, well, magic. Her scalp tingled and itched as her hair pushed its way out of each pore. She rubbed her hands through the growing locks. Urging it to grow more, only stopping when she felt the ends of her hair brushing her buttocks. 

&^$%^#$^%^8

“Sassi? Have you finished preening yet? The ship’s docking and we want to hit the market early . . .”

Loz trailed off as Sassi slipped from the cabins bathroom. In all the years he had known her, she kept her locks short, preferring a daring side-swept pixie cut. Yet sometime between breakfast and now, which was merely two hours; her Irish red hair grew past her shoulders and bounced in lazy waves on her back. She smirked up at the hulking shape in the doorframe, intentionally thickening her accent as she pulled the heavy mass over one shoulder. 

“Is binn béal ina thost”[silence is golden]

Hearing the foreign tongue kick started his brain. Loz blinked rapidly as if trying to catch up for his frozen moments. He grinned at the petite woman. It took only two steps to reach Sassi and then his hands were filled with her hair. Making it cascade like waterfalls between his hands. He knew how soft her hair was, and enjoyed toying with little strands of it, but this was glorious! It felt alive, and smelled perfect. 

“I do believe you are experiencing a hair-gasm, Loz.” Sassi giggled through a curtain of red. “I thought you wanted to hurry up?” 

“That was before you came out with this ruddy gold! I have half a mind to see how well that color clashes with the sheets. How long is it?”

Sassi gently disentangled his fingers from her hair and attempting to smooth it back into some decency. 

“I coaxed about 14 inches out before my scalp began to itch. Do you like it?”

Loz looked down his straight nose at her obvious hook for compliments. “It is luxurious,” he beamed, proud of himself to have thought of the word on the spot. 

*(*&&%$#@!@#$%^&

They had stopped in a small village just outside of Rocket Town, Sukai having sent a message to her parents telling them to meet them there, rather than in Nibelheim. They had to stop for supplies, anyway.

“Hey Chief,” Sassi called from her stall, “Think you could help me in here, I keep getting the clasps messed up.” 

Loz rose from the hipster leather footrest, tossing a half read magazine to the side table. He was thoroughly enjoying the squeaks and grunts from the other side of the dressing room door, some of it from the leather outfit Sassi insisted on testing out. The ensemble had multiple parts, put on like layers and made to fit into each other so no skin was left unprotected. It was a bit odd that Sassi wanted an armored suit, but the images her suggestion provided was enough to have him racing to the nearest shop. He could understand why she felt the need for protection. After their rather expensive stop at a weapons dealer he knew she was serious about her training with the kodachis, though she made him promise not to tell anyone else about her newest interest. Going into a fight with her new blade, she would need more than magical barriers as protection. He rapped lightly on the door and she let him in. 

“I look like a gothic Football player. This is heavier than I thought it would be too,” Sassi whined. 

Her hair was piled atop her head. Where she had secured a chopstick he had no idea, but it was lodged firmly in her bun. As for the outfit, she had made good progress but now was attempting to fix the forearm guard to her shin. Loz smirked at the sight. At this angle he could see the dark valley of her breasts as the formfitting jumpsuit had a low-cut square-ish neckline. Sassi looked up at him, narrowing her eyes when she noticed where he was looking. She shimmied her shoulders and giggled when his eyes followed like a metronome. Then she slapped the guard at his face. He caught is deftly. 

“What happened to the shoulder piece?” He asked. The box which had contained the outfit was open on the bench, an array of hardened leather pads spilling out of it like a bomb had exploded from within. Locating the remains he quickly buckled them all together and held them to her. The guards fit around her back and down the entire length of her arms strapping crosswise across the chest. Heavy enough to deflect a blow if need be. Loz was granted another wonderful view of cleavage as he reached from behind to tighten the straps in front. 

“Was that it? How was I supposed to know the guards fit like an armored jacket?” Sassi exclaimed. 

“Perhaps if one would look at the picture on the box…?” Loz hazarded. 

Sassi shot him a scathing glance and then sighed as she turned to look in the mirror on the wall. The color was very dark green, almost black, but complemented her coloring. She admired the strong image peering back at her. The hair was still a shocker, even to herself. She had sheared her locks off after her the incident with her father, becoming a different woman. Now, she felt a thrill to see the ghost of her mother in her own features. Mother had always kept her hair long and flowing. Sassi flexed, testing the movement of shoulders. Her eyes locked with Loz’s through the mirror. He was standing close, mouth in a perpetual grin, arms folded as he looked at her. She bumped her bum backward, jostling Loz. He caught her hips and slid his hands around her leather clad stomach. 

“I’m not convinced you called me in here for help.” He murmured. 

Sassi turned in his arms and locker her arms around his neck, nearly on her tiptoes. Her fingers toyed with his ear as she answered with a grin. 

“Remember the last time we were in a small space like this?” she whispered. 

He did, he had learned so much aboard that plane. He chuckled deeply, recalling the frantic muted coupling. 

“Sassi, I believe you’re becoming an exhibitionist”

“Am not! The door is closed after all.” She glanced at the lock just to make sure. 

Loz squeezed her round bum through the jumpsuit. Almost wishing she had chosen one of the more, impractical, but scanty outfits. Getting this thing off was going to be a difficult. Challenge accepted, he thought. Without any further ado his lips attached to her neck. Gently nipping just under her ear and the first strap around her bosom was free. One hand focused on releasing the remaining strap as the other searched for seam in the back. Sassi pulled his lips to hers, breathe coming quick as the chance of discovery grew. Would the clerk check in on them? She felt her lover’s warm hand on the bare flesh of her back. Loz had managed to free her torso in record time and was steadily peeling the leather down. Sassi was glad she had not worn the padded inner layer provided with the suit. She stepped nimbly from the suit, Loz broke the kiss to retrieve the pile and plop it into the box. He didn’t straighten right away, instead planted kisses along her thigh, stroking the downy hairs which puckered into gooseflesh at his touch. He felt something cover his head and reached to pull it off. A purple bra. He tossed it aside and lavished her nipples. Sassi was trying hard to stifle her gasps, but damn that man knew how draw them out of her. Air hissed between her teeth as his own pearly whites tugged her nipple and let it go. She was suddenly pinned to the back wall, against the mirror. Before she could inhale Loz was thrusting inside her. He had pulled his pants down just enough to allow movement. Sassi bit his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her ass slapped the mirror and she was sure it must have echoed through the building. Loz was gripping her right breast, kneading the flesh and his other hand snaked its way underneath her. A slick finger probed into her ass. Sassi began to moan, but he captured the sound with his own mouth. He wiggled his digit slightly and felt her tightening response. She was close. 

Loz came out and let Sassi’s legs come down. Sassi looked pleadingly at him; surely it wasn’t going to end there? Loz raised a finger and twirled it, indicating she was to turn around. She placed her hands to either side of the mirror and arched her back, swaying her ass side to side. Loz reached forward and yanked the chopstick from her hair. The heavy mass spiraled down, blanketing her back. He teased her with his cock, sliding the head in, and then pulling out. Sassi set her cheek against the cool, reflective surface and managed to pout. Loz winked, grabbed a hip with one hand and slid in to ass having been well lubed he slid in smoothly. His eyes nearly rolled back as he pushed against her straining muscles. He began rocking slowly. Sassi reached behind and gripped his forearm, nails digging into flesh. The pace quickened, and Loz had to restrain himself from spanking her. She loved it, but the sound would surely draw attention. Read hair bounced and tickled on her back, the silky strands seemed to dance. Loz grabbed a fistful of hair and the nape of her neck and tugged slightly. Sassi’s eyes opened wide as the forced arch made her oncoming orgasm intensify. She slid her hand into her wet mound and rubbed furiously. An explosion cascaded through her and her body shook slightly. Loz’s rhythm faltered, and with a few more short thrusts he too came undone. 

Loz’s excellent hearing detected eminent discovery. He quickly assembled his clothing, gathered the leather outfit, and kissed Sassi. 

“I think this one’ll do perfectly.” He winked as he slipped out the door. She could hear him hail the clerk and the haggling, which was never his strong suite, begin. Sassi slowly came back to reality. She took a few minutes to don her leggings and flowing sleeveless tunic. She glanced around, making sure nothing was left behind as her eyes widened when she saw the mirror. She could clearly see where her ass and cheek had been, along with a few handprints. Sassi blushed beet red and shot out the door.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi let go and laughed. Like she hadn't in a long time. She saw Loz's lips twitch into a smile at the sound, and began singing along with her cousin.

The teasing had started after she told Harmony of her mishap with the armor – though she had still kept her main reasons for wanting it to herself.

And so Harmony had started teasing her, using a song from one of their favorite musicals from their world. Sassi was amazed that she still remembered the words.

“Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!” Harmony sang, pointing a teasing finger in Sassi's face.

“No you can't!” Sassi sang back.

“Yes I can!”

“No you can't!”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can't!”

“Yes I can, yes I can!”

Zack cut in with a roll of his eyes. “Doesn't matter. You're still not better than me!”

“Oh, yeah?” Harmony and Sassi chimed at the same time.

“Damn straight! Neither of you can fight as well as I can! None of you women can!” Zack threw back.

Sassi's eyes narrowed. “Challenge accepted.” She said, her voice quiet and serious.

Zack huffed. “Bring it, bitch!”

Harmony gasped. “Oh no he di'ent!”

Loz chuckled, adding his own piece. “Sounds like he did.”

Harmony and Sassi scowled, both immediately turning to go to the airship. Sukai would definitely want to hear about this.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai entered the hallway of the Shera and knew something was off. Quietly she found her way to the Mess Hall and heard her father's voice. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Bursting through the door she pounced on the mass that was her father. The man was mature looking, around the same age as Cid, but he had bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair tied in a low pony tail, his hair trailing between his shoulder blades. He had the same build as Angeal, and wore a pair of worn jeans, a long sleeved blue plaid shirt, pushed up his forearms, showing off his tan, with oil stains and a wielding smock with gloves on his hands and goggles pushed up. He was busy talking with Harmony, Cid, Sassi, Sytherea, and Cid's son Gunner when Sukai collided with him.

"Sukai Angelica Hiroshima-Williams!" Boomed the voice of her dad as he pried her off him. "Why didn't ya call sooner! Did ya'know how worried we were?!"

"Angelica?" Harmony asked.

"Poppa Bear, I am kinda busy these days. Angelica is my middle name. Poppa insisted on the damn thing." Sukai answered. "Is mom- She is in ninja mode isn't she?"

A blur of black pounced from the ceiling and Sukai dodged, bouncing on her feet back and pushing her father out of the way. "Muqin, buyao rang wo shanghaile ni!"

"First Rule: Never let your guard down!" The petite woman said. She looked just like Sukai except shorter, older, and had midnight black hair. Her outfit was a solid black body suit with armor on her shins, knees, and thighs. On top she wore a cream, red, and black kimono that stopped mid thigh. When the woman missed her daughter she wasted no time and pounced back up and drew throwing stars from her billowy sleeves, before she aimed and tossed them.

"Not on my ship!" Screamed both Micheal and Cid, before they looked at one another and laughed.

"Is anyone going to stop them?" Asked Harmony.

"That's suicide." Micheal sighed. "Let 'em work it out. My Baby Angel isn't a pushover."

Sukai flattened herself to the ground and pulled her gun from its holster before loading a clip, flipping backward to avoid a stab by a wakazashi, and firing the whole clip at her mother. The woman cut the bullets in half, but fainted after a light white powder hit her. Sukai yelled at everyone.

"Back off. That will put a Behemoth to sleep!" Sukai cast a quick Gravity spell to concentrate the powder before finishing it off with a light fire spell and a MBarrier to prevent damage. "Good to see mom still cares."

"She was trying to kill you!" Shrieked Harmony. 

"No, she doesn't try to kill. Mom does kill who she wants dead, she was testing my reflexes. So Harmony these are my parents Micheal Williams, and Ten Hiroshima. Poppa loved mom's last name so he let her keep it when they married. Anyway, call dad Poppa Bear, unless you are a guy, then it is just Bear. Call mom Ten." Sukai smiled. "Well when I give her the antidote she is going to be livid...so would someone get Genisis?"

"Woah, he is here?" Micheal asked, his jaw dropping. 

"Yeah, and 'Geal, Puppy, and Seph are here too." Sukai said nonchalantly, trying to hide the wide smirk on her face.

Sukai's father pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "That is my baby girl! Only workin' with the best! Now when can I see 'em?"

"They are busy, well Seph and 'Geal are. Pup should be around here somewhere." Sukai said before she bounced and tackled Zack who just walked in. "Puppy, meet Poppa Bear! Poppa Bear, meet Puppy. Acquaint and love. Hey Zack, is Gen around?"

"He should be here soon." Zack said half questioningly as Sukai nearly tossed him at her father. 

"Good. I need ammo. Mommy isn't going to be happy." Sukai said taking a small vial out of her pocket and opening it. 

Genisis stepped in the door when Sukai gave Ten the antidote. Ten woke up throwing a punch and Sukai took her wrist and tossed her at the unsuspecting victim. "Catch Gen!"

"What?!" Said Genisis as a body landed in his arms, beginning to scream in Wutain but suddenly stopped. 

"Yige jingxi," Ten blushed. Sukai burst out laughing. Ten shot her daughter a look."Wu, rengran keyi sha si ni."

"I know where she gets it from!" Harmony burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Sukai snapped. "Um, Muqin, Poppa. I got some news. You are going to be grandparents!"

"Wo, yao yange ya pigu shui ey bu gan hualyun wo qin ai de. Sukai, zhe bing bushi shuo bachi hong toufa, Reno?" Ten said livid.

"No, much better. My relationship with-" Sukai started before Yazoo, Sephiroth, Angeal and Vincent stepped in the room. Sukai's concentration was broken long enough to cause her to randomly blurt out."Guys?"

"Guys, as in multiple?!" Sukai's father gasped grabbing his heart.

"Oh gods no, no. Poppa Bear, settle down. I got distracted and...there is only one I am seeing."

"Spit it out. So my grandchild is going to be a intelligent, well rounded, poetic soul with alburn hair." Ten said happily.

Sukai paled and her voice went many octaves higher. "Muqin, shi ni shitu hudoe ren siwang! Meiyou ta shi bushi ta de. It's-"

"A child from a strong and honorable background!" Sukai's father pipped in, interrupting Sukai.

"Oh for the love of the GODS!" Sukai shrieked, flustered at both her parents. "Shut up both of you. My child is Sephiroth's! Not Angeal's OR Genisis'. If you would let me explain things."

Sukai felt her knees buckle as her strength left her. Ten and Micheal caught her while throwing daggers at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was not an easily frightened man but the way that Sukai's mother looked at him made him pause for a moment before he walked over and grabbed Sukai.

"If you two overprotective, overbearing, narrow-minded, bipolar, people don't let go of me right now. I am running off to wherever and forbidding you from seeing your grandchild! Stop it both of you!" Sukai yelled jerking away from her parents and into Sephiroth's arms. "Now if you don't flippin' mind. I'll be in my flippin' room, gettin' some sleep. Two minutes, two flippin' minutes and I am sick of it. And you wonder why I never bring anyone over. Yesh!"

Sephiroth snorted at Sukai's rant before he turned to her parents. " I apologize if she is in a poor mood. We are all overworked and tired-"

Sukai suddenly felt herself sandwiched between two people. She growled and felt her body relax.

"I don't forgive you. You can't make me." Sukai huffed looking at her parents through her pariphrial vision.

"We love you~" Both parents sang. Instantly knowing how to calm their daughter down.

"I sti- Gah! Mind ninja!" Sukai huffed, "Okay this one time. I forgive you."

"That is quite endearing." Said Sephiroth before both parents turned to him.

"She is our Baby, do not hurt her. Illness aside, there isn't any way you would have known." Sukai's father said. "However, you make her cry. We will find new ways to make you pay."

Sukai's mother smiled very sweetly. "She is our precious gem. I am sure you understand how special she is. We trust you to care for her and we accept you as family now. We know that you will do anything for her, understand?"

"Poppa." Sukai huffed. "I can take care of myself. Mom, thanks a bunch."

"Oh I forgot!" Ten blushed before taking a few files out of her clothing."Here. In Rocket Town we found unusual habit patterns in the workers of the new technology plant. It was a cover of course. I and your father grabbed the info we could, took it out, took off, and faked our deaths. Now we will follow this trail and send anything we find back to you."

"Bless you." Harmony chimed in.

Ten looked at both Harmony and Sassi. "I know what it is like being in your position. Micheal literally had to chase me down and tie me down to keep me from killing myself over looking for Sukai. I hadn't eaten in days, no sleep, and I had to find her. If Micheal had of listened to me when I ordered him to stay in Rocket Town, I would not be here. Just remember your friends are helping. You are surrounded by those who care and will help you at any cost. You have my empathy and I lend you my Courage when you need it."

"Thanks?" Said Harmony and Sassi together as Ten gave them each a small, thin cylinder that was made out of some metal.

"Ah, liquid Courage." Sukai laughed. "Oh no it isn't what you think. That liquid can eat just about through anything, is flammable, highly conductive, can freeze, and is very explosive when Mako is mixed in. One of her favorite weapons. Oh and mix it with water, shake, and toss, it releases a toxic gas."

"Christ is there anything it can't do?" Sassi said holding it away from her.

"Kill people. The liquid itself isn't toxic, if you ingest or get it on your skin. Though not recommended. It gives you the Living Death. I know the antidote if you get some one you, but anyway. It puts you in a intense stasis and cuts off your higher functions temporarily. Mom tested it on me, woke up three days later naked in the Giza Plains. Fun times." Sukai sighed, smiling. "Mom has a habit of keeping her targets alive for days as she learns their life story...between screams."


	32. Sticky Situations

Chapter 31: Sticky Situations

Kadaj let out a sigh of relief as Harmony passed beneath him.

Any other situation, any other person... Kadaj would have laughed until h e pissed himself at the position he found himself in; using all of his strength to hold himself to a pipe on the ceiling to avoid being spotted by his lover.

They weren't even playing one of their silly games of hide'n'seek. He was simply avoiding a private conversation. He hated the terror that those thoughts inspired in h im. Fear that she would hate him, would leave him, would call him a monster and tell him to never speak to her again... He'd been doing everything in his Jenova-enhanced power to make sure that she didn't catch him alone.

Checking the halls once more to ensure that she had indeed passed far enough that she wouldn't hear him, he let himself drop, flipping gracefully around to land on his feet and stalking down the hallway in the opposite direction that his love had gone.

“You can't avoid us forever, you know.” Came a voice from his left as he passed a corridor. He glanced sideways to find Cissnei leaning against the wall. “You and Yazoo have been avoiding us for days. Its getting kind of old.”

“It isn't any of your business.” Kadaj snapped, flinching and looking behind him to make sure that his voice had not alerted Harmony to his direction.

Cissnei smirked. “You're both acting like frightened children. You.. well I expect it from you. I did, however, think that your brother was more mature than that. Butch up and face your fears! You're both so worried that we'll hate you, but all you're doing by avoiding us is prolonging what you think to be the inevitable. You won't give us the chance to even talk to you guys about everything. I know that Harmony's not going to hate you, or leave you... but even if she was, do you think hiding from her would change it?”

“Drop it, Cissnei!” Kadaj hissed. “Its not. Your. Business. Yazoo's thing is your business. Harmony and I... its just not your business.”

“Great defense. Very repetitive. You're only proving that you know I'm right.”

“Shut up!” Kadaj cried, turning to walk away. His eyes went wide when he heard Hamony's voice around the corner.

“I knew you were here somewhere, Kadaj! Don't move!” She called out, her voice becoming louder as she closed in on him.

“Shit!” He growled, rushing past Cissnei and into the supply... room. He refused to call it a closet. He wasn't hiding in a closet.

“Which way did he go?” He heard Harmony's voice from the corridor. 

“I didn't see. Remnant speed and all. Can we talk?” Cissnei's voice asked.

“Sure. Lets go to the mess hall. This chase has me absolutely starving.”

Kadaj felt a cold chill take him. This did not bode well.

!@#$%^&*()

“So all I have to do it break the shell and it'll trap him in goo?” Harmony asked.

“Pretty much. That's all there is to it.” Sukai answered, happy that her gummy bomb idea wasn't forgotten, after all.

“So you'll hit Yazoo with a stop spell, and I'll herd Kadaj into the the port side corridor on the engine level. Once Yazoo is incapacitated, you'll find us and nail Kadaj with the gummy bomb.” Cissnei said.

“That's the plan.” Harmony nodded. 

“Great. This'll be cake. Easy as pie.” Sukai said with a grin. Payback is so sweet.

!@#$%^&*()

Yazoo panted as he jumped over the vicious swing of the behemoth's tail. This simulation was one of his favorites, simply because no matter how good you are, taking on a behemoth all by yourself takes patience, and strategy. With a mighty war cry, he flung himself at the beast's head, having already beat it down enough to deliver the final blow, and planted the tanto he held deep within the beast's brow.

As the simulation pixellated into fading fragments, Harmony's excited voice reached him from the control area.

“That was great, Yazoo!” She said sweetly.

He smiled tiredly. “Thanks. What's up? Were you looking to spar?”

Harmony shook her head, grinning inside. “Actually, I really wanted to show you what Sukai taught me. Care to indulge me?”

Yazoo shrugged. “Sure. Have at it.” It couldn't have been anything that bad, Harmony was not versed in materia use enough for Sukai to have taught her anything offensive in nature.

Harmony smirked. It was really funny that none of them thought her capable of manipulation or trickery. Raising the glowing green materia to her side, she remembered what Sukai had told her.

“You've gotten pretty good a focusing direction, but now you need to focus on the spell itself. I know that you've seen us cast without the incantations, but you'll have to say the spell for now. The spell for this one is 'Stop'. That is all you need to know for now. Don't forget to gag him, or he'll dispel it. You'll have to move quickly.”

Harmony took a deep breath, focusing her will into the materia, and directing it at the Remnant before her. When she felt the power build, she released the breath, along with the one word that she needed.

“Stop!” She called.

Yazoo gasped and tried to dodge, having not been expecting something like that. Unfortunately, his underestimation of the witch's intentions proved to be his downfall and he grit his teeth as his body was forced to freeze.

“Nice.” He said through forcefully gritted teeth. “But what if your opponent can-” His words were cut off with a muffled sound of shock as Harmony lunged at him, wrapping a gauze bandage around his mouth and tying it off.

“What are you doing?” He tried to say, but through the gag, it sounded more like 'mf mr moo moim?'

“Sorry Yazoo, but you and Kadaj have acted this way long enough. Cissnei will be along shortly and I'm sure that she'll dispel this. I uh... I would, but Sukai didn't teach me that.” With that, she grinned innocently, turning around and all but skipping out the door. Mercifully, she hit the button to close the shutters... saving him from the humiliation of others passing and seeing him in this state.

!@#$%^&*()

Cissnei was breathing hard, her legs burning with strain. Keeping up with the Remnant was a task that she knew would be difficult, but this was unreal. She knew he was right in front of her, but he was able to maintain just enough distance and she couldn't force herself to move faster... haste spell and all. Still... they were almost there, and she had made sure that all doors and alcoves that the man could hide in had been sealed off.

'Tseng, if you weren't such a jerk, I'd thank you for the years I spent as a Turk under your command!' She thought to herself. She then pulled her wrist to her mouth as she counted the second to last corner.

“Keeper,” she snickered at the codename, “R-One is closing in. Prepare for confrontation.”

“Got it! Thanks, Inferno. Sly's waiting at the previously discussed location.” Came Harmony's voice.

Cissnei grinned, but the look soon faded. She already knew what she was going to do... and to do it, she'd have to call upon every single piece of her Turk training.

Whispering a soft 'Good luck' in Harmony's direction, she whipped around, racing back through the hallways to get to the simulation room. The sooner she could do this, the better it would be for everyone involved.

!@#$%^&*()

Kadaj knew that they were up to something. Cissnei had been chasing him through the airship for twenty minutes! Normally, he wouldn't run from her, but somehow, he knew that she'd have Harmony on her side. Both of them seemed adamant about making this happen as soon as possible. 

He couldn't bear it. He knew that she'd leave him. He saw the look on her face that day. She may have said that it wasn't him, that she wasn't angry, or afraid... but he could see it in her eyes. She didn't know what to think about it all... 

He shook his head and slowed to a walk, turning the corner and looking over his shoulder just as he heard Cissnei's footsteps finally moving away from him.

“Hi.” He heard. He whipped his head around and his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to make an excuse to leave, when she pulled her hand from her pocket and threw a little ball at him. 

He'd seen it before.

The ball hit the ground behind him and exploded, a flood of sticky, gooey, slimy muck blasting his body forward. He collided with Harmony, hearing her cry of alarm and then groan of pain when her back hit the wall, their chests pressed securely together.

Instantly, the mass of goo hardened, creating a concrete like shell around the two, their heads being the only things visible.

“Well that wasn't supposed to happen... I don't think...” Harmony muttered.

Kadaj forgot about his anxiety in her presence just enough to stare at her in slight anger. “You got something from Sukai and didn't bother to find out exactly what it does?!”

A loud beep from the intercom above their heads interrupted the would-be argument. “Hey Hari. Payback is such a bitch. Don't you ever lock me in a closet again. That'll loosen up in three or so hours. Hope it all works out! I'll let everyone know that the corridor is... off limits... for a while.” Came Sukai's voice.

Harmony rolled her eyes, but when she thought about it, this wasn't really a bad thing. This way, Kadaj couldn't run from her, couldn't slam her into a wall and make mad, passionate love to her to make her forget her anger, and he had to look at her when she spoke.

Kadaj was growling all sorts of malevolent threats in the Inventor's name, but was stopped when Harmony placed her lips against his. He tensed and jerked his head back as far as he could.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Sorry, I can't move my hands to cover your mouth... I had to improvise.” She could see the fear and anxiety in her Remnant's eyes, and it struck her that until this moment, she'd had no idea the depth of his feelings toward her, if the though of her leaving him could reduce such a powerful man like him... to this.

Kadaj stared back into her eyes, searching, almost pleading that she just get it over with so that he could ignore her until the gummy bomb softened enough that he could leave.

“Why are you doing this, Kadaj?” Harmony said, her voice as gentle as she could force it to be.

Kadaj thought about what he could say to her. Nothing that he could think of could even come close to what he was feeling. He just kept seeing her eyes... the look on her face when Yazoo told her how he had killed that kid. She was terrified. The look she gave him was shock, disbelief, anger, despair, and fear all thrown together. She was afraid of him. That hurt... and it terrified him, as well. In all the time they spent together in her world... even when Jenova had taken him over and he had nearly killed her... she'd never looked at him like that. Even when he pushed harder than he should have, just so that he could touch her, she never looked at him like that. When she watched him kill those GR members in his brutal, cruel rage, she didn't look t him like that.

“Like I'm a monster...” He unknowingly whispered aloud.

“What was that?” Harmony asked. She'd heard him, but she wanted him to say it straight.

“You looked at me... like you thought I was a monster. Like... like you were afraid that one day... I might turn on you.” He shook his head. If she was going to leave him, he'd take it with all the ego that he could muster. “It doesn't matter. Whatever you have to say, just say it.”

Harmony blinked. “Okay. I'll say it. But please-” she stressed, “don't interrupt me.”

Kadaj clenched his jaw and nodded. This was it.

“I'll admit, when I first heard what you had done to the boy I was angry, and a little afraid.” At his hurt expression, she rushed to clarify. “But it only lasted for a second. I'm sorry, Kadaj. I'm sorry that I made you think that I thought of you that way. It was a shock... I knew what you were capable of... but to hear that you had actually done something like that... it broke through my mind and for a split second, I was afraid of you. But then... I realized that it doesn't matter. It isn't your fault. When they took you... they took away everything that made you human. They turned you into a killing machine, a broken, used puppet. And then Jenova... she knew how shattered your soul was, and she took advantage of it. Loz... he was so naive and childish... even with his strength, she knew that he'd be useless to her... Yazoo... he was broken, too, but was old enough when they took him that he was able to maintain a shred of his humanity. It had to be you. She used your own fear, your deepest, darkest desires, and promised you that she could make them a reality.

How could you have done anything different? You were a lost soul, a child that wanted only to be reunited with the other half of his spirit... his twin. Though I can't say that I agree with what happened, I can understand why it happened. You had just escaped from Hell. Literally. After the torment that you all went through, you were free. Then there were the boy, and the other one. They had willingly given up their souls for power, for twisted life, for tainted freedom. In your broken state, how could you think that they wouldn't have betrayed you?

I know that you think that I'm going to leave you. That everything you hoped for and worked for... for seven years... will be for nothing. But Kadaj... I won't. I can't. I knew who you were. The first thing that I demanded was the story of your world. I know what you did, before Cloud was forced to kill you. I know that in that final moment, Jenova abandoned you. I know that she betrayed you, before that, by allowing Sephiroth to take over your body, and I know that you knew it would happen.

I saw something deeper in you. I saw strength, I saw power and devotion and determination... just aimed in the wrong direction. I... I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how. And then... you started showing interest. You kissed me, and it was unlike any kiss that I had ever had. It melted away my own past, you made it disappear. When you touched me, I was afraid... but not of you. Was afraid that I would remember that night, and I would disappoint you with my inability to completely give myself to you.

But you kept pushing. You refused to let me lose myself to my fears, refused to let me fear you at all. You demanded that I let go, and I could do nothing but give in to you. You put me back together, Kadaj. Let me do the same for you. Don't hide from me anymore.” Harmony's speech cut off with a sob as she lay her head against his throat, her hot tears scalding his skin.

“Let me be what you lost. Let me be the other half of your soul.”

Kadaj let out a shuddering breath, wishing that he could move his arms to hold her to him. She didn't hate him. She wasn't going to leave him. She had just offered her very soul to him.

Harmony jerked up to face him when she felt a hot tear drip down the back of her neck. 

Kadaj... was... crying?

“I love you.” He said in a tortured voice. “You already are the other half of my soul. If I lost you... there would be no reason. If I lost you, I'd be nothing. I was nothing... for seven years.”

Harmony sobbed, her head falling once again to rest her wet cheek against his. “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I hurt you.”

“I'm sorry, too. I promise, Hari. I promise that I'll do everything I can to make this work, to get our daughter back... and we can live the life that we both deserve... the life that I was promised.”

The clicking of boots against metal floors caught their attention. Kadaj hurriedly burying his face in Harmony's neck to hide the redness of his eyes from whomever was intruding on their moment.

“Its Sukai.” Harmony whispered as the inventor drew closer to the two.

“What do you want?” Kadaj asked, his voice muffled by Harmony's skin.

“I came to get you guys out of this. I have a solvent.” She held up a small bottle of liquid, unscrewing the cap and pulling out the dripper. Very carefully, she let three drops fall onto different places on the giant hunk of solidified goo.

Immediately, the substance started to disintegrate. 

“What is that?” Harmony asked.

“Hydrochloric acid.” Sukai said. “Do not get that on your skin. As a matter of fact, both of you need to get straight into a shower as soon as you can get free.”

With that, the Inventor turned and briskly left the area. She had heard Harmony's whole speech, and what she had said about Kadaj becoming Sephiroth. 

She had a lot of questions that needed answering.

By the time Sukai's footsteps had faded to nothing, the acid had done its job. Kadaj grunted as he stumbled backwards as soon as he was free, catching Harmony in his arms as she fell forward.

“Thanks.” She whispered when he pulled her up level with him. He gave her a soft smirk – her favorite of all his expressions – the corner of his mouth twitching up in an undeniably sexy crooked grin.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, slowly trailing his mouth down the side of her face to her cheek, finally turning his head to kiss her properly. Her lips trembled beneath his, a choked sob escaping her to pour down his throat.

He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. “What's wrong?” He whispered.

“I trust you, Kadaj. I trust you with all of me... please. Please tell me that you trust me. Trust me enough to know that when I say I'll never leave you... I mean I'll never... leave you.”

Kadaj sighed into her hair. “I trust you.”

With that, he gathered her into his arms, setting his feet and preparing for the mad dash to their room. He could already feel the tingling burn as the acid Sukai had used started to eat through his clothes. “Hold on to me.” He warned. 

Harmony smiled. “Of course.”

All the others on the airship could feel was a rush of wind as the Remnant used his gifted speed to reach his room in record time. Once there, he said nothing, just carried Harmony into his private bathroom before setting her on her feet on the cool floor.

He smiled as he rested his hands on her shoulders, pushing oversized neckline of her smooth cotton dress down her arms, catching the straps of her bra on the way. Harmony returned the smile and helped him, shrugging the shirt off of her shoulders and reaching behind her to release the clasp of her bra. With a languid roll of her shoulders, the dress pooled at her feet, her hands lifting to catch in the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head as his own hands worked to release the button of his leather pants, the fabric then hurriedly pushed down his pale legs to join her dress on the floor.

Stepping around her, Kadaj pulled the faucet in the shower, holding his hand under the flow of water until it was warm. With an intense gaze, he stepped under the spray, grasping Harmony's hand and pulling her to join him. No words were spoken as he slowly backed her under the spray, his hands tangling in her hair to pull her head back, letting the water soak her lovely golden-brown locks as he sealed his lips to hers. 

Harmony's hands drifted over Kadaj's lithe body, reaching behind her to retrieve the soap and then running her slick hands over the tense muscles of the Remnant's back.

Kadaj sighed into her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip as he worked shampoo into her hair.

The two spend long minutes silently bathing each other, their lips only parting when they had to move, and by the time Kadaj hoisted her up between himself and the tiled wall, relief was overdue.

Harmony whimpered as Kadaj slid into her, his arms holding her to him, one under her thigh, and the other wrapped around her back, under her arm. She threaded her fingers through his silver hair, tugging gently at the fine hairs on the nape of his neck as her mouth attached itself to his shoulder.

“Je t'aime, Harmony. J'ai toujours fait, je le ferai toujours. Tu es mon autre moitié.” He rasped in her ear, amazed that his native tongue came to him so easily after so many years of not using it.

“Kadaj?” She sighed back, not sure what he said, but positive that his voice speaking to her in a language that sounded very much like French was one of the hottest things she'd ever heard.

“I love you.” He translated. “I always have, I always will. You are my other half.”

Harmony sobbed and drover her mouth to his, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as her hips bucked against his.

Kadaj smiled against her lips, kissing her back with as much passion as he could muster, his hand snaking between them to rub and pinch the bundle of nerves that would end her desperation.

“Kadaj!” She gasped, shuddering as his fingers worked magically against her, the slow heat that had build finally exploding as she trembled and quaked around him.

Kadaj joined her with a hiss, slamming against her one final time and holding her in place with his hips.

They stayed there, joined together against the tile until the water ran cold, Kadaj then lifting his sleepy lover's wet body and carrying her to his bed. It was barely noon but, he figured, they could lay here a while and just be together. They had a lot of time to make up for.


	33. Remnant's Redemption

Chapter 32: Remnant's Redemption

Yazoo's breath hissed through his teeth, the Remnant already planning the most painful, intense training session he could possibly imagine, his mind smirking wickedly at the thought of subjecting Harmony to the torment.

His fear was not exactly the same as his younger brother's. He was not afraid that Cissnei would leave him... They'd already had that discussion. No, he knew that she would force him to read the files that his father had left behind. Not only that, but she seemed to know something that she shouldn't. 

It occurred to him that Cissnei knew why he needed her to hurt him... and damn if she wouldn't want to talk about it.

That conversation would bring up memories that he had buried so deep... he wasn't even sure if they had ever really happened at all.

However, he thought to himself as he heard a hiss behind him that signaled the door opening, it appeared that his right to say 'No'... no longer existed.

He desperately wished that he could close his eyes when Cissnei walked around his frozen body and stared at him. 

He waited, knowing that she would probably start with a 'You should read the files, if I have to stand here and hold them in front of your face' but instead, she shocked him.

“Do you trust me?” She asked in a gentle voice.

Yazoo felt his heart shudder at those words.

“If I dispel this, you're to stay where you are. This isn't funny anymore.” She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and then lifted the very materia that Harmony had used and muttering a soft “Dispel.”

Yazoo dropped to one knee, gasping as he regained control over weakened muscles.

He expected Cissnei to drop next to him, to ensure that he was alright, and so when she didn't, it only made her previous question that much more ominous. Still... Cissnei had proven time and time again that she would not do anything that he absolutely would not be comfortable with.

“I trust you.” He whispered to her back, watching her type something into the control pad. He heard a metallic 'CLANG!' as the inner locks on the glass door slammed into place, the shutters once again lowering over the glass.

Ominous. The only reason to activate the inner locking mechanism... would be to insure the room was sound-proofed.

Once the shutters were in place, pixels fragmented from nothing, falling in place to create what resembled the interrogation room in Cosmo Canyon. His eyes widened at the sight of many chains and ropes hanging from heavy bolts in the ceiling.

He gulped, choking back a pitiful whimper when Cissnei walked toward him, her own face mirroring his anxiety, and yet darkened with intense determination as she grasped his hands, leading him to the chain hanging only a few feet from the wall. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered when she clamped the attached manacles to his wrists.

“Giving you what you want.” Cissnei answered, her voice strained. Yazoo's eyes went wide when she pulled on the chain, lifting his arms above his head until the only way he could touch the ground was to stand on his toes.

“You can't hope to lift me...” He said, knowing what she was up to.

“I have a counter-weight, and I don't need to lift you, yet.” She said.

She clarified that statement by walking to the table that had formed behind her and retrieving a pair of gleaming, silver scissors, returning to him and neatly and efficiently cutting every ounce of clothing from his body, including his rather expensive leather boots.

Once finished with her chore, she sidestepped to the wall, hitting a button that dropped a heavy anchor from the ceiling, the attached chain dragging Yazoo's body higher to dangle from the chain.

“If you try to pull away from me – and I know you could flip and climb up that chain like it's nothing – I'll shackle your feet to the floor. Got it?” Cissnei nearly purred.

Yazoo gulped and nodded, slowly.

“Good. Now. I know that you get off on pain. I know that you were conditioned to do so. But this isn't like that. I'm going to give you the punishment that you so desperately want. If, for even one second, I think that you are enjoying yourself, I'm going to break something. I'll start with your toes and work my way up. Understood?”

Again, Yazoo nodded, his eyes wide. This was a side of Cissnei that he never would have imagined existed.

With a nod of her own, accepting that Yazoo understood the conditions and how serious she was, Cissnei stepped behind his swinging body, retrieving the thin whip that hung on the wall. She carefully turned Yazoo's body to face the wall before sliding a chair behind him. Lifting his legs and forcing him to bend his knees, she made him rest his feet on the chair, arches turned up.

She then began part one of her plan. Mental Breakdown.

“You, Yazoo Kobayashi, have admitted to various crimes against ShinRa. Seven years ago, you admitted to the capture and torture of two Turks: Tseng Kambashii and Elena Sazo. These people were my comrades. My brethren. You nearly killed them. Is this untrue in any way?” She asked, watching chills erupt over his naked flesh as she forced him to remember those moments.

“No. Its all true.” He whispered. At this, she snapped the many-tailed whip lightly against his backside, subtly showing him what would happen, should he fail to please her with his answers.

“One word answers only, unless I specify otherwise. Understood?”

Yazoo grit his teeth at the feather soft caress to his skin, trying not to become aroused at the mental image that assaulted him. “Yes.”

Cissnei bit her lip in an attempt to stave off the tears. She had to do this. He needed this. He wanted punishment. He wanted forgiveness... but would not accept it until he felt his price was paid.

“Then endure.” She said, her voice cracking on a sob as she brought the tailed whip down as hard as she could upon the vulnerable underside of Yazoo's foot.

Yazoo flinched and bit his lip, his toes curling at the stinging pain. He grit his teeth hard enough that it hurt, counting over twenty lashes before she stopped. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his shoulders falling with his near-sob.

Cissnei could not show him mercy, as badly as she wanted to wrap that red, blistered foot with a cold bandage. Instead, she clawed her fingertips, gouging at his heel and dragging her nails across the tender skin, cringing at his cut-off curse before forcing that foot off of the chair to dangle, the blood rushing to the appendage and causing it to swell and burn even more. She then started in on the other foot, this time earning herself a small moan of what she knew was not pleasure. She glanced around her lover's body, pleased to find that he showed no evidence of arousal.

“How does it feel?” She breathed against his back after she'd dropped his other foot to dangle with the first.

Yazoo knew that she knew it hurt, and he knew that she wanted him to admit it. “It hurts.” He ground out, feeling the warm trickle as blood dripped between his toes.

“Good.” Cissnei said, swallowing thickly. She then moved the chair that his feet had been resting on, giving herself more room to work. “Then this is going to suck for you.”

Raising her hand, she brought the now-bloody whip down against Yazoo's calves, making sure to twist her wrist in such a way that made it impossible for the flesh to escape even one beaded tail. Keeping the level of force consistent, she struck and lashed at his body, starting at his bleeding feet and moving up the backs of his legs, raw, split skin being left in her wake. When she reached the base of his spine, she got what she was after. Yazoo gave a muted cry, throwing his head back and arching away from the savage blow.

However, this proved to be a problem as his hair blocked most of the skin on his back, protecting the flesh from the cuts and slashes she meant to give him.

A thought struck her and she blanched. 'Could I really do it?' She asked herself. She shook her head. 'I can, and I have to. He might be angry at first... but he needs this.'With a determined growl, she shoved past him, gripping the large knife from the indentation on the wall before him.

He gasped. “What are you doing?!”

She slammed the grip into his side, trying not to sob as he reflexively cringed and his body tried to curl up. “Shut up. I'm getting your hair out of the way.”

“No!” He hissed, struggling against his bonds. He gripped the chain he was hanging from and tried to flip himself upside down. Her little game was going too far.

“I fucking told you not to try that!” She screamed in rage and anguish, hurriedly retrieving her materia set, she cast a quick paralyze on him, quickly grabbing his slippery feet and attaching the shackles onto his ankles, securing them to the floor.

Still, he struggled against his bonds as soon as the spell was released, pulling with all of his strength and trying to snap the chains.

“Those are ShinRa issue... specifically reinforced to hold the first class SOLDIERS... Including Sephiroth.” She said, stepping behind him and taking up the knife again. With a deep breath, despair painting her features, she gripped a fistful of his silver hair, slashing with the knife and hearing his breath leave him in shudder as he watched it fall to the floor between his bound legs.

Again, she grabbed a handful of silk, and again, it fell to the floor. Over and over, until his hair fell in uneven and ratty chunks just at his shoulders. Her emotional strength failed when her sight focused on the muscles of his back.

He was shaking.

Trying desperately to hide her sniffle, she lay the knife on the table behind her, the Turk in her already cataloging the weapons and devices lining the walls, deciding on what to use next. She settled on a pressurized hose, knowing the water would be blisteringly cold.

“The other day, you spoke of an experiment that you were subjected to. You said that you were forced to rape four women. Is this true?” She said, steeling her self in preparation of his answer.

“Yes!” He hissed out, rage tingling at his senses and threatening to overpower his anguish and pain. 

Cissnei turned the valve and then quickly shut it off, letting the high-pressure water sting against the back of Yazoo's neck for a split second.

“And how did it feel? Was it good? Did you enjoy the way they screamed, begged for mercy? Did you come?” She pressed.

For a moment, just a breath, she could have sworn she heard a sob from the man hanging in front of her. Once more, she turned the valve and replaced it.

“Answer me!” She shrieked.

“Yes!” He sobbed, his weakness quickly giving way to anger and he raged at her. “Yes, I came! It was good, and at the time, I loved that they screamed for me! I wanted them to scream more! I wanted them to beg me to stop! And then when it was over, I hated myself! I hated myself and ShinRa! I can't count the number of times they raped me, and it may as well have started with that!”

With a sob of her own, Cissnei released the valve, swinging the hose left and right, up and down and diagonal to cover every inch of Yazoo's split and bleeding skin.

Yazoo let a cry slip through gritted teeth at the harsh sting against his torn skin, his body betraying him as he thrashed, reflexively trying to get away.

“How many times did they beg you to stop? How loudly did they scream?” Cissnei growled, her voice ragged. “Answer fast, Remnant! I'm not stopping until you scream just like they did!” Reaching down, she adjusted the valve to its highest point, focusing the pressure on his shredded feet.

The action gave her the affect she was looking for.

Yazoo's body contorted, the chains creaking as they were pulled tightly, and his shocked cry of pain echoing off of the walls.

She shut the water off and threw the hose aside, reaching out and slowly turning him to face her, forcing his legs to cross and holding him there.

His eyes were glazed over, the pain he was feeling evident in his gaze.

“Do you think you deserve this?” She asked, her voice gentle and deceptively soothing.

Yazoo hung his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood before answering the affirmative.

“Do you think you've had enough? Do you think you've been punished for your sins?” At the tone of her voice, Yazoo's head jerked up. She sounded like she was...

Crying... she was crying. As if this hurt her much more than it hurt him.

“You don't want to do this!” He cried angrily. “Why would you do this if it hurts you so much! I'm not worth your pain, Cissnei!” His face fell, his features portraying the deepest devastation that Cissnei had ever seen.

It made her angry. Abandoning all of the multiple tools of torture for her bare fists, she swung at him. “Stop telling me you're not worth it! What do I have to do to show you that you are?! “ She screamed at him. “Dammit Yazoo! I love you! You think you're such a bad person. You think that you deserve to be beaten and tortured and tormented!” She punctuated each word with a hard jab to his ribs and abdomen, fortunately unable to reach his face.

“I do!” He coughed, gasping for breath at her vicious stabs at his stomach. “I deserve every bit of this pain and more! You don't! They drugged me, they beat me, they stuck me full of needles, mutated my body, twisted my mind until I didn't know who I was anymore and forced me to kill, to rape and torture and twist and break for their sick, sadistic entertainment! And...” He trailed off, choking on a sob, his eyes wide as he stared at the dark bruises forming on his body.

“And... it wasn't my fault!” He shouted.

Cissnei found the strength to smile through her tears, confusing Yazoo. Upon seeing his expression, she clarified. “There you go, Yaz. That's what you needed to realize. You don't need my forgiveness. You need your own.”

Yazoo started at her for a moment before speaking, his voice harsh. “Let me down.”

“You won't be able to stand. You'll fall.” Cissnei warned.

“I know. Please... just let me down.” He whispered. Cissnei nodded, raising her hand and casting Ice on the chain above him, before gripping it and yanking down, hard. The chain snapped, Yazoo's body collapsing to the floor in a bloody heap. Cissnei could hear his ragged breathing, the Remnant muttering to himself, and it broke her heart when she could finally understand the murmured prayer.

“It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fault... I didn't ask for it... I didn't want to do it...” He sobbed. 

Cissnei sighed and dropped to her knees, gathering him into her arms as best she could and holding him to her tightly.

“Shh, baby.” She crooned. “I know. And now you do, too.”

Yazoo lifted a numb arm, his muscles chaking and not quite willing to cooperate s he tangled his fingers into her blouse, wet with his blood.

After long moments of harsh sobs and choked breaths, Cissnei untangled Yazoo's fingers from her clothes, standing and hitting the control button, changing the scene to the previously chosen secondary program. The pixels fell into place to create a pretty spring, steam rising from the not-quite-holographic water. Opening the supply closet, she removed a stack of towels, and a metal bucket, dipping the bucket into the hot water and returning to Yazoo's side. 

“I have a cure materia, but if I don't clean this first, it you get ugly.” She said, gently encouraging Yazoo to lay on his stomach. He rolled with a hiss of pain, making Cissnei cringe when she saw the clumps of hair sticking into the wounds. “I'm sorry I cut your hair.” She whispered. 

Yazoo grit his teeth. “So am I... but I understand why you did. It'll grow back.”

Cissnei nodded, lip trembling as she soaked a towel and began softly scrubbing the crusted blood from his skin, angry at herself for causing this much damage.

This could take a while.

!@#$%^&*()

Yazoo fidgeted at Harmony's door, knocking and waiting anxiously for the witch to answer. He felt naked without his glorious silver locks to hide his face and neck.

When she opened the door, he took her shocked gasp with a slight cringe. “Do I really look that bad?” He asked.

“She... she cut your hair... Oh, Gods Yazoo! I didn't think-” Harmony stuttered.

“Stop.” He held up his hand. “I actually came here to thank you. You helped to give me what I didn't even know I so desperately needed.”

Harmony nodded shakily. “I... I'm sorry, though. I knew the basics of what she was planning... but I had no idea she meant to go that far.”

Yazoo shook his head. “No, don't apologize. I understand.”

Harmony dropped her head, staring at her toes. “At least let me fix your hair?”

He grunted, and Harmony took that as consent. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room. Kadaj jumped to his feet with a gasp when he saw how pale his brother was, and his enhanced sight caught the bandages wrapped around his ribs before settling on his hair.

“Oh, Hell.” He ground out. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I... I will be. Harmony's offered to fix my hair. Hope I'm not intruding.” Yazoo answered, glad his brother wasn't going to make a scene.

Kadaj just nodded, understanding, and Harmony once again dragged Yazoo away, forcing him to sit on the small stool at her vanity desk.

“Uh...” Started Yazoo, “If at all possible... try not to take much more length off.”

Harmony only giggled. “I'm not going to use the scissors, yet. You can thank Sassi for opening me up to this idea.” With that, she settled her hands on his scalp, gently kneading the flesh and whispering under her breath. Yazoo started when his scalp began to itch and soon, he could feel the tips of his hair hanging against his waist, much longer than it was before.

“What was that?” He asked. 

“Its a spell from my world. Normally, we use it to coax late-blooming plants to grow, but Sassi actually used it on her own hair, as you saw. How do you feel?” She answered. Yazoo caught Kadaj's smile as the Remnant watched the witch he loved reconnect with her Earthly heritage.

“Like I'm finally back.” He chuckled. “It was odd, I felt naked. Though I suppose that at the moment, that was how she intended it to feel.” 

Harmony flinched and changed the subject. “Okay, I'm using the scissors, now. How much do you want me to take off?”

Yazoo thought a moment before answering. “Can you just even it out on the bottom and make the front look like it did before?”

Harmony nodded. “Sure. It'll only take a few minutes.”

In less time than that, Harmony had corrected the ragged edges of his hair, and given him his trademark layers. Yazoo stared at himself in the mirror. He was back to himself... though he had to admit that he really liked the extra length. Just enough change, without being too much. He felt like he could start over. 

“Thank you, Hari. I mean it. For everything.” He said.

She smiled, walking over and sitting next to Kadaj on the bed. “If you need to talk...”

“I know. Thanks again... Right now, the one I need to talk to is sitting in our room, feeling horrible about herself. I'm going to go and get her, and immerse her in work. Sukai's parents gave us all those documents, so we have no need to go to Nibelheim... they did our work for us. I figure if I give her something positive to our mission to focus her hate on, she'll get over it.”

Harmony smiled. Finally. Now all she had to do was find out what Sassi was hiding, and find out what was so important to Sukai that she let Kadaj and her out of a very intricately-laid prank.

Should be easy. Right.


	34. Cretin's Contest

Chapter 33: Cretin's Contest

Sukai had a strange look on her face. Harmony couldn't tell if it was anger, amusement, disbelief, or indignation.

“He said what now?” Sukai said, referring to Harmony's information on Zack's comment earlier that week.

“He said that none of the women could beat him.” Harmony answered simply.

“Interesting.” Sukai thought for a moment, a delightfully devious distraction forming in her mind. “Follow me.”

The two made their way to the control room, Sukai not even pausing as she picked up the microphone for the comm. “Attention men. A challenge has been issued by one of your own. Zackary Fair seems to think that the men on this airship could defeat every one of the women in a battle setting. This slanderous talk will not be tolerated. We have four days until we reach Icicle Inn to meet my parents. Tomorrow, we will meet in the training room. A tournament will be held as a test of strength, and an opportunity for myself and the other women to disprove this vicious defamation of our character, and abilities. If you're not there, so help me I will hunt you down and kick your ass without the propriety of a tournament.”

Harmony's giggle sounded through the airship just before the comm went silent, every man in the mess hall shooting a scathing glare at Zack.

!@#$%^&*()

Shelke blinked owlishly, the most comical expression that Sukai had ever seen on her face. “You want to borrow Cait for what?” 

Sukai smiled. “I'm sure that you heard what we will be doing tomorrow. I need him to run into town when we stop for supplies in a few minutes, and get some... things... for me. Please Shelke?”

Shelke sighed and nodded warily. “I suppose Father would have wanted him to get out and about, rather than being shut in a box forever. He... he doesn't know, yet.” 

Sukai gave a sympathetic look. Shelke, in the past couple of weeks, had truly begun to show the emotions she was feeling, the loss of the man she called her father proving to be the necessary blow to shatter the wall she'd built around her heart and mind.

Shelke made her way to the mid-sized box, lifting the lid slowly, unsure of what she would hear when she powered the robot on and told him what had happened to his creator. With the push of a button, the cat came to life, sitting up theatrically and raising his hands above his head in an unnecessary stretch.

“Well, tha' was a nice nap!” he said. “Oh! Hello Shelke! What's Reeve got on the agenda t'day? Miss Sukai.” He nodded in Sukai's direction and then turned his attention back to Shelke, waiting for the orders from the man who built him.

“Cait...” Shelke trailed off, for once, not sure how to proceed.

“Cait Sith... We have a lot to tell you. I want you to know that we did everything we could... and that I am so sorry.” Sukai cut in.

“Whatter ye talkin' about?” Cait asked.

“Reeve Tuesti was killed a couple of weeks ago. Rufus ShinRa has betrayed us.”

Very suddenly, it looked almost as though the doll had powered down, he was so still, his glowing, circuited eyes dulling.

“Cait?” Shelke asked, reaching down to check the machine.

“The Creator has passed...” He murmured in a sad voice. “What shall become of the creation?”

Sukai gave Shelke a pointed look, leaning down and lifting the cat from the floor and cradling him in her arms as the fur-covered-metal shook slightly, the robot in real danger of over-heating. Reeve's Artificial Intelligence software was astonishingly intricate and lifelike. “I can help, Cait. But only if you're sure its what you want.” She said. The cat blinked and looked at her, dull.

“How?”

“I can make you forget... I can... erase the memory of Reeve. Either forever, or just for a little while. If you choose to remember... that is your business, and your decision. If you wish to forget... I understand.”

Cait Sith appeared to think for a moment, before looking to Shelke. “Will I forget everything?”

Sukai shook her head. “No. I will only remove memories of Reeve. If you'd like, I can make it seem that Shelke or myself created you.”

“N-no. I'd rather... I'd rather remember tha' man, eventually. I'll not soil 'is work and tha' gift of life he gave me by thinkin' someone else did it. But... can you... just for a little while...?”

!@#$%^&*() 

Sukai sighed in relief when Cait waltzed happily out of the door. She had accessed his Artificial Memory Base and removed all memories of Reeve, saving them to an alternate file for when she and Shelke felt it was time he remembered his creator.

“Did I hear you right? Did you just send my father's prized creation to buy sex toys and pornographic videos?” Shelke asked.

Sukai turned to her and grinned. “Why yes. Yes I did. And you're not escaping this, either. You are to report to the training room at nineteen-hundred hours.”

Shelke nodded, not sure what to expect, but knowing that if she didn't show, Sukai would find her and drag her there. By her hair, if she had to.

Sukai left the lab whistling. It was about time that they showed these men just how powerful a woman could really be.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai laughed with Sassi and Harmony as the three made their way to the training room. They were to make sure that the room was empty, as that was where their little 'slumber party' was going to take place. 

They entered the room, not really paying attention to their surroundings, and watched s Sukai programmed the simulator so that they could all be comfortable. Just as they were leaving, a sound caught their attention and they walked to the glass, looking through and choking-all of them-at what they found.

Angeal had Genesis in an armbar with his face just a hair away from Genesis'. "Score."

Even with the noise, neither men seemed to have noticed the women watching them with various amounts of perversion, amazement, and joy on their faces. Within five minutes the women were taking bets on what was really going on, considering some of the positions those two got into were a little more than slightly compromising. Slipping inside, the girls closed the door and sat down to watch the spectacular show. Aside from their minds drowning in the gutter, both men were very capale fighters and while Angeal was known for strength, and could think on his feet, while Genesis had his speed, reach, and flexability to his advantage. 

"Angeal," Genesis said smugly, "You have to do better than that. I have gotten a lot better over the years."

"Genesis." Angeal huffed as he blocked Genesis' rapier from piercing his shoulder. "The only thing you have gotten better at is- What is that smell? Genesis, I know there are rumours about you being effeminate but smelling like one?"

All three women thought the same thing, 'Oh shit!'

Genesis stopped his attack and looked at Angeal. "I thought you were the one..who- We are not alone."

Both men turned to see Harmony, Sassi, and Sukai staring at them, trying to cover drool from leaking out. Angeal cleared his throat. "So what are you ladies doing here so late in the evening?"

"Hoooot~ I mean, hello Angeal How are you?" Harmony sort of answered as she nervously laughed and covered her face, suspiciously.

"Um, this isn't where I parked my Wave Rider!" Sukai blurted out. "But I wouldn't know. You men took it away from me. Jesus thirty two and grounded...yesh."

'Better than cable." Sukai's inner voice beamed, and for once Sukai agreed.

"This isn't the ladies room!" Sassi answered as quickly as Sukai. The three turned to vacate the room... and avoid whatever punishment the men had planned for spying.

"Don't you three move!" Genesis ordered.

Suddenly it dawned on Sukai. "Oh. My. God. You said- Social calls...and- Genesis I am so happy for you!"

"What are you talking about?" Genesis gasped, taking a small step back.

"Oh no, sugar," Sukai winked. "I dated Reno. There is nothing you can pull, sexually, past me. You two are together. I knew it..and this is how you knew Sephiroth's hair fetish..and -Oh my god! You three had sexy time without ME?! How dare you deprive a poor soul of that stellar hotness of GODSEND proportions."

"I win the bet!" Harmony yelled, bouncing on her heels.

"Not yet." Sassi smirked. "So who is the mailman, and who is the mailbox?"

"Well if you three horrible, nosy, shrews must know. Angeal hasn't been- the mailbox? - for me in years. Shame really." Genesis said. "As for Sephiroth. That was an accident while we were still in the SOLDIER. I do not care for being on the wrong end of his temper. We have in no way had any relation like that. Ever."

"Genesis!" Angeal snapped, looking as though he were about to die of embarrassment.

"Looks like I win." Sassi said while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So, close." Harmony spat as she handed over the Gil she owed her Cetra.

"We promise not to tell anyone." Sukai said crossing her fingers over her heart. "We swears it."

"Yeah." Harmony and Sassi chirped in. 

After a ten minute lecture from both men, the girls were dismissed. Before any of them could disperse however, Sukai grabbed them and lead them down to the security office in tow. Both were confused yet again and a bit aggravated that Sukai managed to land them in trouble. Though when they thought about it, the price was more than adequate for what they witnessed.

"Sukai what are you doing?" Sassi asked. 

"I solemly swear I am up to no good!" Sukai winked. "New bet. About how long will they last without sex before they come out of the closet to everyone. I give them a week. Just think about it, they are always together. A quickie in a closet is no problem.."

Sassi and Harmony looked at their inventor friend and smiled deviously. Harmony was the first to speak. "Deal. One condition."

"Yes?" Sukai asked slowly, curious on what her friend had to say.

"I want a copy of that tape when it happens." Sassi said, in a 'no-nonsense' manner.

"Done. I will make three. One for each of us, the original will be destroyed and I will personally cover our tracks." Sukai beamed before sitting down and laughing evilly. "Now to get to work."

!@#$%^&*()

“What the fuck is this?” Kadaj said to Yazoo, pointing at the notice posted on the door of the training room.

“The training room is currently off limits to everyone... unless you have girl parts. If you have boy parts, you are officially banned until further notice. All female members of Avalanche will be using this room in preparation of the tournament set to take place in the morning, and will be here all night. Feel free to watch what you can from the control room, as I have implemented a lock code into the system that only I can break. The same goes for the lock code for the doors. If you're good boys, we promise to give you a peek inside... things are bound to get... interesting.  
If you try to break the code for the doors, I'll know about it and you'll be very, very sorry.

Have a nice night!  
-Sukai”

Yazoo chuckled. “It would appear that they are serious about proving their abilities. This must have been what Cissnei was being so secretive about.”

“Well, I say we show them what we're really capable of.” Loz said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Kadaj said, his eyes twinkling. “You get the others and meet us in the control room.”

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai grinned as she watched the camera feed. Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj had just left the area. She quickly rounded up the other women in the center of the lavish room she'd programmed.

“Alright ladies. Time to get started. I realize that this I is something that some of you may be uncomfortable with, but think about the effect it will have on the guys, and how it will cause fatal distractions tomorrow... well... not fatal...but you know what I mean.” Her grin widened as she took a large black bag from Cait Sith. “Hari, here's yours. Cait did everything he could to stick to the design you asked for, so I hope this is what you wanted.”

Sukai reached into the bag and pulled the silky black-and-silver fabric out. A few of the women gasped as they realized what Sukai meant by her statement. The piece that she had pulled from the bag might as well have been nothing but the hanger!

Harmony squealed in delight and raced behind one of the projected screens, and the women could hear the rustle of clothing being removed as Harmony changed into the... sleepwear.

When she returned, more than a few blushes stained several cheeks. “That is absolutely scandalous!” Shera said with a grin. She wasn't participating in the tournament, but she would offer her help in providing a generous distraction. She trailed her eyes across Harmony's body, taking in every detail of the wicked outfit.

It was mainly black, a long, elegant chiffon duster that trailed the floor then she walked, and was trimmed with what looked like fur. Silver fur. The color was a perfect match for a certain Remnant that Harmony hoped this would effect. The sleeves were three-quarter, flaring out dramatically when they reached her elbow to nearly trail the ground along with the back of the duster. There was only one small point where the front came together, right below her breasts. Beneath the number, she wore a black lacy brazier, the tops of the cups also trimmed with the silver fur. The shorts were the best part. They were black of course, with the fur, but were not what would be considered 'sexy' any other time. They were her normal cut- boyshorts -except they were shorter than normal, and dipped lower on her hips. The small rectangle that covered her made her body look spectacular, all leg and toned torso. It helped the appeal that the duster she wore- though black -was completely translucent.

“He's going to die. Shelke, is there anything you can do for him if he has an aneurism?” Sassi said, turning to the girl.

“There is. He will live... though once he gets Harmony alone, that outfit will not.”

A burst of giggles filled the room, Sukai then continuing to hand out the risque outfits. 

Tifa's was meant to work with her curves, her breasts all but falling out of the metallic top. 

Aerith's was modest, and yet that was its charm. All but her legs were covered, and the material was barely thin enough to almost see through. 

Sassi's was red, her Remnant's favorite color, and had subtle spots of dark, dark blue sequins placed- a strategic move, meant to draw attention to Sassi's bright blue eyes. 

Shera's was a simple silk nightgown, lace around the neck and skirt, and it clung nicely to her figure. 

Sytherea's was the most modest of the bunch, skin tight black capri-style leggings, and a lace crimson red strappy tank. The color matched Vincent's eyes perfectly. 

Cissnei's was one that was sure to make Yazoo's tongue dribble right out of his mouth. Black leather hugged her body, the stringed corset pulled tightly to accentuate her moderate cleavage and push her breasts higher, the pants fit her like a second skin and had open sides that were held together by more leather cord. Her look was completed by the black stiletto boots and cat-of-nine-tails that hung over her shoulder. 

Shelke's was also modest, though not as much as she would have preferred... even though her body was rapidly aging and she now resembled an older teenager. A long sleeved chiffon jacket over a lace tube-top, and modest lace shorts in navy and a lighter blue.

Sukai's was perfect, and if Sephiroth didn't tear the entire airship apart trying to get to her once he saw it, he was brain-dead. The color was the exact match to her skin, the tank she wore flowing down her sides. In the center of the hem, it stopped just under her breasts and angled down, showing off her navel and slight baby-bump. The lace boyshorts were almost s short as Harmony's, and perfectly accentuated her toned legs. The cover she wore over it was long and flowing, dragging the floor from every angle. It joined at her neck in a halter style, the chiffon ruffling down to cover her breasts before cascading down over her legs to the floor. The only thing left to the imagination were the 'important bits'.

“How is this supposed to distract them? They can't see it!” Aerith asked. Sukai snickered.

“I set up cameras. I know for a fact that if Cid can't break the lock code I put in, Sephiroth can. I just need to give them a nudge. Hari? Sassi? The barrier we spoke of? As soon as I'm out of the room, put it in place, but make absolutely sure that I can get back in... alone.”

Harmony nodded, grinning excitedly. She really wished that she'd be able to see the mens' faces when they saw Sukai scamper through the halls!

!@#$%^&*()

'Mission: Accomplished!' Sukai cackled to herself as she raced down the hall to the training room. The door was open, looking for all the world like innocent air, and Sukai dearly hoped that Harmony and Sassi's barrier spell would be strong enough to keep the livid/hopelessly aroused General on her tail from entering the room.

Sephiroth was not the only one chasing her: Every male member of Avalanche were right behind him... though they only followed because they were anxious to see if the other women were dressed the same way.

Sukai's hands held the front of her skirt up so that she could run, though it served the dual purpose of carrying the dozen bottles of liquor she'd liberated from the kitchens. She'd run into Sephiroth- quite intentionally -on the way back, knowing that he would be angry that she was showing herself like that in public, and that he would want nothing more than to take her to his room and rip the rather expensive material from her body.

With a determined cry, she threw herself through the doorway, stopping on her heel and turning around just inside the room. The way she stood there, completely unconcerned that he was seconds away from catching her has Sephiroth skidding to a halt right outside the entrance. 

“What is blocking the door?” He ground out, knowing that she must have had Harmony or Sassi put up a barrier.

“Why don't you touch it and find out?” Sukai said with a saucy wink. 

Sephiroth wasn't stupid, and so he wasn't going to try to pass through... however, fate had other plans as Zack rushed behind him, trying to shove the General out of the way and through the door so that he could get to his own girlfriend. The barrier crackled against their skin, and when Sephiroth finally got Zack off of him and they both backed away, his straight locks were frizzed out around his livid face.

The others slowed to a stop around him, and only then did they all take a moment to notice the women on the other side of the threshold. Their jaws dropped, and more than one of them attempted to covertly adjust their pants.

“Holy-” Loz started.

“-Shit.” Kadaj finished. The two looked at Yazoo, and found the middle Remnant speechless, his j aw hanging open and what looked suspiciously like drool threatening to dribble from his lips as he caught sight of Cissnei. She smirked in their direction, taking the tailed-whip from her shoulder and snapping it a few times.

“I was just going to make you guys watch from the control room... but now I think that this is so much better!” Sukai giggled. She walked to the control panel and punched a few buttons before hurrying to the other side of the glass, into the simulation room of the training area. “Alright Sassi. You and Harmony drop the barrier and let them into the control area. Be sure to put it up around the simulator door immediately.”

Sassi and Harmony did as instructed, the women laughing when the men nearly got stuck as they all tried to rush in at once. 

Sukai continued. “Not a single one of you is capable of breaking the code I just put in. If you try, the shutters will close until I personally release the lock. As it is, every thirty minutes, the shutters will open slightly for ten minutes. This will happen throughout the entire night. The speakers will work constantly. 'Night!”

With that, she closed the doors, the shutters slamming down and blocking the view of the simulator.

!@#$%^&*()

Yazoo was blushing as he listened to Cissnei relate his sexual preferences. Did all women talk like this?

“That actually sounds kind of interesting. You'll have to give me some pointers.” Harmony's voice carried through the speakers, making Kadaj's eyes go wide and his hand move to cover the visible bulge in his pants. He wasn't embarassed by it, though... he was not the only one trying to hide their arousal. The only two that seemed unaffected were Genesis and Angeal, but no one paid them any attention.

“I know what Cissnei's preferences are!” Sukai said, the women hushing to listen to her.

“Oh?” Their voices echoed. Each man leaned closer to the speakers to try to hear better.

“Yeah. There was this one time, back when I was a TURK and I was dating Reno-” Sephiroth growled at the mention of the redhead- “-that we went to a party one night... Well, we all got completely shitfaced drunk, and well... I woke up the next morning with Reno... and Cissnei in my bed. From what I can remember, it was actually a pretty great night!”

The women gasped, and beyond the glass two pairs of wide eyes locked, both Yazoo and Sephiroth gulping as they envisioned the scene that Sukai had spoken of.

“Yeah, actually... it was.” Cissnei said. “What about you, Tifa? What is Cloud like in the bedroom?”

They heard Tifa make a sound of thought, and then she spoke. “Well, you can certainly appreciate the fact that he's strong. All hands and imprisoning and dominant.”

“Kadaj is like that, too. But I like it. I kind of wish sometimes that he'd take it further... you know... let me feel the strength in those hands of his... but I think he's afraid of hurting me.”

“Cid has never been like that. He mostly gets off on role-play.” Shera cut in, her voice taking on a breathy air as she played out the scene. “Oh, Captain!”

On the other side of the glass, Cid actually had the decency to blush. “Shut the fuck up.” He said when the others turned amused gazes his way. “Didn't hear the woman say she didn't like it!” He grumbled to himself.

“Vincent used a gun on me, once.” Sytherea put in, bashful. This drew a gasp and high tittering as Sytherea explained the experience, Vincent placing his head in his hands to hide his mortification when she exposed something so very private.

“Okay, okay. Enough sharing. I have gifts for everyone.” As soon as Sukai said those words, the shutters opened a miniscule amount, every man fighting for space to see into the room. Sukai had a large box. Glancing at the open shutters, she let a wicked grin cross h er features as she opened the cardboard and reached inside. She tossed something to Sytherea. “I'm glad to know that Vince has shown an interest in guns. I think you two will get a lot of use out of that!”

The men finally got a glimpse of what Sytherea held in her hands, and Vincent chose that time to vacate the premises. He needed a very cold shower.

It was a toy. A gun-shaped rubber phallus.

!@#$%&*()

One by one, the men retreated to their own rooms as Sukai passed out her 'presents'.

Cissnei got what Sukai said were insertion tubes... meant to by inserted into a man's urethra. Yazoo shuddered and let a tiny whimper escape before quickly returning to his room. That was too much for him to take. Maybe literally.

Harmony got ShinRa issue hand-cuffs and leg irons, along with a gel-like substance that Sukai said would tingle when applied to certain parts of the anatomy. Kadaj left when the Guardian decided to test some on herself. He rushed off when he heard her surprised gasp of pleasure.

Tifa got clamps and 'rings', forcing Cloud to leave before his blush set his skin on fire.

Shera got a rubber toy that was aptly named 'The Rocket'. Cid left with a smirk when his wife blushed and tucked the toy away.

Sassi got a more complex gift. A costume that Harmony had used her magic to make specifically. Two of them, actually. One was a Native American 'Squaw' outfit, the other a pair of rough leather leggings and a long, feathered Chief's headdress.

Aerith's gift made both the Cetra and her boyfriend flush in embarrassment. It was a collar and a leash.

Shelke got some video disks, which Sukai called 'instructional'. Shelke thought it was just a pretty word for 'pornography'.

Sukai's gift for herself was left in the box, forcing Sephiroth to finally give in and leave with a huff. He'd find out soon enough, and at the moment, there was nothing he could do to get his lover to stop her foolish and 'inappropriate' game. He also had something that needed... taken care of.

When Sukai realized that all the men had left, she mentally patted herself on the back. “Okay ladies. Part one of our mission is complete. Time for phase two.”

“Which is?” Tifa asked.

“Sabotage.”


	35. Legacy Files, Part II

Chapter 34: Legacy Files Part II

Legacy Files Part II – Crescent's Calamity

 

Sukai rolled around, unable to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was because of what was going on in her mind or the fact that she was pregnant. Either way, no sleep would not be coming for her. She sighed with a huff. Everyone else had long since passed out and were all dreaming blissfully. Rising up, Sukai decided that her mind just needed to be worn out and decided to use the time she was given to do something useful, decrypting more data on the files they found in Banora. She spent a few hours picking at the code, trying to find the smallest of back doors for the encryption, but either the original owner of the files or the GR were very good at keeping unwanted eyes out of the files. However, just about the time Sukai was ready to give up, she hit her wrist computer with her fist, hissing curses at the machine, and apparently the frustrated action allowed the files to be decrypted and they began to fill up her small computer screen. 

Looking at them, they were fragmented, almost as though they had been gathered over time and tried to be pieced together, and upon closer inspection, she realized they were written by Lucrecia Crescent. 

Jenova Project S (Lucretia Report) 

Today we were given the order that we can begin human testing. Taking cells from the Cetra known as JENOVA and directly injecting them into a human host. However I am unsure that this is a good idea. The animal testing proved to be fifty-fifty at best. They all experienced mutations and increased levels of strength, stamina, speed, and response. I am worried that all the 'failed' experiments that turned into horrible creatures are able to be disposed of. They have a tendency of causing the staff a bit of a scare when they revive after the head has be severed.

Today I do not feel well. A TURK came to us today with the standard procedure of us turning in copies of our studies, however I don't think I will like this new guard. His name is Vincent Valentine...he can't be Grimoire's child...could he? If so I can not work with him.

Vincent has been very kind to me but I had to turn him down. There is just too much at stake for me to lose. I already offered my condolences and wished him well as I accepted Hojo's offer in marriage. We are both brilliant and work well together. I hope he understands.

Today we start the testing on my unborn child. I have been assured that with the Jenova Cells being implanted within the cells of the fetus will not harm it. I will also be given an infusion of Jenova Cells and Mako to help my body adjust to the side effects. Though Hojo assures me that previous human testing produced mild side effects, I am unsure.

It has been three months and I can't shake the horrible nightmares! They are so vivid and dark. Gods that man! It can't be my son?! I collapsed earlier within the presence of Vincent and assured him it was just stress and sleep deprivation but he doesn't believe me. He wants to take my condition up with Hojo! I begged him not to do it. We have so much riding on this project, and if it fails I don't know if I will be able to live with myself. This can't fail!

Oh gods he shot him! Hojo killed Vincent! I saw it, in my dreams last week. How! Are these nightmares real? That voice, that cold voice! I have to save him...Hojo won't let me near Vincent's body. Instead of letting him rest, he is doing all sorts of horrible things to him...It is my fault. If I had forced ShinRa to assign a new TURK to our lab. Maybe he wouldn't be dead..

The procedure worked...After Hojo claimed Vincent as a failed experiment I was able to revive him. However his condition is unstable at best. I am working with a new theory that might help stabilize him-I pray it works. Damn Hojo! He locked Vincent away somewhere...saying that I failed-and I did-Gods forgive me for everything.

The procedures, the nightmares, all of it. Do I even remember my own name? I don't know. My son kicked today. I almost fell out of my chair in surprise. It is the one good thing in my life that I have done right. I hope he grows up strong and healthy. Shiva knows I have had enough Mako treatments to power a small village. How can such an innocent child...no it isn't him!

Hojo took him. I didn't even see him, my baby. I can't do this anymore. First Grimiore, then Vincent, now my child! Hojo has gone too far...or was it all me? Without my son, things are meaning less...perhaps I shall find some peace...

I couldn't even kill myself. The Jenova Cells have caused an unusual mutation in my body. Nothing works. I have tried everything, only to wake up fully healed a few hours later. I can't stay here anymore. I just can't. They say my child died...a test gone wrong. I have nothing now. Gaia grant me peace...If only I could have seen him, my beautiful son. Sephiroth, I love you so much.

Sukai's eyes became wide as saucers as she read again and again my beautiful son. The second thing that hit her was the fact this woman was trying to kill herself over the fact Hojo -being the slime ball that he was- lied to her, and she believed it. Perhaps this woman was blonde? Either way, Sukai just muttered to herself. "Interesting, so little one, you going to do the same to me?"

Sukai's belly began to grumble in hunger and she blushed, her face twisting into somewhere between disbelief and curiosity about the timing of the growl and her question. Dismissing the idea, she looked around at what remained of the food they had taken back with them to the Training Room. Hardly any of it was filling, and that which could have spoiled was long gone by the late hours of the evening. Sighing, Sukai got to her feet and grabbed her chiffon, donning the silken material before sneaking her way down to the Mess Hall, avoiding everyone she possibly could. Carefully she gathered ingredients to make a banana, pickle, chocolate, Dumb Apple, cinnamon, carrot, and peanut butter sandwich. Shuddering she was not sure she would have eaten anything like this prior to her current condition, the fruit, chocolate, maybe the cinnamon, and peanut butter, sure, but carrots and pickles? If she wasn't starving, she may have gagged, but instead, she began to devour the sandwich as though it were her first meal in weeks or her last meal on Planet. 

She had already eaten the first sandwich and was in the middle of making another-how that was so delicious, she didn't even want to know- when a knife caught her eye. Taking out, Sukai cut deeply into her finger, misjudging distance of her hand and the knife and hissed a little, walking over to the sink and rising the wound off as she turned on the light to inspect it. Slowly she watched the skin begin to heal itself together and she blinked, poking the newly formed flesh in disbelief. However before she could test it further, the door behind her opened. Flicking her wrist, she quickly tossed the rather large knife at the potential enemy that was sneaking up behind her. When the sound of metal against metal didn't reach her ears, nor did any other sound for that matter, she turned around and began to panic. There, with the knife in hand, was none other than Sephiroth, walking toward her. He stopped just short of running into her and held out the knife for her to take.

"Sassi had the same unusual interest in food when she was with her twins." Sephritoh said, his eyebrow raising when she added the carrots and pickle slices to her second sandwich as he inspected the knife. "I knew you would be coming down here. Two in the morning: your late night snack. Now before we talk any farther, explain the blood on this knife." 

"I cut myself while slicing carrots, on accident. Note to self, never slice and dice in the dark." Sukai said innocently. "I swear to Leviathan, that is what happened."

"Where are you cut?" Sephiroth asked, looking her over for wounds. "Or have you already healed it with a Potion?"

"No...I didn't heal it with anything, it stitched itself back together." Sukai said, twitching nervously. She was not liking the disbelieving look on his face. “Well, I suppose it is a good time as any to tell you I found files of your mom. It might explain some things."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth asked, his eyebrow raised.

Sukai was in the middle of the last bite of her sandwich, having practically inhaled it. Holding up her hand, she swallowed before answering. "Yeah, Lucrecia Crescent. Apparently she had some side effects with the whole, mad scientist husband of hers. I can print you out a copy...but um-I found something really interesting. At the last section of the fragmented files, she said she couldn't die, after trying to...kill herself, and I-"

"No..." Sephiroth snapped. 

"So now would be a poor time to tell you that sandwhich was laced with arsenic?" Sukai said, with a straight face, until Sephiroth glared at her.

"So cinnamon is the new word for arsenic, I will be sure to tell Sassi that when she cooks breakfast, and how Loz has been poisoned for years." Sephiroth sardonically said through his teeth.

"Oh come on!" Sukai huffed, irritated at his lack of humor. "Don't take life seriously, nobody gets out alive, ya'know!"

"That wouldn't have come from a certain red head would it?" Sephiroth asked.

"No, Poppa Bear said it all the time. It was his way of cheering Muqin up." Sukai replied with a bright smile. "I miss them, but I shouldn't worry. She is one tough old bird. Anyway, good luck to you and the tournament, you boys will need it."

“And you are still thinking that I am going to let you actually fight in your condition?” Sephiroth said with a roll of his eyes.

"The fact that I can heal instantaneously seems to have eluded you...So let me put it into other terms: You do not let me vent out my frustrations in a controlled environment, I will go 'assassination spree' on this place, starting with you. Either back down and let me show you what I am made of, or I will bring you a whole new meaning to the word spineless." 

Sephiroth smirked. "You're obviously forgetting that moment in the training room. I can subdue you, you can do nothing about it, and I will if I have to! I will not allow any harm to come to my Cetra, my child, or the mother of that child." 

"I see." Sukai looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts before looking him dead in the eye. " I will no longer entertain the fact that I let things happen...a moment of weakness is how you were able to do so. Having gotten past that, I am far stronger than you think General Stubborn Guardian. Who were my masters? And I doubt it has escaped your attention of whom my family are. I am not some helpless damsel that you can rescue in some fantasy, I am going to show that I can take on anything." 

Sephiroth sighed, irritated. Time to employ a tactic that he had almost no expeirence in, and hope that it would work. "Sukai, though I will never believe that you have the power to defeat me, I know that you are strong. This is not a question of your strength. I trust you. I do not, however, trust them. If they got carried away..." 

Sukai stared at him as though she had been slapped. A shrill gasp, followed by a very colorful stream of curses in various languages and rapid succession that ended with her shoving a finger into his chest. "You just did not- Of all Ifrit's Sins! They-as you so eloquently put it- know that I am in this so called delicate position. However, they also know that with what is coming none of us are safe! Lines may become blurred and if it so happens that I am forced to choose at least I can trust them to do the right thing, even if it kills me. You, however, think that this-... Oh! Handling me like this! I should skin you alive and feed you to the depths of the Underworld! I have plenty of power, if not for my sake, for my child. I will see a cold day in Shiva's arms before I allow anyone to tell me what I can and can't do! I will never be a slave again...." 

Sephiroth flinched as she tore into him. That wasn't how it was supposed to go! As her tirade finished, he found himself angry. Did she truly feel as though he thought of her that way? "And what of me?! If something happened to you and our child, what. About. Me?! I have only just begun to realize and understand emotion. Even over Angeal and Genesis... to some degree even more than Aerith... Dammit, woman! I love you! How can you expect me to have no arguments about something that could harm you? I know that we are in a situation where we must be at our strongest. I have been the Dread General for my entire life! I have seen too many battles to count. I know how it goes! That does not mean that I have to like it, or that I should fall on my back and allow you to put yourself and our unborn child at risk because you feel that you have to prove yourself... and... Woman... how dare you... question my feelings. Even in a round-about way... how dare you suggest that you are a slave to me... when I assure you... it is quite the other way around!" 

Sukai was taken back and looked up, blinking owlishly. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. In whaling she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Fine. If that is the way you see it...Yes there is you, there will always be you. I realize that we didn't exactly open up our skeleton troves- I think that is how Harmony put it- and let the other see inside...but like it or not...I will be doing this. Honor has that effect on our people, your.....piece of slimeball...caretaker...refusing to say paternal, was also Wutian....Sephiroth, if I felt that this was going to overwhelm me and I would be seriously hurt, I would not bat an eyelash and stay out of it. Plus, I have seen as much war as you, but unlike you, the POW that you captured, if you weren't ordered to kill, came to my area of expertise....I know the grit and grime...Going on that fact, I am not saying you have to like it....neither am I saying I enjoy it. Nothing would make me happier than to find a quiet place to lounge around, working on my hobbies and build that slice of heaven for ourselves...but Leviathan challenges us...and I don't plan on idlelly sitting by...as for the slave thing....do not give ammo to your soon to be mock enemy. " 

Sephiroth closed his eyes, heaving a final sigh. It was clear that she would not back down, and he knew that if she felt it necessary she would enlist Harmony and Sassi to load so many barrier glamours around him that he couldn't even move. All he could do was be there for her. With a deep breath, he spoke. "... Alright. But! Even though I will not fight your decision any longer... if I feel that you are in serious danger, you cannot expect me to stay out of it. I will try to remain subjective. As... as Harmony so often told me back then-and I have begun to see the truth in it-I am only a man." He then grinned and addressed her last comment. "A man that finds it irresistibly sexy-if not filled with bravado-that you think you can not only make it that far in the tournament... but that you would actually stand a chance at defeating me... my sweet, sweet suicide..." 

Sukai twitched... a subtle on, but a twitch nonetheless. One minute she wanted nothing more than to Hell Firaga him out the nearest airlock, now...she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Oh the Gods were testing her...How could one man just do that?! Stand up to her, take the verbal beating, and not only reply, but diffuse her! Giving up the tirade...he just sat there and smiled at the irony of meeting her match. "Sweet suicide, huh?" 

Sephiroth closed the distance between them and leaned into the crook of her neck. With every word, his lips caressed her skin, dark promise being etched into the flesh beneath his wicked mouth. "Yes. Suicide. Because loving you will be the death of me... but if it is death that I face... I will cut my own throat for just a touch. I will tear my heart from my body for a kiss... and I will hand over my soul for just the mention of your love."

 

Sukai could only stand there, breathless beneath the onslaught of his words. Her mind stopped in that moment, etching in the perfect scene and locking it away forever, so she would never forget. She didn't realize she was crying until a tear slipped past, and trailed down her cheek. This man--there were no other words she could have heard that were sweeter. Her body acted on its own, her arms pulling him tighter to her, afraid that he would disappear if he would let go. "Sephiroth, you already had me when I tripped up the stairs and asked you out to lunch. You never would have to do any of those things for my love....Ironic that the two most emotionally traumatized and deficient people can find so much love within one another. Sephiroth, my Wàngǔ...Wǒ huāle yīqiān duō nián zài wèi nǐ yītiān de liánsuǒ**...”  
!@#$%^&*()

The training room was loud, filled with people and voices both excited and complaining about what was to take place. The large group stood before the board that Tifa and Cissnei had placed near the entrance, reading the order that they would be fighting in.

“First seed: Cid Highwind  
Second seed: Cloud Strife  
Third seed: Zack Fair  
Fourth seed: Angeal Heweley  
Fifth seed: Genesis Rhapsodos  
Sixth seed: Vincent Valentine  
Seventh seed: Loz Miyake  
Eighth seed: Yazoo Kobayashi  
Ninth seed: Kadaj Nakamura  
Tenth seed: Sephiroth

Women will decide the order in which they fight. One fight at a time. Men will abide by these rules and will not attack out of turn, the women will also honor them. If a woman is defeated by any opponent, no matter the seed, she does not advance to the next and is thereby disqualified from the tournament.

If even one woman defeats every man, the men are to take over the housekeeping chores for a month, the women will not have to do their usual half. If the men prove victorious, The women will take over all of the chores... and wear whatever the men want while we are doing it.”

Wangu - Eternal. "I would spend a thousand years in chains for a single day with you"


	36. The Tournament, Part I

Chapter 35: The Tournament Part I

Tifa groaned as she hit the floor. She could almost hear the smug grin that her opponent wore. Damn! After seeing how Sytherea had defeated them, she was certain that she could, as well!

“Are we finished playing then? How about the next one? I'm fighting Sassi next, right?” Genesis teased.

Tifa huffed. “Fine! But you and I are fighting again, and next time I'm going to beat you!” She said.

Genesis bowed with a flourish. “Any time. If you can beat me, I'll buy you your favorite dinner any time you want it for a year.”

Sassi jumped in with a scoff. “You sound so sure of yourself. A year? What if I beat you?”

Genesis thought for a moment. “I'll... babysit... any time that you want me to.” He tried not to shudder. He hated babysitting. Not that the twins were horrible, far from it... but hell, he was a First Class SOLDIER. Babysitting was such a... civilian thing.

Sassi thought about his offer before grinning. Oh yes, she'd take that. No one other than Loz knew how hard she had been training, and not even Loz knew that since infusing her magic into her combat rather than using it to extend it, she was able to beat Yazoo's master program. “Deal.” She said. “But before we can fight, Hari's fighting Zack. This'll be too good to miss! And then its Sy and V... I don't want to miss that, either.”

!@#$%^&*()

“I don't know why you're even trying.” Zack provoked. “None of you could even put a scratch on the badassery that is Zack Fair!”

Harmony rolled her eyes. “Arrogant much?”

“I prefer the term 'Confident'.” Zack smirked.

Harmony echoed his expression, muscles flexing as she lowered into her stance. At first, she had wanted to downright beat him to a pulp, but now she had a different idea. To make it work though, she would have to be quick and light on her feet. The key now would not be to beat him down with strong attacks, but rather use her superior agility to avoid his.

“Bring it on, Puppy. Let's see if that bite matches that bark.”

Zack sprung into action, leaping forward with a diagonal slice of his sword. Harmony ducked, rolling to the side to avoid the blade. She threw Hogo-sha no Kokoro in front of her, her arms shaking from the pain that lanced through her as she blocked his brute strength. No blocking, then. Just like with Angeal. 

She'd fought Zack before, and even came to what they called a 'tie', but she knew that this was different. He wasn't holding back to keep from hurting her. He knew now, that though she could never match him in speed or strength or even stamina, she could take what he dished out. She noticed the way he moved. Now that he was not holding back with her, it was obvious that his fighting style closely mirrored Angeal's. Good deal. She'd trained with the SOLDIER so often that she knew what she was facing.

She thought back to her training. Angeal's weakness seemed to be that she was much more agile than he was. The closest she had ever come to beating Angeal (which really wasn't that close, she would admit) it was because he couldn't catch her. In and out, quick hits. She'd bet her life that Zack would be the same way. Angeal was a thinker. Zack relied more on instinct.

That would be his downfall. She was not losing this time.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony could not silence the laughter that had bubbled in her chest. Zack just looked so pitiful, sitting there nursing his wounds and glaring at Harmony.

“You were saying about scratches?” Harmony teased, motioning to the dozens and dozens of tiny scratches that covered every inch of exposed skin.

“Shut up! You're not supposed to be so sneaky!” Zack barked.

“Guardian!” Harmony said, pointing to herself. Amusement was fading. It was starting to piss her off, being underestimated all the time. “There is only one person in the whole world that I would never lie to or manipulate- not that I make a habit of it, nor do I intend to... But still! Stop underestimating me! Do not mistake my kindness for weakness! I can-and will-leave you crying on the floor!” With that Harmony stomped from the training room, leaving a confused Puppy behind her. She knew that her fight with Angeal would be after Sassi fought Genesis, but she needed a minute to center herself. She had not trained so hard for nothing! This wasn't even about proving that she was better or even as good as the men, this was about proving to herself that she could do it, that she had her own power and could protect her daughter and her loved ones just as well as they could. 

After a few moments alone she returned to the training room to watch Vincent fight Sytherea, and Sassi's fight with Genesis. She'd felt something 'off' about her charge for a while now, and maybe witnessing this might give her some ideas as to what it might be.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony had to blink a couple times, but that didn't change the sight in front of her. Was Vincent holding a sword?! She walked over to him and posed her question. "Do you even know how to use a sword?" She asked, teasingly.

Vincent smiled, "Of course I do Harmony, Do you even know where I grew up? My father was from Nibelheim... my mother was Wutaian." 

"What?! Oh hell, later but... why?!" She asked in disbelief. Sytherea walked up behind her, sporting an Ao Dai that was as blue as her eyes. 

"He thinks to level the playing field." Sytherea stated, looking at Vincent. "Make sure you follow the rules this time, old man."

Harmony almost choked on her laughter, noting the smile on Vincent's face. "Maybe." He replied.

Vincent walked to the center of the Training Room, one of Sytherea's swords in his hand. As she took her place opposite him, he swiftly undid the buckles on his blood red cloak and flung it towards the wall. His muscles were evident under the tight leather covering his body.

Harmany had never seen him, atleast in Gaia, without it on. Sassi leaned towards her and whispered, "Sy likes to use it against him when they fight. He takes it off so she won't ruin it. Those are his words, but, I still don't see what there is to ruin." The two shared a laugh, then turned to watch Sytherea.

She stood posed, looking at her lover, knives in hand. Vincent had borrowed one of her broadswords. They exchanged nods and Vincent bowed low to her.  
"Don't you dare play the gentleman, Valentine." She said, getting her gaurd up. 

Vincent simply smiled, he loved dualing with Sytherea. "Begin." He said darkly.

After ten minutes of back and forth between herself and Vincent, Sytherea was thoroughly upset. This was going nowhere. After one particularly bad move on her part, she was left with a deep gash on her upper right arm. Her eyes began to glow. Vincent saw this as an oppurtunity. "Do it!" He yelled. 

Sytherea violently shook her head. "No!" 

Sassi jumped in with encouragement. "Come on Sy, you can beat him. Just do it!"

Harmony looked confused. Sassi leaned in again and tried to help her understand. "Did Sy ever tell you about her family?" When Harmony nodded, she continued. "I've been working with her, trying to help her control it." Harmony was back to looking confused again, "She has, um, powers." With that she nodded towards Sytherea, who was clearly warring with herself.

After another blow from the broadsword, Sytherea had finally had enough. Everyone but Vincent, looked on in awe as her body began to shudder. Slowly Harmony saw Sytherea's skin turn from a light alabaster, to a stunning shade of blue. She was gritting her teeth and her arms were clenched at her sides. It happened all at once, she relaxed her stance and...

"What the FUCK?!" Harmony heard herself say in a near shout. Right in front of her, where Sytherea used to be, was a bright blue dragon. 

Vincent transformed into Hellmasker with a smile on his face, ignoring Harmony's -yet again- shocked cry. "Atta girl, Sy!" Sassi shouted. 

Harmony was going to ask Sassi what was going on, but the renewed fighting held her attention. Weapons disgarded, Sytherea lunged at Hellmasker. Who needs weapons when you have claws.

Vincent, as Hellmasker, was forced against the wall, in order to block the deadly blows coming from his transformed lover. 

Her anger was getting the best of her. Vincent took advantage of the fact that Sytherea wasn't used to her transformed self. He blocked a blow from her arm with the sword and used his strength to launch her from him. It was time to end this. He lunged at her full force and slashed his sword across her already injured arm. The force of the blow made Sytherea's focus waver. As she hit the floor she transformed back into herself, gasping.

"I win." Vincent stated happily, as he walked over to Sytherea. Once again himself he bent down and examined her arm. "I'm very proud of you, Sy." He said warmly. Sytherea started to smile at him, but the throbbing in her now very bloody arm, made her wince. That, and she was exhausted. Transforming always left her so, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Vince? Take me to our room before I-" And with that, her eyes slammed closed.

Oh yes, he was very proud.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi flew through the air, body tensing in preparation for an unseen landing. Genesis fell toward her, rocketing from their rapid blows. His hand began glowing with budding magic. 'Game on,' She thought, her own energy coalescing into her long range weapon. With some minor alterations, she formed a mini cross bow. One she could fire one-handed as she dared not sheath or drop her blade. Sassi raised her left arm, sighting down the bolt and fired. The shaft buried itself deep into a far off cliff. In quick succession she fired three more bolts, seemingly at random; all within the time it took Genesis to prepare his spell. Sassi felt the looming presence of the ground, as bright orange energy came flying at her. She landed, and skid as the barrage of lights burst upon her blade. Her arm smacked the projectiles into oblivion, sparks glittering in the air around her. 

Sassi’s right arm swung up across her chest catching the advance of crimson rapier. She sucked solidity out of the earth beneath her and slammed into Genesis, sending him backward. Her left hand completed an arc above her head, a light barrier against further magical attacks. Long blade poised, Genesis again took the offensive, intending the send the witch flying. She anticipated the move and released the catch on the hilt of her blade. Her short sword spit in two.

Up until now she had been fighting with a single whole blade with no apparent seems; when whole the weapon seemed a complete shaft of metal, separated though it displayed a different characteristic. Each piece was forked. Two single edge blades rose from each hilt. Her left arm batted the oncoming rapier to the side as her right came up underneath and caught the attacking weapon neatly in the space between her blades. Right wrist tilted down and drove the tip of Genesis’s rapier into the ground. She whirled and caught the sneaky magical attack with her left. As she shattered the magic, her elbow rose to collide with an aristocratic nose. Sassi felt more then heard a satisfying crack as hot liquid spurted. Her body completed its three-sixty, right arm positioned for a fatal blow. Genesis cursed and flung himself back, wrenching his weapon free of the earth. He deflected her attack, white sparks bursting from the impact. Sassi was still drawing energy into herself from the earth, lending her limbs a solidness and force. Her right blade sliced into red fabric, the two prongs easily poking themselves through and narrowly missed flesh. Instead of pulling it out, she twisted her wrist effectively snaring his clothing. In this close range the Crimson Death could not maneuver fluidly. 

Sassi motioned as if to chop a leg off, as expected Genesis leaped over the blade. Sassi gathered in a great huff of air and enhanced the pressure with her energy. A gust of wind caught Genesis and carried him to the cliff, his cloak ripping free of her blades. His back slammed into the rock and Sassi stretched her arms out in an imitation of a cross. Tendrils of energy stretched from the cliff face, her arrows lengthening but not dislodging. Bending her elbows, she drew her arms together and crossed her wrists. Her arrows, now coils of magical rope, elongated themselves and with her motions trapped Genesis is a searing clasp. 

It wouldn’t take much to increase the heat . . . a little borrowed from the light source should do nicely. Sassi stalked toward her captive, eyes focused on his tight tendons. How would those tendons react if severed? She thought. Would the slippery things retreat into his flesh or dangle limp from a stump? Sassi wanted to find out, badly. She wanted to feel his magic boiling inside him, building without release. Genesis struggled, one hand still holding Crimson Death, but pinned so tightly he could not utilize it. Sassi had anticipated his strength; after all, she had been living with the strongest Remnant for years and had an intimate knowledge of those limitations. Sassi locked eyes with Genesis. He thought a glimpse of . . .Vincent?. . .passed flittingly over her features. The image made his heart race. Sassi never took the role of predator. Protector, defender even, but the intensity of her gaze as she all but ran the last few yards unnerved the soldier. Sassi saw her arm raise, pointing the sharp blades at an exposed wrist and tensed her muscles in preparation for a severing blow. The blood would paint gorgeous patterns around her feet, she knew without a doubt that she could suck the magic right out of him through his blood. Her chance to become as powerful, or more, as Sephiroth. 

Suddenly Sassi dropped her blade, her fingers being the only thing she could convince to let go. Her head felt dizzy with unusual thoughts. Bleeding magic…? It wasn’t unheard of in ages long past, but to a friend and ally? She could feel the thrill of the urge. Power, to hold a part of this world’s magic. She closed her eyes and inhaled. I am of this world, she repeated in her head. Of this world, Cetra, important dammit! The fight was over. She refused to go on. In bewilderment her left hand settled a forked blade next to Genesis’s cheek; teasing his flesh, as if promising a rematch. Abruptly she spun on her heel, realizing the coils holding her opponent against the wall. 

“I am not advancing. Take your victory,” she growled over her shoulder as she left the room, Harmony chasing after her with a panicked look on her face.

“I'm out.” Genesis said. “Take me off the boards.”

!@#$%^&*()

“Go back.” Sassi snapped at Harmony as the Guardian placed her hand on her shoulder. “You still have fighting to do, and I want to be alone.”

“Sassi, we need to talk about this! What was that?!” Harmony argued.

“What, are you surprised that you're not the only one that is powerful? 'Oh no, Sassi could never! She's not powerful enough! She let herself become weak and now we all have to protect her because she can't fight for herself!'” Sassi raged, yanking herself away from Harmony.

Harmony's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. “Sassi... none of us think of you that way! You know that I can't help it when it comes to your protection! You know that I try to back off as much as I am able so that you can fight for yourself, too! I'm not stupid, I know that constant protection makes a person weak. What will happen if I spend my life protecting you, and you never learn to truly protect yourself, and then I die? What then?! I don't think you're weak!” Harmony tried to reason.

Sassi was fuming, the residual energy from her fight still racing through her veins. “You're lying! You don't ask for my help unless it isn't 'dangerous'. You spend all of your time with Kadaj and Sukai! So just go back to them and leave me alone!” Sassi screeched.

Harmony felt her eyes tearing. “Sassi-”

“Fág liom, Caomhnóir! Ordaímse é!*” Sassi cut her off. Harmony gasped as she felt magic flow through her, and the irresistable force of those words beating into her consciousness.

“What did you do?!” Harmony whimpered, trying to keep her legs from moving. 

“I gave you a Cetran command – no Guardian can deny a direct order from their Cetra. Maybe you should talk to Aerith about it. You seem to be spending more time with Sephiroth, too! Now go!”

Harmony cried out as her legs began to move,the magic only releasing her when she was outside the door and she heard it lock behind her. With a shaking sob, she made her way back to the training room as anger started to fill her mind.

Someone was definately going to get hurt.

!@#$%^&*()

Sassi let out a sob of frustration when she felt Harmony's anger and saddness through their bond. All at once, the dark feeling that had taken her seemed to release, fear and confusion taking its place as she realized what she had just done.

“Oh God... I'm sorry.” She said, her voice echoing through her empty bedroom.

**Leave me, Guardian! I command it!


	37. The Tournament, Part II

Chapter 36: The Tournament Part II  
“Then who the hell am I fighting?” Harmony snarled after Sukai told her that Genesis, Angeal, Vincent, and Loz had dropped out of the tournament.

“Yazoo's next for you...” Sukai said, unsure. From the look of things, it might not have been a good idea to let Harmony fight at all.

“Good. Is it my turn?”

“Yes...?”

Harmony nodded to Sukai, taking her place in the center of the room as the pixels fell into place. The scene chosen for the two was the giant, gray rocky terrain of the Wutaian outskirts. Perfect for them to hide in, if need be.

“Are you all right, Harmony?” Yazoo asked, concerned for his friend. He could already hear the crackle of thunder outside the airship as her emotions got the better of her. He was happy to note, however, that her power over the weather seemed to work here as well as it had in her world.

“I'm fine. Just shut up and attack me, Sensei.”

Yazoo gave her a hard look. “All right. But I'm not holding back, you know that, right?”

Harmony actually growled at him. Almost psychotically. “You had better not, damn you!” And then she was flying at him, her sword drawn (when had she drawn it?!) and a snarl curling her lip.

Yazoo threw Velvet Nightmare into the air, blocking her strike and tossing her away from him. She wouldn't back away enough for him to actually fire at her-she'd learned well from her sparring sessions with Sukai-but she seemed to have forgotten that Yazoo was, first and foremost, a master of hand-to-hand combat.

He threw punch after kicks after jabs at her, impressed and proud as she dodged all of them, and actually gasped as her foot connected with his side. He hadn't even seen her coming!

“Good, Hari-” He started to say, but then he saw her eyes. The tell-tale glow of her Guardian blood was beginning to take over, her features drawn into sharp focus. Her eyes were distant and angry, and Yazoo suddenly realized that though she was fighting him, he was not the true recipient of her attacks. Whatever had happened with Sassi had the Guardian livid, and he was struck with the knowledge he would be the one to pay for it. 

This time, she might actually beat him.

!@#$%^&()

Harmony's thoughts were chaotic, tumbling through her mind so quickly that she couldn't seem to latch on a single image. Sassi's face when she had fought Genesis, the feeling of that dark and terrible power surrounding her charge, the anger and fear and confusion she felt flowing through the Cetra, and the Irish words that her best friend had spoken, knowing that Harmony would have to obey. Sassi had-for the first time-used Harmony's heritage against her. She had done something that she knew Harmony wouldn't be able to resist. She had shut her out.

The pain Harmony felt at that thought flooded through her, and she unknowingly let out a sob. She was fighting on pure instinct, dodging when needed and striking when she had the chance... But it wasn't Yazoo's face she saw. She wasn't even sure anymore, who she was actually fighting. Was it herself? Sassi? A face flashed before her eyes and she let a raw cry of anger pour from her throat. Rufus ShinRa. That bastard. It was his fault that they were in this situation! They had been doing so well... Happy, loved, content... and then he showed his traitorous face and took her child. Her child, and her Cetra's children.

Unbeknownst to her, she began muttering her tirade aloud, the near-silent whispers impossible for anyone but those with Jenova cells to hear.

“I hate you.” She sobbed out. “I hate you! You took my child, and my Cetra's children! You tried to take Sukai's baby before she even knew she was pregnant. You killed Reeve... You're torturing others... I almost killed the love of my life because of you... you've tried to kill me, and everyone I care about... I swear to everything Holy and Unholy in every universe known and unknown... I'm going to kill you myself!”

Rufus's smirking face flashed before her now brightly-glowing eyes and she gasped, her efforts renewed. She felt the fires of her blood-gifted power beginning to burn through her veins, Guardian Mode threatening to overpower her senses. 

And for the first time, she gave in. Wispy tendrils of near-translucent magic burst from her limbs, nothing but a physical manifestation of her inner power. They wrapped themselves around Yazoo as the man tried frantically to bat them away. They didn't hold him down as he'd seen Sassi's do to Genesis. Instead, the magic seemed to seep into his skin, his veins threatening to burst at the pressure of her dark power. The group heard an ominous creaking, all watching in horror and shock-Sukai and Cid more horrified than the rest-as the pixels that formed the Wutaian scene fragmented and the metal floor of the training room began to warp and twist, steel ripping and enfolding itself around Yazoo's struggling body.

“Harmony!” Kadaj cried out, trying to bring her out of what was very obviously an incomplete Guardian Mode. His cries became more frantic when he saw his brother's eyes roll back before fluttering closed. “Stop! Snap out of it or you'll kill him!”

The metal stopped creaking, Harmony's body freezing as his voice registered. Kadaj thanked whatever Gods were out there. If this had been a true Guardian Mode, she wouldn't have heard him at all.

Harmony warred with herself. She wanted so badly to expel Rufus ShinRa from this world... but something felt off.

At her hesitance, Yazoo felt Harmony's power waver as he jolted awake and he was able to break free of her hold. Leaping from the spiraled metal that Harmony had begun twisting around him, he flew at her. His body arced and twisted until both feet here level with her chest. He didn't really want to hurt her, but maybe knocking her on her ass would bring her out of this.

His boots connected with her chest, the impact sending her flying backwards to bounce off the wall with a grunt of pain. She was on her feet again in a second, tears streaming down her face and pain-deep, emotional pain-in her eyes. She threw a barrage of attacks at him, a few connecting but Yazoo was able to dodge most of them. 

With a determined cry, Yazoo struck. His open palm flew at her abdomen with his full force, the witch dropping with a pained gasp and trying desperately to draw breath. He was on her before she could accomplish that, one knee at her spine, an arm around hers, and the other around her throat.

“Stop!” He said forcefully. “That's enough!”

With a choke and a sob the glow left her eyes, those green orbs widening when she saw the damage she had caused and remembered where she was.

“Shit!” She cursed, trying to move. Yazoo held fast. “You can let go. I promise.” She breathed through the pain in her abdomen. 

Yazoo held on for a moment before deciding to trust her and letting her go.

“Someone. Cure materia. Now.” He said, laying her out to assess the damage he did to her. Upon realizing just how bad it was he blanched, shocked that she had been able to continue fighting after his kick to her chest had broken several ribs. It felt as though her sternum was actually cracked. The black bruise forming on her stomach whispered of internal bleeding, and he wasn't surprised. He hadn't hit anyone that hard in a long, long time.

Sephiroth stepped forward to survey the damage and hand Yazoo Sukai's mastered cure. He'd kept it on him just in case his lover needed it, and was glad he was so paranoid. Sukai might not have needed it, but Harmony certainly did.

“Thank you.” Yazoo said, pressing the materia to Harmony's chest and accessing its most potent spell, along with a Regen just to be safe.

“What were you seeing?” Yazoo whispered. “It wasn't me you were fighting back there. What happened?”

“I... I can't. I don't... Not until I talk to Sassi again, okay?” Harmony said, shaking as Kadaj pulled her up to let her stretch and allow the Regen to take effect. “I'm okay. Its working.” She assured him as he caught her when she stumbled. She tried to play it off. “I guess Sukai's the only one left. I'm out.”

“Actually...” Yazoo said, gaining the group's attention. “I'm forfeiting. If that had been almost anyone else... anyone without the enhancements that I have – or Kadaj, Loz, Sephiroth, and maybe Angeal and Genesis – that most likely would have killed them. Taking that into consideration... I'd say you were the winner.”

Harmony stared in surprise. “You're saying...”

“I'm saying you beat me, Hari. Congratulations.” Yazoo smiled warmly.

Harmony shook of her shock. “No, you still won! You had me on the floor, and I couldn't get up!”

“Yes, but that was only because you didn't want to fight anymore. If Kadaj hadn't called out to you, I think you might actually have killed me.”

Well that was the wrong thing to say.

Harmony gasped and threw herself at her teacher and friend. “Oh my God I'm sorry!” She rushed. “I just... I was so angry about what happened with Sassi, and then all I could think about was Rufus and everything he's done and I just wanted to kill him and I-”

Kadaj stopped her tirade. “Hey, stop it. Its okay. There's still parts of your power that we're discovering. This is a learning experience for all of us. Just be glad that it wasn't a complete Guardian Mode.”

“O-okay.” Harmony said, taking a deep breath.

“Good. Now, are you good? Can you keep going or do you need to rest?” Kadaj asked, a small smirk forming.

“I'm fine... why?”

“Because Yazoo needs to take a minute before he fights Sukai... that means its you and me, mon amant.”

Harmony's breath caught. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. “French, huh? Been reading Sassi's books?”

Kadaj chuckled. “No need. Its been a while since I've used it, but its my native language.”

Harmony gasped. “Are you serious? Holy hell, its absolutely amazing that the worlds spill over this much!”

“What do you mean?” Yazoo cut in.

“That was French. I already know that Wutaian closely resembles Chinese... and now I'm thinking that it might be exact. Morse Code is your TAPS... I wonder what else. .. Anyone, vorbiţi?” She said in Romanian.

“Speak what?” Loz said from the back of the room, Sassi trailing behind him and shooting an apologetic gaze at Harmony.

“Holy shit!” Harmony gasped. “Corel's language is Romanian, Banora's is French, what's-”

“Irish Gaelic... is the language of the Cetra. Bone Village uses it, sometimes, and the scrolls we found in the Forgotten Capitol were written in it.” Sassi said, her voice timid.

“How many languages do you two speak?” Loz said, glancing at his lover and her Guardian.

“Harmony speaks a few. Romanian, she learned because she'd always been told that her family was from Romania. Irish Gaelic because I wanted someone to talk to, and a bit of Japanese-that's Cosmo-” She told Harmony, “and if I remember right, a tiny bit of French, as well. I speak Irish Gaelic-of course-and Spanish. That's Costa Del Sol.”

“Oh? You speak a bit of our language?” Yazoo teased Harmony. 

“'Our'?” She asked.

“Mideel uses the same language as Banora.” He explained.

“Oh... uh... Oui, monsieur.” She said with a blush.

Kadaj chuckled at her horrible accent. “We'll have to work on that, but for now... get your ass over here and fix the mess you made of the training room before Sukai has a heart attack... I think Cid already has.”

Harmony looked past him and gasped at the torn metal rising from the floor in an incomplete half-dome shape. After blinking a couple of times, she let out a relieved sigh and waved her hand, the scene seeming to fade to reveal the training room untouched.

“Still want to call it my win, Yazoo? That was a glamour!” She cackled at his expression.

“Well, you managed to fool not only me, but everyone else in the room. Yeah, its your win.”

“Enough talk.” Kadaj interrupted. He grabbed Harmony's hand and dragged her into position. “Don't you dare let me beat you.” He said. “I just watched you kick the shit out of a Remnant without hardly even trying-accidental or not. You'd better fucking beat me.” He said.

Harmony gulped. She'd only gotten so far with Yazoo because of a power that she did not control. She'd used magic-that was against the rules, and she wasn't going to do it with Kadaj! 'I am so done for.' She thought, picking her sword up from where it had fallen to the floor.

!@#$%^&()

She was right. It took less than five minutes before Kadaj had her back pressed to the wall, his sword resting dangerously across her throat.

“I yield.” She said, her throat dry. Kadaj gave her a hard look, and then smirked.

“You just proved us right, you know.” He said.

“Oh? How? About what?” Harmony asked, confused.

“You have the power, just like we've known... you're just afraid of it because you have no control.”

Harmony looked down, flinching when the blades at her throat slid slightly and drew just the tiniest droplets of her blood. Kadaj hissed and moved his sword. “Stupid, that's sharp.” He leaned in to hiss her.

“Ahem? Ew. There are others present!” Sukai called out. “Besides, mine is hotter. She turned to Sephiroth, who had his back to her, and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her hand down to grip his thigh and nuzzling into his long hair.

“Um!” She heard. “Sephiroth, what's wrong with your voice? You sound like-Oh Knights of the Round!” She jumped back, tearing her gloves off.

Yazoo had a blush on his face, his body rigid as he turned around.

“Cut your damned hair! With it that long you look too much like Sephiroth and I... Oh gross!” Sukai whined, pulling out her fire materia and burning the 'tainted' gloves to ash. “You, me, now. I was looking forward to the fight before, but now I have the overwhelming need to beat you into the steel.” Sukai said. She caught Kadaj sneaking off with Harmony. “Oh no you don't. Kadaj, stay put. Too many have dropped out and your ass is one that I am dying to kick!”

Harmony smiled weakly, her thoughts once again swirling around what Kadaj had said. “Its okay. You fight. I'm going to go to the deck. I must have been pretty pissed; I can hear the rain.”

Kadaj nodded and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. “I'll be there shortly.” He said, loudly enough for Sukai to hear the taunt.

!@#$%^&*()

When Harmony was defeated by Kadaj, Sukai just frowned. Sighing in frustration, she got up slowly and gathered her weapons before putting them in the holsters that decorated her belt. Sukai wasn't looking up and was about to step forward but was stopped by a solid mass that was in front of her. She looked up and frowned. Sephiroth was looking down at her with a frown. 

"Remember what we spoke about." He said before stepping to the side and letting her pass.

Standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on the cheek. "I know love, most of the largest threats to me have stepped out of the competition. I promise to not let them kick my ass."

Sukai found herself facing off against her sensei. Bowing, out of respect, she took her position and looked at him. "Unarmed or armed?"

"Does it matter?" Yazoo answered for her before he began to move. Yazoo decided to keep his gunblade, and took out it before he took aim. Sukai jumped back as Yazoo quickly removed the Velvet Nightmare and began firing. Performing skilled and very practiced acrobatics, Sukai was able to somersault backward and twist through the air to avoid the shots. 

Quickly casting Wall and Reflect around her, she landed and took out her gun before she began to fire back at him, sometimes aiming to move him into position, other times she tired to hit him directly. When she was forced to reload, Yazoo rushed in, unsung his unnatural speed, and closed the distance quickly. His fist landing in the space between them, stopping only a moment before the barrier shattered between them and she was forced to back away. Each of them using their strengths against one another, and exploiting the weaknesses of the other, creating a very deadly dance between them as they attacked, parried, blocked, and countered one another. 

Both were very familiar with each others skills, and both had to over come the other's strength. While both had quick minds, Sukai used many underhanded tactics and had her vast Materia skill, and Yazoo was far faster than her and had a wide range of combat skills. Toward the end of the match, both were sporting various marks of battle. Sukai was panting heavily, weak from the pregnancy lowering her endurance, while Yazoo looked just a little winded. Sukai's eyes were teary from the last hit to her nose, courtesy of Yazoo's elbow after he blocked and countered her last attack. She knew she was at her limit, so she decided to add a bit of extra help. Calling on the energy within, she pushed her body farther than she usually had before, showing Harmony first hand what a Limit Break was. Sukai's body gave off a feint purple glow, almost as if flames were running off of her skin, as she gathered the Lifestream energies into herself.

Yazoo shattered her barrier spells, yet again, and was about to hit her with a point blank shot of his gunblade. Sukai quickly brought her hand up and brushed the revolver away from her face as she ducked away and kicked him back. Leaping high into the air, Sukai stuck her hands in her pockets before pulling them out, revealing glass marble sized orbs before she tossed them at Yazoo. Sukai grabbed some of the scaffolding and held on as she cast Graviga that brought the orbs together and caused them to impact all at once on Yazoo. Before the marbles broke, Sukai cast an M.Barrier and Reflect around the impact site, one second before everything went off.

The sheer explosive force from the marbles caused the barriers to give out and a strong rush of wind and hit erupted from the impact site, but bounced off the glamour barrier that Harmony and Sassi had erected just in case. Yazoo stood there for a moment, decorated in various burns and having parts of him frozen, before he fell forward and collapsed onto the ground. Sukai pulled herself up and found her way to the nearby ladder before she found her way safely to the ground. Walking over toward Yazoo, she took out her gun and kept it firmly trained on to him before she shot him once, for good measure. 

Sassi was freaking out. "Is he dead?"

"No." Sukai said flatly, rolling him over with her foot and checking his pulse. "He will just be in pain when he wakes up. I would have a Hyper ready when you take him back."

!@#$%^&*()

After a short break, Sukai had gotten an Ether, since she didn't need the Potion that she was offered and she ate a light snack before she found herself facing Kadaj Nakamura. Sukai took out her Kodachi and split them apart, knowing not to use guns against him, seeing as how he trained often with Yazoo. Sukai locked them together so that the hilts were locked together as she channeled Poison into the blades. Kadaj did not make any attempts to move against her and she was forced to begin the combat, charging him. 

Kadaj was not stupid enough to allow her to keep her ability to cast, so he Silenced her as he grabbed her throat, countering her first attack, forcing her to break his grip; though she had a ribbon on her, she decided to entertain him. Sukai lashed out with her now dual ended sword, but Kadaj was quicker. Looking up at him, Sukai crouched down, grabbing a gun out of its holster and began firing off a few of the darts. Kadaj danced around, effectively dodging them, or cutting the darts in half before they reached him, rendering them harmless. When Sukai ran out of ammo in her gun, Kadaj quickly used that to his advantage, aiming to knock her weapons out of her hands. Sukai, saw him coming and simply tossed her gun in the air, ducked under his blade, and broke apart her kodachi, and crossed her arms across his abdomen attempting to cut him. 

Sukai began weaving in patterns that almost made it look like a dance, deflecting and dodging the onslaught of blows Kadaj sent her. Sukai saw an opening and moved her dual bladed sword in a small circle to sweep his Souba out of the way before she thrust forward. Kadaj stepped to the side and knocked her blades out of her hand. Frowning she ducked under another sweep and kicked Kadaj in the side as he opened up for a counter. Sukai took her hands and brought them up to her face, forming a weird sign with them before exhaling, a magical stream forming from between her hands, before striking Kadaj in the chest*. Kadaj was hit with the multicolored blast and thrown back as Sukai retrieved her kodachi. As Kadaj recovered from the attack he looked at her in anger and confusion.

"You should be Silenced!" He told her. 

Sukai took one of the dreadlocks that dangled from the side of her head and pulled out a red colored silken material from between the matted strands of hair. "Ribbon. Why do you think I keep my dreads? Nobody checks your hair really."

Within a blink of an eye she was attacking Kadaj with new fervor, hitting harder than she would normally. Kadaj cursed under his breath as Sukai began to attack, and constantly switch up her tactics. One moment using nothing but Materia, the next using her gunblade fully put together, her blades separated, and other various combinations that forced Kadaj to take the offensive. Everyone watched on as they continued fighting, until they both collided their blades, when Sukai fully pieced her gunblade together, and Kadaj's Souba broke Sukai's as she attempted to parry thrust to her chest. Sukai gasped as she grabbed her chest, finding Souba imbedded within. Not wanting to cause anyone worry, she twisted away from everyone’s view, acting as though she were not harmed and cast a spell, to harm Kadaj. 

Kadaj collapsed as the spell hit him and took effect. It worried her as she pulled out the blade ad checked on Kadaj's pulse. Finding none, she quickly cast the spell Life, knowing full well that she had accidentally cast Death upon him. As Kadaj inhaled he swung at her face. Sukai grabbed her nose and looked down at him. Taking a Stinger out of her pocket, she hit Kadaj with the item and watched as his body locked up. 

"That should calm your ass down." Sukai said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I think you broke it. However, I win Kadaj."

Sukai went back up to the others and sat down, having Aerith walk over to her to take a look at her injuries. Sukai just gently stepped away from the Cetra, for some reason she was uncomfortable near her recently even though she had no reason to be. Sephiroth was beside Aerith, looking down at Sukai, he picked her up and inspected her chest. Thankfully, the wound was already healing and it looked like a graze instead of a piercing wound. 

"Hey I am fine." Sukai frowned before her wrist computer began to light up, wanting to quickly change the subject and keeping her wary spell a secret. Looking down she smiled and excused herself from them before going over to Sassi. "Mission accomplished, and you two owe me after this. Find Hari."

The rest of the group remaining looked on in confusion as the two of them blushed slightly before they were laughing hysterically. 

!@#$%^&*()

Meanwhile...

"How much time do you think we have?" Angeal whispered, his breathing ragged as he roughly pulled open the crimson leather that his lover wore.

"I don't know, but I can't wait anymore. The three of them interrupted and we couldn't finish." Genesis answered, his movements matching Angeal's as they fought to remove ther clothing just enough to find skin. As soon as he had Angeal's sweater pulled up and bunched under the bigger man's arms he dove in, shoving Angeal into the shelves of the closet they'd found and attaching his lips to a flat nipple.

Angeal sighed happily, one hand pulling Genesis closer, the other fumbling with his partner's belt. The excitement of having his lover's hand so close to the part of him that screamed for attention had Genesis panting, his hips involuntarily bucking. He pulled away from Angeal's chest and moaned in frustrated need before sealing their mouths together, his tongue thrusting into the hot mouth that awaited him. Hands grasped and pulled, struggling to remove the boundaries between them until finally Genesis hissed, his hips arching into Angeal's and his teeth biting down on the brunette's bottom lip.

Angeal gave long, tight strokes down Genesis' length, stopping at the head to swirl the wetness building up at the tip. The way Genesis groaned at his touch made him dizzy, made him need. With a growl, he lifted the smaller man's body, tucking his thighs under his muscular arms and leaning forward. Genesis growled as his head bounced off of one of the higher shelves and he was forced to slouch or have the ceiling give him the same treatment. He was about to protest, to tell Angeal to pay attention, when a hot, wet warmth closed around his hardened flesh. His hands flew into action, one in Angeal's dark hair, the other grasping at the shelf behind him. His heavy sigh of pleasure was all Angeal needed to hear. He sucked hard, trailing his tongue up the vein and then swirling around the shaft. His teeth grazed the underside of his lover's erection and he smiled at the choked murmur of enjoyment that Genesis tried to hide.

Soon enough, Genesis was panting and writhing. He'd managed to buck hard enough to get Angeal to back up a bit, allowing him to rest his upper back against the shelving just right so that he could lay across it. His head was thrown back, hips undulating as much as he was able, his mouth spewing all sorts of erotic whispers-both absolutely flthy, and heartbreakingly poetic.

"Stop!" He gasped as Angeal focused his attention on quick suckles at the head of his erection. Angeal chuckled and the vibrations sent stars blasting through his vision. "Stop! Please... Gods please stop..." He sobbed, trying to squirm away. After not being able to be together for what was-in his opinion-a very long time, he didn't want it to end like that. Angeal gave one final, hard suck and then pulled away, pulling Genesis up and letting him slide down his body. He was shocked when Genesis slid all the way to his knees, deft hands catching the hem of his pants and pulling them down around his thighs. "I don't want to finish that way. I want to finish with this-" He grasped Angeal's hard length and squeezed, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, "-inside me."

Angeal smirked. "You have the dirtiest-Ah! Hottest... wet... oh Gods so good..." His teasing of his lover's dirty 'pillow talk' was cut off as he found his own length sinking into that wonderfully wicked mouth. His hands fisted into the shelves behind him, his grip so strong that the weak material cracked in his hands.

Genesis did his best-of course-to make sure that Angeal was thoroughly prepared to take him. His tongue lashed and prodded, his lips suckled and pulled. Raising his hands to Angeal he wiggled his gloved hands at the man, smiling when Angeal took his hands and removed the gloves slowly, one finger at a time. Pushing further, he pressed his hand to Angeal's chest, the big man leaning down just far enough to take those writhing fingers into his mouth, moaning at the knowledge of what his love was about to do.

When he felt his fingers were wet enough, Genesis shifted, pulling his waistband down just far enough that he could reach his own entrance and sinking two fingers inside all at once. He moaned around his lover as he prepared himself, causing Angeal to hiss and buck against him, forcing more of his shaft further down his throat. With a loud 'POP!' He released Angeal, giving his lover a dark look before rolling over onto all fours.

He gasped in shock when strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him around, and before he knew what was happening, he found himself in the most awkward of positions. His shoulders and head were on the floor, his back perfectly straight and rear in the air, and his own knees pressed almost level with his chest.

"What is this?" He tried to say, a smirk in his voice. Angeal cut him off.

"Are you ready?" His voice sounded through gritted teeth.

"Well, yes, but-Ah!" Came the strangled sound of Genesis' voice as Angeal took those words as consent to continue, shoving forward into this new angle and impaling Genesis up to the hilt. His hands grapsed at pale hips to hold the man in place, fingers sure to leave bruises.

Genesis was choking on his moans. He was folded up in such a way that if he were the tiniest bit more flexible, he could actually suck himself... and dear Gods the angle... With every timed thrust, Angeal savagely pounded at his prostate. Genesis could only fist his hands over Angeal's and hang on for dear life.

Angeal panted, sweat dripping down his jaw as he drilled into his lover. "I'm not going to last." He warned, reaching further to cup Genesis' sac and roll him gently.

"Neither am I just... fuck! Hold that angle and fucking touch me! I can't reach!" Genesis answered with a growl. His eyes widened when he caught Angeal's dark, seductive smirk. 

"That means that you take it where I aim it."

Genesis stared blankly until a hard thrust had him gasping, his body contorting as sparks danced across his vision. Angeal never talked like this! "Take it where you... what?"

Angeal's hand fisted around his length, pulling in tight strokes and aiming right into his face. "Open your mouth, Gen." He said in a voice far too gentle for the unbelievable dirty act he was asking for.

Genesis did, but it wasn't out of submission. Rather, it was shock that had his jaw dropping just in time to catch the first spurt of his seed as the utterly forbidden hotness of the situation overcame him.

At the spasms around his own length, Angeal gave a heavy growl, almost a roar, trying to muffle his cry in his arm as his hips jerked and his own essence was drawn from his body. 

They stayed in that position for only a moment, Genesis quick to complain about how uncomfortable it was. Angeal removed himself, stepping back and then sitting on the floor to pull Genesis into his lap.

Genesis stared at him.

"What?" Angeal asked, his voice tired and raspy.

"That was kinky, 'Geal. Even more kinky than we've gotten in the past."

"Um... o-...kay? Sorry?"

Genesis smiled and pressed a kiss to his love's temple. "Don't be. That was sexy. But what came over you? Normally, I'm the one that gets... experimental..."

Angeal looked away and shrugged. "I don't know, really. You just looked so... hot... curled up and almost... helpless." His eyes darkened as he recalled the look of vulnerabilty. It was a good look on Genesis. "I bet they're still fighting... We can probably make it to our room." He said slyly, his hands squeezing the flesh of his partner's behind.

Genesis shuddered at his words, and the promise behind them. "Yeah. Promise to talk to me the way you just did?"

Angeal nodded, his eyes never leaving Genesis'.

"Lets go."

!@#$%^&*()

"This is it." Sukai thought as she stared down her lover. At least he was kind enough to let her take a small extended break before challenging him. She hoped her inner voice was going to help her, but it remained silent. Taking a shaky breath, Sukai took her position and prayed she would last more than three seconds against Sephiroth. 

"You have made it this far. Impressive." Sephiroth purred. "However, you stop here."

Sukai's heart was thumping madly, of course he would try and play mind games with her. However, she was not about to let him get under her skin, too much. Deciding to play it very dirty, Sukai took her shirt and ripped the rest of the material down the middle, leaving her sports bra showing, along with her belly. Smirking she looked up at her lover. "Oh what a shame. I don't want it to stop here....I was hoping that you could assist me in cleaning up after this...I have worked up quite a sweat, and we were very dirty last night. That was even after the whipped cream fight we women had before we decided to taste Harmony's present...but that really doesn't matter."

Sephiroth wasn’t the only one who twitched, along with a few giggling females, the men looked at their lovers with wide eyes and slightly blushing faces. Harmony grinned like a madwoman and decided to help Sukai distract the General. 'That's my girl.' Harmony thought before she piped in. "Oh yes, and Sukai is very talented with her tongue."

By now Sephiroth was blushing with the thoughts that paraded through his head. Shaking the thoughts and willing his head clear, he summoned Masamune and attacked. Sephiroth rushed in with inhuman speed and accuracy, forcing Sukai to have to cast multiple barriers and Haste on herself to keep from getting taken out at the very beginning. Since her gunblade was useless, Sukai retrieved her throwing daggers and tossed a couple toward Sephiroth, with explosive tags attached. Sephiroth moved gracefully out of the way before the tags ignited, and rushed out of the smoke, slashing out, sending a wave of energy toward his lover, aiming slightly off. 

Sukai instantly picked up on the fact that he was just trying to disable her instead of fully attacking her, she used that to her advantage, placing herself directly into attacks that he was about to perform and using his split second hesitation to counter the attacks. While she was not doing any damage to him, she was prolonging the time she had against him. When she rushed up to him to use her hand to hand combat skills, that she hardly ever used in real combat, she misjudged the distance and just barely ducked under his blade, as the metal sliced her goggled in half. As they landed on the floor, Sukai was already on her feet and had to back away to keep from getting skewered. 

She could hear a few gasps from the others as her former scar, turned talik, embedded with Materia was now in full view. Sukai cursed under her breath as she touched the jewel on her forehead and her body began to glow the same strange purple aura as before, but this time a hint of near translucent emerald green accompanied it. What seemed to be the Lifestream appeared around her as a Carnbuncle burst from the jewel and landed on Sukai's head. Her marking grew in size as the cat dissolved, a thick green mist covering Sukai like armor, and Sukai appeared to have been given long cat like ears floating on top of her head, and a large bushy tail behind her.**

Sephiroth stared at his lover with wide eyes, he was surprised and impressed at this new accomplishment, and did not know it was possible to use a Summon in a manner such as that, especially the cat guardian of Wutai. However, he was not going to let this accomplishment throw him off balance and rushed in again to attack her. Sukai watched him carefully, her glowing eyes narrowing as she moved so quickly from her position that it appeared she disappeared and reappeared behind him, already aiming a kick at his back. 

Sephiroth dodged and attacked her, landing a blow to her arm as she backed away. Watching, he saw the wound instantaneously stitch back together and snorted, seeing as how he felt a great resistance on his Masamune when he attacked. This new armor was protecting her and allowing her to do superhuman feats. Sephiroth watched as she rushed in and swept her leg at his, attempting to knock him to the ground. Sephiroth jumped back and weaved around the kicks that she was performing, trying to find a hole in his defenses; now noticing she was panting very heavily, showing that she was becoming exhausted by taking the hits she had so far and trying her hardest to attack him. Seeing as she was able to keep up with him, Sephiroth stopped holding back as much as he had been and was now attacking her directly. 

The fight went on for a few more minutes, Sukai having to dance around Sephiroth's Octaslash, and receiving wounds from not being skilled enough to dodge them or counter. So far she was frustrated that she had yet to land a blow on him, but got a very evil idea. Timing it carefully, Sukai feigned a direct hit and stumbled slightly. Watching him, she smirked as he lowed his blade for a moment, giving her an opening. Quickly rushing in, Sukai ran up the blade of Masamune, putting her extremely good balancing skills to the test. Flipping, she grabbed the spine of the blade and delivered a Drain spell enhanced kick to Sephiroth's shoulder before she rolled her body toward his neck. However, he was quicker and grabbed Sukai, feeling the weakening effects of the spell, and tossed her away from him. 

Sukai sighed in relief as a portion of his vitality was transferred to her, though it was helping her quite a bit, the Lifeweave Armor she invented was not meant to be used in extended amounts of time, and it did not help that she was weakened already. Sukai flipped around and was about to jump back into the fray but Sephiroth was already on her, grabbing her hands, pining them above her head, and holding the Masamune across her throat. Growling, she knew that any movement would cause the blade to pierce her skin, and while she could heal from it, she would rather not lose anymore blood than she had, and she could not fight anymore, she was exhausted. The armor dissipated and she was left hanging by her wrists facing Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth leaned in and laughed darkly. “I believe you are dead."

Sukai stuck her tongue out childishly at her lover before she regretted it. Sephiroth had quickly leaned in and captured it between his teeth and began to gently nip and suck, making her groan in frustration. Damn him! As he leaned back, he grinned even more when he could see the flush upon her cheeks. Looking up at him she tried looking defiant. "Oh you better be glad I am tired, or I would take you here."

"With an audience? I don't think many would appreciate you pouncing on me in that way." Sephiroth purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine before he carefully lay her in his arms, bridal style and began to carry her back to the others for a much needed Ether. 

"Who won?" Tifa asked.

"General Hotness Sexyroth." Sukai giggled.

"Did not need to know that!" Kadaj yelled, the other men agreeing with him. "That is way too much information."

"Oh?" Sukai said before drinking the bitter liquid. "If that is too much then you would love to know that Sephiroth likes to be-"

Sephiroth successfully kissed her, shutting her up before she got both of them in trouble with the others. After ridding her of her train of thought, he began walking back toward their room. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sukai grinned impishly. "You love me...but I think I have a few suggestions."


	38. It Will Rain

Chapter 37: It Will Rain

Harmony quietly left the room as Cloud administered a Hyper and a Potion to Kadaj. She noticed Sassi following her timidly, but didn't acknowledge her until they reached the deck of the airship. Harmony took a deep breath of the fresh, wet air, thunder booming and lightening crashing with her emotions as Sassi cleared her throat.

“I'm... I'm so sorry, Harmony.” She said quietly, her voice wavering as she tried desperately to hide her sobs. Sure, when Harmony had come back to the training room after she had sent for her, it seemed all right. Still, both could feel the lingering sadness and tiniest feeling of betrayal in the Guardian's heart.

“What's going on with you, Sassi? Not only did you manage to actually push through the bond to the point that I was actually able to be angry at you... you actually pushed it far enough that it started to rain. Its been years since I've lost it this bad.” Harmony hadn't meant for her words to sound harsh or full of blame, but that's how they came out.

“I know... I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what's going on. One minute, I'm fine and the next... its like all I want is to pull the lives out of everything and bathe in that power and I... I don't know where its coming from!” Sassi let out a sob, Harmony making a sound of concern and pulling her Cetra into her arms.

“And what you said after? Do you really think that we see you that way?” Harmony whispered.

“...Sometimes. You never... none of you ever ask for my help. You act like you're afraid I'll lose it if anyone even mentions the kids, or our lack of leads around me. The only time anyone asked for my help for something that actually has anything to do with getting Fionn, Miri, and Kiku back was when Loz wanted my help with the man from Banora... and I couldn't even help with that. Yazoo had fucked him up so bad that it killed him when I tried!” She sniffled against Harmony's hair as arms tightened around her.

“That doesn't mean you're weak, Sassi. We care about you. You just... you never acted like you wanted to fight... and I... I didn't want to talk to you about the kids because its my fault that they were taken in the first place.” Harmony whispered her words as though she were admitting to the gravest of all sins.

“What?” Sassi snapped, “It is not your fault! We should have told you about it... and whether you should have been working with Kiku to control her power or not... none of us saw this coming. Rufus played us all.”

Harmony sneered. “Don't bring him up. I just damned near killed Yazoo because of him.” Harmony told Sassi of her battle with Yazoo and the things she had seen, felt, and done.

“...Will you actually do it?” Sassi asked as Harmony stared out into the rain.

Harmony turned. She was asking about whether or not she'd actually kill Rufus, fully alert and in control of her actions. “Yes.” She breathed.

“But will you be-” Sassi started.

“Harmony? Sassi? Cid said to tell you guys to hold on tight. This storm is too strong, he needs to land. So either hang on to something or come inside for a minute.” Loz's voice rang through the door after a solid knock. Of course he'd been there to hear the whole thing.

“Okay, thanks Chief.” Sassi said, wanting to let him know that her anger earlier was not directed at him. He was still pretty sensitive about that, sometimes.

They both gripped the rail, giggling as they stumbled into each other as the airship dipped low, landing in a clearing-barely big enough for it-in the dense forest of the western continent.

At least Harmony could count on one thing. If she and Sassi fought, it didn't last very long. They both knew that there were still things that needed to be discussed, this dark power that was persistently trying to possess Sassi was going to be discovered and stopped, and Harmony's anger and feeling that she had to be the one to bring Rufus ShinRa to justice needed to be seriously talked about.

But for now, they'd just be friends. The way they were all those years ago before Guardians, Cetra, Remnants and Lifestream ever even existed to them.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony sat on the deck of the Shera long after Sassi left with Loz. There was still a lot to think about. Kadaj was absolutely right. She knew she had the power. She didn't know how much... but then again, she'd never willingly tried to find out. It went against everything that she had ever been taught, or ever believed in. Using ones magic to fight is a direct violation of what the magic itself stands for. It is meant to be used to heal, to help, to bring and give life... not to harm, or to take it. Even her plans of eliminating Rufus herself went against her beliefs... but at least in that situation, she felt no regret. She regretted feeling no regret, of course...

She was so confused.

The rain still pouring-though no longer because of her over-active power-splashed against the railing and back into Harmony's face, nature itself seeming to do its best to calm her mind. It worked, she could admit. The rain soothed her senses, her heart finding peace in the chaos as lightening illuminated her tear-stained face.

Whether she was ready for it... whether she totally agreed with it or not... she had to start accessing her power. She and Sassi both had to begin a different type of training. Reconnecting with their Earthly heritage, and learning about their own bloodlines.

The door opened and closed behind her with a soft click, a pale hand gently resting on her shoulder.

“Hey.” Kadaj said. “Are you okay? You've been out here for a while.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking about things. I think Sassi and I need to start training together. Not only to sharpen her swordplay, but... I think that... I need to let go of the part of me that I've held onto for so long. I need to train my magic for combat... and I have no idea where to start. I really don't want to hurt anyone by accident.”

Kadaj snorted. “Hari, even though you're more powerful that you realize, I doubt that there's a lot you could do outside of Guardian Mode that could really hurt us. And if you did... what was it you said to Zack once? 'If you hurt me, its my own fault'?”

Harmony smiled. “You're right, of course. I don't know why I'm so freaked out about this.”

“You're afraid. You don't want to hurt anyone you care about, and you don't want to forget who you are, and the beliefs that made you the person you are today. I don't want you to forget that, either. But Hari... just because you might have to take life, or use your magic to fight once in a while... it doesn't mean that you have to deny your faith.” He said, sitting down on the wet metal behind her and pulling her into his arms.

Harmony stared at him over her shoulder. “Who are you and what have you done to the real Kadaj?” She deadpanned. “The real Kadaj would never say anything so deep. He'd tell me to suck it up and stop being a pussy.”

Kadaj sighed, feigning irritation. “I was trying to be sensitive. Fine. Suck it up and stop being a pussy.”

Harmony grinned. “There's my Kadaj.” She turned in his arms and picked up a lock of his hair, twirling it between her fingers. “...Wanna play a game? No glamours, no tricks... Just good old Hide'n'Seek... in the rain.” Her voice had taken on a husky edge, making Kadaj shiver in delight and anticipation.

“Terms?” He said.

“We'll work that out when we get there. If you find me, whatever you want. If you don't... in the allotted amount of time... whatever I want. Deal?”

“How long do I have?”

“Half and hour. Again: deal?”

Kadaj smirked. She was giving him way more time than he needed, and from the look on her face, she knew it. “Deal. I'll sweeten it by giving you a sixty second head start.”

He hadn't even finished his statement when Harmony was off of him, hand braced on the rail of the Shera as she threw herself over to land on the soggy earth a good twenty feet below.

He waited the sixty seconds that he told her she could have and then followed, darting into the area of thick trees that he'd watched her disappear through. Thinking that he'd have the advantage if he could get an above view, he took to the trees. Leaping from branch to branch, he peered below him for any sign of her. A snap from his left had him stopping so suddenly he nearly fell from the tree he was in. Peeking very carefully through the cover of the leaves he saw her. Harmony had her back against the tree, her chest heaving as she tried to conceal the sound of her heavy breathing. Her bright eyes were trained on the forest around her, hair and clothes sticking to her soaked body as the rain continued to pound down on both of them. She looked so... feral... at that moment. And that was exactly how he felt. Feral. Animal. 

He needed to hunt her down, he needed her to run, to fight back, to make him prove to her that he was worthy of her touch, her breath, her love.

To prove that he was strong enough to protect his family. A memory fluttered through his mind, one of Harmony at the slumber party, talking about how she wished he would let her feel his true strength. With a wicked grin, he swung himself over the branch of the tree, landing bare breaths from her form as she let out a startled cry.

Slowly, he leaned in toward her, his hands slamming against the tree on either side of her head and running his nose across her jaw.

“Found ya.” He whispered. “But... I don't think I'm done playing with you yet.”

“Oh?” Harmony said, her voice leaving her with a shudder. “What... what did you have in mind?”

Kadaj pulled away, his arms dropping to his sides and his head tilting. Harmony could see only the glint of the moon in his eyes as the celestial being peeked out from behind heavy black clouds. It was frightening... in the most erotic way. “Kadaj?” She breathed.

“Run.” He said, his voice a low growl, almost a purr. She stared at him and he repeated his order louder, with more force. “Run!” 

Harmony gasped and did as she was told, excitement and hormones making her knees shake as she bolted through the trees. He was right behind her, she could hear him. He wanted her adrenaline, wanted her to know that he was close, could take her to the ground at any moment and the only reason he hadn't yet was because he didn't want to.

She cried out as his hand grasped the back of her shirt, squirming and writhing until finally turning so that he only pulled it off of her, and she kept running. She heard Kadaj's chuckle and the sound of her shirt hitting the bushes as it was tossed carelessly aside. Her limbs were screaming, burning with strain as she leaped over fallen branches, her voice leaving her with a loud cry as a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She kicked and fought, trying to get Kadaj's stronger form off of her so that she could get up and keep running but he wouldn't allow it. His knees planted on her thighs and his hands pinned her wrist to the muddy grass and leaves with more force than he had ever used on her.

“I caught you.” He crooned, leaning down and pressing his teeth ever-so-gently to the crook of her neck.

“K-Kadaj!” She choked out, his hand releasing one of her wrists and coming to cup her throat.

“You wanted a Remnant's strength. You said so yourself. Am I wrong?” His tone dared her to deny it.

“...N-no... I do...” She breathed.

He graced her with a feral smirk, lightening dancing across his features. “As you wish.” And then his hands were tearing at her clothes, rough hands sure to leave bruises on her wet skin. His teeth left deep marks on her flesh as he rid himself of his own garments, hands grasping her waist and hauling her with him as he sat up, forcing her to straddle his knees. “Scream for me.” He whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the thunder crashing around them.

As soon as the words left his lips his hand roughly cupped her bare center, two fingers thrusting inside with little finesse and she gave him what he was after, her piercing cry harmonizing with the thunder in such a way that it made him mad with desire. 

Harmony's hands were numb from the force of his grip, but she managed to get her tingling fingers to close over Kadaj's erection, his whole body responding to her violently as he shoved her back to the ground and put all of his weight on her, squishing her into the ground. His weight stole her breath and she gasped, bucking against him.

Rain drizzled down their bodies, mingling with sweat. Kadaj rolled to his feet in one fluid motion, dragging Harmony to her knees and resting his length against her parted lips. “Let me in.” He purred. “Let me in and don't stop until I say you can.”

Harmony whimpered, hopelessly aroused as she did as he said, her lips closing around the head of his erection just as his fingers fisted in her hair. “Oh Gods...” She heard him gasp above her. Her hands trailed up his thighs, fingers dancing through the fine silver hair on his legs until she could cup the flesh of his rear in her hands. Clawing her fingers, she ran her long, long nails across his flesh, the force sure to leave stinging, red welts down his legs. At his shout of enjoyment, she did it again, this time running her hands up his chest as far as she could reach and forcing him further down her swallowing throat as her nails slashed down his chest and abdomen. Over and over her nails scored his skin. His back, his legs, his chest, even his arms and feet did not escape her.

Finally, Kadaj decided he'd had enough. His hands yanked hard on her hair, forcing her away from him and to her feet. Fingers still fisted in honey-brown locks, he slammed her back against the rough bark of the nearest tree, hiking her legs around his waist and pressing his mouth to hers for a bruising kiss.

“Inside... please, Kadaj!” She begged when he pulled away. He smirked.

“You want me inside of you?” He whispered darkly against her ear. “How bad? How badly do you want it? Enough to beg? To do it yourself?”

His pupils dilated wildly when he felt her wetness trickle from her body and down his thigh where it was situated between hers. How could he have forgotten how much she loved it when he spoke to her like that. “How badly do you want me to make you come? Do you want me to use my hands?” He ran his hand down her abdomen to pet teasingly at her clit, “Or do you want my body?” He thrust his hips against her, groaning at the pressure against his aching length. “Or maybe... You want my mouth...” With that, he used the Remnant strength she wanted so much to lift her high above him, her back resting against the tree and her legs over his shoulders.

“Kadaj!” She gasped, grasping his hair and hanging on for dear life. He'd just tossed her up his body like she was a sack of feathers!

Kadaj only chuckled wickedly, bracing his feet in the mud so as not to slip and delving into her full-force, his teeth nipping, tongue prodding, lips slurping at her center until her screams were louder than the chaotic storm raging around them.

He refused to stop, even when she begged him to as the spasms of her orgasm fluttered on his tongue, the tang of her wetness making him groan. His hands kneaded her backside, one trailing away to reach above him and squeeze a taut breast.

“Please!” Harmony sobbed, “Please, Gods... Kadaj please just take me!”

Kadaj snarled against her, the vibrations from the sound sending her rocketing into yet another violent orgasm. He pulled away from her and let her fall down his body, his hands grasping her hips and abruptly stopping her when she was in just the right position for him to thrust his painfully hard length inside of her.

He groaned, burying his face in her drenched hair and wrapping his arms around her waist. His hips bucked into hers, length driving and retreating ferociously, plundering her body and forcing her to accept her pleasure, and give him his.

The force of his penetration had Harmony choking out colorful curses into the night, rain pelting her face, washing away the tears of pleasured frustration and running between their undulating bodies.

Kadaj snarled when he realized that no matter how hard he took her, in this position he could not get deep enough. He yanked her away from the tree and slammed her onto the ground, falling to her and digging his teeth into her shoulder as he slid inside her once more. Hands frantically grasped at each other, lips sealing together and tongues tangling, hips bucking, legs encircling.

With a groan of her name Kadaj rolled them over, Harmony sitting atop him and rocking her hips in a smooth, quick rhythm. He sat up with her, hands encouraging her legs to wrap around his waist as his hips rocked in time with hers, fingers finding and pinching rosy nipples and mouth suckling her lower lip. Lightening flashed around them, the scene in the forest being illuminated for but a second at a time, ash and fire, alabaster and cream blending together beautifully in the dense, wet forest.

Harmony's panting breaths washed over his face, her eyes locked onto his and filled with awe, her hands clenched over his where they rested on her hips with painful force. “I'm so close...” She whimpered, her lips brushing his. His hands held her tighter, moving her against him and pushing her up and down upon his twitching and straining erection.

Her mind and soul shattered when he brushed across the special spot within her, hips arching into his and teeth clamping onto his neck as she shook.

He cried out at the pain of her teeth in his skin, forcing her away from him and sealing their lips together as he felt the spring coil and tighten in his belly. He pulled away gasping, staring into her green eyes and seeing his own mirrored there.

“I love you.” He said, fierce determination and solidity in his voice.

Harmony sobbed in pleasure as her orgasm ebbed, her body falling against his as he continued to move inside her. She smiled, jubilant, and echoed his words. “I love you, too. Come for me.”

And he could do nothing but obey. His back arched, body falling backwards and shoulders digging into the wet earth as his hips shuddered and his seed burst from his body. His arms held her tight against him, head thrown back. The rain falling on his face and over his sensitive body only magnified the feeling and he moaned again, his voice raw, throat aching at the power behind it.

Harmony's hands ran soothing lines across his shoulders, up his throat and over his face, lips brushing barely-there kissed along his jaw as he shuddered and came down from his high.

They lay there panting, Harmony's shivers finally forcing Kadaj to roll over onto her to block some of the cold rain from hitting her already-freezing skin.

“We should get back inside.” Kadaj sighed into her hair. 

“Yeah. Where are my clothes?” Harmony answered.

Kadaj laughed, nuzzling her neck. “I have absolutely no idea.”

!@#$%^&*()

Sephiroth woke up at the sound of rattling and a shadow above him. He tried to move but found his arms bound above him, pulled back to restrict movement, and the chains just tight enough to cut off circulation to them. He was in a kneeling position, knees already sore from resting on the hard ground for a long period of time, he was also stripped of his clothing. The last thing he remembered was talking to Sukai about tactics for their upcoming battle.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked, trying to distract her.

"Shh." Sukai snapped. "Prisoners don't talk, they get tortured first."

He silently cursed himself for not being 'captured', however he could not help but be turned on at the fact she was able to preform a task like this.

"Can I request my torment?" He purred.

"Only if I run out of ideas, now quiet, or I can and will Silence you."

Sephiroth challenged her with a smug grin. Sukai only stared at him and frowned.

"That isn't going to work. Besides, these chains were made for you. No breaking out any time soon, love. Now. Let's see." Sukai purred before she moved away from his body and walked over to a nearby chain and pulled on it. 

Sephiroth felt himself being slowly hoisted off the ground, lessening the pressure on his knees. He tried to move his foot but found that his ankles were also chained. After Sukai pulled the chain to the exact height she wanted, she latched the chain and moved back to the front of him. Taking her fingertips, she lightly raked her nails down his neck and dug in deeper as she trailed farther down his body, nearly cutting his skin as she reached his hips. Sukai then clawed a path up his back and fisted her hands into his hair, erecting a moan from the General's lips. Sukai closed the space between them but instead of molding her mouth to his, she slowly dragged her tongue up his neck before biting the soft spot under his jaw. Sephiroth voiced his pain/pleasure at the bite and his annoyance at being chained.

"Hey if you don't behave, I will leave you here. In all your frustration." Sukai threatened.

"You know you can not keep me here forever." Sephiroth answered her subtle challenge, pleased he could hear her soft moan. "When I get out of this, you are going to learn why I am feared."

"Like you would intentionally hurt me." Sukai scoffed. "Well, in a bad way, though if it is a good way, by all means. Break me."

"Be careful what you wish for." Sephiroth warned her. 

Sukai was spending her sweet time teasing her lover, biting, clawing, turning his leather straps into a collar and a whip, and having various other 'tools of torture'. Ice, candles, and a very discretely stolen can of whipped cream, taken from Sassi's shelf in the fridge. Sephiroth's moans were increasing with volume as she tormented him into her submission. Currently she had taken a single ice cube and popped it in her mouth and was carefully using it to chill her tongue as she trailed the cold substance over her claw marks, welts, other marks, and over his now overly sensitive skin. As she reached his nipples, he arched toward her as she swallowed the now thin shard of the ice and used her now cold tongue to tease him. 

"Sukai." Sephiroth purred as he moaned.

Sukai's hands trailed down to his erection and began stroking him slowly before she removed her mouth from him and smiled. Gently she took her tongue and trailed it down the middle of his abdomen until she found herself to his hips. She placed a small bite on the top of his sharp hips and trailed down until she was on the inside of his thigh. Backing off slightly, she puffed cool air onto his heated flesh before engulfing him. Moments passed like hours to Sephiroth as she swirled her tongue around and pushed him as far as she could into her mouth. It took all of Sephiroth's self-discipline not to come undone there. After a few moments, she growled, hearing Sephiroth gasp as the vibrations of her throat vibrated through him. A wicked though passed through her mind as she began to hum a song she knew as she increased her pace with her hands.

Sephiroth could not take it anymore, between Sukai's skilled tongue, hands, and humming, his self control broke and he released himself. Sukai kept humming until she was sure, 'round one' was spent, and only then did she remove herself from him and licked her lips.

"Stubborn." She teased him. "Now if you promise to be a good little prisoner, you can get the feeling in your arms back."

Sephiroth slowly nodded, barely hearing what she said as he sighed, recovering from his orgasm. Sukai let out a small chuckle and began to disrobe. After she discarded the last of her clothing, she moved behind Sephiroth and began to make adjustments to the bindings, making it to where his arms would be attached to the manacles around his ankles, restricting his movement. Carefully she brought his hands together and snapped them together before she went over to the chain and lowered him fully to the ground. In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, causing Sukai to squeak in surprise. He smiled devilishly but it faded when he realized she wasn't lying about the chains and cuffs. It was now Sukai's turn to grin.

"This only delays the inevitable." Sephiroth purred in her ear and felt her shiver.

"One rule. No hands." Sukai said before pecking him on the nose.

Five minutes later she regretted her damned rule as he was using his tongue to cause her the most mind-blowing pleasure. All she could do was pant and occasionally scream until she was horse. It did not take long for Sephiroth to make Sukai rethink her idea of keeping him in cuffs. Suddenly she charged a spell and touched the bindings on his back and the shackles fell off. Sephiroth smiled contently before he began assaulting her heated flesh with his hands. Sukai nearly arched completely off the bed as his hand found its way into her core.

"Sephiroth!" Sukai yelled hoarsely. Using that as a distraction, Sephiroth placed her in bindings. "Damn it." Sukai muttered as she heard the spellbinding manacles clasp around her wrist and felt the extra chain loop around the bars of the headboard.

"Now you are mine." He chuckled before turning his attention to the assorted items she used on him. Sephiroth was very pleased when he used a few leftover frozen grapes left nearby were inserted into her as he watched her nearly arch off the bed. To make matters worse, for her, he then began to retrieve them, using only his tongue The mixture of heat and cold had Sukai begging for another release. Tears were actually beginning to form in her eyes as she pleaded with him. Finally, he bent down, his lips ghosting over her ear. "As you wish."

Sephiroth wasted no time as he harshly entered her, causing her to be pushed up, head bouncing off the headboard. Sephiroth was about to stop, concerned he had accidentally given her a concussion with the sheer roughness, but when her legs locked around his waist and forced him back in, he heard her scream. "Again!"

Metal creaked and strained under the abuse of the two Mako enhanced beings, pleasuring each other, almost to the point of breaking bones. Eventually the headboard gave way, and Sukai freed her hands, instantly finding their way into his hair, tugging harshly. Groaning out an animalistic roar, the sadistic beast within Sephiroth was let loose. Not holding back with her anymore, he drove madly into her, not stopping until he was satisfied. With a few harsh thrusts, metal, now twisted beyond repair, finally gave way underneath them, thankfully before they had pounded the gnarled metal into the next room. As the loud bang resonated within, Sephiroth stopped for a moment, only to have Sukai push him back, and begin to put him through his paces. 

As both reached climax, the door suddenly burst open and a frantic puppy began to say something but stopped. "I..er...oh Shiva! I...wi-wil be going now." Quickly darting out of the room before he died of embarrassment or by either of them, and he made a beeline to the Dining Hall. 

Sukai paid no mind, and neither did Sephiroth as they came undone together, blissfully unaware of the intruder. Only when they came down from their erotic high, did they realize the door was open. Blinking, they took in the damage, and realized they needed to do repairs and reinforce everything before they ever did this again.


	39. Honey Bee and the Bear

Chapter 38: Honey Bee and the Bear

Micheal and Ten crept along the snow, the caked powder crunching under their weight. They had found their way south of Icicle Inn, in Modeoheim, once a town of a reactor, used by ShinRa There was so many questions left unanswered when it was abandoned. Ten used her research to pinpoint a G.R. base to here, it was perfect. Abandoned since the Genesis War, there was hardly a stir about this place, but it seemed odd that when Sephiroth was sent to lead the investigation, so many years ago, there was hardly anything that turned up. 

The evidence pointed to the obvious, a research facility, but of what, they needed to find out. Ten perched herself up into a high branch. Below, her husband with his Arctic Warfare*-modified with a suppressor and heat sensor scope-peered through the scope, looking down among the abandoned reactor. He smiled when he could see shadows creeping along the metal grating that surrounded the outside, and he looked to his wife. 

She had opted to take off her black uniform. This time she wore a gray body suit, white duster that covered her entire body, and heavy boots. Her midnight hair was tied in a high bun, and her face hidden behind goggles and a face mask. 

He wore a weather proof white coat, goggles, thick blue overalls, a small gas mask, and his trusty heavy boots. Aside from his sniper rifle, he carried a long sword, grenades, three pistols, enough ammunition to supply a small army, assorted scopes, and his two favorite robotic helpers, Clank and Ratchet. Both were scrapped old anti-infantry robots that he modified and scaled down, for easy transport, added an A.I, and modified to infiltrate, sabotage, and cause utter destruction. Ten carried her sai, bow, arrows, poisoned darts, rope dart, shuriken, kunai, poisoned gas pouches, her liquid courage, and enough Materia in her person to cause anyone a bad day. 

"Alright darling, there are six outside, about a thirty second window of not being spotted, and the rounds are about five to seven minutes long. We have three men in the doorway, an encrypted passkey design, possibly a two-three chance before lockout, six digit pass-phrase, and the men have a standard semi-automatic rifle and possibly a back up hand gun. Take Clank with you, he can disable alarms." Micheal's deep voice said affectionately at his wife "Honey Bee, do try and leave someone to interrogate."

"I make no promises, be my shadow." She said wickedly before she grabbed the medium sized ball from one of the boxes, strapped it to her back, and disappeared. 

Ten raced down the slope, bouncing along the uneven protrusions of the rocky landscape. As she neared the first man, she took out a senbon and tossed it, watching as it embeded into the mans neck. Landing, she caught the man as he went limp. Unstrapping the robot, she activated the power on system. The ball popped open, gears and hydrolics coming to life as a mechanical Guard Hound appeared to form out of the protective shielding, reconstructing itself to its form. A smaller version, but with a prehensile tentacle flicking back and forth between the metallic shoulders. It looked at Ten and tilted its head. "Hi, my name is Clank and you are my master...What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do what you do best." Ten said as she patted the mech-beast. "Get me into the facility, and then you can have all the people that you can munch on."

"Treats!" The robot said with a happy bounce.

Ten peered around the corner and watched as another man walked toward her, taking out her bow, she stepped around the corner and took aim and released. The arrow planted itself in the chest of the man before he even blinked. Notching another arrow, Ten began to take out all the men she could see. Clank padded over to the door, using its tentacle and inserting it into the machine locking the door. After a few seconds the door opened and Ten slipped inside. 

Over the radio, she could hear her husband. "I am going in with Ratchet, there is another entrance on the West side, it is heavily guarded."

"Gods be with you." She replied as she entered in.  
______________________________________________________

Ten was in the communications center, Clank was already hacking into the cyber mainframe. He had copied as many files as his processor could handle and had uploaded server viruses, disabling the systems, slowing down the mainframe, and locking doors, setting off traps, and opening pathways to Micheal. Things seemed to be going well when the robotic Guard Hound was suddenly electrocuted by a system protection program. 

"Clank!" Ten said, rushing over to the seemingly fried machine. "What is wrong?"

"Malfunction. System Recovery in Progress. Unexpected Error. Corrupted Files Detected." Came an automated response from the creature. 

Ten had hardly any chance before she became surrounded in a thick blanket of magic, or some trap. When she tried to move, she found she had been paralyzed. Blinking she heard the sounds of metal moving against metal...Gasping she screamed as the enemy descended upon her, gunfire ringing out in the dead silence.  
________________________________________

Micheal was faring well, he had taken out the main guards and was now slicing into the last of the group that found him. He was about to pat himself on the back, when a door opened to his right. Tossing his blade, the longsword planted itself into a man who crumpled to the floor. Taking out his sniper rifle, he then fired off a round before taking cover, when the enemy opened fire. Ratchet took to the air-being modeled after a Gargoyle-and used its mini-gun that was attached to its tail to quickly dispatch the other enemies. Micheal popped his head out of his hiding spot, only to have a man slash down with his sword. Blocking it with the stock of his gun, the man pushed down with more force than any normal man could. I knew it, an experiment, Micheal though as he saw the barrel of his gun pointing at the man's head, Micheal took his hand, reloaded, and pulled the trigger. As the now headless man fell to the ground, he rushed over and retrieved his blade. 

The mechanical gargoyle landed and looked at him. "Sir, I can not find a signal coming from Clank. It is possible that they have been discovered. Shall I provide assistance?"

"Do it, I'll be fine..." Micheal huffed. 

"Moving into enemy zone, approximate time required to provide assistance, two minutes. Have a nice day sir." The gargoyle flew off.

Micheal made his way down the corridors, moving as quickly as he could. Muttering to himself, 'I'm too old for this shit,' he finally found a passage way that was locked and heavily encrypted. Wasting no time, he planted a few grenades on the locking mechanism, armed them, and ran like hell. As the door was completely blown off the hinges and fell to the floor, Micheal smiled as he entered. What he saw he couldn't believe. There before him, resting in the room-which he would guess was a safe room-were none other than the former President and SOLDIER Director, Donovik ShinRa and Lazard Deusericus. 

"What the fuck?" Micheal cursed, out of shock, and his country accent bleeding heavily into his words. "There ain't no way in the Nine Hells that you can be tha Pres. You! Yer dead too!"

"I beg your pardon?" The man who looked like Lazard, exclaimed as he took a step forward. "We are here because of people like you!"

"I dunno who the fuck tol' ya that. There is a shit storm goin' on upstairs an' ya both need to come with me...Rufus is a low down snake and he probably lied to tha' both of ya." Micheal said before a noise made him turn around, gun in hand. "Oi, that is with the gimp suit?"

Micheal's world went black as whatever it was attacked. He prayed that his wife had not ran into this creature and fought as long as he could before his body collapsed out of exhaustion, or the fact that he might have died. He wasn't sure, but sleep sounded nice.

______________________________________________________

Sukai arrived at the Inn that her parents were supposed to be, covered in head to toe in warm clothing-the only way she was allowed out of the airship. She snorted. She loved the fact that she was trying to be saved from nature, but she could see his point. The Shera was climate controlled and she had not been in the extremes of climate in a long time. After talking to the innkeeper, she walked up to her parents room. Unlocking the door she opened it, with Sassi, Aerith, Harmony, Kadaj, Loz, and Sephiroth behind her, the rest staying aboard or going out to restock the ship. 

"Oh my God!" Harmony said, taking in the disaster zone they walked into. 

Sukai rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to you, they probably had a good night. Oh, ew, bad image, bad image!"

"You said that one!" Harmony cackled. 

"Don't remind me." Sukai said, her hand over her mouth to keep from puking at what appeared in her head. "I guess they stepped out. Er, well...they do things like this, tear up the room, if they know someone is looking for them. So no worries."

A sudden crash alarmed everyone as two mechanical creatures rolled in. Sukai practically ran over to the new intruders-to everyone else's mind-and gasped. "Ratchet! Clank! Oh my God! What happened?!"

"The Maker has been captured, as well as Master. I found Clank shut down in the main communications room like so, he has damage done to his exterior skeleton and there is an attempt to rip out his Memory Core, what attacked my Brother did not want what he found out. The enemy, or more, has multiple guns and swords, but the wounds are not consistent with any weapon I know of. Armor piercing rounds would have adequate power to cut through our outer shielding, but nothing less of a SOLDIER blade would cut us...this does not make sense. The Secondary Hard drive is still intact, but he also has signs of overheating, possible electrical surge." The mecha gargoyle relayed. "I can hard wire into the recent video logs and capture recent data, if it has not been wiped clean."

"Do diagnostics, damage control, any repairs that you can with what resources you have, and send me the data.. I will find the long range recording." Sukai said walking over to the bed, slipping her hand behind it, and retrieving a small device. "Got it. Do what you can for Clank, Ratchet."

Two hours and Sukai had the data she needed to piece together what happened. Watching through Clank's video logs she could see her mother working on something when she turned around, before the screen fuzzed over, most likely the video feed was cut off. A scream was heard over the audio, right before a voice that she had not heard before rang over the static. 

"With you, I will get him back. Shame you are needed alive, Rufus will be pleased."

Sukai sat down on the bed, whatever that was, the voice. It, correction he, had her mother, and he was working for Rufus, Sukai looked at Kadaj and Sephiroth, hoping they would shed some light on the subject, but both just looked at her. Kadaj was the first to speak. "Doesn't surprise me that this was a trap, but I heard Genesis talking once, there were more experiments." Kadaj spat those words in utter hatred. "That went on in his name. He may know if this person is part of them."

"Thanks so much." Sukai huffed, muttering mostly to herself. "Why, why?! Can't we get a fucking break! The children, Harmony, myself, and now my parents...Gods..."

"Sukai, there isn't anything for us here, and they will be coming. We can't linger." Sephiroth said gently.

"Let them come." Sukai said in monotone. 

"Sukai, we can't afford to fight them now." Sephiroth didn't even give her time to argue. He lifted her limp body into his arms and the group was off, making their way back to the airship as quickly as they could.

!@#$%^&*()

“I know of other experiments...” Genesis said as the group eyed him hopefully. “But I don't remember much. Like I said, my most recent memory before going to Harmony's world was Zack leaving me on that chair in Banora, after nearly beating the life out of me...and the sense in.”

“...But that doesn't mean that's the last thing that happened.” Harmony said. “What if... what if your memory ends there because you passed out, were tranqed, or... died? And they took your body after that?”

Genesis gave them a contemplative look. “Its possible. Zack, Cloud, and Vincent all experienced something similar.”

Vincent cleared his throat. He'd not wanted to bring it up, hoping that Genesis would remember something... but now he knew that his information was crucial. He only hoped that Genesis could handle what little information he had. “I found some files when I went into Deepground. I didn't put much stock in them, as it was supposed to have not happened because Genesis had changed...”

Sukai huffed. “Then what are we waiting for? Go get them!”

!@#$%^&*()

 

Taboo  
The Shin-Ra Manufacturing Company is feared across the globe for its ruthless army, SOLDIER.

However, there are two members of this legion of whom few have the courage to speak.

While one is well known: the infamous "S" - a symbol of strength and destruction - the other remains shrouded in a eldritch veil of shadows.

All records of this man's existence have been deleted. The only remnant of his legacy being the lone letter "G". 

A Single Record  
We can only begin to imagine who this enigmatic warrior might be.

There are rumors that he was biochemically constructed prototype for the soldier who would become "S". However, there are no documents to supports these claims. In fact, there is so little information on G that his existence may be nothing but a fabrication.

The only thing that may give insight into this mystery is a lone personal record which indicates that several years ago, a SOLDIER 1st Class was assigned a top-secret mission to pursue a target known only as "G".

Unfortunately, any further data on this mission been lost or destroyed. 

Below Midgar  
"G" Slumbers below Midgar...  
Silently abiding his awakening...

Or so tell the vagrants who dwell in the slums of the mephitic metropolis. However, could there exist some truth behind these rumors?

Being one of the few who was involved in their construction, I know all too well of the vast caverns that sprawl beneath our city's streets.

This will more than likely be my final entry. The last fragment is as follows:

“Soldiers branded with epithets of color...

These are the hellspawn of G.“

“Genesis Rhapsodos was the original Tsviet.” Shelke said. “All of the experiments we were subjected to used his genes. We... we are to Genesis, as the Remnants are to Sephiroth.”

“But the Tsviets are all dead!” Tifa said. “Vincent killed them... All but you, Shelke.” Vincent nodded his agreement.

“Yes, but did you actually see their bodies? Did you see them die?” Sassi cut in. “And even if you did, didn't you tell me that one of them had been hit with a freakin' missile launcher and he survived?”

Vincent thought a moment. They had a point. Even if somehow changing the timelines had given the Tsviets life again... they may not have needed it. “Azul the Cerulean fell from the elevator platform above Deepground's entrance. He had his own gun impaled through his gut, but I did not actually look for his remains. Rosso the Crimson... when I defeated her, she sliced away at the ledge of the tower, and fell to her death. She had said something about no one standing above her... But again, I did not bother looking for her body. Nero... He was different. He appeared in a sort of ghostly form after I had defeated him. Weiss, I'm positive was dead. After I defeated Omega... his body was joined with it-”

“Yours was also joined with Chaos, and both you and the demon survived.” Sytherea cut him off. Vincent thought for a moment, and then nodded.

“So basically what you're saying is that the Tsviets could still be alive.” Sukai said. “Wonderful. Just what we need! Another group against us... and these guys are enhanced, and just as powerful as Remnants!”

“Normally, I would say we shouldn't assume anything... but I think in this case, it is safe for us to assume that yes, the Tsviets are alive, and they have Sukai's parents.” Sassi said, catching Harmony's gaze. 

Harmony nodded, knowing her charges intention. “I think Sassi and I can find out... if Aerith helps. But! Anyone with Jenova cells had better get to the most secure part of the airship.”

“What can you do?” Sukai asked, hopeful for the first time.

“If they summon their healing rain, and I focus my own rain into their power... I might be able to a least give you a direction. I... I don't know if it will work. Sassi I tried it for Kiku and the children a couple of weeks ago, and the only thing I could see was myself. I think that's because she shares my blood, and Fionn and Miri share Sassi's. That, and Sassi's power still hasn't completely recovered. That's why we may need your help.” She finished, turning to Aerith.

“Do it.” Sukai said, her shoulders slumped. “Please.” She whispered.

Sassi nodded and the three shooed Jenova's legacies from the room, beginning the preparations for what was one of the more complicated spells that the witches could cast.

!@#$%^&*()

Rain splashed onto the icy grounds of Modeoheim, the water freezing almost as quickly as it touched the snow-laden trails. The strong energy left behind from the Wutaian woman was potent enough that steam rose from where the magical rain fell through it. The woman and man's bodies were tossed into a large helicopter, the metal beast ascending and slicing through the air in the direction of Edge.

Colors swirled, and both Cetra tightened their grip on the hands that held theirs, every person that had remained in the room helping them to complete the circle-but only so that they could also see what the casters saw. Harmony let out a gasp at the sight of bright red blood pouring over the Wutaian woman's face, the smell of burning flesh assaulting their senses as tazers were used on her again and again. The scene backed off, allowing the group to see the face they were looking for.

Rufus ShinRa.

!@#$%^&*()

Sukai cried out as she broke away. She had all but forced them to let her watch, even though the power of the Lifestream could have been harmful to her pregnancy. 

Rufus ShinRa had her parents... he was torturing them... they could die, and it would be her fault for asking for their help!

“Oh Gods...” She choked, and then she screamed. Her knees hit the floor as her hands rose to cradle her belly, pain radiating from the Geostigma infested cells there. It ached, it stabbed, it twisted and pulled and writhed and cramped.

“Sukai!” She heard Sephiroth's voice as the door swung open, the frantic General rushing to his lover's side.

“It hurts...” She managed.

“Get her to the med-lab, Sephiroth! I know what's happening, I've felt it!” Cloud's voice carried from the door.

Sukai didn't hear anything after that. The agony gave one last burst of excruciating pressure, and then blessedly, she lost consciousness.

!@#$%^&*()

Tseng stood before his employer, trying desperately to hide the contempt he felt for the blonde man.

“I'm glad to see that your loyalties are still with ShinRa, Tseng.” Rufus said, a cruel smile on his lips. “It would be a shame to lose such a talented asset.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He said. “What is it I can do for you?”

Rufus smirked. Time to employ his true test of loyalty. “Our dark friend captured a couple of rodents poking around in Modeoheim. They're in the interrogation cell, but are refusing to talk. Because they either won't or can't give us information, they're useless to us. Take care of it, will you?” He said, his voice smooth and betraying nothing but boredom.

“Of course, Sir. I'll report back when I'm finished.”

“Yes, do.”

Tseng left the room, closing the door just in time to hide his shudder. He remembered something Harmony said to him, once. It made him grimace, thinking about them, but she had a very good point.

“Let me tell you something, Tseng. True friends are people that you can trust. People that you know would never hurt you just to help themselves. If you think that someone's lying to you... chances are that you're right. Show me the companions you keep and I'll tell you who you are...”

'Show me your companions and I'll tell you who you are.' He thought again. 'Ha! None of the people around here can be trusted! I can't turn my back on any of them without the fear of getting a blade between the shoulders! There are only a few that I can really trust!'

His mind continued torturing him with images of Sukai's face when he told her that he was ordered to capture her. It pained him to have to do it... but the safest way to help them and get the information he needed to give them... was for them to think he was against them. If they knew that he was really on their side, something might slip and then not only his life, but theirs and the children's-wherever they were being kept-would be in danger.

With a sigh he stopped before the doors of the cell that the captives were being kept in. He could smell the blood through the door. Shaking his head at the way Rufus went about things, he typed in his unlock code, the door sliding open with a hiss.

His body froze in shock. Behind that door... were the beaten, broken, and barely alive bodies of Ten Hiroshima and Michael Williams.

He shook himself out of his shock. Shit, what the hell was he supposed to do? 

“Tell me who you are...” Harmony's voice echoed again. Tseng made up his mind. Flipping his phone open, he called the one person sneaky enough to help him.

!@#$%^&*()

“Hey, Boss. What's-Oh fuck no!” Reno said as he entered the room. “Ten! Shit, are they dead?” He said, rushing to Tseng's side.

“Just about. Rufus ordered me to kill them.” Tseng answered.

“You're not really-”

“No. No I'm not. I need you to do something for me... but I need you to understand that if you do, you will be considered an enemy of ShinRa, and we'll be hunting you, too.”

“You want me to get them to AVALANCHE.” Reno stated.

“Yes.”

“And the reason you're not doing it yourself is...? Not that I mind doing it.”

Tseng sighed and told Reno of his meeting with Sukai those weeks ago. Reno's reaction didn't disappoint.

Tseng grunted as his back hit the wall, his face pounding and teeth clenched as Reno's hands fisted in the front of his suit.

“Why the fuck would you do that? Why would you say those things to her? After everything that she's been through! And why the hell didn't you tell me she was pregnant? Rufus wants her for experiments, doesn't he? That rat bastard... I'll kill him!”

“Reno, stop!” Tseng said forcefully, ripping the redhead's hands from his jacket. “I need to help them... and the best way is to give them information, but they can't know! They can't know that I'm with them, Reno. Do you understand?”

Reno took a deep breath and growled. “Yeah. I got it. I won't say anything. That is, if they don't kill me the second they see me!” He punched Tseng in the face again, this time smirking at the satisfying crunch as the older man's nose broke. “You're welcome. Tell that fucktard that I attacked you and took them. He'll believe you.”

Tseng nodded. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Knock me out.”

Reno grinned. “Yes sir.” After Reno did as he was asked, delivering a solid blow with his pistol to the back of Tseng's head, he turned to gather Ten and Michael's bodies and make a run for it.

He was met with the double points of a lethal sword, and a two pairs of very angry eyes.

!@#$%^&*()

Kadaj groaned, resigned. “Fine. But the only reason that I'm letting you come with me is because from your memory of the room, you can blink us there.” He said to Harmony.

The witch smirked, glad that he had surrendered to her point. “Do the others even know that we're going to save her parents?”

Kadaj shook his head. “No. And I think its better that way. They'll want to help, and the more people there are, the harder its going to be to actually get them out of there. So lets just go before someone figures it out!”

Harmony nodded and wrapped her arm around Kadaj's. “You know the drill. Clear your mind.”

!@#$%^&*()

“Hari, Kadaj, wait now... I'm on your side!” Reno said nervously. Staring down the blade of the Souba was a place he'd never wanted to be again.

“Oh? Prove it! You're here to finish them off!” Kadaj hissed back.

“No! I'm trying to get them out! I just knocked my boss unconscious, in case you couldn't see!”

Harmony growled, but the sound was interrupted by booted feet coming there way, and soldiers rushing into the room.

“Kadaj! Get them!” Harmony said, drawing her sword and backing up. She stared at the grunt in front of her as she spoke to Reno. “If you are one of us... help us.”

Reno breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was a start.

!@#$%^&*()

Harmony gasped in exhaustion when they finally reappeared in her quarters. She stumbled, catching herself on the bed. Her body shook from the strain of carrying that many passengers with her, and she knew that she'd most likely pass out soon, but first she needed to get Ten and Michael to the med-lab, and help bandage Kadaj's arm. The Remnant had caught his arm across the ragged edge of the table in the cell, and it had torn a nasty gash into his flesh.

“Med-lab, Reno. Get us there.” She gasped out. Thankfully, Reno took her order well, lifting her-and flinching at Kadaj's possessive scowl-and following the man to the lab.

!@#$%^&*()

Rufus let out a roar of frustration when he saw the carnage left behind the intruders. “Get him up and to the medical wing. Damn them!” He gestured to Tseng. “What the hell happened here?”

One of the soldiers stepped forward. “We heard sounds of a struggle, shouting and fighting, so we came to investigate. Reno Montonati had knocked Mr. Kambashii unconscious and was attempting to free the prisoners. There were two others, a man with silver hair and a woman. We fought them, and the man cut his arm on the table, then they grabbed hold of each other and just... vanished!”

Rufus started to scowl, then what the grunt had said registered. One of the Remnants had come, and had cut himself on the table.

“Get me all of the man's blood that you possibly can.”

Oh, he loved it when things worked out his way!

 

~~~~~~~~

*Arctic Warfare: Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, or AW, a sniper rifle from the bolt-action series of sniper rifles, rather than the gas powered ( M2 carbine), which allows higher fire rate, but because of the high pressure of the gas, can cause malfunction and cause the weapon to explode, Rotating Bolt (M16), Recoil operation (Shotguns, center-fire automatic pistols), semi-automatic rifle (M1941), and others. Anyway, The only downside to a bolt-action is the time it takes for one to manually pull back the bolt to ready the weapon, but the bolt action allows for field stripping, repair, and maintenance under any conditions and it is more reliable than most. Even under poor, or no, sight conditions, one can easily tell when the rifle is loaded.

The AW system is almost unique in being a purpose-designed sniper rifle, rather than an accrued version of an existing, general-purpose rifle.

The modular design of the AW system allows for flexibility, serviceability and repair-ability under field and combat conditions. Major rifle components like the barrel and bolt can be switched between rifles or replaced in the field by their operator with the help of some tools. The chambering can also be switched by the operator as long as the barrels, bolts and feeding mechanism can handle the different cartridges dimension-wise. It is also relatively lightweight, compared to the other rifles and has a sturdier design than some other rifles, making it a good rifle for extreme weather conditions.


	40. Information Gathering

Chapter 39: Information Gathering

"I still don't think it was a good idea to split up. What if something happens and the airship is taken?" Sassi said, pouting in Harmony's direction.

"Sass, relax. Please. We need to do this, you're the only one that can open the path, and like hell if I was going to let you come without me." Harmony answered, gazing around at the white trees of the Sleeping Forest.

"Why are we going back to the Capitol?" Sassi asked.

"Because everyone can agree that Cid's idea was a good one. We're going to need a safe place to set up a decent base of operations. Flying around in the airship is too conspicuous. Its only a matter of time before the GR spot us, and there are too many precious people on that ship to risk it going down." Kadaj piped in from his place next to Harmony.

The small group was trudging through the Sleeping Forest, sticking tightly together so no one got separated and lost. Harmony was rather excited to see the Forgotten Capitol, though she could share Sassi's concerns about spreading the group so thin.

"I'd feel a lot better if we had the Harp." Genesis said from behind them. "You all know how dangerous this is. No one that comes in here without it is seen again, and Vincent gave it back to Rufus after he came back with Hari!"

Kadaj snorted. "Afraid, Gen? Go back then. We can finish this mission without you."

Harmony turned around, glaring at them both. "Stop it!" She snapped, pushing her palm against her brow. "I've had a splitting headache for the past hour we've been wandering through here! I don't want to deal with it!"

Kadaj turned her to face him with a worried look. "Why didn't you say anything? Are you okay?" He glanced at Sassi. "What about you, are you alright?"

Sassi nodded, edging closer to Harmony. "I have some painkillers?" She offered.

Harmony shook her head. "No, I don't think that will help. This is... different. The air is all... wave-y."

Sassi tilted her head. "Wave-y? Do you mean the lights?"

The Guardian shook her head again. "No! Its different. Its heavy and dense and powerful here and it feels like a glamour but-..." She paused, looking around. "...Hey Gen, you say that people need a special item to come through here without getting lost in the forest?"

Genesis nodded. "Yes, the Lunar Harp. It 'Wakes the Forest' so that travelers can pass safely. Why?"

Harmony hummed in thought for a moment, looking at Sassi and then around at their surroundings. "Sass, I think its a glamour."

Sassi narrowed her eyes, blinking. "But I haven't felt anything like that, and we've been through here many, many times!" She reasoned.

"Yeah but Sassi, you never were the best with glamours, or recognizing them. That's my forte." Harmony murmured, walking ahead of the group and gazing aound intently. "I really, really think this is a glamour... and I think that if I focus on it, and have a bit of time, I can release it."

Kadaj stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do anything to wear yourself out. We have no idea who or what, if anything, will be waiting for us outside the Capitol. You need to have as much energy as you can spare."

Harmony sighed and nodded, resigned. Taking Kadaj's hand and motioning for the others to follow, she began moving through the forest again, smiling softly. She would leave the dispelling for now, but would still test her suspicions. So far there had been something nagging at all of them, pulling them in different directions and so far, they had followed the pull, thinking perhaps it was meant to lead the Cetra to the Capitol. If this was a glamour, it would be the exact opposite.

So every time one of her friends would complain, giving in to the pull trying to sway Harmony from her course, she pushed on, completely ignoring the arguments and growls of disapproval. Every time that pull would nag at her senses, she pushed on, fighting against the feeling that she was going in the extreme wrong direction.

She could admit that the side effects of resisting the force were negative, she could feel that everyone around her, including her Cetra, were becoming nearly unbearably agitated.

"Harmony! Damnit woman, you're going to get us all killed!" Kadaj snarled, trying to pull his hand from hers.

She held fast. "Trust me!" She raced forward, the feeling that she should turn around so strong that her chest ached and sweat trickled from her brow. She was allowed her victory, suspicions validated when she pushed through the bushes, the others close behind as they stumbled into the massive clearing by the crystalline waters of the Cetran Pool.

But they were not alone.

! #$%^&*()

Yazoo's breath left him with a shudder as he, Angeal, Sytherea, and Vincent closed in silently on the charred remains of what was once Fayne Kobayashi's dilapidated shack. It was apparent that the GR had destroyed the structure, an attempt to hide any evidence of Rufus' quest for power. He still refused to read the letters from his father, but had allowed Cissnei to do so; the woman telling him that there was a bunker beneath the house that not even ShinRa knew about.

"You okay?" Angeal's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mm? Oh...yeah. I just... haven't been to this place in a very long time."

Angeal nodded. "Then lets just get this over with."

Angeal, Yazoo, and Sytherea stood back as Vincent poked and prodded around the ruined house, checking the information Cissnei had written for them and finally letting out a victorious chuckle as he lifted a large, charred metal door.

"Found it. Lets go." He said, jumping down without another word.

Yazoo took one more cleansing breath and followed, sneezing as his landing stirred the thick layer of dust on everything surrounding them.

"We don't have time to stick around and go through everything. Lets just take what we can back to the airship." Sytherea whispered, already gathering piles of folders and files, stuffing them in her bag.

"I agree." Angeal and Vincent whispered at the same time, following the Wutaian woman's lead.

Yazoo only nodded, feeling strangely exposed. He turned in a circle, gazing about the room, stopping when a decent-sized white box caught his eye. Slowly, he wandered over, lifting the lid and rifling through what looked like old newspaper clippings. He felt his heart shudder to a stop as the bold lettering caught his eye. Each clipping showed pictures of his face, his eyes deeper, hair darker. The writing was nothing more than desperate pleading for anyone that had information on his disappearance to please come forward.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing more clippings aside and drawing a weathered book from the bottom of the box. With shaking hands he opened it, barely cutting off a gasping sob when he was met with pictures of himself. He was happy, in all of them. Some of them teaching, some of his masters, most of him in his youth, bright eyed and in obvious concentration at the stilled form of him working his katas. There were pictures of him with his father, a proud look on the older man's face as his son held up trophies and ribbons from various competitions.

He realized he was shaking when a few smaller pictures fluttered to the floor, slipping from the back of the book and twirling to the dust. The sound caught Vincent's attention and he made his way to Yazoo, kneeling and picking up the scattered pictures and flipping them over, freezing in shock at the face staring back at him.

"Yazoo... who is this?" He asked.

Yazoo blinked, eyes stinging slightly as he glanced at the photo. "That's my mother. I never knew her."

Vincent's eyes narrowed, glaring at the picture. "Not possible. She looks no different!"

In his hand, Vincent Valentine held a picture of a smiling, happy, pregnant Rosso the Crimson.

! #$%^&*()

"How is she?" Aerith asked quietly as she entered the medical bay. Sephiroth looked up from his place at Sukai's bedside.

"Stable, but she has yet to regain consciousness. Shelke said that Cloud had similar bouts and we should not worry that she'll remain this way... but..." He answered, looking back to his lover's deathly pale form.

Aerith made a soft sound of comfort, placing her hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as she looked at her friend. She could clearly see the dark green-blue-and-purple bruise-like mass spreading across her abdomen. The Cetra bit her lip, kneeling beside Sephiroth and cupping his jaw, forcing him to look at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to use the Gospel?" She asked. She knew that it would kill the child... but if it meant saving her friend's life, she had to admit she thought it worth the sacrifice.

Sephiroth frowned. "As much as I want to beg you to help her... she would never forgive me. You, either. You... you don't know how much I've begged her to reconsider... But she wants this child to live so badly... badly enough that she is willing to die to give it life. I cannot shame her by taking that from her."

Aerith's face fell to a deep, sympathetic frown. "I know you hurt, Sephiroth... I can feel your despair just as strongly as you can feel my emotions... You need to talk to us. We're here for you."

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Thank you... maybe I will... but not now."

Aerith nodded. "Alright..." She thought a moment. In the years that he had been her Guardian, she had not had much physical contact with him... but she couldn't help herself this time. He looked so scared, so broken even as his pride demanded that he be nothing but strong and emotionless. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

He tensed in shock for a moment, and then his features fell, arms encircling her as he buried his face at the nape of her neck.

! #$%^&*()

Kadaj and Genesis rushed to the head of the small group, standing threatening and protectively in front of the women as they stared at the other occupant of the clearing. He didn't appear to be in good condition, his skin was pale, he was thin and very obviously injured and dehydrated, but both men knew that those things meant nothing. The man glanced at them with icy eyes that were sunken in, deep purple bruise-like discoloration beneath.

"Who are you?" He rasped, struggling to his feet and reaching weakly for an odd-looking sword.

Kadaj rapidly unsheathed Souba, stepping forward in warning. "Don't even try it! You first!" He snapped.

The man appeared lost in thought for a moment, searching and confused before answering with a whisper.

"Weiss... I think. Weiss the Immaculate."


	41. A Test of Loyalty

Chapter 40: A Test of Loyalty

{A week earlier}

Tseng lay in the stiff and uncomfortable infirmary bed, his eyes closed but mind very much alert. They had done it. They'd saved Michael and Ten. He could have sworn he saw Harmony and Kadaj as the sharp knock to his head sent him into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The door opened, sending a wave of frigid air into the already freezing room, sharp footsteps echoing from the tile. A tapping at the foot board had his eyes opening, focusing intently on the form of Rufus ShinRa.

"Sir?" He said, forcing a rough gravel into his voice. "What is it?"

Rufus gave a serious, contemplative look. "I simply find it interesting that Reno would betray us. What do you know about it?"

Tseng froze. He knew that tone... Rufus already knew that Reno didn't act alone. He sighed, closing his eyes, body tensing to leap from the bed and find cover as quickly as he needed to. "...How did you know?"

Rufus kept his face neutral, speaking in a dangerously quiet voice. "No one else knew that they were even here. I interrogated them myself. Reno doesn't have the clearance to find information like that... you were the only person that I told. You failed me, Tseng. The only way Reno would know would be if you told him." His hand slowly slipped from the foot board, reaching into his coat.

Tseng tensed, eyes narrowing as he watched the movement, throwing the scratchy blanket aside and diving from the bed as Rufus drew his shotgun and fired, blasting a peppered hole through the pillows. He rolled to the side, leaping to his feet as Rufus leveled the gun once more, picking up the metal chair beside the bed and hurling it at the blonde man.

Rufus dove to his right, his jaw knocking on the hard floor as he heard the shattering of glass. He climbed to his feet, glaring at the empty room and open window where his traitorous Turk once stood.

{Present}

Tseng shivered as he sat in the cold darkness engulfing the small town of Mideel. He knew that at least Vincent was here, and that meant that others probably were, too. His contacts had reported seeing the dark haired man heading toward the ruins of the Kobayashi home.

He could hear movement from inside, he knew that more than just Vincent were down there, but he dared not show himself to them yet. As far as they knew, he had betrayed them. He'd hoped to continue the ruse for a little longer, gather more information for his friends to use, but it was over now. All he could do is hope that they would believe him and understand why he had done what he did.

He prayed his Meimei would understand.

! #$%^&*()

Harmony watched silently as the man in the clearing collapsed after saying his name, his body trembling with the strain of even existing in the state he was in.

"Didn't Vincent say something about a 'Weiss the Immaculate'?" Sassi said.

"Well, yes... but I don't think we should bring him with us without talking to anyone, if that's what you're thinking..." Harmony said. "I feel... something dark."

"We can't just leave him here to die! What if something happens to him while we're talking to the others? Can you live with that on your shoulders?" Sassi answered, glancing at her Guardian with a sly look. She knew how to push the woman's buttons.

Harmony opened her mouth to argue, her words getting caught in her throat. "I-... you're right." She chewed on her lower lip, glancing at the man on the ground and then looking into the incredulous face of her lover.

"You have got to be kidding!" Kadaj shouted. "We have no way of knowing which side he's on! He could kill us all in our sleep!"

"Then we'll lock him up and watch him... look at him!" Harmony reasoned. "He can't even lift his sword! He's too weak to fight us now... if he is on the enemy's side, having him in our custody is a great asset..." She turned her head, speaking in a voice meant to convince him.

Kadaj growled, irritated. He shot a look at Genesis. "What do you think?"

Genesis hummed in thought, looking at the man on the ground, gazing at the icy eyes that stared back coldly. "I agree with Harmony... I think its better to take him with us... no matter what side he's on. We just won't heal him until we know how much of a threat he is."

The Remnant sighed heavily, looking back to the man on the ground before slowly walking to stand over him. "We're going to take you with us. Get you some food, water, and medicine. If you attack me, or anyone else, I'll end you myself. Got it, Weiss?" He said, his voice strong.

Weiss stared up angrily, frustrated that his body wouldn't respond to his orders to move, to fight and defend himself. He spoke in a weakened voice. "I don't know you... I don't trust you, either!"

Kadaj glared at Harmony over his shoulder, unceremoniously lifting his sword as he knelt beside Weiss, bringing the hilt down hard against the back of the man's skull. He sighed bitterly, lifting him and swinging him over his shoulder. "Lets get back to the airship. Shelke might know how to keep him under control until we figure out what to do with him."

! #$%^&*()

Vincent stared in shock and slight confusion at the picture in his hand. Rosso the Crimson... was Yazoo's mother?! How was that possible? Yazoo said his mother had left them when he was too young to even remember her!

"Vincent, are you alright?" Yazoo said, laying his hand on the gunman's shoulder. "Have... have you seen this woman before?"

Vincent turned away, handing the picture to Yazoo over his shoulder. "I don't think now is the time to talk about this. Its late. We should get this stuff back to the airship."

Yazoo blinked, confused and slightly irritated. "Alright... I'm taking this whole box. You guys grab all the files you can pack into the bags and lets go."

Sytherea and Angeal nodded, both beginning to stuff files and folders into their bags, giving one last look through the file cabinets.

When they were finished they began to make their way out of the almost empty bunker, covering everything in accelerant and leaving behind one case of the Mako that they had found earlier in their search. Once they had the room drenched, they left, having Yazoo light the fire himself with a low level Fire Materia, the blaze engulfing everything. Sneaking out of Mideel, they made their way through the thick forest, keeping a careful eye out for anyone who would stand in their way.

Angeal was in charge of keeping the cases safe, seeing as he was the strongest and that allowed the others to move freely and have a good eye out for anyone that may follow them without worry about dropping the cases. Vincent was walking ahead of the group, constantly checking the treetops for snipers or scouts as Yazoo brought up the rear, and Sytherea kept to Angeal's side, guarding him. They were halfway to the airship when Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to look behind them.

"We are not alone." He said coolly as he motioned for Yazoo to follow him after setting their bags down. "Angeal move in a circle around, Sytherea, keep watch over what we have and shoot anything that moves and is not us. Yazoo, take point up there."

Tseng was not far away, silently stalking them before they disappeared from his sight, all but Sytherea. His alarms when off inside his head as he drew his S&W M&P45. It wasn't good for anything long range, but he would be able to return suppressing fire if need be. Crouching down, he waited for anything to make a sign of life. However, he never got that chance as someone shoved a muzzle of a barrel to the back of his head.

"Stand up." Yazoo ordered. "You are lucky Iwas the one who found you. I doubt Vincent or Sytherea have forgiven you for what you did to Sukai."

Tseng smirked as he slowly rose up and handed over his pistol to Yazoo. "So you found me. I may still be human, but I am sure I can handle a Remnant, however, I do not know where the others are. So you have the advantage."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tseng spotted Angeal coming out of the bushes, his Buster Blade drawn. Looking ahead he could faintly make out the crouched form of Sytherea in the bushes not far off. That left Vincent somewhere high yet close enough for someone to help her if needed, she was the target. Smirking Tseng flicked his wrist and struck Yazoo in the side with a hidden punching dagger as he whirled around, faster than the eye could blink. In a swift motion, he drew his throwing knives that were coated in a mild slowing poison and tossed them with deadly accuracy at Sytherea as he grabbed his spare pistol and began firing on Angeal.

As predicted, Vincent shot the knives out of the air, revealing his location as Tseng dashed forward and dove into the bushes, retrieving a few more knives. Avoiding shots from Vincent, and keeping Angeal on his trail, between him and Yazoo, Tseng made it to Sytherea and wrestled her into custody. Moments later, Sytherea and Tseng walked out of the brush with Sytherea bound with Tseng's tie and a pistol to her temple.

"Now gentlemen, I know you see me as a threat." Tseng said smoothly. "Now I have a bargaining chip with her. If you even breathe in a way I do not like, this woman's brain matter will coat the forest floor. Now, I have come here to offer you a deal."

! #$%^&*()

Harmony stared hard at the man that Kadaj had slung over his shoulder. He was ill, along with his severe dehydration and emaciated state, that much she could tell. He reeked of Mako, just like the old syringes that she'd disposed of for Shelke and Sukai. He was awake now, staring around with powder-blue eyes that were glazed and almost listless, but the witch could see the power and the life behind them. His skin was pale ivory, save for the deep black-purple shadows under and around his sunken-in eyes. She could tell that he was a beautiful man when healthy. Even now he was lovely in his tragedy.

"Why are you staring at me?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts. She realized he was watching her with those cold eyes, a slight glare adorning his features.

"I'm just trying to decide if you're a threat to those I care about." She answered in a voice that was strong, yet gentle, meant to lower his defenses.

He scoffed. "And the fact that I don't even have the strength to walk on my own means nothing to your musings?"

Harmony blinked. He had a point. Still... "That doesn't mean you're not a threat. Vincent told us about you."

She nearly flinched as his gaze sharpened, looking less listless and more alert than she'd yet seen them. "Vincent? Vincent Valentine?"

Kadaj shook him slightly, threateningly jarring Weiss' abdomen against his shoulder. "Shut up. That's none of your concern. Harmony, I know you're curious, but you need to think about what you tell him before you say it." He warned.

Harmony nodded, expression blank. "Sorry, you're right."

Kadaj sighed, shifting his shoulders. "Hey Genesis, mind taking him for a while? He's you're Remnant, after all." He gave a tired smirk.

Genesis nodded minutely, carefully lifting Weiss from Kadaj's shoulder and slinging him over his, arms wrapping around his legs tightly. "Behave yourself." Was all he said to him.

Kadaj nodded in thanks, falling back to walk beside Harmony and taking her hand in his. "Are you alright?" He whispered. "Is that headache bothering you again?"

Harmony nodded, glancing at him and whispering back. "Kind of, but its not that... there's something about him. Its weird. normally, I can feel when someone means harm to Sassi, and react accordingly... but with him... I can feel that he's dangerous. I can feel that even in Guardian Mode, he'd be a pretty decent match... but I don't feel like he's a threat to Sassi at all. I don't get it."

Kadaj tilted his head. "Have you ever felt anything like it before?"

She nodded. "Vincent kind of felt the same way when my power was first unlocked. Kind of dark and dangerous, but not a danger to us. After a while I got used to it."

He hummed in thought. "Maybe Vincent will know more about it. Or even Sassi and Aerith, once we can get everything settled. I won't feel comfortable until we have him strapped down in the infirmary or locked in one of the interrogation cells." He looked ahead when Sassi called out to them, taking Harmony's hand and squeezing it.

"I see the break in the trees...and I can smell the explosives. We're close enough that we can call Cid, now." Sassi said, pulling out her phone. She dialed a number and spoke in a hushed tone, directing Cid to descend over the village and lower the rope ladder for them.

Harmony pushed Sassi to climb up first, following her and watching Genesis carefully maneuver and climb up while carrying their prisoner, Kadaj following closely behind him. She sighed in relief to see Sephiroth waiting on the deck.

"Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Weiss as Genesis climbed onto the platform.

"We found him in the Forgotten City." Sassi said as the door opened. "He said his name is Weiss. Weiss the Immaculate."

A quiet gasp was heard from the doorway, Shelke grasping the frame as her knees felt weak. "You should have killed him!" She said. "You should never have brought him here!"

The group watched in absolute shock as the most emotionless member of their group gave a shuddering breath accompanied by a horrified look, turning and racing back into the bowels of the airship.


	42. Immaculate Mess

Chapter 41: Immaculate Mess

"Why are you helping me?" Weiss asked drowsily as Sassi helped Shelke secure the IV lines and restraints holding the man to the bed.

"Because you needed it, and I've seen too many things happening in the past seven years to not give you a chance to prove you're not a danger to us." She answered quietly. Shelke shot her a scathing glare.

The young woman was definitely not happy with being forced to help a Tsviet. Not after going through so much and finally being rid of the powerful group. She knew that Vincent would be furious that they'd brought one of his more powerful enemies onto their only semi-safe haven.

While she could admit that anyone could change-after all: she had-this was Weiss! Weiss the Immaculate on their airship, being nursed back to health so that he could quite possible-and probably-murder them all in their sleep!

"I didn't ask for your help. I would have been fine on my own. If you think that by helping me you're saving yourselves from my wrath, you're sadly mistaken." His voice sounded airy, although still deep. Like the toxic air currents deep within a cave.

"When Vincent Valentine returns, he will decide what to do with you." Shelke snapped, tugging the lines with slightly more force than necessary.

Weiss scoffed, turning his head away from her gaze. He answered to no one. He lived once more, even after defeat. He became one with the most powerful creature on the planet. He was a God.

! #$%^&*()

"Okay, you take Shin and patrol that area. If there are Nibel Wolves in Wutai, we need to find out why." Yuffie said to the Wu Sheng warrior bowing before her.

The man nodded and gave a short bow to his soon-to-be prince as well, rushing off to do his Lady's bidding.

Yuffie worried her lip as she thought. One of the patrols had found large animal prints in the soft soil not two day's ride from the Capitol City. He had said it looked to him like a large Nibel Wolf. What puzzled the princess, was that the other warrior had reported small human footprints that looked to be traveling with the beast. She could think of no reason any small children would be traveling with a beast like that. Their best bet was to track this animal and see for themselves what was going on.

"Well, Mikey, ya ready?" She said with a slight grin. The man beside her scowled.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that, Princess." Michael shot back.

Yuffie giggled, picking her bag up and tossing it over her back, wiggling her fingers as she sauntered off in the direction of the chocobo stables. With any luck, they would find this creature before it hurt someone.

1 #$%^&*()

Small, dry and chapped lips parted painfully, raw breaths leaving in shallow pants as the little Guardian limped lifelessly beside the giant fire-cat. Her eyes were sunken in and glazed, much like the eyes of her two Cetran friends. They had not found decent food nor safe water in days. Even Nanaki's fur seemed a darker, mucky brown than the vibrant orange-red that usually covered his hunter's form.

"Are we... there yet?" Fionn rasped. Nanaki shot him a worried gaze. He had adapted to traveling in conditions like this. The children were not, and he could smell the sickness on them. They were a day out from the capitol Wutaian city, and he was just not sure that he would make it with the children in tow.

"A few more hours, children. Then you may rest and I swear to you, I will find you some clean water." He promised, hoping against the odds. The hawk perched on his flank made a comforting sound, ruffling her feathers and tilting her head at her master.

Kiku raised her shaking hand and patted the bird, willing her sore lips to mold into a small smile. Her nerves had her nearly frantic, everything within her screaming for her to do something to save her charges. She could feel the danger in, and around their bodies, and the fact that there was nothing that she could possibly do had her half-hoping she would implode with the force of the power compelling her weakened body.

They had to make it. There was no other option. They would die if they didn't. They had to get to Wutai.

! #$%^&*()

Vincent narrowed his eyes in fury and indignation. How dare this...this TURK hold his woman captive?! He growled, the sound deep and menacing. "Tseng... what is it that you want?"

Tseng sighed, knowing that he was doing his case more harm than good by following through this course, but he also knew that he had other choice. They would not listen to him any other way. "I know I can't expect you to trust me, but I ask for sanctuary. Rufus is more clever than I gave him credit for and the last time we spoke, I was at the end of his shotgun. I didn't want it to come to this but I have information, more than you could ever hope for if you allow me to come with you. I don't care if you take me prisoner but I can not hope to continue to help you if I am dead. This is my offer. Either you use me for your benefit, or you condemn me to death, but if death awaits me... at least let it be by your hands."

"How could you ever think that we could trust you again after the things you have done? We all but handed you sanctuary when Sukai asked to meet with you in that hell-pit you saved her from. You denied it, to follow the orders of a greedy, power-hungry low-life whom thinks himself the rightful ruler of this entire planet!" Yazoo snarled back.

Tseng's eyes narrowed as his lips twisted into a frown of pure disgust, not only for the man he used to work for, but for himself. "I realize that my actions have been less than savory, but I did not try and delude myself, or anyone else for that matter about what I do. I am a Turk, and because of that I am forced into situations that I would never wish upon my enemy, but I do it. Do you think I wanted to be the villain? To throw Sukai away!? It was no more painful to her than it was for me. I just never wore my heart on my sleeve, and if I could take all of it back, I would. There are so many things I have to apologize to her for, but at least I am standing here trying to make up for past mistakes. If I was a coward, I would never have approached you, but I am standing here now, waiting for your judgment. As for that bastard, I never had any love for him, I just thought I could protect the things that I loved from him if I bowed my head and worked silently." He reasoned in a level tone. It was imperative that he at least be allowed to relay his information before they killed him, if that was what they chose to do.

"I of all people know how the TURKs function. How do we know this isn't some elaborate scheme to get us to lower our guard?" Vincent said, shifting his clawed hand menacingly.

Tseng stood quietly for a moment before making his decision. With a quick twist, he shoved Sytherea away from him, standing deathly still in the rotting leaves on the forest floor. "...You don't."

Angeal sighed, helping Sytherea to her feet. "Whether he truly is with us or not, I do not want to be the one to face Sukai if we kill him. Bind his hands and blindfold him. I'll carry him myself."

! #$%^&*()

Kadaj stared at Harmony as she sat silently in meditation. They had dropped their new prisoner off at the sick bay and the young witch immediately locked herself in their quarters, demanding silence and soft light. Her intent was to attempt to connect with her Guardian power, tapping into the vast stores of energy and using it to fuel her offensive magic. She knew that she could do it, the problem was that the magic exhausted her physically.

However, if she could somehow access her blood-gifted power and use the energy of the Guardian within her, wearing herself out by fighting with her spells would not be a problem.

Kadaj had suggested she focus on her glamours. If she did not want to harm people with her magic, perhaps the best way to go was fine-tuning and speeding her casting time with glamours. Make them see what she wants, ensnare their minds.

She had given him a wide, proud grin, agreeing with him completely before settling in the middle of they bed and falling into deep meditation.

After what seemed like hours-and probably was-Harmony opened her eyes with a quiet sigh, rubbing at her temples. "Gods, that's exhausting..." She lamented. It would take quite a few more sessions before she could even come close to breaking through that veil within her mind.

Kadaj smiled slightly, putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her to lay back. "You just relax. We'll work with it tomorrow. If you don't think you can sleep... well..." He smirked, "I think I know just the thing you need."


	43. Ascension of the White Rose

Chapter 42: Ascension of the White Rose

A great screech tore through the cold morning skies of Wutai, the land's princess looking up and smiling in slight awe at the sight of the beautiful Cosmic Hawk soaring through the canopy. This was the first she'd seen all year.

She and Michael were hot on the trail of the creature her ninja had reported was haunting her peaceful forests. She was sure that they would catch it soon! She wouldn't allow this beast to interfere with the induction ceremony. Michael's official status as a Wu Sheng Ninja would finally allow them to marry with her father's blessing.

"Got more tracks over here. They look pretty fresh. They can't be more than an hour ahead of us." Michael pointed out from a few feet away.

Yuffie nodded. "Good. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we can get back and start the induction ceremony." She answered.

The few Wu Sheng surrounding them shared small smiles with each other. Their princess had been even more energetic than usual in the last few weeks, and they all knew why. They approved of her choice. Michael was a capable and honorable man. He was worthy of joining their ranks, and understood the hierarchy of Wutai well enough to know that as the Emperor, he would be no more than a figurehead.

That suited him just fine, really. He had no interest in running a country, however if Yuffie decided his advice was worth hearing, he would gladly give her his opinion.

"Michael." Yuffie whispered, catching the man's attention. "Did you hear that?"

He listened carefully, turning his attention to the direction Yuffie's head was tilted. Sure enough, ragged panting could be heard ever so faintly. His eyes narrowed as he nudged his chocobo to pass Yuffie's, taking his place between his princess and fiance to protect her from whatever beast they faced. Yuffie scoffed, her bird shoving his aside and barreling through the bushes without a care in the world. She smirked as he shook his head.

The air was rank, she realized. It smelled of illness and death. She knew the scent. Raising her hand, she stopped the Wu Sheng riding in after her. "Wait... we need to be careful. If its sick or injured, it'll be more dangerous."

The others nodded, sliding from their chocobos and gingerly treading along the weedy ground. Michael strayed to the right, pushing brush and plants aside slowly as his gaze sharpened. A choked gasp left his lips as he pushed through the last plant blocking his path, a ragged cry leaving his lips. "Yuffie!" He abandoned all propriety, "Yuffie, hurry!"

The crashing from behind him grew louder and then stopped abruptly, the same choked gasp leaving the woman as the forms of three small children were found crumpled on the forest floor. They were dirty, broken and emaciated. The silver hair that would normally shine so brightly was dingy, matted and knotted with leaves, dirt, and twigs. Their eyes were closed in their unconsciousness, deep purple bruises under the sunken-in features.

"Oh Leviathan... Its Fionn and Miriam!" Yuffie gasped, rushing to the three on the ground. "And Kiku! What happened?! How did they get here?!" She frantically searched the three children for signs of life, her head snapping to the side and hand reaching for a throwing star when a snap from in front of her alerted her to the presence of another being.

Nanaki burst through the foliage, a snarl curling his feline lips and hackles raised as much as his starved body could muster in defense of his charges. His eyes lost the malicious glow the instant recognition hit him and he whined, dropping to his stomach on the ground in relief. "Oh thank the Gods... I did not think we would make it."

! #$%^&*()

Light chirping echoed through the courtyard of the Wutaian palace, two sets of shocking yellow-green eyes slowly cracking open at the sound invading their slumber.

Fionn bolted upright, clutching his head and then covering his mouth as a harsh, painful cough set in. "Where... where are we?!" He croaked out, starting and flinching when a blur of movement rushed into the room and stopped short by his side.

"You're awake! Oh Gods I was worried that we were too late!" Yuffie cried, throwing her arms around the little boy. He struggled in her grip, searching frantically for his sister.

"Miri! Where's Miri?!" He rasped, eyes darting in dizzying circles.

"I'm here, Fionn..." Her voice sounded weakly from his side. He dove from Yuffie's arms, flinging himself over his sister and checking her for injuries. She gently pushed him away, her too-wise eyes focused on Yuffie's worried features. "Where's Kiku? Is she okay?"

Yuffie nodded, standing quickly and pouring a glass of water from the pitcher near the bed. She handed it to Fionn, the boy in turn handing it to Miriam and letting her drink before he would accept it back. "She's alright. She's been awake for an hour or so... trying to blow the door apart to get to you two. She hasn't even been coherent enough to tell me what happened... so I need you guys to help me out."

Fionn nodded. "Only if you let Kiku in! It... it hurts. She should be in here with us!"

Yuffie sighed. She'd hoped to wait until the twins were more rested, but if this was what they needed to feel secure, she couldn't deny it. She looked behind her, waving to the guard at the door.

She then was forced to dive to the side to avoid being trampled as the young Guardian was instantly between Fionn and Miri, hugging them both as the three cried tears of obvious relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so scared you wouldn't be! Miss Yuffie said that you were sleeping and might not wake up and she wouldn't let me in here to see you!" Kiku wailed.

Yuffie patiently waited after righting herself to sit in the chair next to the bed. The children sobbed quietly and cuddled together, finally calming after what seemed like many, many minutes. "You all okay? I need you to tell me what happened. Where are your parents?"

The three looked at each other, anxiety clear on their faces. "We don't know." Miriam answered, clinging to Fionn's hand. "We were waiting for Aunt Hari to get us from school, and these men came and threw us in a van... they put us in a nasty room, but Kiku got us out and we hid in the forest until Nanaki found us."

Yuffie had to stop herself from crying in front of them. She hadn't been able to speak with Nanaki yet, but from the condition they had been in when they were found, they had been out there alone for weeks.

"Miss Yuffie," Kiku started, timid, "Will you call my mommy?

"Of course I will, sweetie. Michael already left for the border. We'll get all of your parents here soon, okay?" She answered soothingly.

! #$%^&*()

Sukai sat on her hospital bed looking at the materia that was in her lap. Since she was forced on bedrest, with obnoxious worry worts constantly looking over her, she was bored. If anything, a bored Sukai was never a good thing. Reno, after making peace with her by smuggling a few scrap parts and random items around the airship for her to dismantle and reassemble, kept her company. She didn't mind that Weiss, who she heard was behind the Omega incident, was not even ten feet from her. No, her parents who lied in a coma even farther way got under skin. To make matters worse, her simple Transform materia would not listen! She conned Harmony to bring it to her for training, and since it didn't violate Sephiroth's rule of no playing with hazardous materials, she had some leverage.

She muttered to herself and tried every way she could think to get the blasting ball of magic to work, but to no avail. Cursing, she didn't realize how loud she actually was until Weiss snapped at her. Glaring, she stuck her tongue childishly out at him, but before she could get a word in, Shelke interrupted her.

"I'm here for your treatment." She said with a soft smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Frustrated." She grumbled as she threw the blasted Materia to the ground. The mastered materia bounced along the metal floor. Shelke bent down and picked up the crystal ball and peered at it, hoping to help her friend.

"This one is defective." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "It will not work."

"What do you mean defective?! That is from my own stash, that I managed to hide from Yuffie last time I saw that sticky fingered child." She growled. "So I know it works, it just...doesn't listen! Hey Shelke? You have uh, Crescents memories...did she have...like anything like this happen?"

"I do not know what you refer to." Shelke answered her with mild confusion.

"I swear to god, you tell Sephiroth this, I will dye your clothes highlighter pink." She threatened. "During the match of girls vs boys, there was an accident. When I cast Death on Kadaj, I wasn't going for death at all! I tried Electrocute, but for some reason , I guess I had death equipped in my bracer, but I don't remember putting it in that one specifically." She told her. "I'm worried that the other on board is frazzled my body, more so than the constant hunger, morning sickness, vivid dreams, aches everywhere, y'know, normal preggers stuff."

"Lucrecia Crecent did not record her pregnancy within the coding that she placed within the systems that uploaded her memory into the Worldwide Network. I could not find anything that would match your description in the files that I have read so far, but I can continue to look for you." Shekle told her as she injected the mako solution into Sukai's I.V line.

"Thanks, if you find anything out, tell me...please?" Sukai yawned as her body told her it was time for another nap.

Shelke left the room and returned to her lab within the Shera to reread everything to see if she missed a clue. After a few minutes of speed reading through the information, she looked down at the materia that Sukai discarded. It did look fine, but if it did not work, it must be dysfunctional. The part of her mind that held the scientific mind of Lucrecia kicked in and decided to test the Transform materia on a nearby mechanic that had just fixed a small hole in the ventilation. The materia lit up with ease and the spell set off perfectly, turning the man into a frog. She was wrong, the materia was perfectly fine, so why did it not work with Sukai?

"I think that we may have a problem." Shelke said as she noticed Dr. Boughman enter her room. "It is only a theory, but the child that is within Sukai seems to be affecting her ability to cast magic. You have worked with Shinra, did any of the other subjects experience the same problem?"

Both of them were puzzled and they decided to test each materia that they could, safely by bringing Time, Heal, Cure, and Barrier. As Sukai tried casting each one, none of the spells but Stop worked, and that one accidentally hit Weiss. Sukai managed to shock Shelke and set Dr. Boughman's jacket on fire before she stopped trying to fiddle with her beloved Materia. All of them worried what this would mean for her. Sukai looked utterly destroyed again, Materia was her passion, other than electronics. If she couldn't cast magic, how would she help? Boughman and Shelke decided it was best to wait to tell the others of their discovery of materia malfunctioning or not working while around Sukai for when they returned. The others were on an important mission that could not be interfered with.

! #$%^&*()

Harmony twitched uncomfortably as the group stalked through the damp forests surrounding the Wutaian city. She did not like this situation at all.

One, Tseng and Reno travelled with them. Vincent's thinking was that if the two were to betray the, it was better to have them with the strong fighters of the group, than safe and sound on their only means of protection and escape.

Two, it was miserably hot. The humidity in the air seemed to sap the strength from her bones. It left her feeling lethargic and caused her hair to frizz and fly over her eyes. Her skin felt sticky and damp and her shirt stuck to her back.

Three, they were not alone. She could feel it. Though the threat lingering and tingling across her senses was vague, it was there all the same. Even as far away as their enemies were, they were coming. She gritted her teeth. She did not know if she should tell her companions, or keep it to herself for the time. The last thing they needed was a panic. Surely, Sephiroth felt it too. There was no way that danger could escape his senses, Guardian or not.

The Dread General did not appear to be overly concerned, in fact he did not appear to be concerned at all. That knowledge put Harmony at ease, even as slight as the comfort was.

A harder twinge at her senses had her hand lashing out, gripping Sassi's arm lightning fast as the Cetra stumbled, her toe catching on the hard root of a towering tree as they passed under it. She helped her right herself, snarling reflexively as Tseng's hand reached to assist as well.

He drew his hand back, a slightly annoyed yet hurt expression flittering across his features before his perfected mask of indifference fell over him again. Kadaj's hand landed on her shoulder and she flinched, turning quickly before calming and letting out an anxious sigh. She glanced back at Tseng. "...Sorry." She whispered.

Tseng shrugged, feigning disinterest as he continued walking, and she knew that he knew how delicate his situation was. Even though it was his information that pointed them in the right direction, it would be a long time until he was trusted again. If that trust was ever achieved.

"You need to calm down." Kadaj muttered softly, gently rubbing her shoulder and giving her a concerned glance. "You're making everyone nervous."

Harmony sighed, one glance at Yazoo as he watched from a few feet away validated Kadaj's statement. Even the middle Remnant's eyes showed anxiety. She took a deep, cleansing breath, letting it out slowly. "Sorry. I'll try." She said back.

Sassi watched the interaction with slight irritation. Sure, Kadaj jumped at the chance to comfort Harmony, but would anyone do the same for her? Her children were taken, too! Her Guardian was not the only one that needed nurtured and comforted! Hell, did she even deserve it? Harmony was the one that couldn't stop the GR from taking the kids in the first place!

Yes, Harmony was the one needing comfort, because it was only her child that was missing...couldn't she suck it up and behave? No one noticed Sassi's disquiet. She was careful not to upset the group, knowing how dangerous their position was. Yet the cold heart came all too easily nowadays. It was hard to muster any concern without bringing out the anger. Even more difficult to tell Loz anything without wanting to rip his head off for not being more aggressive in his own searching.

You should, you know. All this is their fault, too. The filthy blood that runs through their veins is the reason that your own children are in danger.

That voice. She'd heard it before, though the whisper was never so clear. In the recent days, it had been nothing more than mere suggestion; Inspiration striking her at random times.

Her hands clenched into fists, the movement so imperceptible that even Loz, nor his brothers didn't spot it.

She hated to admit this, but the voice was right. Their very blood was what made her children a danger according to GR. Maybe it would be better if they...

Her breath caught and she shook her head violently, almost choking on air as she went over her thoughts a second time. Had she really just thought that her children would be better off dead?! Her eyes were wide as she stared at nothing, fear slowly seeping into her bones. What was that voice? What was the feeling? Why was it only starting to manifest now?!

"-ssi? Sassi! Snap out of it!"

She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently and bringing her surrounding back into focus. She looked around, seeing that she had stopped walking all together and the others were staring at her, concerned eyes never leaving her now-pale features. Forcing a grin, she hesitantly stepped forward, trying to mask how much her legs were shaking. The negative energy felt as if it has drained her, leaving nothing but a dizzy, lightheaded mess behind.

Loz frowned, she caught the look from the corner of her eye. She knew he really was concerned for her. How could he not be? She was obviously losing her mind!


	44. Redemption in Retrograde

Chapter 43: Redemption in Retrograde

Michael stood before Godo in the lavish throne room, listening to Yuffie's rage. He felt it too; the anger and disbelief that the old man would refuse to offer aide to the people that had saved not only his daughter or his empire, but the entire world that both resided in.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Yuffie shouted, "Why in Gaia would you just sit back and watch them die?! Why would you make me do it?!" She paced before the throne. From the corner of her eye, she saw the members of the Wu Sheng nodding slightly; seemingly in agreement.

"Calm yourself, daughter! I have already explained, though I should not have to explain myself to you. We cannot afford to have Gaia's Retaliation beating at our doors. Do you want a war, girl? Are you prepared to lead your people into battle against most of this world's population?" Godo tried to reason. His arms were crossed over his chest as he reclined in the throne. His daughter had rushed in not twenty minutes before, panicked and rash and arrogant.

Apparently Michael had been unable to reach the devices of their friends, getting message after message of services unavailable. Finally a call had gone through; a child grown far-too-fast into a woman, passing on information that the Remnants, Guardians, and Cetra were wandering the forests of his domain, looking for a fight. Why should he help them when they brought war upon themselves, and then let it spill into his land?!

"But Fùqīn, if they see that our friends have the backing of an entire empire, they may back off! We might at least be able to help them! And Sukai... she's sick, Fùqīn. Are you willing to let an innocent child die when you know we can help them?!" Yuffie pleaded. Her mind had been working in overdrive throughout the argument. Her father seemed all-too-willing to lounge in the safety of the palace and allow the brutal massacre that they all knew was coming.

She made her choice; One question. His answer would show her if she was wrong and should grovel at her father's feet begging for forgiveness, or if she was right and it was time for her to take the step she still was not sure she was ready to take.

As Godo watched her with a hard glare, willing her to see reason, she spoke.

"...Tell me, Fùqīn. How long have you been in the GR's pocket?"

Silence fell over those in the throne room at the whispered accusation. Wu Sheng guards clenched their hands on their spears and their eyes darted between the two royals.

Godo's face was red. Like bubbling lava pouring from the eyes of Da Chao itself. He sputtered in his fury, arms uncrossing and hands balling into fists as he quickly stood from his chair and took a step forward.

"I am no-one's puppet, you arrogant child!" He screeched. "What I do, I do to protect my people from the evils of the outside world, and those people you call your friends bring it with them! Every major catastrophe in our history has happened because of the creature they are host to! Most of them have been responsible for irreparable damage to the people and places in the Lifestream's care. They have used and abused it for their own purposes until the very planet was so tired and weak it almost died, taking all life with it! Why offer sanctuary and aide to them when we have only a few meager words to hope that they could possibly offer us any different?!"

Yuffie staggered back from the volume and anger in her father's voice. Against her better judgment, she let her eyes water as tears threatened to fall. She had so hoped that she was wrong.

"So you have been working with them all along! All these times that I've gone to meet with them, every secret that I've given you for safe-keeping and the trust that you would help me protect those I love... all this time it was a lie! Even Wutai recognizes these terrorists for what they are! You yourself wrote into law that any Wutaian found to be in confidence with Gaia's Retaliation would be brought to justice! You have lied, Fùqīn! Lied to me and to all of the Wutaian people!" She screamed back. She took a step toward him, uncaring that many Wu Sheng hesitantly moved to protect Godo.

"I am Emperor!" He argued. "I do not answer to a silly girl thinking herself wiser than others!"

Yuffie let out an inelegant snort. "You're right. You are Emperor. But you seem to have conveniently forgotten one little fact."

"And what is that, my daughter? And choose your words wisely!"

Yuffie took another calculated step toward him. Her hand sneaked behind her to grasp the hilt of the jeweled kunai at her back, thumb caressing the royal insignia nervously.

"Wutai is, has always been, and will always be a matriarchal culture. You have power because Muqin died, and I was not yet ready to take the throne." Her hand flashed in front of her, throwing the kunai to lodge into the wooden steps before the throne. "But I am. I am ready. And so I call you now, Godo Kisaragi! Kneel and pledge your loyalty to your Empress, or fight me for the throne of Wutai!"

! #$%^&*()

Bright, glowing eyes darted ever diligent to their surroundings. A black-gloved hand tightened on the hilt of a long, menacing sword. If one listened closely, one would be able to hear the dull ringing of the blade singing within the sheath, begging for battle; for blood. As it was, the only sound to be heard was that of his companion's quiet breathing as she too surveyed the area.

Sephiroth was just as much Guardian as Harmony was, and she was not the only one able to feel the dark foreboding settling over their group. He remained calm, always, though it was simply a mask. He was good at building those. Masking his emotions, masking his thoughts. Once, he even masked his memories from even those closest to him. His first and only lie to his friends, upon waking in a strange new world. The falsehood that he remembered less than he did.

A mask to hide the fear and guilt... and the anger and pain that one he considered his friend would leave him as he did, and tear the other away.

He could remember that pain with biting clarity.

You left me behind in hell. He remembered thinking. You left me behind.

True, he had made his peace with Angeal and Genesis. He knew now why they had done as they did, and his only aching regret toward them was that he didn't know at the time. He could still hear the hurt in his own voice when he finally let that mask break away.

"I would have helped you, Genesis. If I had known what you needed... how could you think that I would not do anything you needed me to, to save your life? Why could you not just ask?"

That had been what was needed. The shattering of the wall he hid behind had freed him from much of the guilt, and sadness.

And now, those memories only stood to solidify his resolve.

Once, long ago, he lost everything he had that was worth living for. His friends, his honor, and himself. Now, he had more than those to fight for. People that were more than just friends. They were his family.

As the deep chill of a Guardian's warning senses washed over him with more urgency, he took a deep breath and glared at the forest around himself and his fellow Guardian.

Nothing in Hell, Heaven, or the blessedly damned in-between would ever take anything from him ever again.

! #$%^&*()

Harmony's breath was growing heavy. She and Sephiroth had separated from the group only minutes before, forging ahead to scout the trail with their gifted senses. She would not allow him to go far, it was much to important to be able to get back to their Cetra as quickly as possible, but they were far enough ahead that she was still nervous.

Sephiroth's gaze faltered as she watched him and her heart skipped a beat at the feral glare he directed at the foliage. In that moment the foreboding slammed into her, a vivid picture of danger and death.

"Sephiroth!" She gasped out, grasping his arm with a shaking hand.

He glanced at her, anxiety mirrored in his gaze though his face remained passive.

"...I know."

Both turned back quickly, Sephiroth taking to the trees as they raced to their comrades, dearly hoping they made it back in time to warn them of the danger.

The danger of over three-hundred angry and contemptuous hearts closing in around them, cutting off any hope of escape.

Sephiroth reached the group first, leaping from the trees and landing in a crouch. In a tone that proved the seriousness of the situation he began hissing orders.

"Loz, take Sassi as high into the canopy as you can. Sassi, when you've found a defend-able perch, I want you to summon your crossbow and take out as many as you can while remaining hidden. If you think a shot will give away your position, do not take it."

Loz and Sassi both nodded, the Cetra feeling a wave of dread wash over her. Nothing rattled Sephiroth unless Aerith or Sukai was in danger, so this had to be bad. She shook her head to clear her mind of the melancholy thoughts that plagued her, standing on her toes and wrapping her arm around Loz's neck to make it easier for him to sweep her up and take to the trees.

"Come on, Big Chief. You heard the man."

As Loz lifted Sassi and disappeared into the leaves above them, he turned to Zack. "I want you and Angeal to take positions at opposite ends of the path. If you have Barrier materia on you, cast a low level barrier. We don't want to run out of stamina before we're ready. There are a lot of them."

Both men nodded their understanding and raced in opposite directions, Zack drawing his sword and Angeal keeping his hand closed around the hilt of the Buster.

"What can I do, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, stepping forward as he snapped the blades of the First Tsurugi together.

"...I want you to take Aerith into the trees as Loz did Sassi. If their place is large enough for all four of you, that is even better. Keep her safe for me, Cloud." Sephiroth said, his eyes boring into the blonde's. "Can you do that?"

Cloud snorted and turned to Aerith, sweeping her into his arms and glancing at the General. "I beat you... twice. I think I can handle a few poorly trained grunts with glorified kitchen knives."

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud leaped into the trees. He then turned to face the rest of the group.

"Those of you with long range weapons should also take to the trees, though do not venture high into the canopy. The goal is to keep them on the ground, as far away from Sassi and Aerith as possible. Conserve ammunition, we won't have the chance to find more unless we take it from them. I would like a materia count."

Harmony watched in awe as Sephiroth masterfully took command of the situation. She stepped forward and held her bag out to him, though did not mention the two materia that she had equipped at her thigh.

"I have Stop, Thundaga, a couple of Speed Plus, and lots of Magic Plus... Sukai felt it was a clever idea to enhance my magic, just in case."

Sephiroth nodded. "Keep the speed and the magic, though if you don't mind I would like you to give the Stop and Thundaga to someone with more experience with Materia."

She nodded back and tossed the two to him. "Good plan."

Genesis cleared his throat, patting the sword at his side. "I have a few summons... Odin, Shiva, and Neo Bahamut, along with one of each elemental Materia, high leveled."

Sephiroth hummed in thought. "You are better with materia casting than anyone I've seen, save perhaps Sukai. Hold on to what you've got."

When everyone had stepped forward and piled their materia together in the center of the circle, he looked over it and tapped his chin.

Transform, Double Cut, Destruct, Ultima, Deathblow, Kjata, Hades, Ifrit, Restore, and Shield, plus various Independent and Support materia.

"Alright." He said, motioning for the group to quickly gather around. "Kadaj, I want you to take one of the Restore, and two Speed Plus, if you think you can maintain your accuracy when moving that fast. Tifa, you take Destruct and Ultima. Yazoo, equip Elemental and Transform to your gun. Give them a nasty little surprise if they survive the shot. ...Tseng, take another Restore and a Shield. Reno, I'm trusting you with Hades, please mind your aim. Genesis, take the rest to Cloud, Aerith, Loz, and Sassi. Make sure Sassi has the last Restore, and give Kjata to Aerith. Cloud should have the Double Cut and Loz should have the Deathblow. Vincent and Sytherea, you take my materia." He handed over a glowing red materia, followed by a green one.

Sytherea gasped as she cradled them. "These are Master Materia!"

"What about you?" Harmony asked, cutting in.

Sephiroth smirked, a dark look. "Why Harmony, I'm hurt. You honestly think I need materia?"

Just as she was about to retort, a stab of instinctive fear shot through her abdomen and she hunched over. "Nngh! They're close! We have to hurry!"

The stab had caused Sephiroth to grit his teeth and flinch. "She's right. Quickly! Long range fighters to the trees, everyone else fan out! Do not make it easy for them to find us!"

The others rushed to find suitable places to stealthily attack from, Harmony stopping when Sephiroth's hand landed on her shoulder.

"You stay with me. Back to back, right here in the open. Draw their attention."

She opened her mouth to voice her hesitation, not wanting to be expected to take any lives. He cut her off.

"You do not have to kill... so long as you can incapacitate. But I expect you to keep your head because I will not be so courteous."

She caught one final glimpse of his eyes as she turned to press her back to his, and shivered.

If that was the violence and threatening aura that the others remembered, she could not possibly blame the rest of the world for being afraid of him.

Sephiroth looked as though he was ready to burn the entire world down and roast marshmallows over its ashes.

! #$%^&*()

"Kneel and pledge your loyalty to your Empress, or fight me for the throne of Wutai!"

Godo barked out a mocking laugh at his daughter's bravado.

"You honestly think you have the strength of heart to lead a people?! You have let emotion cloud your judgment and it has made you willing to sacrifice hundreds of lives to save but a few that ought be dead anyway!" His arms arced out, heavy robes slipping from his shoulders to reveal the many scars and tears that decorated his skin from a lifetime of battles. His hands rested at his sides, hovering over the pouches that housed his many weapons.

"I beat you once before, Old Man, and I can do it again!" Yuffie growled back. She shoved Michael away from her and turned in a slow circle, glaring at the Wu Sheng members present.

"This is a legitimate challenge issued as the Princess of Wutai for my right to assume the throne! Not a single one of you may interfere in the name of either party!" She turned back to Michael, whispering, pleading. "I know I am not Empress yet... but please, take any Wu Sheng that will go and find them. Help them if you can, but send word of their location... I want to be ready."

Michael nodded, his eyes glowing with loyalty not to a princess or an empress, but to a lover and companion. "Don't worry, Yuff. I'll find them and we'll do what we can. You... you just win." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly and then quickly turned and headed for the doors, grabbing the shirts of two Wu Sheng stationed outside and dragging them off behind him.

Yuffie watched him go and then turned to face her father again. He was glaring hard in Michael's direction.

"Hey, Old Man! Pay attention to the real threat, hm?"

He growled and leveled his gaze at her. "Very well. I accept your challenge and accept that should I lose, if I survive I will hand over the rule of Wutai to Princess Yuffie." He called loudly.

Yuffie took a breath as Wu Sheng and other observers of the court began frantically backing away at his declaration. She took many steps back, giving herself enough room to move and placing her hand on her shuriken at her back.

Godo did not give her time to form a plan of attack. He instead ducked low, dashing forward before stopping suddenly and digging his heels into the ground. With a mighty roar from his chest, the entire pagoda began to shake and swirling light and colors covered his body. When the light retreated, Yuffie grit her teeth. She could clearly remember fighting her father in this form before.

The creature before her had a giant head with four faces. If she remembered correctly then each face was a warning for which attack he would throw at her and dammit, she only had a few materia on her! She also recalled that in this form, physical attacks against him were next to nothing.

It appeared, however, that she would not be able to use her previous battle against him to her advantage. As she watched and plotted, the four faces of Godo began spinning, seeming to morph into one big, twisted image. The wind stirring from the speed of the spinning pulled at her and she let out a cry of shock as that massive blade was pointed in her direction, counting on the wind to bring her to its point.

She grit her teeth and yanked the shuriken from her back, slamming one point hard into the stone and diving behind it, bracing her feet against the pull of the cyclone-like wind. She reached into her pouch, taking a breath as her fingers closed around a Fire Veil. Her arm whipped back and shot forward, flinging the item at her father's form only to join her other arm in covering her face as the cyclone simply caught the item and returned it.

With a heave and a cry of determination, Yuffie dove to the side and twirled behind a pillar, planting her back to it and growling through her teeth as she looked helplessly at the Conformer where it stood stuck in the stone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her father may have had some new tricks, but so did she.

With a smirk of her own she darted around the side of the pillar, throwing a flash bomb and dashing around Godo in a circle. Each time he caught a glimpse of her and turned in her direction, she threw another bomb and twirled away.

She alternated between flash bombs and Spider Webs, hoping to slow his movement and she whooped and grinned when slow he did.

Godo snarled at her as the massive head stopped spinning. The ground shook again as he lifted a foot and took one step, then another. Once his balance was gained he began thundering toward her, swinging the vicious sword in wide arcs that she had to duck beneath or roll to the side to avoid.

She wanted to roll her eyes at the heavens in irritation when he began casting materia spells at her. The Ribbon tied around her waist only did so much to negate ill effects, and Demi-3 hurt, Godsdammit!

She reached into her pouch again, retrieving another Fire Veil and flinging it behind her back at Godo. Now that he'd stopped spinning, she shouldn't have had to worry about it coming back at her.

She was right. Godo narrowed his eyes as the canister flew at him, raising his sword to cut it in half and then flying backwards when all the action did was cause it to literally blow up in his face. He bounced off of one of the stone pillars, taking half of the rock with him when he hit the floor.

Yuffie was not unscathed, though her attack was successful. The shrapnel from the explosion flew back at her as she dived away, slicing into her right calf and causing her to let out a squeal of pain as she hit the ground. She could feel her body reacting to the pain, a haze beginning to cover her senses and a plan began to form in her mind.

Michael was going to kill her when he found out.

! #$%^&*()

Weiss stared at the ceiling as he listened to Shelke speak in her strange monotone. The comm buzzed every now and again, the annoying voice of Cid Highwind setting his nerves on edge.

He wanted out of the bed. He wanted the chains and straps removed from his person. He wanted to fight. He needed to bleed and to force others to. The yearning for battle grew stronger as he heard the woman-child relay information to the captain of the airship.

"They have scattered. The heat signatures closing in on them are many, and there has been no reply from Yuffie or Emperor Godo." She said. The woman in the bed across from him – Sukai, he recalled – made a soft sound of panic.

Weiss heard Cid reply, but the comm was shoddy, static keeping him from making out the words. He took a chance and addressed his once-subordinate.

"...Shelke."

She paused and turned, her eyes narrowing. "What?"

"...If you release me, I will aid them."

Shelke scoffed. "You will not. You only wish to be free of us. If I release you, you will attack us and then go on your way... you always have your own agenda."

His lips curled in a sneer. "My agenda is to find my brother. You are also searching. According to the report from your Wu Sheng friend, those you seek have been found. It is my right to locate my own missing person. ...I will agree not to harm any of you, if you agree to help me find my brother."

Sukai cut in before Shelke could reply, seeing the furious look on the girl's face.

"How do we know we can trust you? Your brother is precious to you... but those people down there are precious to us."

Weiss paused. How could he prove it? Did he really even want to? Not really... these people would always be just the means to an end for him... but they had proven efficient in tracking down what was lost.

"... Can you afford not to?"

His question forced both women to pause, unsure. Neither had an answer for him, he, and he didn't need one. He knew as well as they did.

A few moments later he stood in the docking bay with a malicious grin splitting his face. His gunblades felt wonderful in his palms and the adrenaline of the impending battle hit him like a drug.

"...I do not trust you, Weiss..." Shelke said behind him, "...but you are right. We have no choice. And... perhaps... if I could see the truth of the world and those in it, then you can, too. Maybe it is your destiny to lead life on through the cosmos, when the time comes. But just remember one thing." She stepped around him, craning her neck to look up at him as she spoke in a threatening whisper.

"If you take one step backward, one foot out of line, give me one reason to think that you might harm those I have grown to love, you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I will make sure it ends. Right there. Permanently.*"

He gave a soft chuckle, placing his hand on her arm and gently yet forcefully pushing her to the side. "Destiny, hm? My destiny is decided by my own hand. But you are more than welcome to test me."

With that, he dove forward, flinging himself from the airship and plunging toward the trees.

! #$%^&*()

Another snarled exclamation of pain echoed through the pagoda as Yuffie 'failed' to dodge another of Godo's attacks. She plotted her course and allowed hits to fall with careful precision, letting her Limit build and build until she was sure that with the next hit, she could reach Conformer.

Her movements had slowed, of course. The gashes on her calf and the dark purple bruise forming around her opposite ankle made moving very painful and difficult, but she could not ignore the training ingrained into her to ignore her pain and focus on the task at hand. A spurt of poison spewed from Godo's mouth and she twirled to the side to avoid it, inching that much closer to the shuriken still embedded in the ground. She turned her back to it and positioned herself just right, facing Godo and flipping him off, taunting.

"Come on, Old Man! Finish it!" She cried.

"You give in too easily, Daughter!" Godo retorted, too lost in his assumed victory to notice the slight change in her position as she prepared herself for his attack. "You will never have the chance to dishonor the throne of Wutai!"

With those words he lashed out, swinging his sword in a horizontal arc meant to draw across her abdomen.

Yuffie jumped and rolled backwards, allowing the blade to graze her skin with just enough depth to push her Gaian-gifted Limit over the edge. Energy renewed, she gripped the Conformer as she rolled passed it, tearing it from the stone and rolling to her feet in one fluid movement. Red, orange, and yellow light began seeping from her pores, filling the area with warmth and crackling electric energy as she brought her weapon level with her face. Godo screeched in anger and desperation when he realized her intent and dove forward, attempting to interrupt her Limit Break.

With a sad gaze and a whispered apology she murmured her command, and her regret.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, bàba**. … All Creation!"

There was a split second of agonizing silence before the high-pitched hum of energy being brought together shot through the space. Swirls of blue, white, and black energy pulled together into one glowing, intense beam right before shooting from the dome of power.

Not even a scream could be issued from Godo's throat as the energy connected with his body.

As the light faded and Yuffie felt exhaustion take her, she spared a final glance at the man that had taught and pushed and raised her all by himself for so many years.

Godo's face was twisted in shock and acceptance as he looked down at his body to the perfectly shaped cylinder that had burrowed straight through his abdomen. The mighty sword clattered to the ground as he hit his knees, transforming back to the appearance of a withered old man.

His voice was raspy and pained as he spoke, his body seeming to fall in slow motion.

"Wǒ xiǎng... Wǒ wèi nǐ gǎndào jiāo'ào... Wǒ de nǚ'ér... Guīzé yǔ róngyù.***"

Yuffie gave a ragged sob as she hit the ground, her shoulders shaking as the soft 'thud' that echoed told her that Godo had rejoined their ancestors.

"Lì wéi tǎn gěi tā de hépíng hé bǎohù tā tōngguò tā de lǚtú.****"

She wiped her eyes and spared not another moment before calling out, "Someone get me an elixir and a hyper... NOW! Feng! You gather the Wu Sheng and wait at the gates, be ready for battle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tell me what its from and I'll give you a treat!
> 
> **I love you, Father.
> 
> ***I think I am proud of you, my daughter. Rule with honor.
> 
> ****Leviathan give him peace, and protect him on his journey.


	45. A Demon's Design

Harmony's back pressed tightly to Sephiroth's, her hands shaking as she gripped the hilt of Hogosha no Kokoro. She could already hear the muffled cries of enemies as her unseen companions swiped them from the path and into the trees, where death awaited them. Her heart was pounding; it always did in situations such as this. Her palms were moist with sweat, the same wet substance dotting her brow as she fought to calm her ragged breathing.

Sephiroth shifted behind her as though to offer words of comfort or support, but the action was interrupted as finally, the first shots were fired. Harmony gasped as a bullet whizzed past her face and embedded itself into the pliant bark of a tree, the leaves shaking from the impact. Sephiroth's blade diverted the others sent their way, the metal spinning in a wide circle, like the propellor on a boat. He must have felt her shift to turn, her intent being to help him fight off the first wave of GR soldiers, for he forcefully pressed his back against her.

"Stay where you are! Your job is to watch my back!" He nearly snarled. "You can bet that they will attack from as many angles as they can. You make sure that your side is defended." His voice was more calm as he explained her orders.

However, if Harmony could have seen his face and the dim glow that had begun to shine from the General's eyes, she would have taken her Cetra and fled that forest as quickly as she could. She hadn't seen it though, and so she regained her composure as best she could and turned her attention to scanning the trees ahead of her, waiting for the Soldiers of Hell.

If they were so intent on death, she would show them that living was much, much worse.

! #$%^&*()

Yazoo's muscles flexed as he drove from the brush again, crossing the path and hooking his arm around a GR soldier's neck. He was across the path and crouched in the foliage on the other side so so quickly and silently that the other's did not even realize the soldier at their flanks was gone. The tensing of his arm and a loud snap signalled the end of his enemy, the man's head lolling to the side as the vertebrae in his neck were disconnected from the rest.

The Remnant gently lay the man onto the ground, maintaining his perfect silence. A flash to his right drew his attention and he glanced over just in time to see a man fall. Embedded in his chest was the flickering manifestation that was Sassi's power. He smiled. Her aim had improved significantly over the years, and he was sure that combining her power with Loz's gifted senses, many of their opponents would be carrying scorch marks and punctures from those menacing bolts of energy.

! #$%^&*()

Sassi's legs straddled the thick, flexible branch of the tree,muscles contracting to maintain balance as the branch subtly shifted in the breeze. A large presence pressed itself to her back as Loz's voice whispered, so soft she could barely make out the words, "Twenty paces, southwest."

She inhaled, sighting along the shaft of the crossbow, adjusting her aim and calling the wind to a standstill around her. Within a second she let loose a bolt, the silent missile slamming into its target with a satisfying meaty resonance. Her mouth quirked up hearing it. With a mental shake, she forced herself to think only of the next target as Loz whispered the next destination. His eyesight was much more precise than hers and she relied solely on his guidance.

You don't have to be so dependant you know…

Sassi blinked rapidly, not startled by the voice but taken off guard as it mirrored her inner thoughts almost exactly. She had been planning to use magic as an enhancer. She wanted to see her target, see the arrow piercing flesh. These bastards had changed everything.

You already have the power that you have so craved. You could end the lives of every pathetic creature in this place, should you choose to… Why run from what you so obviously want?

Her fingers clenched around the tension lever, wanting to pull it back to full weight. The crossbow was designed to pierce armor and bone, but she wanted to break more than that. She wanted to see them fall to their knees as bolts sucked at their life force. As her hand hesitated, a bolt began to swirl with a red aura immediately after forming. The weapon and ammo were direct physical manifestations of her magic, shaping with no more than a thought. This new bolt was a type she would never have used. But against these men . . . they deserved it. She wanted to be of use. Hell, she really wanted to just end this whole damn event. Loz's cheek rested against hers and she instantly wished to have his sight, that she could somehow see through his eyes. She would accept that kind of dependency, if for no other reason than the need to physically be more than she was.

More than you are? You are a Cetra, are you not? You are more than any of these beings. They are insects beneath your sacred steps; naught but a tool to be used for your own purposes.

Through their connection, his cheek pressed to hers, she felt Loz make a decision and instantly the crossbow aimed. An urgent impulse caused her finger to release the trigger and she felt herself flying toward the target. It was exhilarating. Her vision narrowed as she rushed through the air, experiencing multiple doses of adrenaline; her own, Loz's, and the foreigner.

She heard more than felt the hiss of sadistic pleasure leave her own lips as her sight focused once more. Loz was shocked when an unfamiliar sound emitted from Sassi the moment before her body slackened against him. In a detached way, she felt herself enfolded in strong arms, but the headlong rush was all too immediate.

Sassi did not feel his surprise as she normally would. Instead she felt her power spike, drawing together to encompass the bolt as it flew toward the doomed target. It was as though she was the bolt. The sight she saw when her vision had cleared was nothing but the trees and shrubs zooming past her as she herself rocketed through the air.

Her arm extended, reaching for the bright, incandescent form wrapped inside the flesh of her prey. There was a slight thrill as her fingers made contact with warm, living skin and she felt a terrible ripping as her momentum carried her all the way through. Her fingers held a throbbing mass of energy, the glow streaming out of the cracks. She gazed at the wondrous object, glancing up into a startled and frightened astral face. The man was terrified, immobile, and his body was writhing in seizures behind her. A great weight fell upon her as she realized what she was holding. The power to snuff this being from existence; the ability to completely obliterate a soul.

As her hand relaxed she felt her body squeezed tightly. She feared a rib might break with the pressure. She was pulled back and up, through the path she had flown, but not before her hand involuntarily clenched. The soul evaporated into fine wisps of smoke as her vision receded, the body going completely still. She slammed back into herself gasping in physical and spiritual agony.

The forceful grip she had felt was Loz as he wrapped his arms around her limp body and she heard his voice, quiet but anxious and calling her name. She struggled and fought his hold until he released her, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and refusing to look at him. With a hand flat on his chest she pushed him a bit further away, waving off his questions as she internalized what had happened.

Had she actually left her body? She needed no answer. She knew she had. She let dread wash over her senses, not even bothering to mask the fear she knew shone behind her eyes. That voice… whatever entity that was behind the cruel and brutal ideas… had it actually forced her to rip the still-burning soul out of a person?!

No, she would not quantify that excuse for even a moment. The power that overcame her in that moment was exactly what she wanted.

Good… very good.

Her shoulders tensed at the voice, her mind clearly able to picture the wicked, fanged and smug smirk of…

She could not place the face of the creature, but in that instant the knowledge hit her that she was in the grip of nothing short of pure mayhem.

! #$%^&*()

Loz was in a panic, though he hid it well. For a moment there, Sassi had gone completely limp in his arms. He shook her frantically, calling her name in a desperate whisper and she quickly regained her composure. That wasn't what scared him the most, though…

His cheek had been pressed to hers, offering his mind to her as he sighted targets for her to shoot. Right before her body went limp, he could swear he heard a voice, rough, hissing, gravelly and cunning. He couldn't make out what it said, but he could feel the malevolence behind the echo.

"Sassi, what the Hell was that?!" He asked, pulling her tightly against him.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were distant and her skin was deathly pale. Something was wrong, and even he could feel it. He glanced around, finding Aerith's eyes as she and Cloud perched on the same branch, a few feet from them. The other Cetra looked legitimately worried.

She never got the opportunity to speak. From above them, a glint of light flashed through the trees as something crashed onto the branch holding them, sending the whole thing-Cetra, SOLDIER, Remnant and all-to the ground and into the very center of the battle.

! #$%^&*()

Harmony was raging, swinging left and right as more GR soldiers sprang from the trees before her and to her sides. She swung her sword left and right, wide arcs meant to made them stumble back as she lunged forward.

'Injure them, back to Sephiroth. Rinse, repeat.' Was the mantra running through her mind as she fell into the repetitive flow of attacks.

She could feel little jolts of power here and there as Sassi fired her magical crossbow and it helped to calm her nerves. So long as that power kept spiking, Sassi was safe in the canopy.

She looked to her side. Kadaj had joined the fray not long before and was happily slicing away at whomever was stupid enough to come within range of his blades. He looked almost serene in his violence. It bothered her, though now was certainly not the time to dwell on her lover's sadistic tendencies.

A GR soldier managed to block her sword and counter attack, forcing her to dive to the side. Her foot shot up as her hands hit the ground, knocking the soldier's jaw and sending him or her-it was difficult to tell through that armor-staggering back. The soldier regained its footing and launched a barrage of attacks at her. Harmony twisted and bend forward, her sword cleanly slicing just above her opponent's knee and sending it crashing to the ground with a howl of agony.

Kadaj's congratulator 'Whoop' infuriated her and she turned her back to snarl at him, just in time to see a rush of shrouded energy fly through the trees.

It was Sassi. In astral form. Harmony's heart thudded once and then seemed to stop.

Surrounding the spirit form of her Cetra was another being. It was male, of that she was certain. It's eyes cut to her with their pale yellow glow and it sent a chill of terror down her spine. The glint of fanged teeth sent a bolt of power through her and she involuntarily stepped forward, feeling the rush of energy that signalled the beginnings of Guardian Mode. But the power would not complete… though her mind knew that Sassi was somehow in danger, her power would not react to it.

Her eyes followed closely as Sassi's form rushed through a soldier, stopping so suddenly that Harmony had to backtrack to find her. The soldier was on the ground in a heap, twitching and seizing in obvious agony. Sassi's astral form was just behind him, her hand glowing with what was clearly the man's life-force.

Not his heart. His soul.

"Sassi no!" Harmony screamed, her voice desperate and anguished, but just as she dove forward to stop her friend from destroying the sacred energy, Sassi's hand clenched. The orb was crushed to nothing as her spirit flew backwards into the canopy, Harmony's scream still ringing through the air, only to turn to a snarl of outrage as the branch they had taken sanctuary on crashed to the ground, not a foot from where the Guardian stood.

The snapping of the branch above them was heard by all, both sides of the fight letting out sounds of concern and diving out of the way as the massive piece of the tree crashed to the ground.

Sephiroth reacted instantly. He was across the clearing and had Aerith in his arms before the Cetra could even scream. He landed roughly, rolling along the debris of the forest floor after having literally thrown himself at the fallen branch. He kept her safe, his body curled around hers so that not a scratch accosted her skin until he could regain his feet. Once upright he shoved her behind him, the glow in his eyes growing more bright by the second as his limbs began to shake and a green mist surrounded him.

In that instant, all Hell very literally broke loose.

Harmony stopped her livid advance on her now-terrified Cetra. Her spine straightened until those watching thought it would snap, her shoulders hunched as though she had just been struck by a killing blow. Immediately a green haze covered her body, her feet lifted from the forest floor, and her eyes flashed a vibrant green.

Atop the fallen branch, a new figure stood. The dirt and debris cleared slowly, almost dramatically to reveal none other than Weiss the Immaculate, fully healed and fully armed.

Sephiroth snarled, the Guardian in him sensing the threat of the man's instability. He attacked without a thought, mindless was he to the power now controlling him.

The Dread General had just entered his first Guardian Mode.


	46. Clash of the Titans?

Sephiroth snarled, the Guardian in him sensing the threat of the man's instability. He attacked without a thought, mindless was he to the power now controlling him.

The Dread General had just entered his first Guardian Mode.

Chapter 46: Clash of the Titans?

Harmony knew when logical thought fled and this time, she was ready for it. She had fought the power every time it tried to take her in the past, but now she invited it. Craved it. Needed it. She felt the rage and the pain washing over her, a direct reflection of her Cetra's emotions having snuffed a man's very soul from existence. She felt the confusion and the fear, felt the overwhelming, fierce protective rush. She felt the tingling thrill of Lifestream blanketing her body and through her blazing green eyes the world shifted. She saw shades of life. Greens and browns and blues and whites… and shades of death. Her gaze caught six separate columns of dark, sickening black-green masses and one chilling purple-black swirl of magic.

The black-and-purple creature gazed at her with amused, taunting golden eyes and a wicked, fanged smirk. Part of Harmony's power screamed at her to run; to take her Cetra and flee this place as though the essence of Death itself was upon them. The creature seemed to know it, and the sharp grin grew.

And then another shudder wracked the Guardian's body as connection to sight, sound, and memory was severed under the power of Guardian Mode.

Jenova cells. Came the whisper within. Jenova… danger… eliminate it!

Her gaze returned to the largest, most menacing mass of green-black shadow, this one glowing brightly and flickering with the yellow and green rush of the Lifestream. Thought ceased, then, the greatest threat to her Cetra identified in the form of Sephiroth, the Jenova cells in his body given strength and power as he too entered the realm of unhinged power. She heard not her Cetra's screams for her to stop, to snap out of the daze. This was important, the power demanded; the one moment in her existence that she could and would deny her Cetra, instead she lunged, sword outstretched and a scream of rage echoing from her throat as she attacked the son of Jenova with all of her ancestors at her back.

! #$%^&*()

"Fuck!" Kadaj hissed as he watched his lover being overcome with her blood limit, and watched her eyes dart about. Her gaze lingered on Vincent for only a moment, shooting to Sephiroth and narrowing in horrible rage. He looked at the man he that, in another life, he was fated to become and his eyes bulged, throat tightening in terror. Yes, terror. The Lifestream engulfed Sephiroth as well and though at first the General's eyes were focused on the form of Weiss, standing menacingly atop the falled tree branch and laughing maniacally, the were now focused on Harmony.

Kadaj knew how it worked. Harmony explained it more than once.

"Guardian Mode is designed to protect the Cetra from any intended threat that is more powerful than the Guardian, so I've come to understand. We will always go for the greatest threat. I think that's why I went after you and Sephiroth in the lab. Jenova was the greatest threat to the Cetra, and you carry a part of her."

So, if he understood her as he thought he had, her power would focus on Sephiroth more than ever, now. And in turn, she was the greatest threat to Sephiroth, and thus the greatest threat to his Cetra.

Kadaj's face paled. What was he going to do?! Stupid thought, he knew, as he would always protect her. He lost her once, and pushed her away more than once… he wouldn't lose her again. Not here. Not like this. He turned, eyes frantically searching for Loz. He found his brother curling protectively around Sassi. "Get her out of here!" He screamed. "As far away as you can!" He scanned the area again, quickly finding Yazoo and ordering the same as he shoved Aerith his way. He knew that eventually, the Guardians would sense that two Jenova-enhanced beings were making off with their Cetra, but he also knew that they would likely kill each other before tracking them down.

Or rather, his fear: that Harmony would lose. Even in Guardian Mode, she was no match for Sephiroth. With him lost to power, too?

She had no chance.

Loz watched the scene with growing despair and horror. He understood exactly as the others had, that their main focus in this battle had just shifted from the now-scrambling and fleeing GR soldiers, to two of their own… two that could level this entire continent in their death-match. At Kadaj's order he nodded instantly, scooping the stuttering and denying Cetra before him off of her feet and bolting as fast as his Haste-enchanced body could take him, toward the capitol city of Wutai and the aid of the Wu Sheng forces he hoped would be waiting for their word.

Yazoo followed quickly with only a torn glance back at their remaining brother. Aerith struggled in his arms, screaming to be let go, for him to go back.

"We can't let this happen!" She shrieked, her elbow knocking his jaw hard enough that for a moment, he actually stumbled. "They'll both die! Please, go back!"

"We can't!" He said, "We can't protect you from the GR when we're busy protecting ourselves from them!"

Her sobs felt like knives in his heart, and he shared her despair. One or the other, the victor of that battle would methodically go after every person harboring the cells of that wretched alien, and one by one their friends would fall… unless somehow, something could get through to the Guardians, or a team effort could be made to put them down, permanently.

! #$%^&*()

The new Empress of Wutai rode her shimmering gold chocobo harder than she had ever pushed the bird. Her warriors rode ahead, behind, north, south, east, west… every direction, frantically searching for their companions. She rode too fast, she realized, when the gold screeched and jumped, the sound echoed by the empress as the bird tripped and tumbled to the ground, taking her with it. The trampled body of a terrified GR soldier lay broken just behind them… and he was still breathing, she noted as she struggled to her feet and soothed her bird. Michael, the soon-to-be emperor was right behind her, black bird skidding to a halt and the man sliding out of the saddle before he'd even stopped.

"Yuffie!" He said, rushing to check her for injuries.

"I'm fine!" came her snarled reply. She stomped toward the crumbled man on the forest floor, her hand fisting at his armor and yanking him up. The man gave a howl of pain, her force grinding broken bone over flesh and muscle but she paid his agony no mind or mercy. "Where are they?!" She said, shaking the man menacingly. He couldn't speak, so shaken and broken was he. Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, roughly jerking her back and forcing her to drop the man.

"Yuffie," he said, calm, "he's already hurting, you don't have to make it worse." His princess, capable warrior though she had always been, was not cruel. Her rage fed this lack of empathy and he knew it. She would see it, too, later. "He came from this way," he pointed through the trail of broken brush and rustled leaves. "so they have to be close."

And like Gaia herself lighting a path for them, the ominous sound of steel hitting steel ricocheted off of the trees, the royals' heads snapping toward the sound. Yuffie stood and took a deep, steadying breath, her eyes drifting from the direction of the sound to the crumpled man at her feet. She nodded, and knelt before him.

"I'm sorry. You're following your belief… even if your belief is wrong. I will ease your pain. Yuàn nǐ píng'ān qù." Before the man could cry out or even draw a ragged breath, a kunai entered and then retreated from his already-slowing heart. Michael once more pulled her to her feet, wordlessly ushering her back onto her uninjured, but nervous bird.

Her gaze shot around to her Wu Sheng, voice strong and carrying through the forest as they echoed her orders. "Not a single GR member escapes. We bring no punishment, only justice. No fatalities… only prisoners. Bring them back to the battlefield."

! #$%^&*()

Blasts of energy exploded from powerful blades, sparks of yellows, greens, blues, whites, and colors the spectators had no name for rained in a glowing, macabre shower as the Guardians swung and stabbed, slashed and struck at one another again and again. Kadaj tracked the movement easily, bounding back and forth and always keeping Harmony in his sights while simultaneously taking out any remaining GR members trying to take advantage of the Guardians' inattention. He was covered in blood, and so was Harmony. His despair at that fact was not that he was drenched. That blood wasn't his. The red liquid dripping from Harmony's body, though, was her own. Nothing life-threatening yet, he knew; shallow slices along her arms when she wasn't fast enough to block or evade a flick of that wickedly long sword. She couldn't even get close enough to the male Guardian to land a single strike.

Roving through the foliage in a circle just beyond Kadaj and the two Guardians, Weiss slashed and cackled and snarled his enjoyment of the slaughter. Soldiers dropped like flies in the wake of his lever-action sword revolvers. Ame and Tsuchi sang for blood and vengeance, and were given their desires along with the gurgling screams of death as soldier after soldier met his or her demise. He enjoyed the mayhem and the screams, the delight of the slaughter was a divine – heavenly – rush through his bones and across nerve endings. From the corner of his eye he noted movement, Ame was up instantly, slashing with abandon and it actually caught him of guard when the blade was knocked away by a golden gauntlet. Weiss' wild spree paused, blue staring into crimson in challenge and finally, the dark sniper spoke.

"You can stand against Sephiroth." he said, "and I suspect the battle will be much more enjoyable for you, facing an opponent such as that."

Weiss blinked, head tilting in eerie curiosity. "Are you asking me to kill your-… friend?" was the smooth reply, and Vincent shook his head.

"No-" red eyes darted to Weiss' left and Cerberus was leveled and fired in a half-second, three bullets blasting through armor and flesh and ending an attack at Weiss' back. "...No, you can't kill him. But you can incapacitate, don't you think?"

Weiss grit his teeth. Valentine hadn't truly saved his life; he'd sensed the attack and could have stopped it himself… but the sentiment and expectation was received. "And if I can't?"

"Then you have the honor of claiming the life of the most powerful man in existence."

Weiss grinned, teeth bared and eyes narrowed in dangerous excitement. He said nothing, just nodded and whirled away from Vincent. To claim this title… well, tragic accidents always happened, in war.

! #$%^&*()

Vincent returned to Sytherea quickly, accepting the extra clip she offered and drawing the standard pistol he'd stashed from his belt. The Cerberus was a magnificent weapon, but the extra seconds it took to reload could prove too costly and so it was holstered in favor of the easier, lighter weapon. "Weiss will attack Sephiroth," he said to her, "but we have to be quick because I'm positive that he'll try to kill him rather than just keep him busy."

Sytherea nodded and clicked the safety from her weapon. "Do you really think we can make it back in time?" She worried.

"We have to." He said, firm.

"And if they get hurt?"

"They won't." With that he grasped the woman's arm and tossed her into the air, the form of the Galian Beast overtaking him and catching Sytherea on his back and bolting toward the Wutaian capitol at full speed.

Suicidal? Yes, he admitted, this most certainly was that… but those Guardians needed something rash to tear their focus from each other, and if intent is what they felt… this would definitely do the trick. Vincent focused all of his energy on his race toward the Wutaian Capitol, his thoughts centering on the two Cetra likely there already and being protected by two Remnants of Sephiroth… and of the vicious and brutal attack he would launch on them, hoping that the sacred beings trying to kill each other behind him would feel his dark intention and follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yuàn nǐ píng'ān qù." - May you go in peace.


	47. Finis Tenebrarum

Chapter 46: Finis Tenebrarum 

 

“Shelke… what is that?” Sukai whispered. Her voice was low, soft, trembling as she stared at the radar screen. The entire top half of the continent of Wutai was just gone. The radar picked up only the rippling tidal waves of energy crashing across the surface below.

“I do not know.” Shelke admitted and to her credit, the normally apathetic girl actually sounded quite worried. “Our systems are not designed to recognize energy of these wavelengths. I will see what I can do. Please, Sukai.” she turned back to her companion, “You should be resting. You are in no condition to aid them, and watching this is making you anxious.”

Sukai barely held back a snarled argument; Shelke was right of course, but that didn’t mean she had to like it! Her lover and her friends were down there; possibly being blown away by some unknown energy, and she was stuck on the airship feeling like a beached whale!

A beached whale that was in much more pain than she was ready to admit.

“Fine.” She growled, batting Shelke’s hand away when the woman-child tried to help her back into the uncomfortable bed. “You tell me the moment you know anything, got it?” she ordered. Shelke nodded.

“Of course, Sukai.” Shelke stood beside the bed for just a moment, watching to ensure that Sukai was as comfortable as could be and then she turned and made her way to the door. She paused and glanced over her shoulder. “I am going to the control room. I will see if I can conduct a Synaptic Net Dive. Please, stay where you are.”

So, of course, the moment Shelke had left the room and Sukai was sure she wasn’t coming back for a while, she heaved herself up – ignoring the crushing, throbbing pain of yet another contraction – and went right back to the radar screen. “S-N-D my ass.” She growled to herself, then ripped the back panel off of the radar machine. “Now, you giant paper-weight, you and I are gonna have a talk.”

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

Nanaki paced back and forth before the large fountain in the center of the antechamber. Gods, he wanted to help. The energy not twenty miles away bowled him over like a red dragon in the Giza plains, rolling and twisting and writhing. He knew – even though he was not actually a Guardian – that it was Harmony and Sephiroth. His one-eyed gaze fell on the young Guardian in his care. The three children were seated on the lip of the fountain, Kiku between them and grasping tightly onto their hands; she trembled, nearly convulsed. He knew she could feel it, too, and he could only imagine how maddening and painful it was to know the depth of the danger, and have very little hope of protecting her charges should the danger come to them.

Would she shift into what Harmony had called “Guardian Mode”? Probably. Still… As young as she was, she had not the stamina or physical ability to keep them safe through the flood of soldiers that may be coming. But, she wouldn’t be alone. With a great sigh the last living Red Lion of Cosmo trotted to the fountain, gingerly rubbing his large head over Kiku’s abdomen and smiling softly when he felt her relax just a bit. He offered a comforting purr to all three children when Fionn and Miri both reached out and scratched at his coarse fur, then plopped to the ground before them like a beast tamed.

And the three children relaxed even more, knowing that when the time came that ‘tamed’ beast would be anything but, and understanding the unspoken promise that he would die to keep all of them safe.

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

“Loz you have to go back!” Sassi screeched to her Remnant. “They’re going to kill each other!”

“Sassi please,” Yazoo shouted from not far behind them. “You are what is important. She is what is important. Harmony and Sephiroth know that!” He tried to reason. It wasn’t that he wasn’t afraid, or even floundering in despair himself… It was that he knew what his Guardian friends would expect of all of them. Both were programmed – and willing – to die if it meant keeping their Cetra safe. Both would expect to be left behind if that was the only viable option.

“He’ll kill her, Yazoo.” Aerith breathed, and Loz stopped short at hearing the whispered lament. He damned his sensitivity and his stupid fucking emotions as tears streaked down his face. Sassi was placed on her feet then, and he and Yazoo moved away from both of the Cetra. They were bound to become very angry, very soon… And Sassi’s anger could turn out worse than even Aerith’s.

“We know.” Loz answered with a sob. “We know he will.” It broke his heart to see the way Sassi’s features crumbled in anguish when the gravity of their confession hit her. He waited for the anger. Prayed for the anger. The screaming. The raging. The threats.

They didn’t get any of it. 

Sassi hit her knees with a wail of despair, and the very air around them reacted to the cry. Raindrops hovered in the sky, the wind stilled and the rolling clouds froze in the wake of her pain.

“You know?” Aerith whispered, her own voice a cracked sob. “Don’t you care?”

“Of course we care!” Yazoo shouted then. “I love her, too. She’s my sister, dammit! I don’t want her to die! I don’t want Sephiroth to die, either. For Gods’ sakes, I’m a part of him! We love them, too! Why is that so hard for you all to understand?!” Kadaj wasn’t the only remnant that noticed and hated the subtle distrust the others unintentionally showed them.

“Then why did you make us leave them?” Aerith cried. “We could have… We could have done something! We could have cast a spell, we could have-”

“You could have died, while your Guardians were busy trying to kill each other!” Loz barked. “And then they’d both die, anyway! Don’t you think that keeping you safe is the best way to keep them safe?” His chest heaved with his own sobs, face reddened and swollen from the hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Sassi’s piercing, wrenching sobs tore at his soul and it hurt that there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. It broke him even more when she moved, crawling toward him and wrapping her arms around his legs. She buried her face in his thigh and held on tightly, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane and reciting her mantra in the most pitiful, desperate whimpers he’d ever heard.

“Please go back. Take us back there. Please, Loz. Please. Please. Please go back.” she begged over and over again.

Yazoo opened his mouth to reply, to apologize and tell her they just couldn’t, but his words were cut off by heat and the whistle of air as a bullet whizzed by not an inch from his face.

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

The form of the Galian Beast vanished in a wisp of dark, toxic mist. Vincent revealed himself in its place as he knelt beside Sytherea. Through the break in the trees he could see Yazoo, Loz, Sassi, and Aerith. Even from this distance, he could sense their anguish. It was proving impossible for the Cetra to think rationally, he realized, the bonds they shared with their Guardians wanting to save them just as much as the Guardians wanted them safe.

“Are you sure we should do this?” Sytherea whispered from his left. He knew she understood his reasoning and agreed with his plan, but could and should were two separate things. However… Now was not the time to ponder philosophy. 

“I will focus on Yazoo and Loz. You focus on Aerith and Sassi.” was the only response he offered.

He didn’t wait for Sytherea’s nod of agreement before his gun was leveled and a shot rang out. Just as he would expect from the remnants, both men whirled around and Vincent and Sytherea were forced to dive from their hiding spot to avoid the wave of bullets that rained down before Vincent even had the time to pull the trigger again.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he heard Yazoo roar. Vincent wouldn’t answer. He couldn’t. If he opened his mouth at all, he would tell them what he was trying to do and if the Cetra didn’t truly feel that they were in danger, this wouldn’t work.

Gunfire sounded from behind him and he winced when Aerith cried out and threw herself to the ground. Sassi was up in a heartbeat, hands held in front of her and a flickering barrier forming before her. It was meant to protect them from the bullets, but Sassi’s weakened, wavering energy didn’t solidify – she was still cut off from the Lifestream. In another heartbeat Aerith’s hand was wrapped around Sassi’s ankle, and it appeared that the aid from the other Cetra gave Sassi what she needed. A dome of power surrounded the two, Sytherea’s bullets falling harmlessly to the ground on impact with the magical shield.

Vincent couldn’t let himself feel relieved. Instead he snarled and slammed his clawed gauntlet into Loz’s face when the remnant flew at him.

This had to happen.

 

What’s happening? Sassi’s thoughts whirled through her mind- a twisting cyclone of confusion, anger, hurt, and betrayal. Vincent and Sytherea were trying to kill them! Why? Why?! Was it… Could it be possible, that when Sytherea came back she hadn’t been saved, that Vincent hadn’t brought her to their side, she’d taken him to hers?

 

Of course. Every warm promise the woman has given you was a lie. Every secret you have shared with Vincent has been passed on to your enemies. It was him, and you know it. He told those monsters where to find your children. He is why they have always been one step ahead of you. Of your Guardian.

 

Sassi trembled violently as that smooth voice crooned into her mind again. How could it be? God, it was right! Vincent was always there, always with them… He had gone with Sukai to retrieve the mako she needed, and made sure she came back without it! Oh, God!

 

Yesssss. He is a traitor. Murderer. Liar. 

 

‘But what can I do about it?’ she thought back desperately. She felt the pause, the hesitation. Whatever this was, wasn’t sure if she was… Ready yet? Ready for what?

 

You can release me. Let me out. I can help you. I will help you. All of your enemies will fall at your feet, your children will be safe for eternity. All those whom you love will have peace until time itself is naught but a memory.

 

Sassi didn’t need to be asked twice. God, yes. That was all she ever wanted. Just… To be safe. 

She shoved herself away from Aerith and slipped out of the protective circle. ‘Who do I call?’ she thought frantically.

Maybe, if she’d been less desperate and less hurt, she’d have realized what exactly she was about to do. Would have considered the implications and the consequences. Would have recognized just who exactly had been provoking and conditioning her for months.

At the moment, none of that mattered through the rage and pain sucking the light from her heart. And at that same moment, she realized she already knew who she had to call.

 

Vincent grunted as he hit the ground, barely rolling away from Loz’s boot as the big man did his best to stomp him into a Vincent-shaped crater. He smoothly lept to his feet and lashed out with a spinning round-house kick.

Loz’s hands caught his leg, and the remnant paused in confusion. He knew he shouldn’t have been able to stop that strike that easily.

Vincent’s eyes were wide, bulged out of his face. Terror overwhelmed his expression and that alone forced Loz to release him. Nothing they had ever seen had made Vincent look like that. When Loz released him and he crumpled to the ground Yazoo tried to step in, tried to pick up where Loz had left off, but the bigger man stopped him. Even Sytherea stopped firing at Aerith’s barrier and stared in horror at her lover.

“Get back!” she started shrieking, suddenly tossing her gun to the ground and diving at Aerith as the barrier fell. “Run! Get back!” Sytherea turned to Sassi, intending to scream the same at her but she felt her insides freeze when her sight landed on the other Cetra.

Sassi’s hand was outstretched. Dark, roiling, sickening black, green, and purple shadow drew into her palm from where it pointed at Vincent’s body. This wasn’t just the demon breaking free of Vincent.

Sassi was summoning him.

“What the hell were you doing?” Yazoo hissed, yanking Aerith away from Sytherea’s grasp. Sytherea didn’t look away from Sassi as she rushed to explain Vincent’s plan: Attack the Cetra, and draw Harmony and Sephiroth’s attention away from each other. 

“Are you goddamned suicidal?” Loz was snarling at her, but she pushed his anger to the bottom of her list of priorities. 

“We have to get out of here.” she muttered in a dark, foreboding whisper. “Now. Everyone has to get out of here.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Aerith certainly felt the dark, angry power that Sassi was wielding, but she had no idea what it was. She really, really wished Sytherea kept her explanation to herself.

“Chaos.”

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

Harmony let out a vicious roar of fury and pain. Sephiroth’s blade had knocked hers to the side, forcing her to release her grip on Hogosha no Kokoro, and then dragged the merciless edge of the Masamune deep across her ribcage. She felt muscle and bone give under the ruthless slash, and her glowing eyes glared at the male Guardian when he came to stand above her fallen form.

She held him under a withering scowl that would have frozen the sun as he raised his sword high, directly above her heart… 

And then he froze. She froze. Time itself stilled. The glow behind two sets of powerful eyes retreated, and for a moment Harmony was distracted by the macabre beauty of the clearing surrounding her; trees fell in slow-motion, along with bodies and limbs. Swords and bullets crawled through the air and bit ever-so-sluggishly into steel or flesh.

A sharp, stabbing, crushing pain burst through her senses and she screamed with the force of it. Her eyes found Sephiroth’s form, and the Guardian General was hunched over on all fours, losing his lunch all over the forest floor. The previous battle forgotten under the wave of panic and pain, Harmony understood how he felt.

“Aerith!” Sephiroth gasped when he finished retching into the debris. He struggled to his feet and – pushing through the rage and panic and terror and desperation – hauled Harmony to hers.

Harmony’s thoughts echoed his worry. Sassi’s face exploded through her head over and over until she felt dizzy and could hardly remember her own name. She glanced behind when a familiar voice reminded her, but all she could do was offer a pained, apologetic sob before the power within both of the Guardians forcefully yanked at their bonds, and Harmony and Sephiroth disappeared into the rapidly darkening treeline.


	48. Threadbare

Chapter 47: Threadbare

 

Sassi’s in trouble. Thump. Worse than ever. Gasp. I’m losing her! Thump-gasp-stumble.

Harmony lost her footing and crashed to the ground under the onslaught of pain and panic barreling through her. Her instincts screamed. Roared. Beat at the insides of her brain and left her blind, silent, and deaf. The flickering power of the Lifestream behind her eyes begged to be released to Guardian Mode again but the power, like before, failed to connect. What was happening?

Harmony scrambled to her feet and darted in the direction Sephiroth had gone. He was far ahead of her, but she could feel the power he left behind. It wasn’t needed – both of them would always be able to find their Cetra when either was in danger.

A pulse of the darkest, heaviest, most suffocating energy that the witch had ever felt washed over her and stole her breath, and Harmony whimpered in pain. Her limbs wanted to lock up. Her organs wanted to cease function. God, she wanted to die if it meant the pain would stop!

But no. No. Sassi. Protect your Cetra to the death! The Lifestream screamed in her mind. And she would. Always. Until all the lights in the cosmos burned out, and she herself met her ultimate end. She could feel something cracking inside her. Could feel it breaking away like threads of a too-stressed rope. With each snap, her consciousness of Sassi’s location became weaker and weaker and Harmony’s voice left her with a shriek of denial when she realized what it was.

The bond.

The bond was breaking.

“NO!” She howled to the darkened sky, and her power overcame her before logical thought could warn her against it.

Blinking to an unknown or unseen place was horrifically dangerous. One could end up in a wall, or a tree. One could become lost in the void, body broken down to billions of tiny atoms unable to draw back together and doomed to float through oblivion forever.

She didn’t care.

The first thing that Harmony’s eyes registered when she appeared in the center of hell was Yazoo draped around Aerith, covering her with his body in an attempt to shield her from the dark power writhing in shadowy tendrils behind her. A small part of her snarled at a Remnant of Jenova’s dangerous proximity to any Cetra, but a bigger part beat that anger down. Where was Sassi?!

She whirled around, eyes searching and lids closing over shining green in confusion. Vincent was on the ground before her; she was almost on top of him. He was writhing, screaming, crying out in pain and denial, begging someone, anyone to stop ‘the beast,’ even if it meant killing him.

Harmony was prepared to do it. Her beliefs flew away into the storm, the need to protect her Cetra overriding the need for spiritual peace and her hand hovered over Vincent’s form. She drew lightning into her palm, the crackle illuminating Vincent’s pained features and setting aglow his anguished red eyes.

“Do it.” He managed to choke. “Don’t let her do it! He’ll kill everything!”

Harmony stopped. Who? ...Oh, God…

“Sassi!” Harmony cried as she turned once more. Her eyes went wide and it felt as though she’d been run clean through the heart; she dropped to her knees, hands braced in the dirt and arms shaking in uncontrollable tremors.

Sassi’s eyes pierced the darkness, beaming with angry, cold blue and set on Vincent’s form behind her.

Another thread snapped.

“Aerith-what’s-happening?!” Harmony wheezed out through the tightness in her throat.

“I don’t know!” Aerith cried. “She’s summoning Chaos! But I don’t know how!”

And Harmony whipped her head back around to Vincent, and felt all of the blood in her body run cold. He was on the ground, still and silent, staring listlessly at the raging sky. Tears streamed into his hairline, from pain or terror or betrayal she couldn’t even begin to guess. A pulse of deep, ancient magic drew her gaze away, forced green eyes to focus on the form right beside her.

Chaos. The fanged creature she had seen surrounding Sassi, and standing beside her remnants when her shift to Guardian mode began.

Despair overtook her. Horror. She felt empty and she couldn’t force herself to move through the power the beast exuded. She heard the cries of alarm from her left and knew that every other person in the clearing – save for Sassi – found themselves in exactly the same position.

A clawed hand lifted and Harmony flinched, tried to scramble away but her limbs wouldn’t obey her desperate command as those wicked fingers caressed almost lovingly over her jaw.

“What a good little Guardian.” the beast purred. His voice was terrifying, yet soothing in a damning way. It almost made her want to give in; to ask the creature to kill her, to keep his promise and give them all peace… Eternal peace…

A sharp tug on her senses snapped her out of the trance. Focus, girl! We are losing her! And they were right. So many more strings had snapped while Harmony was caught in the demon’s power.

“Fuck. You.” she snarled through gritted teeth, then yelped as claws slashed down her cheek.

“Perhaps later, dear one.” Chaos crooned, and Harmony watched in disgust as the demon licked her blood from his hooked claws. “Ah, what a delightful vintage. Yes, I think I’ll save you for last.”

Harmony shuddered and cried out again when Chaos stood and kicked her arms out from under her. She crashed to the mud with a snarl and finally, her limbs remembered how to move. One hand whipped out before her, lightning tingling at her fingertips and she let out a vicious battle cry and aimed at Chaos’s retreating back.

And then he wasn’t there.

She screamed in pain when a booted foot crashed hard at the base of her spine, and her panicked mind registered the wet snap of bone. She tried to struggle, and sobbed in horror when her hips screamed and her legs would not cooperate.

He’d shattered her pelvis. And probably a few vertebrae in her lower spine.

“You bastard!” She wailed when he ground his foot against the injury.

Chaos only smirked above her, and in the next instant Harmony found her hands pinned high above her in the mud, impaled in place by her own sword. She shrieked again and buried her face in her shoulder to muffle the broken sob that followed.

“Hm. That little toy certainly has a bite.” Chaos chuckled. He shook the hand that had wielded Hogo-sha no Kokoro, wringing away the freezing pain the sword released to deflect his touch.

The personification of Death once more locked his focus onto the Cetra that freed him. Slow, deliberate steps squished in the mud, falling closer and closer to Sassi’s blank form until he towered over her. Her eyes stared into his with dark expectation. Hope. Desperation. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. “Thank you, dear Lady.” He whispered, and then dropped to one knee in a feigned show of fealty. “I am yours to command.” For now.

“Kill them.” Sassi said blandly. “All of them. Every member of Gaia’s Retaliation in every inch of this world.”

Harmony thrashed and choked as the bond was strained once more, several threads snapping all at once. “S-Sassi please...” she whimpered. “Please don’t do this!” There was something about Sassi’s features that hurt even more than the crushing power trying to force her to protect her Cetra. More than the physical injuries to her body. More than the fear of losing the only thing she breathed for. Why the Hell wasn’t she shifting to Guardian mode?!

And where the ever-loving-fuck was Sephiroth?!

  
!@#$%^&*()

  
Furious green-and-yellow eyes glared at the white-haired male before them. Sephiroth’s wild race toward his Cetra was interrupted, quite forcefully – by the very man that had triggered the Guardian’s shift in the first place.

“I’m supposed to keep you busy, so that the Big-Bad-Wolf and Little-Red-Riding-Hood can go after your Cetra.” Weiss smirked. He wasn’t positive that’s what Valentine was doing, but he figured it’s what he would have done in that situation so he knew it was a pretty safe assumption.

“Get out of my way, Demon.” Sephiroth snarled threateningly. He leveled Masamune at the man. “You’ve been given a second chance at life. Are you really going to waste it by falling on my blade?” His mind was whirling with confusion. Vincent and Sytherea were going after Aerith? Why? Gods, he didn’t have time for this! Every second that passed the power meant to lead him to his Cetra became more and more painful. She was in danger. More than ever before. More than him, so long ago in a time so very different.

Weiss seemed to know it, and his lethal grin grew to stretch across his face. “Can you feel it, yet?” he hummed. “The power of the Planet itself, singing of The End? Perfect Peace… Chaos is rising.”

Sephiroth’s heart plummeted to his toes. That was why it was so painful! That was why Harmony had blinked! He knew he was close; he could feel not only his Cetra, but the strength of Jenova that bound him to two whom were – at one point – an attempt to recreate him.

And he could smell gunpowder. It seemed that Weiss had been truthful. For the first time, Sephiroth reached out. He’d never tried to speak to the Lifestream before; he knew that unless they wanted to hear him, they wouldn’t. He and Harmony were not Cetra, they didn’t have that connection.

But he was desperate. If you can hear me, help me. Please! He thought of white and flowers, sending the plea to his memory of Aerith’s description.

Silence, and then finally, ...You may be asked to do something you will not like.

Sephiroth hissed and dodged, his inattention spurring Weiss to attack and he barely avoided a downward slash that would have cleaved him clean in half. Then I will do what I must! Please, there’s no time!

Very well.

A vision of Aerith standing in a small clearing and shielded by Yazoo appeared behind his eyes, and with a taunting smirk at the white-haired Tsviet, Sephiroth drew his power in on itself and vanished.

  
!@#$%^&*()

  
“Yuffie!” Kadaj called. He’d caught a glimpse of shimmering gold as it darted through the bush beyond the battlegrounds. He knew she’d be the only person riding a gold chocobo into this battle. A great squawk and a startled gasp, and Yuffie burst through the foliage at his right.

“Kadaj.” She said, serious. “Where’s everyone else?” Kadaj quickly made his way to her side and launched into a quick summary of the battle so far.

“Please tell me your father sent reinforcements.” Kadaj panted when he finished his tale. The look on Yuffie’s face – a flash of pain and anger – gave him pause. “Yuffie?”

“Emperor Godo has passed to the land of our Ancestors. The Wu Sheng are under my command, and are as we speak hunting to gather the remaining GR soldiers attempting to flee.” She recited stoically. Her head whipped around when better than a dozen of her ninja burst through the trees, their yellow birds dancing nervously. “Xiao, Feng, I want you to stay here and begin searching. Transport those still living to the palace, burn the rest.” She ordered.

Her gaze turned back to Kadaj. “I could use a ride.” He said when he was sure he had her attention again.

Yuffie nodded. “You can take Xiao’s bird.” She motioned to the man and he nodded, walking the jittery chocobo to them and handing the reins to Kadaj.

“Good luck.” The man said with a respectful bow.

“You too. We’ll all need it.” Kadaj swung himself onto the bird and nodded his head further into the trees. “Harmony and Sephiroth took off that way.” He said. “They were heading after Sassi, Loz, Yazoo, and Aerith. I think something’s wrong. I thought I saw Vincent and Sytherea head off that way, too.”

“The Lady Sytherea is here?” Feng gasped, grabbing at his heart. “My Lady, we must-”

“You must do as you’ve been ordered, Feng!” Yuffie snapped, then sighed. “I’m… sorry. Don’t worry, the daughter of Leviathan is more than capable of protecting herself. Send Lei Wan and his unit after me when he gets here. And keep Michael busy, yeah?”

“As my empress commands.” Feng huffed.

“Good. Let’s go!” Kadaj said, finally unable to keep the stranglehold on his calm in place.

At least Sephiroth wasn’t seconds away from killing Harmony anymore, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were about to get much, much worse.


	49. To be a Guardian

 

 

 _Power._ _Endless. Consuming. Raw. Dark and tainted and the purest she'd ever felt._

 

Sassi shuddered under the waves of _omnipotence_ drowning her spirit. She'd feared it, at first; the feeling of _something_ snapping inside her. Breaking away. Empty… Hollow… Alone… _Free_.

 

She was _free_! Oh, Gods, _this_ was what she'd been missing. Nothing else existed anymore. No one. Just her, and her beautiful, glorious, sinister weapon. Pain vanished. Fear turned to ash. Only the anger remained; anger and vengeance and sweet, sweet justice. Her features curled into a snarl, the epiphany striking her as a lightning bolt would devour a towering oak.

 

 _Kill them **all**_. _Not just this feeble army of fearful monkeys, no: Everyone. No more pain. No more death. No more **anything**._

 

Harmony's voice fell over her like rough sand on torn skin and she growled. _“Speak no more, Caoimhnoir.”_ She uttered in the ancient tongue, “ _Not to me.”_

 

Sassi reveled in the agony on the woman's face, and the power she held over her. The Guardian would never stand above her again. She never should have in the first place. Such thoughts gave her swirling rage more substance, more focus. Everyone around her, they'd all worried so much about _Harmony_. They'd ignored her. Allowed this. Watched Harmony push her down and take _her_ precious place.

 

_No more!_

 

And the ancient evil before her grinned, a malicious stretch full of sharp teeth and delight, and his body was instantly covered in swirling purples and blacks as energy gathered. The humans of this place whispered legends of this: Chaos, God of Death, capable of achieving global annihilation in a matter of minutes.

 

It was time to start over again.

 

 

 

 

Harmony choked and thrashed in the dirt at Sassi's Cetran command, pain blasting through her senses and she nearly bit her tongue clean off when she tried to call out to Sassi again. And again. Again. Each time she attempted to cry out for her charge, her teeth found their way to soft flesh and she tasted damnation in the blood in her mouth. Threads snapped consistently, now, each breath inhaled through Sassi's bared teeth gnawing away at the bond they shared.

 

Her back shrieked in agony, her legs limp and useless in the dirt and her hands pinned helplessly in place. Power danced behind her eyelids although still, as it was when Chaos first appeared, the sparks misfired in her soul. There was nothing she could do.

 

“Aerith!” She heard the desperate shout and tainted relief chilled her thoughts. Sephiroth was here. Thank the Gods… _He_ could easily stand against Chaos, couldn't he?

 

 _ **But not as a Guardian against a Cetra.**_ The voices echoed in her mind.

 

“I'm alright.” Aerith said, though her voice wavered on a sob. “But Vincent… and Harmony… and _Chaos!_ ”

 

In a breath, Sephiroth was on his knees beside his sister Guardian. His teeth grit and lips pulled into a snarl of pain when his hand wrapped around the hilt of Harmony's blade and he yanked, hissing viciously and dropping the angry weapon to the ground. His hands were blistered, skin peeling from the freezing touch.

 

And the moment Sephiroth's hand pressed to her back, Harmony knew what she had to do. The Lifestream was right – Sephiroth couldn't fight Sassi. The Guardian in him would not allow it… and because Sassi was controlling Chaos, Sephiroth couldn't fight _him_ either.

 

It had to be _her_. Sassi was her charge. Sassi was doing this. She'd been broken and manipulated, but _she_ had summoned the demon.

 

No. No, this was _her_ fault. Her own. Harmony had known something dark was trying to take hold of her Cetra. She'd felt the eerie energy for months. A Guardian's purpose was to keep her Cetra safe, and _happy._ She couldn't... Sassi _wasn't_ happy. Harmony had already failed her. She should have pushed. Should have done more. Should have _been_ there, rather than getting so caught up in her own issues with Kadaj and trying to broaden her own power. _She did this_ , in her negligence.

 

But, she knew how to fix it. It was an instinctive thing – knowledge blasting from an ancient place in her very blood. Her ancestors whispering to her, desperate and longing and warning, Harmony focused on the image the Lifestream conjured in her mind.

 

They were horrible creatures. Grotesque. Hollow. Violent. They were Cetra, fallen to darkness. Their skin was a sickening purple, hands gnarled and knotted, faces gaunt and eyes as empty as a black hole. The energy about them, even in her mind, made Harmony physically ill. So much anger, so much hatred and cruelty. Something that _shouldn't_ exist in the Weave of Life at all. They were…

 

 _ **Gi.**_ The Lifestream supplied. _**Cursed to exist in a world of their worst nightmares, and those nightmares manifest in the mortal creatures around them. They will never stop. Never die. Only a previously bonded Guardian can kill any specific Gi.**_

 

 _Previously? But… Doesn't the Guardian die when the bond breaks?_ Harmony thought, confusion and horror thrashing in her mind.

 

_**If you lose her to Gi you are cursed as well, Spirit. You will have lost her in the worst way you ever could, and you will live with that. Live, with the hollow void where the bond used to be. Live knowing you failed the most precious creature in your existence. But if you kill the Gi, you will be forgiven. You will both die, and this land is saved from such evil.** _

 

“I will _not!_ ” Harmony shrieked aloud. Sephiroth rolled her to her back, gazing at her like she'd suddenly sprouted horns.

 

“What is the matter with you?” He hissed, glancing from her to Chaos and back again. “This isn't the time for _musing!_ ”

 

“I know what to do.” She gasped out through the pain – pain that was rapidly easing, replaced with a damning numbness that Harmony understood all too well.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sephiroth asked. Harmony's gaze was still far away, so he shook her until he was sure he could hear her teeth rattling.

 

“Do you trust me?” Harmony whispered. Sephiroth froze. That question more often than not meant that _someone_ was going to do something _stupid._ When he didn't answer, she sobbed and fisted his leather, yanking his attention solely to her and staring him down with terrified – but determined – green eyes. “Do you trust me, Sephiroth?!” She asked again.

 

“Yes.” He whispered. “Of course.”

 

“Sassi needs something big to pull her out of this,” Harmony coughed, and Sephiroth despaired as a splatter of blood exploded from her lips. He quickly gestured to Aerith, pleading wordlessly for the cure materia he knew she had in her wrist.

 

“Don't talk right now.” He growled to Harmony. “We have to get you back on your feet, so that we can stop Chaos.”

 

Harmony flopped her arm and smacked his hand away when he reached for Aerith. “No!” She screamed with more strength than even she thought she had. “No, you don't understand! Sassi needs intense emotional trauma. Something to force her to focus. _Make_ her remember!”

 

“And how the Hell are we going to do that?” Sephiroth shouted back, and then he nearly dropped Harmony back to the dirt in his shock, icy cold understanding washing over him with her next words.

 

“Kill me. It will work. I _know_ it will.”

 

Sephiroth sat stone still, eyes wide and features twisted in anguish and fury. “You can't possibly believe that I would-”

 

“We don't have time!” Harmony sobbed and scrambled at his shoulders. “The bond is _breaking!_ If it snaps, it's too late! Quick and clean, _get it done!_ ”

 

Harmony's heart was thundering violently, working against her in her fear as internal injuries bled out even faster. Sassi's precarious position was what worried her most, of course, but there was something else. She could _feel_ three more hearts closing in on them, and one of them was Kadaj. And he needed to _not_ see it. He wouldn't care why. He'd go after Sephiroth, and Sephiroth would be forced to kill him, too.

 

“Harmony, I-...” Sephiroth choked out, and Harmony's eyes misted over when she realized how close to _tears_ the Great Dread General was. She understood the hesitation. Appreciated the affection.

 

“Please.” She rasped out. “Before it's too late. I would do it for you, if it was Aerith. Only one other person in the world knows what it means to be this. To protect and love our Cetra this way. I can't protect her on my own anymore, Sephiroth.” She sobbed and dropped her head to his clavicle. “Help me. Please, help me.”

 

Sephiroth said nothing for what felt like eons, though Harmony knew it was barely a second. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, free hand sliding free a dagger from his boot. He placed the lethal point to her chest, directly above her fluttering heart.

 

“You are the bravest woman I have ever known, and I am proud to have served with you.” He said, a tremble in his voice.

 

“Thank you.” Harmony whispered, “Take care of them – Sassi, Kadaj, Kiku… all of them.”

 

“I promise.” Sephiroth swore, and then he pushed.

 

 

 

!@#$%^&*()

 

 

 

“The power is coming from this way!” Yuffie called out to Kadaj. He was hot on her tail, only behind her because he'd slowed his pace to pick off a few straggling GR soldiers. “There's something going on.” She added as she slowed to match his pace. “Even the air feels… Unsettled. Doesn't it feel weird to you?”

 

Kadaj nodded slowly. “Yeah. I've had a bad feeling since we left the others.”

 

Yuffie suddenly pulled up on her reins, eyes wide and jaw hanging open as she stared ahead. “What is _that_?!” She gasped. Kadaj shot his gaze forward and felt his blood run cold. Gods, he _knew_ something was wrong!

 

Bright, elecrtic purple light shone through the trees, splashed with dark red and writhing black. He didn't know what it was, but it couldn't have been anything good; not when the very air around them felt heavy with the dark energy, not when the closer they ventured to that violent light, the harder and harder it became to breathe. Then, finally, they broke through the treeline, and Kadaj couldn't breathe _at all_.

 

“W-what?” He rasped, his voice pitched and pleading. That wasn't… It couldn't be… But it _was_. He didn't even notice the others, not at first. Not Sassi, not his brothers, not Vincent. Harmony. Harmony held against Sephiroth's torso, the general's dagger protruding from her chest. Her eyes were half-closed, glazed over in the stare of death that was so horrifyingly obvious. Her body hung limp, blood pooled at the corners of her mouth and staining the cream-colored tunic she wore. Dead. _Harmony was dead._

 

“Kadaj, it isn't what it looks like!” Aerith tried to stop him when he dove from his borrowed chocobo and rushed toward Sephiroth. “Please, you have to listen!”

 

“You killed her!” Kadaj shrieked, shoving past Aerith and sending a lance of pain through Sephiroth as the remnant became a direct threat to the Cetra. Sephiroth's sword raised just in time to block a swing of the souba, and the older man despaired at the pain and betrayal glowing behind eyes so like his own.

 

“I'm sorry.” He uttered, ducking under another swipe. “She… She begged me to. It was the only way!” He cursed and dove to the side, swiping the masamune in an arc that would have taken a slower opponent's arm off. Kadaj blocked it and struck again, mindless.

 

“You killed her… _You killed her!_ ” He rasped over and over, until there was no breath left in his body to speak the damning truth. He drove Sephiroth back, slashed and struck and stabbed until his arm went numb, and then there were hands grasping his wrist and tearing his blade away, and thick, muscular arms wrapped tightly around his.

 

 

 

Yazoo couldn't hear what Harmony and Sephiroth were saying. He could barely _move_ through the pain and despair the demon before them exuded. He knew it was bad, knew deep in his bones that something was coming that _none_ of them would ever come back from, and his rage and terror caught in his throat when Sephiroth positioned his dagger. He tried to scream, tried to move, tried to do _anything_ that would _stop this…_ Why?! What was Sephiroth _doing?! Why_ did he do it?!

 

At the shock and the anguish, the power holding him in place shattered and he raced forward. Aerith's sobbed insistence rang in his mind like a nuclear explosion but he knew, he _knew_ that there would be no talking Kadaj down from this one. Loz's arms trapped their youngest brother's to his sides the moment Yazoo ripped the souba away, and it was a testament to Kadaj's horror that the small man was nearly able to break free.

 

Gods, everything had happened so _fast_. From Chaos' appearance to Harmony's sacrifice, it felt like barely five minutes had passed. His head was swimming in confusion and anger, his cheeks were wet and hot with tears, and he wasn't the only one.

 

Loz sobbed openly, arms locked around Kadaj and feet braced roughly in the dirt. His whole world was crashing down! Sassi… Sassi was just _gone._ There wasn't a trace of his most precious person _anywhere_ in her face. The things she'd said, the _hate_ in her eyes… That wasn't _Sassi!_ And then there was Chaos, protected in his sphere of demise as he prepared to raze this world to the ground. His family. His friends. His children. Everyone would fall.

 

And Harmony. What the _hell?!_ They'd lost _Harmony!_ He'd lost a sister… His brother had lost the love of his life. And now, if they couldn't stop him, they'd lose Kadaj next and even Loz knew that Sephiroth wouldn't have a choice.

 

He'd never been truly angry with Sassi before. He'd certainly never raised a hand against her; he'd never even considered it. He wasn't even sure if he _was_ angry at the Cetra, as much as desperately afraid. He snarled and all but threw Kadaj at Sephiroth, the older man scrambling to pin his screeching and sobbing form to the mud, and then Loz was swooping low. He gathered Harmony's body, cradled her close, sobbed into her hair as he took labored steps toward his own lover.

 

Her eyes were empty when he met them, dark and furious and powerful – it _hurt_ to look her in the eye, but he stubbornly held her gaze. He shifted his grip, lashed out and fisted his fingers in long, red hair and hauled her snarling face barely a breath away from Harmony's death-stare.

 

“Look at this!” He roared. “Look at her, Sassi!”

 

 

Sassi had felt the soul-shattering snap as a part of her _soul_ ripped away. Images and voices blasted through her mind like an atomic bomb, and she wondered in confusion and awe at the _oblivion_ that met her when her spirit instinctively reached out.

 

There was nothing there. _Nothing._ Harmony… She couldn't feel her, anymore. Why?

 

 _ **Does it matter?**_ That dark voice she'd come to know whispered. _**She did nothing but hold you back. Now, you're free.**_

 

Yes, yes, she'd wanted that, right? Freedom, and power. And it was all hers, now. The power to obliterate everything that threatened the peace and love she'd so coveted was at her fingertips.

 

But she could hear it. Someone screaming. The scent of despair blanketing the area. Tears, pain, sorrow. _You killed her!_

 

...Who? And why did it matter?

 

A flash of bright green. Eyes? Yes. Shimmering with warmth and love and devotion that no other creature could hold for anything in creation. Fierce loyalty. Perfect love, and perfect trust. A bond that no one could touch, but something _had_.

 

And then a hand in her hair. Sassi snarled and fought, pulled against the grip and hissed at the words spoken in a familiar but forgotten voice.

 

 _Green_. Glazed and lifeless. Pale skin paler yet; ashen. Red, dripping from a hole in her chest.

 

_**Harmony.** _

 

Walls erupted, shattered the weave of demonic power seducing her own. Lightning arced through the sky and to the ground; trees burst into flame and the very earth split through the darkened clearing. A piercing wail of denial left her lips before anything else, and Loz stumbled when Sassi's body slammed into his and crushed the Guardian between them.

 

“No. No. Oh, God.” Sassi was sobbing, her breath wheezing through a tight throat and hands shaking as she cupped a lifeless face. “No! _Hari wake up!_ Wake _up_ , please!”

 

Sinister laughter sang through the clearing, light flashing brightly once more. Chaos emerged from the light, the sparse grass beneath his feet withering away at the pulsing aura shimmering in heat waves around him.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, _Cetra_.” He purred. “You might just get it.”


End file.
